El Pacto
by Nhessa
Summary: El pacto era muy fácil, si a los veinticinco años no hubiéramos encontrado aun nuestro hombre perfecto, saldríamos a buscarlo. ¡Vestidas de novia!B&E,A&J,R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

El principio:

—¿Listas?—Preguntó Alice, una sonrisa excitada se extendía por su pequeño y hermoso rostro de facciones finas.

Ángela, Rosalie y yo asentimos.

Nuestros ojos brillaban de emoción.

Lo que al principio pensé era la idea mas loca de mi vida, se convirtió rápidamente en un torbellino de emoción y valentía.

Me sentía capaz de todo, de cualquier cosa. Llena de vida e intrépida como nunca.

Las cuatro salimos del apartamento en el centro de Alice sonriéndonos con expectación.

—Ya saben, deben tomarse una foto cuando lo hagan—Repitió Rose.

Justo al otro lado de la calle observamos nuestro reflejo en el escaparate de la pastelería.

Una mujer menuda con una cascada de bucles chocolate cayendo por sus hombros, me devolvió la sonrisa a través del cristal.

Nunca en mi vida pensé verme tan hermosa como este día.

Mi vestido blanco de palabra de honor se ajustaba en mi cintura, y la tela vaporosa caía como una suave caricia por mis piernas.

Mi pelo adornado con pequeñas flores blancas se agitaba con el viento del atardecer.

Mis mejillas ruborizadas por la emoción contenida.

Y mis labios curvados en una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Vamos chicas!—Las cuatro tomamos los bajos de nuestros vestidos de novia para evitar que arrastraran por el suelo.

Mis zapatos de un blanco nuclear destellaron contra los últimos rayos del sol.

Y así empezamos a correr por las atestadas calles de Washington.

Y ustedes se preguntaran.

¿Qué hacen cuatro mujeres vestidas de novia y corriendo en plena calle?

Y todo esto nos lleva al pacto que hicimos mis mejores amigas y yo a la tierna edad de quince años.

Los recuerdos me embargaron, mientras el viento agitaba mi pelo y las risas de mis amigas inundaban mis oídos.

_Ese día amaneció lluvioso, los truenos no se hicieron esperar._

_Rose y Alice estaban enfrascadas en una pagina de modas de Internet._

_Yo me senté en el bordillo de la ventana y suspiré pesadamente._

_No me gustaba la lluvia._

_Ángela que hasta ese momento había estado leyendo uno de mis clásicos y ajados libros, levantó la vista y me dio una sonrisa cómplice._

—_¿Quieres hablar?—Preguntó._

_Suspiré y negué con la cabeza, estaba acostumbrada a tragarme mis penas en silencio. Aunque cuando los problemas me rebasaban, siempre tenia un hombro en el que llorar y unas palabras compresivas de parte de mis mejores amigas._

_Ese día yo estaba muy triste, mi madre se había ido de casa, después de una larga temporada de peleas y gritos contra mi padre._

_Por fin el divorcio se había completado y René no pudo aguantar mas, agarró sus maletas y se fue a Phoenix._

_Ella me rogó que fuera con ella, pero no podía dejar a Charlie solo, y además sin mis amigas yo no era nada. _

—_Bella, cariño. ¿Sabes que estamos contigo verdad?—Rosalie se acercó hasta mi y me abrazo tiernamente._

_En ese momento deje fluir las amargas lágrimas que me quemaban el pecho._

_Ali, Ang y Rose me consolaron hasta que dejé de llorar._

_Cuando me calmé las acompañé al ordenador para ojear los modelitos que tenían pensado comprar esa temporada._

_No es que a mi me gustara ese pasatiempo, pero sabia que les hacia ilusión que me interesara por sus asuntos, y después de estar consolando y limpiando mis lagrimas, necesité devolverles el favor._

_Alice pasó las paginas virtuales del catalogo, y ante nuestros ojos apareció el vestido de novia mas hermoso que jamás haya podido imaginar._

_Un vestido de palabra de honor con una suave pedrería en el torso y ajustado hasta la cintura, la tela vaporosa caía como un manto sobre las piernas de la modelo._

_Las cuatro suspiramos por ese vestido de ensueño, pero fue Alice la que se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría._

—_¡Tengo una idea!—Todas sonreímos ante su emoción._

_Las ideas de Alice eran grandiosas-casi siempre suponían algún castigo paterno-pero aun así estupendas._

—_Hagamos un pacto—Pidió—Cuando cumplamos veinticinco años, todas usaremos ese vestido y saldremos a la calle, buscaremos al hombre de nuestros sueños lo besaremos y tomaremos una fotografía del beso—_

_Al principio todas quedamos algo boquiabiertas con esa "idea" de la pequeña Alice._

_Y claro, luego tuvimos que cambiar un poco el pacto._

_Al final quedo así:_

_Si a los veinticinco años alguna de nosotras-o varias-no habíamos encontrado a nuestro hombre perfecto, lo haríamos._

_Alice imprimió la pagina del catalogo, y guardamos una copia cada una._

Volví al presente, era conciente de que mucha gente nos estaba mirando, también de que algunos nos tomaban fotos.

Incluso un autobús de turistas nos señaló y nos saludó, como si fuéramos parte del recorrido.

Llegamos a una plaza hermosa, la que siempre usábamos para nuestras quedadas, en medio la alegre fuente acompañaba nuestras risas con el repiquetear de las gotas estrellándose contra la fría roca.

—¿Puede tomarnos una foto?—Alice le entregó su cámara digital a un turista Japonés, que sonrío abiertamente a la vez que se alejaba para encuadrar la imagen.

Varias personas se arremolinaron alrededor de nosotras, en respuesta sonreímos encantadas. No es que me guste ser el centro de atención, pero en este momento estaba embargada por la adrenalina de nuestra locura.

El señor nos sacó la fotografía y nos entregó la cámara sonriendo.

Dimos las gracias al unísono y volvimos a emprender nuestra carrera en busca del hombre perfecto.

Estaba en medio de una carcajada dichosa cuando lo vi.

Al lado del puesto de flores de la plaza estaba él.

El hombre más perfecto que mis ojos hayan visto, su pelo del color del cobre brillaba bajo la pálida luz anaranjada del atardecer. Sus ojos verdes, del mismo tono verde de la hierba de los bosques de Forks estaban clavados en mí.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligero jersey de cuello en pico color gris, y un pantalón vaquero informal y gastado. A través de la tela se podían advertir su perfecta y detallada musculatura.

No se cuanto tiempo me quedé mirándolo fijamente, lo único que sé, es que el jamás aparto la mirada de mi rostro.

Una ola de valentía me invadió.

Él, era mi hombre perfecto.

Le sonreí nerviosamente y el me devolvió una sonrisa torcida que me hizo suspirar.

Cuando estuvimos a un metro de distancia me di cuenta de que era el espécimen masculino más perfecto captado por mis ojos.

—Hola—Me saludó, su voz me acaricio como el toqué de una pluma.

—Hola—Respondí en un murmullo, por un momento me sentí un poco avergonzada. Mis mejillas ardieron y aparté la vista.

Tras unos largos segundos de silencio su voz volvió a acariciarme.

—Toma—Levanté la vista, el me estaba ofreciendo una única rosa roja, hermosa y fresca. Cubierta por pequeñas gotas de agua.

—Gracias—Susurré.

—Tengo curiosidad—Dijo, lógicamente ¿Qué mujer aparece vestida de novia y acepta una rosa?—¿Quién es el maldito que se me ha adelantado?—Preguntó y todo mi cuerpo sintió la ola de calor que se extendió desde la punta de mis pies hasta el ultimo de mis cabellos.

No pude evitar evocar una sonrisa por el halago, el la respondió y sus ojos brillaron.

La valentía volvió a mí y lo hice.

Me acerque a él y crucé mis manos en su nuca, al principio parpadeó sorprendido, pero solo le duró unos segundos.

—Te voy a besar—Advertí, mi pudor había huido de mi cuerpo con la ultima gota de mi cordura.

—No—Dijo, antes de que pudiera preguntar el por qué o decir alguna tontería, el volvió a hablar—Yo te voy a besar—

Sin darme tiempo acercó sus labios a los míos y se apoderó de mis caderas posesivamente, su dulce aliento me inundó la boca, el placer de sus músculos firmes contra mi cuerpo fue una sensación indescriptible.

Miles de descargas eléctricas azotaron mi vientre, mi corazón latió furioso contra mi pecho.

El movimiento de sus labios contra los míos me dejó anonadada, la suave y sensible piel de su boca era como el terciopelo, suave, calida y húmeda.

Me apreté más contra él y sentí su exquisita lengua contra mi labio inferior, sus movimientos eran incitadores, demandantes tan sensuales que mi cuerpo subió un par de grados.

Abrí mis labios, dándole el permiso que tanto anhelábamos, su lengua entró y exploró cada centímetro de mi boca.

Su lengua jugó con la mía. Su saliva me supo a gloria.

El gimió contra mis labios y yo suspiré en respuesta, tragándome su sabor y sus sonidos. Anhelando mas de su piel y de la exquisita fricción de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Por unos minutos el tiempo, el mundo, la gente a mí alrededor, mi familia, mi trabajo, nada existió, nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma a ese beso, a ese suave y dulce beso que me removió las entrañas.

Pero todo tiene que terminar, y-para mi desgracia-el beso no fue la excepción.

Antes de que el pudiera advertir mi movimiento, saqué mi cámara digital e hice la foto.

El me miró bloqueado por unos segundos, después para mi total desconcierto una mueca surcó su perfecto rostro.

Una mueca que pasó del desconcierto, al miedo y de eso a la ira.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de escuchar que era lo que tenia para decirme, la pequeña mano de Alice salió de la nada arrastrándome con ella.

Le miré una última vez antes de dejarme arrastrar y seguir el ritmo de su carrera y lo que vi, me dejó helada.

Una veintena de camarógrafos se abrían pasó hasta el perfecto hombre de ojos verdes, los flashes lo acosaban y muchos de ellos acercaban micrófonos a su boca, él me miraba fijamente.

En ese momento fui conciente de que Ángela, Rosalie y Alice corrían todas con la misma mueca en sus caras. Estaban entre asombradas y divertidas.

Y yo simplemente no sabia que pensar, ni que decir, ni siquiera que hacer. Miles de preguntas acosaban mi cerebro.

¿Quién era el? ¿Por qué la prensa? ¿Pensaría el que era una trampa? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Le habría gustado el beso? ¿Era famoso o algo así?

Tenía muchas dudas, la curiosidad me mataba, él era un completo desconocido para mí, y aun así había despertado la más increíble de las sensaciones en mi cuerpo.

Cientos de mariposas revoloteaban furiosas en mi vientre, y una sonrisa eterna se dibujaba en mi sonrosado rostro.

Me llevé una mano a los labios, todavía hinchados y rojos por la excitación.

Y en ese momento lo supe.

Estoy completamente enamorada de un desconocido.

&

&&

&&&

_¡Hola! Esta historia se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo y al ver la aceptación de mi primer fic "Campamento", me animé a escribirla por fin._

_Espero que les guste._


	2. Fanatica acosadora

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

Cap 2 ¿Fanática Acosadora?

Edward´s PoV:

Las atestadas calles del centro me estaban poniendo los pelos de punta.

Me removía en mi asiento incomodo, los vidrios polarizados del coche me agobiaban, me daban la claustrofóbica sensación de estar en una habitación oscura.

—Mike, ¿No puedes ir mas rápido?—Pregunté mientras pasaba mi mano por mi rostro. Estaba comenzando a sudar.

—Lo siento señor—Mike me miró un par de veces por el retrovisor, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

Llegaba diez minutos tarde para la reunión familiar y Esme no tendría compasión conmigo. Estábamos pasando por la pequeña plaza del centro, la que tiene una fuente blanca. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que con todo el ajetreo de la mañana, no había comprado nada para mi madre. Y además ¡Que demonios! Necesitaba salir de este maldito auto.

—Mike, para el coche—Ordené—Avisa a James y Marco, saldré un momento, necesito comprar algo—Mike comenzó a hablar por teléfono con mis guarda espaldas mientras yo me quitaba la molesta chaqueta de cuero negro y salía a la plaza.

Me acerqué rápidamente al puesto de flores, la señora que atendía me dio una sonrisa y empezó a armar el arreglo de _azucenas_ y _pensamientos_.

Me quedé de pie en el lado izquierdo del pequeño carrito y recargué mi peso en el.

El aire fresco agitaba mi pelo.

—¡Oh!—La señora del puesto de flores suspiró y sonrió mirando a la fuente, entonces en ese momento puedo asegurar que la tierra dejó de girar para mi.

Al lado de la fuente estaba la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

Su pelo oscuro y brillante caía por sus desnudos hombros, su rostro en forma de corazón irradiaba una felicidad abrumadora, sus labios estaban entre abiertos en una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sujetaba los bajos de su vestido y corría mientras reía emocionada. Soltó una pequeña carcajada y el sonido de su risa inundó mis oídos, juro que jamás escuché sonido igual.

Y en ese momento me vio y su boca se abrió formando una perfecta "o", sus ojos brillantes se agrandaron y su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Yo se la devolví, simplemente como un acto reflejo.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacía mi, por un momento me puse nervioso. ¡Ella estaba vestida de novia!

Cuando la tuve a un metro y medio de distancia pude comprobar el color de sus ojos, un color marrón chocolate que con la luz del crepúsculo brillaban en demasía.

—Hola—Murmuré, despacio y arrastrando prácticamente las silabas, con el miedo a que si pestañeaba demasiado su imagen se evaporaría.

—Hola—Susurró ella, acariciándome con su suave y exquisita voz, tan femenina y sensual como cada una de sus curvas.

Bajó la mirada y sus mejillas adquirieron un exquisito tono rosa.

Tomé la rosa roja más grande y vistosa del carrito y se la ofrecí.

—Gracias—Volvió a susurrarme, el movimiento de sus labios al hablar estaba poniendo en jaque mi autocontrol.

La miré de arriba abajo, con la extraña sensación de ver un aura brillante alrededor de su cuerpo, el vestido de novia de ajustaba en su pequeña cintura. ¿Ella se iba a casar? Sabiendo que era una extraña y estando conciente de lo raro del asunto pregunté.

—Tengo curiosidad—Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos—¿Quién es el maldito que se me ha adelantado?—Antes de que pudiera morder mi lengua esas palabras habían abandonado mi boca, esperé el rechazo, o un merecido "¿A ti que te importa?", pero nunca llegó. Ella se limitó a sonreírme tímidamente y yo por supuesto le devolví la sonrisa.

Y lo siguiente fue mejor aún, ella estiró sus pequeños y pálidos brazos y rodeó mi cuello, en cuanto sus manos hicieron contacto con la piel de mi nuca me estremecí, como un adolescente hormonal; ella me excitó con el simple roce.

—Te voy a besar—Ella me advirtió y casi me pongo a bailar conga en medio de la plaza, aunque con el festival que tenían montado las mariposas en mi estomago, ya era suficiente.

Me sentí un poco cobarde ya que eso es lo que yo tendría que haberle dicho; que quería besarla.

—No—Susurré, ella levantó sus ojos y me miró sorprendida un instante, antes de que yo agregara—Yo te voy a besar—Y lo hice, ¡Oh si diablos lo hice! Apresé sus redondas caderas con mis manos y la atraje hacia mí, las suaves curvas de su cuerpo hicieron contacto con el mío y su olor atacó mi boca como una bola de demolición, su sabor quedó impregnado en la punta de mi lengua antes de siquiera probarla.

Saboreé sus labios tan pequeños y carnosos, tan suaves como el mejor de los manjares, mi lengua vagó frenética hacia la húmeda piel de su boca, y cuando ella me dio permiso la exploré sin demora. Me embriagué del sabor a menta y cereza de sus labios, bebí su dulce saliva y su tacto me llenó de fuego, apreté más mis caderas con las de ella y sofoqué el gemido que salió de mi boca con la suya. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura, como cargarla hasta mi coche y secuestrarla. Pero ella rompió el beso, antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba pasando, el flash de una cámara me cegó un segundo. Busqué al culpable, en días de elecciones la prensa me acosaba, pero cuando vi que la foto la había tomado ella sentí que el mundo en ese instante volvió a girar de nuevo.

El miedo inicial a que ella desapareciera mutó enseguida a la furia por saberme engañado.

Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando, por que una gran parte de mi no quería creer que ella me había engañado, pero otra muchacha menuda de cabello negro salio de la nada arrastrándola.

Hice el ademán de salir tras ellas pero la prensa llegó en ese instante, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, las cámaras me cegaban, los micrófonos tan cerca de mi boca me agobiaban. Pasé una mano por mi pelo e intenté caminar de vuelta a mi coche, pero la multitud de periodistas acosadores de la prensa rosa me impedían pasar.

Al cabo de unos segundos James y Marco se abrieron paso entre la multitud y apartaron a empujones a los presentes.

Entre codazos, estirones y empujones llegué de nuevo al calor sofocante de mi coche, y en ese momento la confusión llego a mí.

Tenía que pensar fríamente, ella una completa desconocida, aparecía de la nada vestida de novia y me besaba o yo la besaba a ella…Ya no estoy seguro.

Entonces tomaba una foto, y se alejaba de mí y en ese momento llegaba la prensa.

¡Joder! ¿!Como puedo ser tan estupido!? Más claro el agua.

Ella me había engañado, había tendido su trampa y yo caí, o mejor dicho me tiré de cabeza, directamente.

Pasé mi mano por mi rostro casi haciéndome daño, no quería creerme que hubiera sido así, pero en realidad una imagen vale más que mil palabras y yo vi la cámara y la prensa atacándome.

Ya podía ver las portadas de la prensa rosa ¡Edward Cullen besa a desconocida vestida de novia en el centro de Whasintong!

O mejor aun ¡Cullen el amante de una mujer apunto de casarse!

Genial, estas cosas solo me pueden pasar a mí.

Mi vida en este momento, es una reverenda mierda.

Bella´s PoV:

—¿!Qué!?—Oh no, no no no ¿Qué hice?

Bien, este episodio será seguramente el más escalofriante de mi perra vida.

¡Besé al hijo de un importante político!

¿Qué podría ser peor?

Ah sí, por supuesto ¿Qué me enamoré a primera vista de él? Oh no mejor aún, ¡Que estamos en elecciones y mi beso salió en todos los malditos noticieros del país!

—¡Bella tranquila!—Alice-que me había contado todo acerca de los Cullen-sacudió mis hombros y me miró fijamente—Tú no tienes la culpa, no sabias nada—Me aseguró.

Cuando llegamos a casa el día anterior, las chicas se mostraron muy reservadas conmigo, las sorprendí hablando en cuchicheos y cuando me vieron, callaron.

Entonces me había ido a dormir, ya que lo que había pasado durante el día me tenía en un mar de sensaciones.

Y cuando desperté en la mañana las encontré a las tres en mi cama, me miraban con una mezcla de picardía y diversión que no me gustó nada. Me interrogaron y me sentí tonta, sabia que ellas tenían algo entre manos. Después Alice como todos los días salió a buscar la prensa y cuando volvió tenia la cara desencajada.

Entonces fue cuando mi vida hizo "Crack" y todo se rompió.

Yo, Isabella Marie Swan estaba en la primera plana de "_Posse_" la revista de chismes numero uno en el país, en la imagen se veía el beso que le dí al muchacho de ojos verdes y también cuando Alice me arrastraba dejándolo en medio de la prensa.

Empecé a desesperarme y a pedir mas detalles, y cuando Alice, Rose y Ángela me pusieron al tanto de que ese hombre era el hijo pequeño de Carlisle Cullen, supliqué a todo lo divino que la tierra me tragara.

Carlisle Cullen era un importante político, de esos que la prensa acosa y siempre aparecen en la televisión, pero yo no soy de las chicas que se interesan por esas noticias, y ahora quizás me arrepiento un poco, de haber sabido quien era él no habría cometido semejante locura. ¡Oh vamos a quien pretendo engañar! Si, lo habría besado igualmente, porque lo que sentí cuando lo vi no se puede negar, no puedo negar las mariposas en mi estomago ni la sensación de estar completa, no puedo negar las olas de calor que experimenté al tocar su suave piel y por supuesto no voy a negar que a partir de ahora creo en el amor a primera vista.

—¡Bella! ¿Me estas escuchando?—Rose agitaba su mano enfrente de mi cara.

—Lo siento, es solo…Estoy tan confundida—Expliqué, confundida es poco para explicar mi estado de shock.

—Tenemos que pensar en frío, escuchen Carlisle Cullen es un hombre muy importante, no dejará que levanten falsos testimonios sobre su hijo ¿Habéis leído?, ¡Están empezando a especular que Edward inclusive tiene un hijo escondido contigo!—Si, claro que lo había leído ¡Me dejaban como una arpía manipuladora que se cansó de vivir en el anonimato y se está aprovechando de la fama de los Cullen, para salir en la maldita televisión!

Oh, Oh ¿Qué tal si me denunciaban?

—Oh dios mío, Bella ¡Estas verde!—Ángela advirtió mi estado antes de que tuviera que correr al baño para vomitar, los nervios hacían estragos en mi estomago.

Siempre me pasaba eso, si estaba muy nerviosa vomitaba, cuando me enfadaba lloraba y cuando sentía vergüenza mis mejillas ardían.

Son reacciones que no puedo controlar.

—Será mejor que te quedes aquí hoy Bells, no puedes ir al trabajo así—Sugirió Ángela mientras me apartaba el pelo de mi sudorosa frente.

Pero yo no podía quedarme aquí sola en mi estado y conociéndome a mi misma, seguramente terminaría emborrachándome con los bombones de licor de Rose, o algo así.

—Iré Ang, no quiero quedarme sola—Dije mientras me ponía en pie y caminaba a mi habitación dando tumbos por el pasillo.

Mientras seleccionaba la ropa del día me auto convencía.

¡No soy una maldita cobarde, daré la cara y que pase lo que tenga que pasar! Esa frase suena bien cuando no tienes ganas de vomitar por el pánico que estas experimentando.

Me metí en la ducha y después me vestí con un sobrio traje celeste de falda y chaqueta.

Ángela, Alice, Rose y yo teníamos nuestra propia pequeña empresa.

Aprovechando el talento de Alice con la ropa montamos una empresa de modas, Rose es la coordinadora de las modelos, Ángela es nuestra abogada y yo me encargo de la publicidad.

Al principio no nos fue muy bien, pero al cabo de un tiempo la verdad es que nuestra fama subió como la espuma, y aunque no somos _Armani _ni_ Valentino_, no nos podemos quejar.

El día pasó sin ningún contratiempo, me dediqué a hacer la campaña publicitaria de la nueva temporada, aunque mi mente estaba tan cargada de imágenes de Edward Cullen que no avancé casi nada.

Mi mesa estaba atestada de papeles, los retiré un poco y subí mis pies para descansar.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y respiré profundo.

Edward Cullen ¿No es un nombre perfecto?, sí. Definitivamente todo en él es perfecto.

Estaba tan concentrada que cuando escuché los golpes airados en la puerta de mi oficina, casi salté de la silla y me encaramé a la lámpara.

—Adelante—Dije mientras me volvía a sentar como las personas.

Dos hombres de traje oscuro y lentes entraron a mi oficina, por un momento me sentí en una de esas películas de mafias, en las que los hombres de negro van caminando en frente de su jefe mafioso-que casi siempre es enano, gordito y calvo-.

Y entonces me asusté, por que detrás de los hombres de traje apareció ¡Un hombre calvo bajito y rechoncho con cara de enfadado!

—Buenos días—Saludó el jefe mafioso.

—Buenos días—Dije, aunque mi voz sonó igual que un gemido.

—¿Es usted la señorita Isabella Swan?—Asentí con la cabeza, en ese momento me levanté de mi asiento como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, y estreché la mano que me ofrecía.

—¿En que…puedo ayudarle?—Pregunté aclarándome un poco la garganta.

—Soy Jason Jenks, abogado de la familia Cullen y necesito hablar con usted—Se presentó ¡Me iban a meter en la cárcel! Quise hacer una de mis salidas dramáticas, quizás saltando por la ventana pero en ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y un hombre gigantesco entró a mi pequeña oficina.

Emití un gritito ahogado cuando el hombre-gigante-avanzó y se sentó al lado del señor Jenks mirándome fijamente.

Me removí incomoda en mi asiento, tragué saliva y cerré mi boca que con toda la conmoción se me había abierto bastante.

—Esperen fuera—Jenks les dijo a sus hombres de negro—Señorita Swan ¿Reconoce esta fotografía?—Jason sacó de su pulcro maletín la foto que salió en la portada de "_Posse"_ esa mañana, yo me limité a asentir—¿Tiene usted un abogado?—Volvió a preguntar, seguramente a estas alturas creía que yo era una retrasada. Me armé de un valor que estaba lejos de sentir y apreté el botón comunicador con la oficina de Ángela.

—Ángela ¿Puedes venir a mi oficina?—Pedí, al escuchar la voz dulce de una de mis mejores amigas me tranquilicé un poco.

Esperamos en un muy incomodo silencio hasta que Ang apareció por la puerta, me miró interrogante, pero cuando sus ojos encontraron la figura enorme de _"el joven Hulk"-_que seguía sin presentarse o hablar-cerró la boca y adquirió su porte profesional.

—Buenos días soy Ángela Webber, la abogada de la señorita Swan—Se presentó mi amiga, y si no hubiéramos estado en este tremendo lío seguramente una exclamación de ternura abría salido de mi boca. ¿Qué? Me siento orgullosa de mi amiga.

—Bien, estoy aquí para hablar con usted, ya que reconoció la fotografía y si no hay inconveniente, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas—Me informó Jenks, mire a Ang que asintió con la cabeza.

—Adelante—Pedí.

—¿Conoce usted a mi cliente el señor Edward Cullen?—

—No—Admití con pesar.

—¿Para quién trabaja señorita Swan?—Preguntó Jenks, y no supe muy bien a que se refería, pero al parece Ángela sí, porque carraspeó incomoda.

—Trabajo aquí—Solté, y para mi total desconcierto el Hulk joven soltó una risita burlona.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Me refería, ¿Para que revista o periódico? ¿O acaso es usted una de esas fanáticas que se dedican a acosar famosos?—Vale, este enano calvo me estaba acusando de algo que no soy. ¿Quién mierda se creé?

—Disculpe, pero ni trabajo para ninguna revista, ni soy una acosadora y le aseguro que yo no sabia…—Me interrumpió.

—¿Entonces se dedica a vestirse de novia y besar hombres por la calle? ¡Ah si! Y también a sacarles fotos y…—Ahora fui yo la que lo interrumpí a el.

—¡Yo no me dedicó a ninguna de esas cosas señor! ¡Fue un maldito mal entendido!—Para este momento yo ya estaba en pie, roja de rabia y Ángela me mandaba miraditas nerviosas. El musculoso se estaba riendo como un demente.

Bufé y me crucé de brazos.

—¿Puede explicarme entonces su versión de la historia?—Preguntó de nuevo Jenks, esta vez con un tono amable. Suspiré y pedí unos cafés por el intercomunicador de la empresa. Esta charla iba a resultar agotadora.

Un café y quince largos minutos después, mi historia había concluido. Omití la parte en la que me quedé perdidamente enamorada de su cliente. Jenks se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente, y el musculoso de su lado-que ya estaba cabreandome un poco-para ese momento tenia lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír. Y lo peor es que la traidora de mi amiga Ángela en un momento también se unió a las risas, alegando que esas cosas solo pueden pasarme a mí.

Los miré a los dos con odio mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Entonces, déjame entender ¿Saliste a la calle vestida de novia por un pacto que hicieron a los quince años?—El moreno musculitos seguía riéndose y dándose pequeños golpes en las rodillas.

—No tiene gracia, Ángela deja de reírte ¡Tú también te vestiste de novia!— La acusé con mi dedo en un ataque de "madurez".

—Bien, si ese es el caso. Solo tendría que entregarme la foto y los negativos—Suspiré de alivio cuando el señor Jenks dio su veredicto—Y por supuesto no estaría de más una disculpa con mi cliente—Si, yo también estaba de acuerdo, tendría que pedirle perdón a Edward Cullen por todo el problema en el que lo había metido—Puede mandarme la fotografía a esta dirección, junto con la carta de disculpa para el señor Cullen—Me entregó una tarjeta de presentación a la vez que se ponía en pie.

No debería sentirme mal por no poder volver a verlo, ya que seguramente el me odiaría, pero yo necesitaba verlo por lo menos una vez más, no podía dejar de pensar en el, ni en su sonrisa.

Pero eso no era posible, ahora tendría que convertirme de verdad en una fanática loca y buscar fotos de el en Internet, quizás le haría brujería para que el también quisiera verme.

—Gracias por todo—Le dije al abogado de tan prestigiosa familia, mientras estrechaba su mano—Y lamento mucho el incidente, nunca fue mi intención provocar tal problema—Susurré a la vez que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Jenks me miró fijamente y después asintiendo se volvió hacia Ángela, ella le regaló una sonrisa a el y al musculitos.

La verdad que para ser el guarda espaldas o lo que fuera del señor Jenks tenía mala educación, pasó riéndose de mi todo el rato.

Cuando salieron guardé la tarjeta en mi bolso y me dejé caer en mi sillón.

Mi vida en ese momento era una mierda.

Pasé el resto del día relatándole lo ocurrido a Alice y después a Rose, cuando por fin llegué a casa me metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente cubriera mi cuerpo.

No pude evitar pensar en él, mi hombre perfecto que al final no resultó ser ni mío ni perfecto-por lo menos perfecto para alguien como yo-.

Suspiré derrotada, el saber que no volvería a verlo hacia que sintiera un extraño vacío en mi pecho.

_¡Solo lo has visto una vez!_ Me decía la estupida vocecita de mi conciencia. ¿Y qué que solo lo haya visto una vez? Solo necesité una para darme cuenta que es el hombre mas hermoso de la tierra, un hombre con esos ojos puros y esa voz ceremoniosa no puede ser malo, si de verdad hubiera querido hacerme daño por mi intromisión en su vida, en este momento estaría entre rejas.

Su familia es tan poderosa que podrían haberme denunciado y yo no tendría como ganar, pero no lo habían hecho y eso hablaba muy bien de Edward en particular y de todos los Cullen en general.

No tenia hambre, por lo que salí de la bañera y me fui directo a la cama, no tenia ganas de comer ni de hablar ni de nada, solo quería dormir y olvidarme de mi asquerosa vida.

¡A por cierto! Alice, Rose y Ángela tampoco encontraron ese día a su hombre perfecto.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A: **¡_Chan, chan, chan! ¿Qué les pareció?, Sip, Edward es el hijo de un político muy poderoso y por eso la prensa los seguía. ¡Haver si adivinan quien es el musculitos burlón! Jejeje_

_Me hacen tan feliz con sus comentarios…en serio ¡Las adoro a todas!_

_Aviso:__ Intenté actualizar ayer y antes de ayer pero no pude, salía un mensaje que me bloqueaba la actualización. Lo siento._

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo._

_¡El botoncito verde de abajo se muere por un clic!_

_¡Besitos guapísimas!_


	3. Sorpresa Placentera

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío._

**Cap 3**Sorpresa Placentera.

Edward´s PoV:

Llevaba media hora caminando de un lado a otro en mi despacho, describir mi estado como desesperado, es quedarse corto.

Me senté en el sillón de cuero de mi oficina y esperé alguna noticia-por miserablemente pequeña que fuera-de mi abogado.

Quise ir yo mismo a enfrentar a la chica, lo juro. Pero al final me acobardé ¿Qué pensará ella de mí cuando mi abogado aparezca en su oficina? Porque durante el día de ayer estuve dándole vueltas y mas vueltas al asunto, buscando una explicación en que la ella fuera inocente y yo, un maldito mal pensado.

Y por más que forzara a mi cerebro a imaginar escenarios, siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que en realidad, ella sí me había engañado. Por eso necesitaba una explicación, aunque para estos instantes de mi existencia me conformaba con saber su nombre. ¿Patético no?

En cuanto escuché el sonido de la puerta de mi oficina al ser golpeada me tensé.

—Adelante—Musité con voz ahogada, no quería reconocérmelo a mi mismo pero sí, estaba jodidamente asustado de por fin saber la verdad. ¡Me estoy poniendo enfermo!

—¡Edward!—Esto no me lo esperaba ¿Qué mierda hace Emmet vestido de traje y con mi abogado?

—Buenos días Edward—Por la mirada de disculpa que me envió Jenks, sabia que seguramente no me gustaría saber la respuesta a la pregunta anterior—No pude detenerle, me abordó a la salida de mi casa y me obligó a llevarlo conmigo. Lo siento—Explicó.

Gruñí. A mi querido hermano le había parecido tan chistosa la historia que se empeñó en conocer a mi chica. ¿Mi chica? ¿Dije ya que creo que estoy enfermando?

!Sólo la vi una maldita vez y me tiene obsesionado, joder!

Miré a Jenks interrogante mientras revolvía en unos papeles de su maletín.

Empecé a desesperarme más aún, por un lado temía que me dijeran "Si Edward la preciosura te engañó y jugó contigo, tú caíste como un puto pardillo" Y por otro lado me moría de curiosidad, necesitaba que hablaran y me otorgaran algún pequeño detalle, por pequeño que fuera de ella. ¡Joder, en este momento me daba igual si ella había jugado conmigo! ¡Solo necesito saber!

De sopetón Emmet se hecho a reír como un sádico, lo fulminé con la mirada. Hizo el teatral-y absurdo-gesto de quitarse una lagrima inexistente de su ojo y se encogió de hombros.

—Hermano, definitivamente esa chica es muy divertida—Dijo, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Ósea…Yo aquí muerto del asco y el divirtiéndose con la chica. ¡En este momento odio a mi hermano intensamente!

—Jason, o hablas ya o te juro que cometeré un crimen—Amenacé mirando a Emmet que seguía riéndose.

—No hay mucho que contar. Nos equivocamos—Dijo mi abogado, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. No me dio tiempo a hablar cuando el continuó—Se llama Isabella Swan, tiene veinticinco años, trabaja en la empresa de modas "_Bhw´s" _como creativa y es la chica mas inocente que he conocido en mi vida—Susurró esto ultimo como si aún se encontrara impresionado ante tal hecho. Mi pecho se hinchó de una sensación desconocida, un calor y una calma que llevaba dos días sin sentir. Ella no me había tendido una trampa. Antes de que me levantara de mi asiento e hiciera algún bailecillo de la alegría mi hermano volvió a abrir su bocota.

—Y es un bomboncito—Aseguró moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. Le gruñí e insulté entre dientes.

Estaba a punto de saltar sobre Emmet y hacerle un placaje al estilo Rugby, cuando Jenks volvió a hablar con esa voz ronca y pastosa suya.

—Edward, supongo que querrás saber el por qué del numerito del vestido de novia el beso y todo eso—Jenks hizo un gesto con el brazo como si estuviera hablando de una tontería. Asentí con la cabeza—Bien, se que sonará ridículo, pero fue un acto de espontaneidad—Definitivamente no entendía nada. Por la cara que puse, Jason suspiró con hastío y prosiguió, como si estuviera tratando con un niño que no entendía nada—Todo se trata de un pacto infantil. Te haré un resumen; cuando la señorita Swan y sus amigas tenían quince años se prometieron que al cumplir veinticinco años se vestirían de novias y saldrían a buscar a su príncipe azul, algo así—Musitó como si el asunto le molestara en demasía, a mi me parecía simplemente fascinante—Lo demás es historia Edward, le sugerí que te enviara una carta de disculpas y por supuesto, la fotografía y los negativos—Terminó Jenks—Si no me necesitas para nada mas, me retiro—Asentí en su dirección. Tenía demasiado lío en la cabeza como para hablar.

Primero estaba el hecho de que ella me escogió a mí como el "_príncipe azul"_. Esto me dolía y a la vez me alegraba. Me dolía porque yo no confié en ella y la tiré a los lobos sin esperar una explicación, y me alegraba lógicamente porque esa criatura fascinante y hermosa me había escogido a mí ¡Si!

¡Oh dios! Por un momento entré en pánico, yo la había cagado profundamente. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella ahora? Seguramente se arrepentiría y pensaría que soy un jodido idiota. Bufé frustrado.

Las carcajadas de mi hermano me sacaron de mi estado de sopor, no me acordaba que él seguía aquí.

—Tendrías que ver tu cara, eres muy gracioso cuando piensas ¿Sabes? Casi puedo escuchar tus neuronas funcionando—Mi hermano volvió a su estado de carcajadas maniacas—Ahora, ¿Quieres que te cuente los detalles? ¿O te conformas con la versión sosa del viejo Jenks?—Seguramente me arrepentiría por esto, pero yo necesitaba saber todo. Asentí.

—Vale—Se aclaró la garganta teatralmente—La chica prefiere ser llamada Bella, y sí hermano ¡Diablos! El nombre le viene como anillo al dedo—Volvió a mover sus cejas sugestivamente—Cuando llegué me miró en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos, ¡Debiste verlo! Fue muy gracioso—Em volvió a reírse perdido en sus recuerdos y yo me sentí celoso—Explicó toda la historia roja como un tomate, se sentía muy mal por todo lo ocurrido, ella no sabia nada de ti, ni de quien eres, ella no es una chica normal ¿Sabes?—Me ofendí un poco, ¡Claro que no es una chica normal!—En un momento de la conversación se puso como una fierecilla. Se levantó y golpeó con su pequeño puñito la mesa de su oficina—Explicó.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunté sintiéndome mal, Jenks podía ser muy déspota si se lo proponía.

—Ya sabes como es Jenks, hermano. Pero ella no se dejó amedrentar ¡Lo puso en su sitio! El la estaba acusando de fanática loca y cosas así—Continuó mi hermano, sentí mi sangre hervir ¿Cómo se había atrevido a incordiar así a Bella? ¡Dios su nombre suena tan bien, aunque sea en mis pensamientos—Pero al final todo salio bien, ella se disculpó y prometió mandar las fotos y los negativos, así que muerto el perro se acabó la rabia—Bufé ante la comparación estupida de Emmet.

Me llevé una mano al rostro y la pase con fuerza como queriéndome arrancar la piel.

Em ya estaba en la salida, yo me limité a cerrar los ojos y sentirme como una mierda.

—Hermano, si quieres un consejo—Me dijo antes de salir, el daría su maldito consejo, daba igual si yo lo quería o no—Arréglalo, busca la manera y arréglalo, una chica como ella no se encuentra todos los días Edward—¡Joder! Pues sí que tenia que haberlo impresionado, mi hermano jamás hablaba en serio.

Después salió de mi oficina riéndose entre dientes.

En el momento que mi mirada vagó a mi mesa una brillante idea acudió a mi mente. Tenia que arreglar todo este asunto, ella me había deslumbrado y necesitaba verla, pedirle perdón y…

!Aff demasiadas cosas quería hacer con ella! ¡Y sí casi todas pervertidas! Tomé mi móvil y marqué el número indicado.

—Pronto nos volveremos a encontrar mi Bella—Musité escuchando el tono del teléfono.

Bella´s PoV:

Estaba subiendo las escaleras de mi departamento, Alice y Rose habían salido antes del trabajo, pero yo me quedé hasta la noche.

No tenía ganas de hablar de nada, me sentía vacía. Estuve dándole vueltas al "asunto Edward Cullen"-como había empezado a llamarlo-y llegué a la conclusión que en realidad, todo fue para mejor. Aunque la prensa no hubiera visto mi numerito, y su abogado no hubiera ido a mi oficina-con intenciones de arrancarme la yugular-no habríamos llegado a nada.

Ósea, mírenme…Soy una chica normal, pueblerina y sosa y el es el hijo de un político importante. Su mundo y el mío simplemente no encajan. A mi me gusta comer pizza tirada en el sillón y a el seguramente salir a fiestas de gente rica y jugar golf.

¡Wow! El jugando golf, con esos pantaloncitos ajustados y…

!Ah! ¡Para Bella! Sí, me estoy convirtiendo en una hormona con piernas. Abrí la puerta del departamento y entré con desgana.

Antes de que pudiera poner un pie en mi sala de estar un borrón de pelo negro me saltó encima, literalmente.

—¡Bella, Bella, Bella! ¡No sabes que pasó! ¡Tienes que ver esto!—Alice estaba tan excitada que daba la sensación de que se haría pis del gusto. Rose me miraba con ojos brillantes de emoción sentada en mi sofá.

Y no era para menos, cuando me dí cuenta lo que miraban con tanta devoción casi me caigo de culo al suelo.

Un precioso-y gigantesco-cesto de rosas rojas con pequeñas margaritas reposaba en mi mesita de cristal. Estaba cubierto por un plástico-de esos que suenan mucho y se arrugan fácilmente-con destellos blancos de purpurina. El arreglo floral era un sueño, el más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Al lado de las flores había una caja blanca plana con un elegante moño dorado. Y al lado de esta otra con forma de caja de zapatos.

—Oh—Fue lo único que pude decir.

—¡Ábrela por dios y todos los santos!—Chilló Rose perdiendo su usual compostura. La miré con los ojos muy abiertos y me pregunté en silencio, cuantas horas llevarían comiéndose las cajas con los ojos. Me acerqué lentamente para hacerlas sufrir.

Alice y Rose me miraban con cara de querer arrancarme las pestañas con cera.

Me senté en el sillón y cargué el ramo con cuidado, olí las rosas. Su perfume dulzón me invadió la nariz.

Tenía una tarjeta.

Abrí la tarjeta de papel color hueso, con bordes azul celeste y leí en voz alta. Las manos me temblaban ligeramente. Una preciosa letra cursiva y elegante apareció ante mis dilatados ojos.

_Querida Bella:_

_Necesito disculparme por el mal trago que te hice pasar frente a mi abogado, me siento horrible por haberte puesto en semejante circunstancia. Acepta estas flores con mis más sinceras disculpas._

_Edward Cullen._

_Posdata: Espero que no falten._

¡Eran de él! Por favor, es que no puede ser más tierno.

¿Espero que no falten? ¿A dónde?

Mis amigas me miraron interrogantes, yo suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

Acerqué la caja blanca-la más grande-a mi regazo y la abrí sin más dilación.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, había un precioso vestido de seda blanco.

—Dios, guapo, rico y con buen gusto en moda—Rose tomó mi mano entre las suyas—O te lo tiras tu, o me lo tiro yo—Dijo, la miré mal.

—Es mío—Gruñí, después me dí cuenta de mis palabras y como no, me sonroje furiosamente. Mis amigas se rieron entre dientes por mi arranque de celosa posesiva.

Alice sacó el vestido y lo pegó a mi cuerpo. La seda me hacía cosquillas en las partes que no tenía cubiertas de ropa.

—Es maravilloso—Sentenció dando saltitos y bailando un improvisado _vals _con la delicada prenda.

Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. Rose seguía releyendo la carta de Edward, seguramente buscando faltas de ortografía. Era su pasatiempo.

—¡Una nota! ¡Léela Bella!—Saqué el sobre negro de la caja y lo rompí rápidamente para revisar el interior.

Había cuatro tarjetas pequeñas color negro, con letras doradas.

—¡Oh dios mío, no, no puede ser!—Alice se sentó en el sillón y empezó a abanicarse mientras miraba fijamente las tarjetitas en mi mano, la miré con mi mejor cara de póquer—¡Son invitaciones a la fiesta de gala de Blanco & negro, es la fiesta mas grande e importante de la moda en .! Todos los diseñadores importantes estarán allí, y no solo diseñadores, también cantantes famosos, todos los medios de comunicación, actores, políticos. ¡Toda la Crema & Nata del país! dios mío Bella ¿Sabes lo que significa esto?—Ali se puso de rodillas en el sillón y me miró intensamente, yo simplemente seguía en shock. Al ver mi cara de retrasada miró a Rose que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Se abrazaron y se subieron a mi sillón mientras bailaban y saltaban.

—¡Vamos a la fiesta B&N! Vamos a la fiesta B&N!—Gritaban al unísono mientras Alice movía sus bracitos en redondo haciendo círculos y Rose agitaba sus caderas y sus brazos.

Las dejé hacer el tonto mientras abría la última de las cajas.

Tenía unos maravillosos zapatos blancos de tacón no muy alto con tiras. Sencillamente perfectos.

En vista de que mis amigas seguían bailando como dementes me dediqué a pensar. Bien, él me había invitado a mí y a mis amigas, a la mejor fiesta del año, además me había enviado rosa rojas-igual a la que regaló en nuestro primer encuentro y que guardo celosamente en mi libro favorito-encima se había tomado la molestia de regalarme el vestido más bonito del mundo. Me sentía la cenicienta, o mejor aun ¡Pretty Woman! Pero sin ser prostituta. Y Edward mas guapo que Richard eso también.

Bien, él había jugado sus cartas, ¡Quería volver a verme!

—Chicas—Llamé aclarándome la garganta seriamente—¿Saben que significa esto no?—Les dije solemne—¡Sesión de belleza!—Bien, si esto lo hubiera dicho Alice, abría sonado mejor. Pero en vista que ellas dos estaban como locas y que yo me sentía una princesa Disney, tenia que decirlo. Les confesaré que muy en el fondo siempre deseé decir esa frasecita, en vez de ponerme a refunfuñar por oírla.

—Wow ¿Bella tienes fiebre cariño?—Rose quiso tocarme la frente incluso, luego sonrió abiertamente y comenzaron a hacer planes y a soñar despiertas.

No las culpo, el hombre mas guapo, sexy, y amable del mundo estaba interesado en que yo, la torpe Bella, asistiera a una fiesta con él. En realidad, si esto era un sueño; no quería despertar y si no lo es no debería hacerme ilusiones, pero el daño esta hecho. Edward Cullen es un dios, y lo quiero para mí. Si tengo que ponerme tacones y meterme en su mundo, lo haré, si tengo que volver a vestirme de novia y atacarlo en plena calle, lo volveré a hacer. En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, bien. Yo ganaré esta guerra.

Después de que las chicas se apaciguaran un poco pedimos unas pizzas y nos tiramos en mi sillón a comer y a ver "_Love Actually_" por enésima vez. Estábamos tan metidas en nuestras propias cavilaciones-cabe aclarar que yo aún me replanteaba bailar como una histérica por mi grandiosa suerte-que cuando la puerta de mi departamento se abrió dimos un pequeño respingo, y Alice tiró todas las palomitas a la alfombra.

Ángela entró al salón y su cara anunciaba tormenta de lágrimas, sus ojos apagados y vidriosos y su labio inferior tiritón, hicieron que a las tres se nos hiciera al instante un nudo en la garganta.

—Tiene novia, y se van a casar—Musitó, corrimos hasta ella y la llevamos al sillón, Ang escondió su cara en el hombro de Alice y se puso a llorar. Bien, el problema es que Ángela lleva dos años enamorada del contable de Alice, pero los dos son tímidos y nunca se decidieron a dar el paso-o eso creía yo-por eso Ángela aceptó el pacto y salió con nosotras a la calle, aunque ella ya había encontrado a su "hombre perfecto", quiso distraerse un poco. Nosotras siempre pensamos que si Eric no se le declaraba era por timidez, y ahora sabemos la verdad; tiene novia.

—Ang cariño, lo siento—Dijo Rose mientras le tendía un pañuelo de papel.

Ángela se sonó la nariz estruendosamente y salió del hombro de Alice con los ojos rojos.

—Aún no saben lo peor—Sollozó—Es Lauren, lleva tres meses con ella y aún así siguió coqueteando conmigo, me siento una basura—Volvió a sollozar y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Lauren Mallory, la típica rubia de bote con pechos operados, una come hombres de primera.

Suspiré, lo entendía. Cuando hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás me gustaba el idiota de Tyler pasó exactamente lo mismo, en cuanto el demostró interés en mí, Lauren apareció y lo metió a su cama. ¡Maldita puta barata! Aunque, me hizo un favor, la verdad no se en que estaba pensando cuando acepté una cita con Tayler. Y Eric no se queda atrás ¡Desgraciado bastardo! Pero no se quedaría así, no. La venganza es dulce.

—Ángela, siento decirte esto, pero es mejor así—Le solté a bocajarro—Ese Eric no te merecía, si prefirió a la zorra de Lauren antes que a ti entonces es que es un gilipollas, además tenemos una sorpresa para ti—Miré a Alice significativamente y arqueé una ceja. Alice sonrío de medio lado y asintió, Ángela aun nos miraba con ojos vidriosos.

Le enseñamos mi vestido, las flores y las invitaciones. Logramos animarla un poco.

—¿Saben qué?, el amor es una mierda—Sentenció Rose, ella siempre buscaba una buena sesión de sexo salvaje, pero nada de amor, ni sentimientos involucrados. Rose era una chica dura, que no se dejaba pisotear ni utilizar por nadie. Aunque para nosotras que la conocíamos bien, sabíamos que el día que llegara su hombre ideal, ella daría todo.

El resto de la noche pasó entre risas y chistes feministas-para animar a Ángela-yo preferí no meterme mucho, ya que seria muy hipócrita de mi parte, sabiendo que llevo tres días soñando despierta y suspirando por un hombre. Bueno no solo es un hombre es "El hombre".

Al día siguiente decidimos tomarnos el día libre, teníamos poco trabajo así que hicimos lo que más nos gustaba cuando alguna estaba desanimada; ir al parque de atracciones y empacharnos de algodón de azúcar y caramelos masticables. Así somos nosotras, sencillas, disfrutamos las cosas pequeñas de la vida pero lo hacemos con _"glamour_" como dice Alice.

Por la noche hicimos una sesión de películas y chocolate, nos atiborramos y bailamos en el salón de mi departamento.

Cuando terminamos la tercera coreografía nos sentamos en mi sillón y suspiramos pesadamente.

—Mañana es el día chicas—Dijo Alice, refiriéndose a la fiesta a la que estábamos invitadas—¿Saben? Tengo un buen presentimiento—Musitó con su mejor voz de médium, típico de Alice.

Lo que no sabía yo en ese instante, es que ella tenía razón y que mi vida y la de ellas iba a dar un giro radical.

&

&&

&&&

**N/a: **_¡Si! Era mi oso amoroso Emmet-lo adoro-casi todas acertaron. Pero no es guarda espaldas, solo es un chismoso._

_Bien, era mas lógico que Edward fuera algún cantante famoso o algo así, pero me cansé de historias en las que el es el típico famosillo, quería algo mas real. Y todos saben que en la tele siempre aparecen los políticos y todo eso, imaginen que el hijo de un importante político sale en la portada de una revista besando a una chica vestida de novia. ¿Daria de que hablar no? Además, si fuera muy, muy famoso, Bella seguramente tendría que haberlo reconocido. Por eso, me pareció mejor idea esta._

_¡Chicas, me tienen tan feliz! Enserio, estoy en una nube nunca pensé recibir tanto animo._

_Ojala no las defraude, me da miedo no superar las expectativas :(_

_**¡No se esperaban una actualización tan pronto ¿eh?! No importa, es que me animan muchísimo y necesito recompensarlas.**_

_A todos/as los que me han dejado esos maravillosos comentarios, gracias. De todo corazón se los agradezco, me impulsan a seguir escribiendo._

_Bien, la próxima actualización es la fiesta, espero que les guste…Enserio yo de verdad quiero un Edward para mí. Podemos hacer una colecta entre todas y comprarnos un Cullen cada una. ¿Les apetece? A mi ¡SI!_

_¡Besos! ¡Los adoro!_

_El botoncito verde espera que lo pulséis. _


	4. Deberia estar prohibido

Cap 4 Debería estar prohibido…

Bella´s PoV:

Alice, Rose y Ángela se habían quedado a dormir en casa, teníamos preparado todo lo necesario.

Cremas, maquillaje, secadores, planchas para el pelo, perfumes y por supuesto la ropa. Yo no soy de las que se calientan mucho la cabeza para salir, simplemente agarro un jeans, un jersey, mis zapatillas y listo. Bueno, en el trabajo suelo usar trajes, tengo unos diez y todos están conjuntados por Alice. Solo tengo que prepararlos el día anterior. Pero hoy era un día especial, mis manos rojas-por la cantidad de manotazos recibidos por Rose, cuando me daban ganas de comerme las uñas-lo demuestran.

Después de bañarnos y dejar que la pequeña duende nos echara una cosa pastosa y verde en la cara, estábamos listas para comenzar la _"puesta a punto"._

—Hoy será pelo liso con algunos rizos intercalados y maquillaje claro—Opinó Rose mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos formando un cuadro. Sonreí ligeramente.

Me senté en el banquillo de mi pequeño baño y comenzamos.

Rose alisaba mientras Alice reunía lo necesario.

Ángela había optado por ir a la peluquería-su madre era estilista, si alguien mas le tocaba el pelo era capaz de cometer un crimen-y ahora lucía un precioso semi-recogido.

Mientras me peinaban escuchábamos canciones de _Linking Park_ y cantábamos a coro usando los múltiples cepillos como micrófono.

Dos horas y muchos tirones y quejas de mi parte después terminaron de hacer "su magia" y mi pelo parecía de anuncio.

Maquillaron mis parpados con una sombra de color perla con reflejos plateados, delinearon mis ojos y me dieron un toque de rimel.

Usé mis ojitos de cordero degollado para que me dejaran usar solo _gloss_ y lo conseguí.

Me puse mis pendientes de oro blanco-regalo de René por mi mayoría de edad-y el collar a juego.

Después de toda la transformación me miré en el espejo, en verdad lucía bien. Me veía muy natural pero sexy. El vestido caía suavemente ciñéndose a mi cuerpo y destacando mis curvas. El escote redondo en mi pecho lucía mis pechos sin ser vulgar. Le sonreí satisfecha a mis amigas.

Rose lucía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, con un lazo debajo del pecho y el cabello en un elegante recogido. La verdad se veía absolutamente hermosa. Alice optó por una de sus magnificas creaciones, un vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas, de tela algo vaporosa, su corta melena la dejó suelta y la alisó. Ángela usó un vestido negro largo y con escote en la espalda, la tela tenía hebras brillantes, daba la sensación de ser un material irreal.

A las nueve de la noche la limusina pasó a buscarnos-sí en estos eventos es lo lógico, no creo que les hiciera mucha gracia vernos aparecer en mi vieja camioneta-y partimos hacia el hotel más lujoso de Washington, donde se celebraba la fiesta.

—¡Chicas me siento como Madonna esta noche!—Dijo Alice mientras bailoteaba emocionada en su asiento. Todas reímos a coro, sí la verdad era una situación extraña pero muy placentera. No siempre se tiene la ocasión de sentirse princesa por una noche.

—No había montado en una limusina desde el baile de fin de curso en Forks ¿Recuerdan?—Rememoró Rose, claro que lo recordaba. Había ido con mi amigo de la infancia Jacob, y fue la primera vez que tomé alcohol. Al salir de la fiesta estaba tan mareada y "feliz" que me dediqué a cantar a pleno pulmón en la acera del colegio. Habría estado bien si no fuera porque elegí una cancioncilla inventada por nosotras, en la que insultábamos descaradamente a la directora del instituto. La suerte, fue que para mi alivio ya habíamos terminado el instituto y Charlie no se enteró de nada.

—Fueron buenos tiempos ¿Pueden creer que a veces incluso extraño Forks?—Musitó Ángela mientras suspiraba con añoranza.

Sí, la podía creer. Ya que a mí también me ocurría, mis años en Forks fueron agridulces, viví la separación de mis padres y eso dolió, pero también encontré a mis mejores amigas y tuve mi primer beso, eso jamás se olvida. Jake y yo seguíamos compartiendo una bonita amistad, pero él estaba estudiando en Seattle y no tenía mucho tiempo para visitas. No comunicábamos por email y alguna que otra llamada telefónica.

—Podemos ir en vacaciones, seria genial hacer una acampada o algo así—Sugirió Rose.

—Si, estaría bien pero ya saben—Dije esperando sus contestaciones a coro. Y no me decepcionaron.

—¡Botiquín, vendas y anti-insectos para Bella!—Después empezamos a reír, muchas veces hablábamos así. Una completaba la frase de la otra.

A veces me ponía a pensar en que éramos un grupo peculiar, pero perfecto a la vez.

Rose era la sensata y dura.

Alice la loca, hiperactiva y divertida.

Ángela la madura y práctica.

Y yo bueno, yo era el hombro en el que llorar, la que sabe escuchar.

—Llegamos señoritas—Las cuatro nos pegamos al cristal en cuanto el conductor nos avisó, parecíamos niñas el día de navidad.

Fuera del hotel estaban los típicos botones y aparcacoches vestidos de traje, una gran alfombra roja llevaba al interior del majestuoso hotel adornada con pequeños focos a los lados. La prensa estaba amontonada a derecha e izquierda, detrás de barandas bajas y metálicas sacaba fotos a diestra y siniestra.

Oh, Oh…La prensa ¿Qué tal si se acordaban de mí? ¡Mierda!

—Tranquila Bells, te dejaremos al medio, y avanzaremos bien juntitas para que no te vean mucho—Dijo Rose, a veces me daba miedo la manera en la que me conocían mis amigas.

Uno de los aparcacoches se acercó y abrió la limusina elegantemente, nos sonrió y bajamos respondiendo su sonrisa.

Me sentí intimidada por tanta elegancia, si no hubiera estado cerca de mis amigas seguramente me habría acobardado.

Rose y Ángela se pusieron a cada lado de mí al instante, Alice avanzó por detrás.

Yo me reía como una histérica.

La prensa nos sacó fotos, pero tuvimos la gran suerte de que justo detrás de nosotras apareció un famoso jugador de béisbol, así que rápidamente nos olvidaron.

Entramos al hall donde varios hombres de seguridad flanqueaban a una elegante señora sentada detrás de un pequeño podium.

Pidió las invitaciones amablemente, Alice las entregó y después nos condujeron a la entrada de la sala de fiestas.

Las inmensas puertas blancas estaban abiertas, una escalera de mármol precedía el ostentoso salón. La música tronaba tan fuerte que podías sentirla en la garganta.

Describirlo como impresionante es quedarte muy, pero que muy corto.

Al fondo del salón había un gran escenario, donde en este momento tocaba una banda de rock muy famosa. Del techo colgaban varios bailarines de cuerdas transparentes, daba la sensación de que estaban volando. A la derecha estaban las mesas y las barras de bebidas y a la izquierda varias cortinas blancas. Alice me susurró al oído que detrás de esas cortinas-y cuando estaban lo suficientemente borrachos para perder el pudor-se metían las parejas a "ponerse cariñosas".

El salón estaba atestado de gente, todos vestían de blanco o negro completamente, era una de las reglas de la fiesta.

Varias pantallas gigantes en las paredes mostraban distintos videos musicales. En un principio me imaginé la fiesta como algo mucho más serio, así como con música clásica y viejos remilgados hablando de cuanto dinero tenían en su gran cuenta bancaria.

Y me equivoqué estrepitosamente. Esto era como estar en una discoteca enorme, mucho más ostentosa y llena de lujos por todos lados.

Nos sonreímos nerviosamente y en ese momento apareció un muchacho joven de ojos azules claros y bastante apuesto.

—¿Es la señorita Isabella Swan?—Preguntó.

—Si soy yo—Dije.

—La están esperando—Dijo y sonrió. ¡Ahora me acordé de él, era uno de los que flanqueaban al abogado de Edward Cullen, uno de los guardaespaldas. Sonreí nerviosamente—Si son tan amables de acompañarme—Pidió y estiró su mano al frente, comenzó a caminar y nosotras lo seguimos. Yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, veía por el rabillo del ojo que Alice estaba a punto de perder su compostura y saltar todo el trayecto. Rose puso una mano en mi hombro para tranquilizarme y Ángela me sonrió calidamente. ¡Por fin íbamos a encontrarnos de nuevo! Las dudas empezaron a atacarme. ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Y si hago el ridículo? ¿Y si solo quiso ser amable conmigo y me esta esperando con su despampanante novia? No…No me permití seguir teniendo esos pensamientos, si quería mi amistad entonces eso le daría, ya estaba empezando a odiar a la que pudiera ser su novia. ¡Dios mío ni siquiera sabia si tenía una! ¡Soy una obsesiva!

—Bella, respira. Si vomitas te odiaré por el resto de mi vida—Amenazó Alice, tan comprensiva como siempre. Pero no, no tenia ganas de vomitar, solo habían despertado las mariposas de mi estomago y esa definitivamente era una agradable sensación.

—Por aquí señoritas—El guardaespaldas nos guió hacia una de las cortinas. Miré a Alice con los ojos como platos, el muchacho advirtió mi expresión y sonrió suavemente—Es una sala privada, no es como las demás, esta no tiene cama—Me guiñó un ojo y me sonrojé furiosamente.

Dejé pasar a las chicas primero, mientras me obligaba a no híper ventilar. Aunque dio igual, en cuanto entré y lo vi mi corazón comenzó a latir furioso. Él, más guapo de lo que mi asquerosa memoria podría recordar, con esos ojos verdes tan intensos y ese pelo cobrizo y sedoso. Me quedé mirándolo sin poderme mover o decir algo inteligente, solo lo miré y el me miró a mí.

Estaba de pie, vestido completamente de blanco, con un pantalón de pinza y una camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados y enserio, parecía un modelo.

Una carcajada monstruosa me sacó de mi trance momentáneo. Miré en dirección al sonido y ¡Horror! El musculoso que se rió de mi en mi oficina estaba allí y como no, volvía a reírse de mi cara.

Carraspeé incomoda y fruncí el ceño.

—No pude presentarme el otro día, soy Emmet Cullen, el hermano de Edward—¡Ah! ¡Tierra trágame! Es su hermano, oh dios.

—No pudiste presentarte porque pasaste toda la _"agradable" _velada riéndote de mi mejor amiga—Le recordó "amablemente" Rose, ella sabia todo y había tachado al grandullón de musculitos sin cerebro—Por cierto, soy Rosalie Hale. Encantada y ellas son Alice Brandon, Ángela Webber y ya conocéis a Bella Swan—Sí, así es mi amiga. Directa y cruel y luego amable. Emmet le sonrió encantado, no se había dado por aludido. Me dí cuenta de que aparte de Edward-al que no miraba por temor a híper ventilar- había otro muchacho en el salón, uno rubio de cabello desordenado y ojos gris intenso. Jamás vi-aparte de los de Edward, que son demasiado bonitos para ser reales-unos ojos como esos, tan cristalinos como un espejo. Estreché la mano de Emmet que me sonrió socarronamente y luego la del rubio, que aprovechó para presentarse.

—Yo soy Jasper Cullen, el mayor de los hermanos Cullen—Yo no hablaba, me limitaba a sonrojarme y cerrar la boca por miedo a decir alguna gilipollez. Solo asentí.

Ángela dio un paso al frente y saludó a los muchachos.

Cuando me dí cuenta de que Edward estaba en frente de mí mi estomago dio un vuelco, y las mariposas aletearon furiosas.

—Hola—Susurró sonriéndome con esa sonrisa torcida que me fundía las retinas.

—Hola—Suspiré al encontrar mi voz y le tendí mi mano tímidamente. Él arqueó una ceja con diversión, se acercó hasta mí más de lo que puede considerarse normal y me susurró al oído, haciendo que toda mi maldita piel se erizara.

—Me gustó muchísimo más nuestro primer saludo, Bella—Sus labios por un momento rozaron mi oreja y cuando susurró mi nombre con esa voz sensual y aterciopelada mis piernas se hicieron gelatina. Suerte que los demás estaban tan metidos en una conversación casual que no se dieron cuenta de mi estado de shock. Y como siempre que me pongo nerviosa, tuve que soltar una frase "típicamente Bella", de esas estúpidas e incoherentes.

—Estas invadiendo mi espacio personal privado—Le dije ¿!Pero que mierda me pasa!? Definitivamente soy tonta.

Edward me miró sorprendido y luego rompió en carcajadas, mis amigas se giraron para mirarme y yo les supliqué con la mirada que vinieran a salvarme de sus garras-estupendas y grandes garras, por cierto-estaba a punto de hacer alguna estupidez.

—Sentémonos—Pidió Alice.

Nos sentamos y un camarero llego con bebidas y canapés.

—Y bueno ¿Por qué no nos ponemos al día? Cuenten algo de sus vidas—Pidió amablemente Jasper. Alice sonrió y se acomodó en su sitio.

—Bueno, yo soy diseñadora de modas tenemos nuestra propia empresa ¿Saben?, pensamos en llamarnos "Los Ángeles de Charlie" pero ya estaba pillado—Bromeó mi alegre amiga, ayudando inmensamente a romper el hielo. Los chicos rieron sin tener idea de que en realidad lo habíamos considerado seriamente. Ya que Charlie se llama mi padre y el siempre nos apoyó en nuestros planes, el adora a mis amigas—¿A que os dedicáis?—Preguntó con toda su curiosidad a flote.

—Bueno yo soy abogado, de hecho estoy terminando de montar mi buffet—Dijo Jasper, a Ángela se le iluminó la cara.

—Yo también soy abogada—Dijo sonriente.

—¿Enserio?—Jasper y Ángela se enfrascaron en una amena charla sobre leyes de la que no entendimos nada, y Emmet se encargó de "amenizar" el ambiente.

—Yo estoy de año sabático, me dedico a disfrutar de la vida—Dijo mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente mirando a una seria Rose.

—Em, tu llevas toda la vida de año sabático—Comentó Edward y todos estallamos en carcajadas, Emmet también. Al parecer le importaba un pimiento lo que dijeran de él.

—Y ¿Qué hay de ti Edward? ¿A que te dedicas?—Cuestionó Alice sonriente. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así empezaban sus interrogatorios, en los que a través de sus gestos-que desmenuzaba uno a uno-adivinaba muchísimas cosas de la personalidad de la gente, y lo peor es que casi siempre tenía razón.

—Estoy en la práctica de mi carrera. Soy pediatra—Aww ¿No es tierno?

—Wow, sinceramente pensé que erais los típicos niños ricos que viven a costa de papi toda la vida—Rose habló siempre con su maravilloso tacto, véase el sarcasmo. Para mi alivio Edward y Emmet rieron sin darse por aludidos.

—Tú eres una rubia peligrosa ¿Verdad preciosa?—Musitó Emmet mirándola intensamente. Oh, Oh. Rose podría estallar en cualquier momento, pero para mi gran, gran desconcierto se limitó a soltar unos de sus comentarios mordaces.

—Sigo pensando que eres un niño de papi, Emmet. Y sí, puedo ser muy peligrosa—Amenazó abiertamente mi amiga.

Ellos dos se metieron en una charla, bastante rara y Alice y yo nos sonreímos la una a la otra. Esos dos eran tan parecidos, que juntos eran dinamita.

—¿Qué hay de ti Bella? ¿A que te dedicas?—Preguntó Edward con genuino interés. ¡Claro como si no lo supiera!

—Soy publicista creativa—Dije sin esforzarme demasiado, una cosa es que el chico fuera el hombre de mis sueños y otra es que insultara mi inteligencia. ¡Después de todo el problema en el que nos vimos envueltos el seguramente investigó toda mi vida! Además, incluso me mandó el vestido de mi talla. ¿Y ahora se hacia el tonto?

—En sus ratos libres se disfraza y canta en el karaoke—Agregó innecesariamente mi traidora amiga Alice. La fulminé con la mirada, ese detalle no le importaba a nadie, y solo lo hacia cuando bebía y ellas me acompañaban.

—¡Eso me gustaría verlo!—Sentenció Edward riéndose como un cosaco.

—¿Era necesario ese detalle?—Le pregunté por lo bajini a Alice.

—Cariño, es un experimento. Luego te cuento—Me confió la pequeña duende en voz baja, solo para que yo la oyera.

¡Pues vaya mierda de experimento! ¿De que se trataba? ¿Contemos los momentos ridículos de Bella?

—¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo, Bella?—Edward volvió a acercarse más de lo que mi salud mental tenía permitido y puso una de sus grandes y sensuales manos en mi muslo. Me derretí.

—Si—Musité algo cohibida. No es que me encantara la idea de bailar, pero si seguía tocándome de esa manera seguramente lo violaría aquí delante de todos.

Tomó mi mano suavemente y me ayudó a levantarme, mis amigas se quedaron enfrascadas en las conversaciones tan joviales que se habían desatado. Rose y Emmet ahora estaban muertos de la risa ¿Raro verdad?

Lo seguí a la pista, donde muchísima gente bailaba. El ambiente era tan festivo que era imposible no tener ganas de mover el esqueleto.

Llegamos al centro de la pista y él me dio una vuelta sobre mí misma. Después puso una mano en mi cadera y yo puse la mía en su hombro, nos movíamos suavemente, al ritmo de la música. Separados por escasos centímetros. De pronto se puso algo serio.

—Debo ofrecerte una disculpa Bella—Me dijo, dejándome desarmada ¿Por qué debía disculparse?—Mi abogado puede ser muy desagradable a veces, nunca debí mandarle a él, de hecho tenia que haber ido yo personalmente a buscar una explicación—Murmuró lo ultimo mas para él mismo que para mí. El sonido de la música era tan fuerte que teníamos que hablarnos al oído. No creo que sea necesario decir, que todo mi cuerpo temblaba al tenerlo tan cerca. Su olor masculino y exquisito me dejaba aturdida, era de esos aromas que dan ganas de morder.

—No te preocupes, fue todo mi culpa—Dije sinceramente—Siento haberte causado problemas Edward—

—¿Te arrepientes?—Preguntó, mirándome intensamente a los ojos. Me sonrojé y tragué saliva.

—Si te refieres a causarte problemas sí—Dije, sabiendo perfectamente que no se refería a eso.

—No hablo de eso y lo sabes—Refunfuñó algo molesto.

—No, no me arrepiento—Le dije sin más rodeos, ese beso fue el mejor de mi vida y sí volvería a hacerlo y más aún. Me lo comería enterito con ropa y todo.

—Me alegra oírlo, por que yo tampoco me arrepiento. Es más lo voy a repetir, justo ahora—Y sin mas me besó. Sus labios dulces y suaves me atacaron, literalmente. Los movió encima de los míos con hambre, queriendo beber de mí y yo se lo permití por que era precisamente eso, lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba. Sin tardanza paseé mi lengua por su boca, noté como se estremecía y me encantó. Su lengua encontró la mía fundiéndose en un apasionado baile por el dominio. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a su cercanía y simplemente me dejé llevar. Una de sus manos acariciaba mi cadera y la otra mi nuca, apretando ligeramente y acercándome mas a él. Yo no me quedé atrás, lo besé y acaricié como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Toqué su suave cabello envolviéndolo en mis temblorosos dedos. Paseé mi otra mano frenética por su torneada espalda, mi cuerpo comenzó a arder. Y necesitaba más de él, lo necesitaba todo. Su cercanía su olor y sus besos en mi piel. Eso quería. En un momento necesitamos aire y nos separamos unos milímetros. Posó su frente contra la mía y habló contra mis labios. Su suave movimiento y su aliento calido impactaron contra mis afiebrados labios.

—Me vuelves loco Bella—Me confesó, me sonrojé más de lo que estaba por su sinceridad aplastante. Y la dicha embargó mi cuerpo—Necesitaba verte, por eso te mandé la invitación, estaba desesperado por volver a encontrarte—Me susurró suavemente. ¡Debería ser ilegal tener un hombre como Edward diciéndote estas cosas! No porque sea malo, no ¡Es que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Este hombre podría hacerme llegar al orgasmo con solo hablarme. Y no estoy exagerando, para estos momentos de mi vida estaba completamente excitada. Me sonrojé suavemente solo de pensarlo.

—Yo…—Musité. No me dejó terminar mi frase, me cortó con un simple pequeño beso y me sonrió torcidamente. ¡Uf! Edward Cullen sería mi perdición.

—Volvamos a la sala, antes de que mi autocontrol falle y te desnude aquí mismo—Mi cara adquirió todos los tonos posibles de rojo.

Lo seguí hasta la sala de nuevo. Esa noche iba a ser una de las mejores de mi vida sin duda, pero también una muy, muy larga y llena de sonrojos.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A:**___Quizás quieran matarme por dejarlas en medio de lo bueno, pero el capitulo estaba haciéndose muy largo. En fin espero que les guste, a mí me encantó escribirlo para ustedes._

_Les explicare un poquito, bueno esa fiesta existe en realidad._

_Se celebró en España unas cuantas veces, no tuve el privilegio de ir, solo es para gente rica. Pero vi fotos y es así, como una discoteca gigantesca llena de excentricidades, como los bailarines colgando del techo y esas cosas. ¡Incluso, un año celebraron una en la que a media noche de los anti incendios del techo salía champán! Y allí se juntan todos los personajes importantes, seria genial poder ir alguna vez. Quizás podemos comprarnos unos lindos trajes y colarnos por la puerta de atrás ¿Qué les parece? ¡Yo me apunto! Jejeje_

_¡Chicas! No tengo suficientes palabras de agradecimiento para vosotras, las quiero a todas se portan tan bien conmigo…_

_Me hacen feliz, enserio las adoro._

_¡Besitos y abrazos!_

"**Soy tu amigo el botón de rewies, me siento solito **** hazme feliz con un sensual clic"**


	5. Deberia estar prohibido II

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

_**Cap 5 : **__Debería estar prohibido II_

Bella´s PoV:

—Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo preciosa que te ves con ese vestido—Estábamos volviendo a la sala privada después de nuestro acalorado baile. Mis labios cosquilleaban deseando más y sus comentarios-que alegraban demasiado a las mariposas de mi estomago-estaban haciendo estragos con mis revolucionadas hormonas. Justo cuando llegamos a la entrada del salón vip paró y me miró con su sonrisa de medio lado—Me invita a pecar, cariño—¿No esta la calefacción demasiado fuerte? Estoy apunto de entrar en combustión espontánea.

—Gracias, supongo…—Musité, en realidad no sabia si era bueno para él, por que a mí me estaban dando ganas de arrancarle los calzoncillos con los dientes. Y eso era bueno, pero peligroso sabiendo que estábamos en medio de una fiesta.

Edward se rió entre dientes y tomó mi mano suavemente invitándome a pasar.

Para mí sorpresa, Emmet y Rose estaban solos en la sala. Y ahora volvían a mirarse fijamente el uno al otro como queriendo fundirse. Era una relación extraña la de estos dos, en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose habían discutido, se habían reído como locos e incordiado mutuamente. Ahora se miraban intensamente.

—¿Y las chicas, Rose?—Pregunté, ella me miró al instante y parpadeó un par de veces.

—Jasper llevó a Ali y Ang a "conocer gente", ya sabes como es Alice, seguramente estará saltando por toda la fiesta buscando a Tom Welling—Sí, mi pequeña amiga Alice tiene un enamoramiento platónico con el actor de _Smallville_, una vez logró verlo a la salida de un hotel y tuvimos que arrastrarla de vuelta a casa, porque ella planeaba engancharse de su cuello a la menor oportunidad.

Me reí abiertamente y tomé un sorbo de mi exquisito margarita.

—¿Y tú Bella?—Preguntó Edward.

—¿Yo qué?—

—¿Tienes algún amor platónico?, ya sabes algún famoso o algo así—Estuve a punto de decirle ¡Si Edward, tengo una fijación casi obsesiva contigo, pero me mordí la lengua a tiempo. Como en teoría Edward no era famoso, no mentí solo omití. Y no, no es lo mismo.

—No—Susurré. Edward me miró y luego suspiró mientras retiraba mi silla y me ayudaba a sentarme.

Justo cuando terminé de acomodarme una exaltada Alice irrumpió en la sala. Tenía el pelo alborotado las mejillas rojas y sonreía como una histérica.

Dio dos vueltas mientras movía los brazos hacia el cielo y cantaba a coro con la canción que sonaba en esos instantes.

—Hay fuera, están todos. Y cuando digo todos es T-O-D-O-S—Casi chilló, luego se sentó a mi lado. Rose y yo nos miramos y reímos por su emoción. Alice era una fuerza de la naturaleza. Jasper y Ángela entraron en la habitación, la última estaba sonrojada y también sonreía. Yo estaba tomando sorbitos de mi bebida cuando la mano suave y caliente de Edward volvió a posarse suavemente en mi muslo, mandando descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo. Acallé el gemido que salió de mi garganta con una falsa tos y lo miré con una ceja alzada, el maldito sonreía de medio lado divertido.

La sala volvió a sumergirse en risas y conversaciones animadas mientras el _Adonis_ a mi lado me metía mano.

—¿Qué edades tienen chicas?—Preguntó Jasper llamando la atención de los presentes—Bueno, no me gustaría salir de aquí arrestado por corrupción de menores—Todos reímos abiertamente, el agarre de la mano de Edward se acentuó más sobre mi caliente muslo. Estaba muy cerca de una zona peligrosa, que en este momento palpitaba anhelante por sus caricias.

—Bella y yo tenemos veinticinco, Ángela y Rose veintiséis—Explicó la aún eufórica Alice mientras sorbía su trago.

—Y ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer en estas vacaciones?—Ángela y Alice comenzaron a ponerlo al tanto de nuestros planes de vacaciones. Rose estaba enfrascada en una apasionante conversación sobre autos con Emmet.

—¿Y tu qué edad tienes Edward Cullen?—Pregunté mirándolo directamente a los ojos, en este momento los dos margaritas estaban haciendo efecto en mi cuerpo y me sentía muchísimo mas desinhibida.

—Tengo la misma edad que tu Isabella Swan—Contestó el siguiéndome el juego. Noté como subía su mano un poco más por mi muslo. De un trago apuré mi margarita y pedí otro, el camarero no se hizo esperar—Vaya, tenias sed—Dijo acercándose a mi oreja.

—Estoy ardiendo—Musité. Luego quise golpearme la cabeza contra la mesa ¿Por qué tenia que sonar obsceno? El gruñido-gemido de Edward me confirmó lo obvio. Los dos estábamos mas calientes que unos adolescentes primerizos.

Como si mi frase fuera un incentivo para él, comenzó a acariciar la piel de mi descubierta espalda con su pulgar, sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento. Me sonrojé.

—Tu piel es tan suave—Susurró en mi oído, su aliento caliente contra esa zona sensible de mí lóbulo me hizo estremecer, él lo notó y rió entre dientes—¿Pensaste en mí, Bella?—

—Si—Musité con voz ahogada, siendo muy conciente de mi cuerpo y sobre todo del suyo. Tan cerca, tan jodidamente sensual e insinuante.

—¿Querías estar así conmigo?—Preguntó de nuevo rozando sus húmedos labios contra mi cuello. El sonrojo en mi piel no se hizo esperar, asentí ligeramente y el suspiró contra mi piel. Casi estaba a punto de olvidarme de la gente a mí alrededor y entregarme al placer. Casi…

—¡Bella! El padre de los chicos nació en Port Ángeles ¿No es un gran casualidad?—Alice nos sacó de nuestra burbuja privada, dí un respingo y Edward carraspeó a mi lado, pero no sacó su mano de mi espalda.

—¿Enserio?—Pregunté sin pizca de interés, aunque secretamente agradecía a mi amiga. Yo estaba demasiado deseosa de Edward para poder comportarme decentemente y él no lo ponía nada fácil.

—Les estaba contando a los chicos—Alice señaló con su mano a Emmet y Jasper—De nuestra próxima acampada en vacaciones—

Comentó Alice sorbiendo la pajilla de su vaso inocentemente. Bien, eso era nuevo. Sinceramente no me imaginaba a estos tres modelos de ropa interior en los bosques de Forks. Porque sí, alguien que conoce a Alice tan bien como yo abría captado al instante sus dobles intenciones—¿Les gusta el campo?—

—¡Diablos! ¡Sí!, yo fui _Boyscaut…—_Dijo un muy animado Emmet, ganándose las risitas desdeñosas de Rose.

—Bah—Dijo apartando su cortina de esponjoso cabello rubio de su hombro—No me imagino a estos tres de acampada, son demasiado…"Delicados" para eso—En el lenguaje de Rose, "Delicados" significa que son nenazas.

Yo coreé las carcajadas de Rose y Alice por los comentarios de la primera. Ángela estaba demasiado ocupada mirando furtivamente a Jasper, definitivamente ese hombre de ojos grises había cautivado a mi amiga. Edward y Jasper se miraron significativamente, el último sonrío levemente y nos miró a las tres, que aún seguíamos riendo-en parte por imaginarlos en medio del bosque de Forks, llenos de barro y buscando leña y también por que las tres estábamos bastante alegres por los tragos-después levantó su vaso, dio un pequeño sorbo y se reclinó hacia atrás en su asiento.

—¿Os hace mucha gracia, señoritas?—Inquirió Edward burlón—Apuesto que podríamos sobrevivir mucho mejor que vosotras—Susurró para las tres, aunque nunca dejó de mirarme y eso me halagaba en demasía.

—¡Ya me las imagino, todo el día lloriqueando y quejándose por que se les pueden partir las uñas!—Emmet puso la guinda en el pastel con ese comentario y un intento de imitación con voz chillona, Rose lo fulminó con la mirada. El punto débil de mi rubia amiga es el machismo, dí algún comentario machista delante de ella y prepárate para su lengua venenosa.

—Disculpa niño de papi, pero mis amigas y yo podemos hacer todo lo que vosotros hagáis, con los ojos cerrados y nos saldría mil veces mejor—Susurró Rose con voz peligrosa.

—Por supuesto—Secundó Alice con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Eso es un reto, rubia?—Preguntó Emmet.

—Si quieres tomarlo así, sí es un reto osito—Contraatacó Rose, diciendo "osito" con la voz azucarada y peligrosa. Si la conocieran, abrían sentido miedo, pero no la conocen. Ángela y yo nos miramos significativamente mientras reíamos.

—Nos encantan los retos—Dijo Jasper sonriente, Edward asintió apoyando a su hermano mayor.

—Bien, piensen en algo y estaremos esperando instrucciones—Ángela que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen como yo, de pronto estaba sonriendo peligrosamente. Como siempre que se traía algo entre manos. Alice le guiñó un ojo y Rose me apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa. Sí, definitivamente se traían algo entre manos. Edward me miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

De pronto la música se hizo demasiado conocida para nosotras.

—¡Adoro esa canción! ¿A que esperan? ¡Vamos, vamos!—Alice saltó de su asiento arrastrándome con ella, Rose y Ángela nos seguían por detrás cantando el estribillo de "_Papercut_"-canción que por cierto nos encantaba-de una de nuestras bandas favoritas "_Linkin Park__"_.

Al llegar a la pista no pudimos controlarnos más, empezamos a bailar las cuatro como en los viejos tiempos, agitando las caderas y el pelo como locas. Alice hacía como que tocaba una guitarra eléctrica y Ángela y yo cantábamos al unísono con un micrófono imaginario. Rose se movía alrededor de nosotras mientras saltaba y agitaba las manos y las caderas al ritmo de la música. La canción cambio pronto y todas nos miramos sonriendo.

—¡Oh! No me lo puedo creer ¡Es nuestra canción!—Ángela y yo chillamos como adolescentes emocionadas mientras nos poníamos en posición.

Alice y Rose al frente y Ángela y yo detrás formando un cuadrado, mientras sonaban los primeros acordes subíamos las manos lentamente.

—_One, two, three, four— _Cantamos a coro, Rose y Alice se giraron para mirarnos y nos señalamos las unas a las otras—_Push__it__,__Push it—_Ángela y yo hicimos nuestros pasos, un pie delante otro atrás y las manos en las caderas mientras hacíamos movimientos en redondo—_Watch me work it, I'm perfect—_Seguimos bailando sin importarnos el corro de gente que se estaba empezando ha arremolinar a nuestro alrededor. En otra ocasión me habría avergonzado, pero el alcohol en vena te vuelve valiente. La canción terminó y nos abrazamos respirando entre cortado.

—¡Wow! ¡Eso fue genial!—Jasper, Edward y Emmet se acercaron aplaudiendo. Nos inclinamos teatralmente y sonreímos.

—Tienes un punto exhibicionista bastante sexy—A Edward también le estaba afectando el alcohol, se acercó con movimientos suaves acompañando la canción que había empezado a sonar y me tomó de la cintura—Bailas muy bien—

—No es para tanto—Susurré sonriéndole coqueta, atrapé su nuca entre mis manos y acaricie su suave cabello. Él rodeo mi cintura entre sus grandes manos y me pegó a su cuerpo.

Charlamos de todo un poco, me contó de su familia, de sus planes a futuro y de sus gustos generales. Yo le conté del divorcio de mis padres-el por qué aún no estoy segura, en mi defensa puedo alegar que hablar con él se me hacia tan fácil como respirar-y sobre mis sueños de ser escritora, le relaté la historia de cómo nos conocimos con las chicas y muchas aventurillas más. Descubrimos que compartíamos muchas aficiones, como la lectura, el arte y el cine.

La noche transcurrió en un ambiente agradable, era como si todos nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Las chicas trataron a los hermanos Cullen como amigos y ellos igual a nosotras. Menos Edward-cabe aclarar-que en cuanto tenía oportunidad me acariciaba o besaba furtivamente. Por supuesto no es que me fuera a quejar por esto, cuando yo realmente lo deseaba. Aunque me asustaba un poco la atracción tan fiera que sentía hacía él, entiéndanme me han gustado otros hombres pero con Edward tenia la fascinante-y algo abrumadora-sensación de que no podía mantener mis manos lejos de su perfecto cuerpo. Bailamos todos con todos, Jasper y Emmet hicieron un concurso de "Haber quien toma más _chupitos_ en un minuto", y los dos quedaron bastante ebrios. Esa noche no existieron diferencias de clase social, no había ricos ni pobres. Solo éramos nosotros, siete jóvenes riendo, compartiendo, bailando y charlando sobre todo y nada a la vez. Sí, estarán pensando ¿Que bicho le ha picado a esta que está tan filosófica? Bueno, el alcohol me hace hablar y pensar demasiado.

—Me alegro muchísimo de haberlas conocido, señoritas— Dijo un despeinado Jasper sonriéndonos calidamente. Nos estaban acompañando a la salida de la fiesta. La limosina nos esperaba en la puerta principal, la prensa ya se había marchado y la gente comenzaba a partir a sus hogares. Eran casi las seis de la madrugada, pronto amanecería.

—Igualmente—Dijimos nosotras.

Alice y Ángela comenzaron a intercambiar números de teléfono y correos electrónicos con los chicos. Rose se mantenía al margen, algo enfurruñada aún con Emmet que la miraba burlón y le guiñaba un ojo de vez en cuando.

—Bella ¿Podemos hablar un momento?—Miré a las chicas y ellas asintieron dándome ánimos. Nos separamos unos metros de los demás buscando algo de intimidad—Esta noche fue increíble, tú eres increíble—Me dijo mirándome intensamente.

—Yo también lo pasé genial, gracias por invitarme Edward. Además…—Comencé a decir pero me callé ¿No seria muy pronto para decirle que me encantaba estar con él, y besarle y que me acariciara y excitara solo con su voz? Definitivamente si, era pronto.

—Sigue—Me apremió Edward mientras se acercaba peligrosamente mirando mis labios.

Yo me quedé estática, las palabras simplemente no querían salir de mi boca, el efecto del alcohol estaba desapareciendo de mi cuerpo y me sentía tímida e intimidada por él.

—Nada—Suspiré frustrada por mi cobardía. El sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

—Me gustas mucho Bella—Confesó y mi corazón latió desenfrenado contra mi pecho. Mis piernas temblaron levemente, su mirada tan intensa sobre mí, me hacia sentir escalofríos —¿Yo te gusto?—Preguntó algo desorientado por mí repentino silencio incomodo. Quise gritarle ¡Si, me gustas! ¡Más que eso Edward Cullen, te quiero! Pero sabía que me tomaría por una lunática enamoradiza. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamora de alguien a primera vista? Solo yo…

—Me gustas—Opté por decirle—Mucho—Aclaré al ver la decepción de su mirada. Eso le hizo sonreír.

—Entonces…¿Podemos volver a vernos?—¡Por supuesto que sí! Quise saltar de la alegría, besarlo, hacer el baile de la victoria y abrazarlo. Todo al mismo tiempo. Pero como no podía comportarme así sin asustarle. Sonreí. ¡Él quería volver a verme!

—Eso me encantaría—Admití y el sonrió más aún, mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

—Entonces, nos veremos pronto Bella—Prometió. Después se acercó y comenzó a besarme. Pero esta vez sin prisas, sus labios se movían contra los míos cargados de experiencia, y a la vez suaves y dulces. Acariciándome. Una vez escuché una expresión algo especial. "Hacer el amor con un beso", bien ahora entendía el concepto. Al separarnos los dos sonreímos y su frente quedó apoyada contra la mía—Gracias—Me dijo.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunté.

—Por elegirme—Me costó un par de segundos entender sus palabras, pero al final caí en la cuenta. "El Pacto", pensé. Claro, su abogado debió contarle todo. Me sentí especial por sus palabras, un hombre como él definitivamente no se encuentra todos los días. Edward se sentía halagado porque yo lo elegí a él ese día. Y ahora, después de salir en la prensa, de ser tachada como loca acosadora, como arpía y quien sabe qué cosas más finalmente me dí cuenta, de que todo sirvió para algo. De que si tuviera que volver a hacerlo lo volvería a hacer, por él, por Edward porque mereció la pena y jamás me arrepentiría de haberlo conocido. Avanzamos tomados de la mano hasta donde estaban los demás, me despedí de Jasper y Emmet me regaló un abrazo rompe costillas-muy parecidos a los de Alice cuando se emocionaba-después de otorgarle un ultimo y casto beso a Edward suspiré.

No quería apartarme aún de él. Con desgana me separé de su perfecto y sugerente abrazo.

Le sonreí a la vez que entraba en la limusina, mis amigas y yo suspiramos agotadas. Nos miramos las unas a las otras, todas compartíamos la misma expresión de cansancio y felicidad absoluta. Cerré los ojos y me perdí en las sensaciones magnificas que sentí durante toda la magnifica noche. Todas estábamos demasiado cansadas para hablar, así que nos limitamos a dormitar. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos estábamos en la puerta de mi apartamento. No pude evitar la sensación de agonía por volver al mundo real. Aunque casi al instante y evocando el recuerdo de Edward sonreí, mi mundo real no sería tan malo si a partir de ahora Edward formaba parte de el.

Edward´s PoV:

Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos mirando la limosina de las chicas partir, no fue hasta que se perdió por la esquina del camino que apartamos la mirada. Suspiré con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara, estaba feliz. Ella resultó ser muchísimo mejor de lo que mi alocada mente podía crear. Era tierna, agradable, sensitiva-los respingos y adorables sonrojos cuando la tocaba lo demuestran-hermosa e inteligente. ¿Se podía pedir algo más en una mujer? Suspiré sonriendo.

De repente me sentí atrapado en los musculosos brazos de Emmet. Me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y yo puse mi mejor cara de asco, mientras Jasper se reía a mandíbula batiente.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Ed!—Emmet se apartó de mí y sonrió con su mejor cara de niño ilusionado—Encontré a la madre de mis futuros "_Emmys"—_Suspiró soñadoramente.

—¿"_Emmys_"?—Preguntó Jasper con fingido horror—¡Ningún sobrino mío usará ese estúpido nombre—Se cruzó de brazos sonriendo y después suspiró—Definitivamente, esta noche fue muchísimo mejor de lo que imaginé—Jasper que en un principio se había negado a venir, ahora estaba en su nube personal. Estas chicas eran realmente increíbles, nosotros acostumbrados a mujeres frívolas y superficiales nunca habíamos conocido chicas tan impresionantes y apasionadas. Mi percepción de la mujer había cambiado radicalmente desde que Bella irrumpió en mi vida, y ahora tenía la certeza de que a partir de esta noche, la de mis hermanos también cambió.

—Supongo que tendremos que comprar tiendas de campaña—Dijo Emmet sentándose en la escalera del hotel.

—Si—Secundé sentándome a su lado. Aunque no sabía muy bien si la "invitación" de Alice fue real o sólo por compromiso, yo haría lo que fuera para poder estar con Bella y también darle a mis hermanos una oportunidad de estar con las chicas. Admito que aunque Bella no me resultara la mujer más maravillosa del planeta, estaría encantado de poder tener amigas como ellas.

—Chicos, es hora de que nos vayamos a casa y dejemos de soñar despiertos—Sugirió Jasper frotándose los ojos, en verdad estábamos reventados—Por cierto Em, Rose me dijo que te dijera que te odia—Emmet abrió mucho los ojos y Jasper estalló en carcajadas mientras huía de él.

Yo me reí mientras Em intentaba patear a Jazz y los seguí en dirección al aparcamiento, mientras por mi mente pasaba una y otra el hermoso rostro de Bella, mientras confesaba que yo también le gustaba.

&

&&

&&&

_**N/A:**__ Bien, aquí el desenlace de la fiesta. Quería darles un pequeño aviso, recuerden que esta historia esta clasificada como "M", más adelante habrán escenas bastante subidas de tono y lenguaje fuerte._

_¡Chicas! ¿Qué les puedo decir? Estoy feliz con todo el apoyo que recibo día a día de ustedes !Son tan tiernas conmigo! Y las adoro._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo._

_Y recuerden, en algún lugar del mundo están sus Edward´s, Jasper´s o Emmet´s esperándolas. Sus hombres perfectos existen, no pierdan la esperanza._

_Y dicho esto, me retiro a buscar al mío. ¡No, eso es broma! También creo fervientemente que no se necesita un hombre para ser feliz, primero debemos querernos a nosotras mismas, completarnos y ser libres. Y después ¡Que el amor llegue a nosotras! (Estoy rara hoy, no me hagan caso u.u)._

_*Circe linda, siempre pensé que Jazz es el más sensato y centrado de los tres, entonces siempre lo vi mejor en el papel de hermano mayor : P*_

"_**Besitos, y pasen a visitar a mi fiel amigo el botoncito verde-que confidencialmente me confesó que las ama a todas-Chau"**_


	6. ¿Verdad o reto?

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

_**Cap 6: **__¿Verdad o reto?_

Bella´s PoV:

Estaba aún en mi cama cuando escuché un fuerte golpe en mi sala de estar y una maldición-cortesía Rose-abrí los ojos y me uní a sus maldiciones. ¡Tenia una resaca horrible! Me levanté tambaleándome de la cama y entré al baño. Estaba echa un maldito asco. Con el pelo revuelto, el maquillaje-de la noche anterior-corrido y ojeras negruzcas bajo mis ojos. Agradecí que hoy fuera domingo. Me bañé y cepillé mis dientes, me coloqué mis jeans viejos y mi sudadera de la universidad y salí a buscar un chute de cafeína.

En la sala de estar de mi pequeño apartamento estaban Alice y Rose, la primera en Internet para variar y mi rubia amiga despatarrada en el sofá con cara de "háblame y te arranco la cabeza", así que me limité a gruñir como saludo.

—Buenas tardes Belly-Bells—Malditos apodos infantiles y estúpidos, y maldita Alice que nunca tiene resaca, puse la cafetera y me senté en el banquillo alto de mi cocina. Me metí un ratito en mi burbuja privada, pensé en Edward, en su maravilloso olor que todavía estaba impregnado en mi vestido-y no pensaba lavarlo por ahora-en sus palabras y sus sonrisas, y mi resaca mejoró considerablemente. La cafetera paró de hervir y me serví un rico café solo, para pasar la cruda.

Caminé hasta la sala de estar y me senté con Rose sujetando sus pies en mi regazo.

—Mi cabeza explotará—Amenazó Rose con los ojos cerrados.

Tomé sorbitos de café y lo compartí con mi desdichada amiga que me miraba-desde su posición de desmayo en el sofá-con carita de conejito enfermo.

Recliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y quise volver a dejar mis recuerdos de la-maravillosa-noche con Edward-sexy y caliente-Cullen, pero un gritito chillón de mi pequeña y odiosa amiga Alice hizo que mis sienes palpitaran peligrosamente.

—¡Dios, cierra tu maldita boca Umpa Lumpa!—Rose le tiró un cojín a Alice, llamar a la pequeña "Umpa Lumpa" podía resultar muy peligroso, pero por la cara de satisfacción absoluta de mi amiga, supe que no ahorcaría a Rose-al menos por ahora-.

—¡Levanten sus culos y vengan a ver esto!—Chilló de nuevo Alice haciendo caso omiso de las miradas asesinas de Rosalie.

Con desgana-y mas que nada para sujetar a Rose, por si se tiraba encima de Alice-avancé y me senté en el asiento de al lado del ordenador.

Y toda la desgana, la resaca e incluso las nauseas se fueron al ver la fotografía que estaba abierta en la pantalla.

Era una de las que tomamos la noche anterior con los chicos, en ella se veía Ángela y Alice una a cada lado de Jasper, que las sujetaba por los hombros. Rose cruzada de brazos y Emmet detrás de ella levantando la cabeza para mirarle el escote. Y justo al lado del pervertido "osito" Edward y yo, él me abrazaba por la cintura mientras que yo sonreía a la cámara. De fondo se podía observar el escenario y las luces.

—Estoy hablando con Jazz. Dice que tiene muchas más, pero que si queremos verlas tendremos que quedar de nuevo con ellos—Alice hablaba mientras tecleaba como una histérica, sus pequeños dedos volaban por las teclas-tanto que casi mareaban-y sus ojos paseaban furiosos por las palabras escritas en la conversación del Messenger.

Sentí una fuerte emoción en el pecho y tuve ganas de correr hasta la casa de Edward-donde quiera que viviera, porque no tenía ni idea-y lanzármele encima, pero no lo hice. Me limité a soltar risitas nerviosas mientras Alice y Rose miraban atentas cada una de las palabras de Jasper—Pregunta que si tenemos ganas de salir con ellos a cenar—Comentó la duende.

—¡Alice, no seas ridícula, lógicamente queremos ir!—Rose nos dejó bastante impresionadas, porque además de que hacia unos segundos estaba a punto de morirse por la cruda, ella proclamó abiertamente su antipatía a "esos niñitos ricos de papi" en general y al "oso amoroso versión porno" en particular—¿Qué?, ellos no son tan imbeciles ¿Contentas?—¡Oh sí!, eso viniendo de Rosalie Hale es un gran, gran halago. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me vio, su forma de decirme que yo le caía bien fue "Bella ¿Sabes qué?, tu no apestas tanto". Así es ella. En ese momento extrañé a Ang, era raro que no estuviera aquí.

—¿Y Ángela?—Pregunté apurando el ultimo sorbo de mi café.

—Ni idea, esta mañana cuando me levanté ya no estaba. La llamé al móvil y no contesta, supongo que fue a ver a su madre o algo así—Dijo Alice, soltando una risa nerviosa por los comentarios de Jasper. Me preocupé un poco pero lo dejé pasar, Ángela era muy reservada a veces—Entonces ¿A qué hora les digo que pasen a buscarnos?—

Acordamos que nos pasaran a recoger a las siete, porque según mis amigas necesitaban mínimo dos horas para que me viera presentable y además Rose insistió en ir a hacerse la cera a ultima hora. Así que aún tenia tres horas para que comenzaran a arreglarme, decidí adelantar algo de trabajo de la última campaña de publicidad, ya que en estos días estuve tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que no había echo casi nada.

Me senté en mi escritorio y prendí mi ordenador portátil. Me sumergí en mi lectura y anotaciones, mientras pensaba en un buen cartel publicitario y en como hacer que mis ideas y las de los otros publicistas pudieran funcionar conjuntamente. Estaba eligiendo los colores para la publicidad cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Rebusqué entre la pila de papeles de mi escritorio y descolgué sin mirar el identificador.

—_Bella—La voz ronca de Ángela me llegó hasta los oídos y al instante supe que algo iba mal._

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Pregunté.

—_Mi padre Bells, esta peor y lo acaban de ingresar en el hospital—El señor Webber llevaba dos años con una afección pulmonar. Ángela amaba a su padre, eran inseparables y le afectaba muchísimo su mal estado de salud. Suspiré con pesar._

—Lo siento Ang ¿Necesitas algo?—

—_No, solo que avises a las chicas. Me quedaré con él hasta que le den el alta, y después pasaré las vacaciones en casa. Los siento, pero no podré ir de acampada con vosotras—Se excusó._

—No te preocupes, iremos a verte antes de viajar. Mándales un beso a tus padres. Te queremos—Le dije, tragándome el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en mí garganta. Ya que Alice se crió con su tía y siempre le faltó una figura paterna se apegó a Charlie al igual que Rose-que nunca conoció a su padre-pero yo ya tenía un padre genial, así que busqué mi figura materna en la madre de Ang, y terminé adorando al señor Webber. Aún recuerdo con añoranza las tardes de Forks, en la casa de alguna de nosotras con nuestros padres reunidos. O las noches de pesca en las que las cuatro compartíamos la tienda de campaña mientras Víctor-el padre de Ángela-y Charlie intentaban pescar algo.

—_Gracias Bells, las quiero también—_

Ángela colgó y yo miré el reloj de pared. Las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco. Salí de mi habitación y observé unos minutos como Ali y Rose buscaban qué ponerse.

—Chicas—Llamé su atención, ellas me miraron y por mi cara fruncieron sus ceños—El padre de Ángela volvió al hospital—

—Oh, pobre Ang—Alice rebuscó en su bolso, seguramente para llamarla al teléfono. Rose la acompañó. Mientras hablaban con mi amiga entré a la ducha. Mi pobre Ángela llevaba meses sin levantar cabeza, primero Eric, después su padre. Sólo me quedaba esperar que la llegada de Jasper a su vida lograra hacerla feliz. Porque sí, a estas alturas estaba segura de que a ella le atraía Jazz.

Salí de mi ducha insegura, no sabia si aceptar la salida o finalmente quedarnos en casa. El hecho de que una de nosotras estuviera sufriendo era el detonante para que todas nos pusiéramos tristes.

Cuando salí metida en mi albornoz mientras me secaba el pelo, me dí cuenta de que Alice y Rose estaban con la misma pregunta en sus cabezas. Por un lado me moría de ganas por ver a Edward, y por otro no podía evitar sentirme culpable por salir a divertirme, cuando una de mis amigas estaba sumida en la miseria.

Al fin decidí que deberíamos dejar la salida para otro día.

—Chicas, no es buen momento. Alice llama a Jazz y dile que saldremos otro día—Alice asintió suspirando.

Llamó a los chicos y las tres teníamos la misma cara de un niño sin regalo de navidad.

—Supongo que podríamos pedir unas grasientas pizzas anti-depresión—Sugirió Rose.

Así que nos enfundamos en nuestros pijamas viejos e hicimos palomitas, rebuscamos las películas más lacrimógenas que teníamos y pedimos un par de pizzas. Mientras la bolsa de palomitas hacía "pop" en el microondas no pude evitar sentirme mal por Edward. ¿El estaría decepcionado por no haberme visto? Y si lo estaba ¿Intentaría verme pronto? Suspiré y recargué mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano, mientras veía girar la bandeja del microondas.

—Él es encantador—Alice me sacó de mi trance.

Suspiré de nuevo y sonreí sin proponérmelo.

—Sí que lo es—En ese momento me acordé de ese tal "experimento" que estaba haciendo la duende, a costa de ponerme en ridículo. Fruncí el ceño y la miré—Ali, querida ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que mierda estabas pensando cuando dijiste lo de mis disfraces y el maldito karaoke?—Pregunté con veneno en la voz.

—¡Ah sí! Eso…—Hizo un gesto con la mano como si mi humillación publica le valiera un reverendo pepino seco—Bien, quería comprobar como reaccionaba él—Enarqué una ceja, dejándole saber que no entendía nada—Mira Bella, soy tu amiga y te quiero, y por eso no podía permitir que viniera cualquier capullo de mierda y te hiciera polvo, necesitaba una prueba para descubrir sus intenciones contigo—Explicó.

—Ali ¿Qué tiene que ver tus intenciones de celestina publica, con contarle mis aventurillas de borracha?—Pregunté exasperada.

—Bella, habían tres contestaciones posibles a lo que le conté. Una, el silencio incomodo. Y eso hubiera significado que sólo busca un polvo contigo y que no le importa una mierda como seas. Dos, la risita por cortesía. Eso significa que se avergüenza de ti. Y tres, su magnifica contestación. Él dijo que le gustaría verte, y sus ojos decían "Oh dios debe verse tan encantadora disfrazada de cerdita y cantando canciones Disney"—Explicó Alice. Y sí…Ese fue mi disfraz. A mi defensa agregaré, que estaba muy, muy borracha. De esas borracheras en las que te olvidas donde vives, quien eres y hasta de tu nombre. Pero él nunca sabrá que ese fue mi maldito disfraz y tampoco que terminé con mi cabeza atorada en la verja de un parque. No, me niego.

—Vale—Suspiré rendida, Alice puede ponerte en situaciones que atentan contra tu estabilidad emocional. Pero siempre tiene magnificas explicaciones para ellas, al final acabas haciéndole caso aunque eso suponga morirte de vergüenza o una sesión con el psicólogo calvo de la escuela-pero eso es otra historia-.

Iba a pedirle que-ya que había probado su "táctica descubramos si Edward es un cabrón"-no le contara nada más sobre mis situaciones extrañas y humillantes, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

Mi estomago rugió de antelación por la exquisita pizza que estaba esperándonos en la puerta. Sí, sé que puede resultar asqueroso mezclar pizza, palomitas, chocolate y refrescos, pero les puedo asegurar que si prueban la magnifica mezcla, les encantará.

—Yo abro—Anuncié corriendo por el salón. Antes de llegar me pegué en el dedo gordo del pie con el mueble de la entrada. A si que entre maldiciones y lloriqueos abrí la puerta. Y ¡Horror! Edward, Emmet y Jasper muy sonrientes estaban parados en mi pasillo. ¡En Mí departamento y viéndome en Mí viejo pijama lleno de agujeros! Como acto reflejo en una situación especialmente extraña y bochornosa, les cerré la puerta en las narices y corrí hasta el salón. Ellos volvieron a tocar, esta vez el timbre.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Rose al ver mi cara desencajada. Miré a mi alrededor-mi cabeza casi daba vueltas sobre mi cuello-buscando objetos vergonzosos en mi sala de estar, para esconderlos.

—Ellos. Están. Fuera—Expliqué hablando entre dientes mientras corría a esconder la foto de nosotras en plena pubertad-ósea con aparatos correctores y en el caso de Alice, con una teta más grande que la otra-y la ropa interior de Rose que siempre dejaba tirada por mi sillón.

—Oh—Fue toda la contestación de mi-impresionada-amiga, Rose corrió a mi lado buscando más objetos vergonzosos.

El timbre seguía sonando. Sé que cualquier persona normal habría abierto la puerta y punto final, pero ¡No soy una jodida persona normal! Y mis amigas tampoco. Y el tener a tres especimenes masculinos perfectos y sexys en el marco de mi puerta, tocando mi maldito timbre como energúmenos me estaba desesperando. Porque estábamos embutidas en unos horribles y anti-libido pijamas viejos y rotos y para colmo mi departamento parecía una leonera.

—¡Joder! ¿Quieren abrir la puta puerta de una maldita…?—Alice sin que la pudiéramos detener abrió la puerta de un tirón y se quedó estática con las-agradables pero jodidamente inesperadas-visitas—¿Qué hacéis aquí?—Preguntó con las manos en las caderas, vale Alice definitivamente no estaba siendo un derroche de educación.

Los chicos borraron sus sonrisas automáticamente de sus rostros, Edward me miró y yo bajé la vista roja y avergonzada porque me viera en estas fachas. Jasper se acarició la nuca incomodo. ¡Que suerte que teníamos a Emmet-que es un puto sin vergüenza-para terminar de avergonzarnos!

—¡Me encantan sus modelitos! La próxima vez avisen me traeré mis zapatillas con forma de vaca—Y con eso entró a mi departamento y se desparramó en el sillón. Rose lo fulminó con la mirada y le pegó un golpe sordo en la nuca.

—No queríamos importunar. Nosotros solo pensamos que, bueno como estáis algo tristes por lo de Ángela…Quizás una visita sorpresa, con cena incluida…—Balbuceó Edward. ¡Y se veía tan, pero tan tierno! Me dieron ganas de comérmelo a besos. Nos mostró las bolsas de comida china que traían con ellos y Alice no reprimió el "Aww" que escapó de su garganta.

—Bien, pasen—Alice les empujó, literalmente dentro de la casa y llevó las bolsas hasta la cocina.

Edward se acercó a mí mirándome intensamente, como si quisiera fundirme con sus ojazos verdes. Le sonreí tímidamente y él suspiró con alivio.

—Lo siento—Murmuró.

—No importa, es solo que mira como estoy—Señalé mi penoso vestuario—Su hubierais avisado, me habría vestido decentemente—Solté una risita nerviosa cuando él se acercó más de lo necesario para hablarme. Su aliento con olor a menta fresca me impacto en la nariz. No pude evitar inspirar su exquisito aroma.

—Creo que te ves preciosa—Me dijo. Y después me beso en los labios suavemente, solo un pequeño-y excitante-beso mariposa que bastó para poner mis mariposas en acción.

—Gracias—Susurré sonrojándome.

—¡Ey! Busquen un hotel par de pervertidos—Sugirió "amablemente" Emmet, mientras abría una cerveza.

Me sonrojé furiosamente y Rose volvió a pegarle. Emmet se quejó en voz baja pero luego soltó una carcajada.

Volvieron a tocar el timbre, esta vez sí era el repartidor de pizzas.

Jasper recibió la comida-se empeñó en pagar-después fuimos todos a mi pequeña cocina y nos sentamos a cenar.

—…Entonces la ropa de Ed empezó a arder, y él se empezó a desnudar ¡Demonios, si hubieran visto la cara de las chicas!—Emmet estaba contando una de sus magnificas-y vergonzosas-historias sobre la alocada adolescencia de lo chicos. Después de relatarnos la fiesta en la que a Jasper le mearon encima desde un balcón, comenzó con la vida de Edward. Y aunque él me miraba con reproche, no pude evitar reírme como una condenada. A estas alturas, Alice, Rose y yo estábamos sujetándonos las costillas, no podíamos parar de reír. Emmet abrió otra tanda de cervezas y me pasó una, miré a Edward ahogando la última carcajada en el sorbo de mi _Heineken_.

—¡Tengo una idea!—Oh, oh…Alice y sus maravillosas-véase el sarcasmo-ideas—Juguemos verdad o reto—Ella empezó a aplaudir con entusiasmo y yo entrecerré los ojos.

—Ali es un juego infantil—Susurré entre dientes.

—¡Yo me apunto!—Claro, Em se apunta a un puto bombardeo.

—Sí, yo también—Rose, como siempre sorprendiéndonos.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y Edward me dio un apretoncito en el muslo. Él y su manía de acariciarme debajo de la mesa, me estaba volviendo loca.

—¡Vamos!—Alice dio saltitos hasta el salón y con una fuerza bastante increíble para su cuerpo, apartó el sillón y sacó botellas de distintos licores de mi _mini bar_—Os explicaré las reglas. Cada vez que uno acepte una verdad, deberá beber un chupito. Si no la acepta, pagará prenda, los retos igual—Explicó, ese juego ya me lo sabía yo de memoria y esas reglas-obra y arte de la duende maquiavélica-siempre terminaban convertidas en ideas morbosas. O si no terminaríamos todos desnudos, incapaces de completar los retos-o torturas-como yo prefería llamarlos. Todos asentimos y Emmet apoyó el juego frotándose las manos con una risita malvada—¡Comencemos!—Ali puso la botella al medio y la giró. Después de unas vueltas apuntó a Jasper.

—Vale ¿Emmet verdad o reto?—Preguntó Jazz con brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Reprimí un escalofrío cuando sentí la mano de Edward en mi espalda baja. Entre las tres cervezas que llevaba encima y sus roces enloquecedores, a duras penas podía enfocarme en el juego.

—¡Reto!—

—Te reto a que le muestres a las chicas tu baile especial—Y con esto Emmet soltó una gran carcajada y se levantó del suelo. Le guiñó un ojo a Rose y comenzó a mover las caderas-muy afeminadamente-mientras hacia el ademán de apretarse los pezones y sacaba la lengua agitándola rápidamente. Por mi parte empecé a reírme como una histérica, Alice se sujetaba las costillas a mi lado y Edward lloraba por las carcajadas. Rose bufó, aunque no pudo evitar la risita que se marcó en sus carnosos labios y Jasper entre el esfuerzo de no reírse y cantar a la vez, terminó atragantándose con la cerveza.

—Dios ¡Emmet! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?—Preguntó Alice entre risas.

—No quieres saberlo—Admitió Edward.

—Sigamos—Emmet se sentó y le susurró algo a Rosalie al oído, mi amiga-por extraño que parezca-se sonrojó.

La botella giró varias veces, Rose tuvo que hacerle una llamada pervertida a Charlie-sin decir que era ella-, Alice contó de su pánico al desagüe de la bañera-algo que comenzó con un jacuzzi y Rose vestida de gatubela, durante nuestro viaje de estudios-Jasper nos contó de un tatuaje que se hizo durante una borrachera-y que luego tuvo que borrar-en su nalga derecha, con forma de pene. Por suerte aún no me había tocado a mi, esperé librarme pero no tengo tanta suerte. La botella apuntó a Edward y era Alice la que tenía que dar el reto o verdad.

—Bien ¿Verdad o reto Edward?—

—Reto—¡No! A estas alturas él debería saber que algo tramaba mi amiga ¡Joder no se puede ser tan inocente!

—Te reto a que vayas con Bella a su habitación…—Sin saber-ni querer conocer-la continuación, intenté alegar contra Alice, pero eso era imposible—Y se intercambien la ropa, mirándose. Nada de mirar a otro lado—¡Joder! No podía ver a Edward semi-desnudo, mí pervertido cuerpo no lo aguantaría.

Miré a Edward y él tenia cara de flipado-aunque seguía viéndose ridículamente guapo-así que supe que finalmente tendría que hacerlo. ¿Qué podría pasar por estar en una habitación a solas con Edward y tener que verlo en ropa interior? Gemí, seguramente abusaría de él y luego lo amarraría a la pata de mi cama para repetir.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A: **_Bueno, ¡Aquí esta la actualización! ¡Chicas, casi llego a los 100 rr! Dios mío estoy que me subo por las paredes jajaja y todo gracias a ustedes. ¡Las quiero! Bueno muchas me preguntaron sobre Ángela-Jazz, y tengo que decir que esa "relación", será una parte importante de la trama. No se me desanimen, Jazz y Alice son almas gemelas, ellos se amarían en cualquier forma (aunque los dos fueran hámster o algo así) Y aunque ahora todo vaya en un camino de rosas a esta historia le queda mucha trama, ya verán. Además aún debemos ver a las odiadas antagonistas ¿no?_

_Gracias a todas/todos los que me leen, yo escribo para ustedes y la única-y maravillosa-retribución que obtengo son sus comentarios, y estoy muy contenta por tanto apoyo. Mil gracias._

_Hasta pronto._

_¡Besitos!_

**Hola, soy tu amigo el botoncito verde ¡Apriétame!**


	7. Entrando a tu mundo

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 7: **_Entrando a tu mundo._

Edward´s PoV:

Le debía a Alice un riñón, o un pulmón lo que quisiera por haberme dado este reto. Bella se levantó del suelo entre las miradas pícaras de los presentes. Yo me levanté con ella, Em empezó a aplaudir y silbar.

—¡Muéstrale lo fieras que somos los hombres Cullen!—Soltó, y se llevó un-bien merecido-golpe de Rose. A la que se le estaba haciendo costumbre golpear a mi hermano.

—¡Cállate Emmet!—Dijeron Alice y Jazz al unísono, después se miraron el uno al otro y rieron a carcajadas-estaban bastante borrachos-mientras Em los imitaba infantilmente.

Tuve que reírme, por un momento incluso olvidé mi reto, pero al ver a Bella aún en pie y riéndose por los comentarios de los chicos le guiñé un ojo y señalé con la cabeza en dirección a su habitación.

Seguí a una muy, muy roja Bella hasta su habitación, quería tomarla de la mano y susurrarle que todo estaba bien. ¡Mas que bien, estaba jodidamente bien! Pero tenia miedo de abrir la boca y cagarla, después de todo no podía estar cien por ciento seguro de que ella también quisiera aceptar este reto ¿No? El hecho de que yo a su lado no pudiera mantener las manos quietas-como un adolescente-y que cada dos por tres debiera pensar en Emmet en un tanga sexy para que mi soldadito no hiciera de las suyas, no significaba que ella estuviera igual de desesperada por mí. Suspiré cuando llegamos a la puerta de su habitación. Tomé la mano de Bella y le sonreí pícaramente sin poderlo evitar. Giró el pomo y entramos, la habitación era pequeña y ordenada, con un armario blanco y mesita de noche del mismo color, la cama de matrimonio-una tentación para mí y mis hormonas revolucionadas-tenía un bonito edredón fucsia.

—Muy acogedora—Le susurré en el oído, para-además de romper el hielo-calmar mis ansias por olerla. Sí, sé que puede sonar como si fuera un puto perro en celo o algo así, pero es que Bella huele malditamente bien. Y al sentir mi aliento en su cuello ella se estremeció. Me senté en su cama y ella seguía estática. Me pasé una mano por el cabello empezando a desesperarme—Bella, tranquila solo es un juego. Ven—Palmeé el lugar al lado del que ocupaba en la cama y ella sonrió tímidamente pero se sentó a mi lado. Rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo y acuné su cabeza contra mi pecho, y debo confesar que eso se sintió demasiado bien para mi autocontrol de mierda. Y ella seguía sin hablar—¿Bella?—Un débil "mm" escapó de su garganta—¿Estas bien?—Insistí, sintiéndome bastante tonto.

—Si, lo siento. Es que la cerveza hace estragos en mi cerebro, siento como que estuviera flotando o algo así—Me dijo y no pude evitar reírme con su confesión. Bueno, reírme y besarla, porque el movimiento de sus labios contra la piel de mi pecho-aunque aún tuviera la camiseta puesta-fue demasiado erótico para mi pervertido soldadito-que ya estaba en pie de guerra, por cierto-.

Después de un beso fogoso a Bella le entró la risita tonta-por el alcohol creo-y me separó lentamente de su cuerpo, a la vez que se incorporaba y quedaba de pie enfrente de mí. Cuando pude ver sus intenciones mi corazón tronó contra mi pecho, tan fuerte que pensé que ella lo escucharía. Cosquillas y calambres-muy agradables-recorrieron mi cuerpo al ser conciente de la intimidad que nos embargaba.

Se llevó sus manos al comienzo de su camiseta y la subió lentamente, mirándome a los ojos. Mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante y mi polla empezó a apretar dolorosamente contra mi pantalón. Admiré su estomago plano y las suaves curvas de su cintura, pero lo que más me gustó fueron las dos hendiduras marcadas en su pelvis. Me estremecí, su cuerpo era toda una tentación. Pronto su sujetador estuvo descubierto, ella seguía mirándome con una sutil sonrisa en la cara. Yo a estas alturas babeaba. Tiró su camiseta a la silla de su escritorio y cruzó sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, que se juntaron. ¡Madre mía eso no debería ser legal, demasiado caliente para mí! Me dieron unas ganas desesperantes de arrancarle el sostén con los dientes.

—Ahora tú—Me costó dos segundos entender su orden, me levanté de la cama y los ojos de Bella se abrieron al encontrar el bulto-gran bulto por cierto-de mi pantalón. Sonreí con suficiencia. Al igual que ella me despojé de mi camiseta lentamente, mirándola a los ojos. Cuando mi torso estuvo descubierto Bella se acercó tímidamente y acaricio mi estomago con sus suaves y pequeños dedos. Apreté los dientes e ignoré los calambres de mi entrepierna. Ella siguió acariciando mi estomago, pecho y hombros. Despacio, torturándome con sus lentas y sensuales caricias. Cuando llegó al comienzo de mi pantalón eché mi cabeza hacía atrás y gemí roncamente sin poderme contener.

—Te toca—Pude decir, aunque mi voz sonó demasiado ronca y ansiosa. ¡Estaba intentando controlarme, de verdad que sí! Bella asintió sonriendo tímidamente y llevó sus manos al inicio de la cinturilla de su pantalón. Los bajó lentamente hasta sus rodillas, yo solo podía observar cada zona de sus exquisitas y cremosas piernas. Las bragas de algodón se adherían tanto a su húmedo coño que me costaba apartar la vista de esa zona en especifico. Cuando pude volver a mirarla a lo ojos ella estaba sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban extasiados.

—Quítate el pantalón, Edward— Ella me lo ordenó ¡Joder, Bella definitivamente quería volverme loco! Su voz, insinuante, calida y femenina desprendía sexo por cada silaba pronunciada. Y le hice caso, por supuesto desabroché torpemente mi cinturón y bajé mis jeans hasta mis rodillas. Bella observó cada movimiento con ojos ansiosos, el ambiente se estaba tornando demasiado caliente, a los dos nos costaba respirar. Mi polla palpitaba contra la ínfima tela de los calzoncillos, clamando a gritos sordos por ser liberada, por fricción, y por entrar a ese pequeño y húmedo coño de Bella. Aparté mis pensamientos de su intimidad y me obligué a pensar en frutas-siempre funciona-para bajar algo la gran excitación que tenía. Pero dio la casualidad que Bella no estaba muy por la labor, fue a dejar su pantalón sobre la silla de su escritorio, y al volverse tuve una vista privilegiada de su culo, sus redondeadas y apretadas nalgas se encogieron imperceptiblemente a cada paso de Bella por la habitación. Y sus dos sugerentes hoyuelos justo al comienzo de su culo rompieron la última cuerda que me ataba a la cordura. No pude soportarlo más.

—¡Al demonio—Jadeé, mientras acortaba nuestra lejanía en dos grandes zancadas. Me apropié de sus caderas y estampé mis labios contra los suyos, girándola firmemente y apretándola contra mí. Cuando mi polla colapsó con su vientre jadeé y ella me acompañó.

Succioné su labio inferior entre los míos, con ese sabor embriagante de la piel húmeda y delicada de su boca y el olor de su calido aliento impactando contra mi garganta, estaba a punto de volverme loco. Llevé mis manos a sus redondeadas caderas y acaricié hambriento de su piel. Palpé su cintura con mis pulgares, mientras mi lengua buscaba la suya. Sin darle tregua lamí sus labios y la piel de su paladar y ella gimió contra mi boca mientras nos sentábamos en la cama, haciendo que mi polla comenzara a palpitar frenética por la búsqueda de roce. Puse las palmas de mis ansiosas manos contra su estomago, plano y caliente y la espalda de Bella se enarcó para mí, en un gesto tan inocente como estimulante. Sus pechos se apretaron más contra la fina tela de su sujetador y mis pupilas de dilataron ante el placer de la visión de su cuerpo. Ella acomodó sus manos detrás de mi cuello y separó su boca de la mía en busca de aire, su próxima acción me dejó tan aturdido que no pude controlar el gemido que escapó de mi garganta. Bella se sentó a horcajadas en mis piernas y buscó mi boca con desesperación, tirando de mi cabello para acercarme más. Al instante llevé mis manos a su espalda y acaricié toda la extensión de esta, la piel de su cuerpo se ponía de gallina con mis caricias, adoré las sensaciones que Bella podía llegar a experimentar con mi toque. Su menudo cuerpo se adhería al mío, comenzó a mover las caderas contra mi palpitante miembro y no pude contenerme, con un movimiento la tumbé debajo de mí y llevé mis manos a sus muslos, mientras los hacia subir para que rodearan mi cadera, Bella seguía frotando su húmedo coño contra mí. Comenzó a jadear y yo la acompañé, mientras nos besábamos y su saliva refrescaba mi ardiente garganta. Bella se quedó mirando mi torso desnudo unos largos segundos, después llevó sus dedos hasta mi estomago y trazó círculos imaginarios, el solo roce de sus pequeñas manos contra mi cuerpo me hizo embestir contra sus caderas, en búsqueda de fricción. Al sentir mi miembro duro contra ella jadeo más y gimió arqueando su espalda para mí. Besé su cuello y lo lamí empapándome de su aroma, Bella comenzó a gemir muy bajito, lo justo para que llegara a mis oídos y comenzara a excitarme mas. Sin más dilación metí las manos detrás de su espalda y solté el broche del sostén, exponiendo sus duros y redondos pechos. Sus pezones rosas y tiernos invitaban a ser lamidos por mi ansiosa lengua, estaban hechos a medida para mi boca. Saqué la prenda y la tiré al suelo, acaricié los dos y los masajeé en mis manos, Bella gemía y arqueaba su espalda, haciéndome las caricias más certeras. Pasé mi lengua sobre uno de sus pechos y lo chupé con devoción, haciéndome adicto a su exquisito sabor y a su textura algodonosa. Mordí sus pezones y ella soltó un gritito ahogado, busqué su boca sin dejar de acariciar sus senos y su estomago, mientras embestía una y otra vez contra su excitado coño, por encima de la ropa interior, podía notar la humedad de Bella a través de mi calzoncillo. Noté los dedos de Bella en el principio de mi ropa interior y gemí de placer. La ayudé a deslizar la prenda hasta mis rodillas y luego los tiré bruscamente al suelo. Y completamente desnudo volví a tumbarme sobre ella, sintiendo su coño más cerca de mí deseoso miembro. Nos frotamos uno contra el otro, gimiendo de placer, besándonos y bebiendo el uno la saliva calida del otro. Quise ir más allá y probarla, bajé mis manos por sus costados-pasando por sus duros pezones que pellizqué suavemente-y llegué hasta la tela de sus bragas. Metí los pulgares en la cinturilla y comencé a bajarlas lentamente, mirándola a los ojos, siempre dándole la opción de parar-aunque internamente rogaba que no fuera así-.

Bella me miraba fijamente, sonrojada y jadeante, sus ojos brillaban y su boca roja e hinchada estaba entre abierta esperando por mis labios. Fue la visión más caliente que jamás tuve el placer de contemplar. Bajé sus braguitas blancas hasta sus rodillas dejando besos en todo el trayecto, mientras ella se estremecía en las zonas más sensibles. Contemple su hermoso cuerpo en su total desnudez, expuesto ante mí y para mí. Y en ese momento la habría penetrado hasta el fondo, haciéndola clavar sus uñas en mi espalda. Pero apreté los dientes y me controlé. Besé su estomago y sus senos, chupé, lamí y succioné cada poro de su torso, le dí todo el placer del que fui capaz con mi lengua. Mi miembro llegaba a dolerme de tanta sangre acumulada en el, palpitaba frenético, caliente contra el interior del muslo de ella. Llegué hasta su centro y lo besé suavemente, para después rodearlo con la punta de mi lengua. Los jadeos y gemidos de Bella me incitaban a más. Succioné su clítoris entre mis labios y luego lo mordí despacio, mi lengua se empapaba de sus jugos-que eran tan dulces como ella-.

Quise hacer que se corriera penetrándola con la lengua. Ubiqué mi boca en su entrada y cuando fui a meterla me dí cuenta de que estaba demasiado apretada, es más había una barrera. Su himen. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Bella fuera virgen, mis anteriores experiencias, mi dedicación por darle placer e incluso mi tranquilidad, se fueron a la mierda con este descubrimiento.

Me dí cuenta demasiado tarde de que me había separado de su cuerpo y la miraba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Sigue—Rogó, con esa voz suya anhelante, casi suplicante por mis atenciones. Bella lloriqueaba un poco por mi pausa, arqueaba sus caderas y juntaba sus muslos buscando liberación.

Pero yo aún seguía algo abrumado por mi gran descubrimiento, entonces fui conciente de que estábamos en su habitación, de que había más gente en la casa y de que su primera vez, no podía ser así…

Tragué saliva.

—Tú…eres virgen—Le dije.

Bella se incorporó rápido en la cama, apartándose de mí e intentando cubrirse con el edredón. Me sentí mal.

—Tranquila cariño. Solo me sorprendió, nada más—Le aseguré intentando reparar el daño. Me senté a su lado y la abracé despacio. Suspiré frustrado por mi poco tacto.

—Lo siento—¡Maldita sea, soy un puto asco! Ella se sentía culpable por mí estupidez. Me pasé la mano por el pelo, desesperado por buscar una explicación que no empeorara el asunto.

—No es tu culpa. Mira, no hay nada que deseé más que tumbarte en la cama y follarte como un animal—Vale, el tacto en este momento no era lo mío, Bella se sonrojó y dejó caer su pelo como una barrera entre nosotros.

—Pero no seguiste. ¿Por qué?—Preguntó. Quité el pelo de su precioso rostro y lo puse en su hombro, acariciándolo. Le dí un beso en el cuello y ella volvió a estremecerse.

—Porque quiero hacer bien esto, quiero que sea especial y que lo recuerdes como algo bonito. No aquí con nuestros amigos en el salón, no así por un reto—Tomé sus manos entre las mías y la miré a los ojos, para que viera la sinceridad de mis palabras—Quiero hacerte feliz, deseo que todos nuestros momentos juntos sean especiales, y me esforzaré por lograrlo—Le aseguré. Ella volvió a sonreír tímidamente y yo suspiré aliviado. La volví a besar, en el rostro y en los labios, pero sin deseos de profundizar más. Por ahora-y por extraño que resulte-no estaba preparado para ir mas allá, primero tenía que concienciarme de su virginidad y estar seguro de hacer que el momento en que la perdiera conmigo-porque debía ser conmigo, solo imaginar a otro así con ella me entraban ganas de romper algo-fuera placentero para ella, tanto como lo seria para mí.

—Bien—Me dio un beso mariposa en los labios y se levantó de la cama—Mi pijama te quedará algo estrecho—Dijo entre risitas. Le sonreí de medio lado y ella negó con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba. Yo solo podía mirar su precioso cuerpo desnudo e intentar controlar mi -demasiado grande-excitación.

Nos vestimos con la ropa del otro-Bella sujetando mi jeans fuertemente con mi cinturón y yo apretado en su pijama-y salimos tomados de la mano, rumbo al salón.

El silencio de la estancia me sorprendió un poco. Miré a Bella, que tenía el ceño fruncido, negó con la cabeza tan perdida como yo.

El salón del pequeño apartamento estaba a oscuras, pero al entrar pudimos ver la luz de la televisión encendida. Me fijé en la película que estaban viendo. Titanic… ¿Em y Jazz viendo Titanic? Mariquitas.

Carraspeé sonoramente.

—¿Y bien?—Dijo Bella entre dientes, aparentemente enfadada por que se hubieran olvidado de nosotros. Aunque era todo fingido, no habíamos llegado a consumar nada, pero el tiempo de intimidad con Bella fue lo mejor de la noche.

Una figura menuda saltó del suelo y corrió como un bólido al interruptor de la luz. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrar mis ojos a la claridad de la lámpara. Y cuando por fin abrí completamente los ojos encontré la cara de una sonriente Alice-su sonrisa en realidad, daba un poco de miedo-delante de mí.

—¿Terminaron?—Alice se acercó a Bella y la miró de arriba abajo, mientras mis hermanos se carcajeaban de mi atuendo-Rosalie estaba dormida en el hombro de un muy sonriente y emocionado Emmet-.

Dejé que se rieran un rato, mientras miraba a Bella y le sonreía abiertamente. Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, era una sensación exquisita. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí, que esa preciosa joven vestida de novia estaría hoy así conmigo? Es como un sueño hecho realidad. Le apreté la mano y ella me guiñó un ojo. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, mirándonos y diciéndonos todo sin palabras.

—Es tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos—Dije al ver el bostezo de Jazz. Aunque para ser sincero, no tenía ganas de irme. Pero la vida es dura y lo bueno se termina.

—Si, pero no se olviden ¡El viernes salimos!—Alice-aún con cara de sueño-dio saltitos por todo el salón rodeando a Bella—¡Tengo tantas ganas de volver a Forks!—

Em cargó a Rose hasta la habitación de invitados-cabe aclarar que mi hermano lucía radiante con la rubia en sus brazos-mientras Jazz y yo ayudábamos a recoger. Cuando el salón volvió a estar limpio Alice y Bella nos llevaron hasta la puerta. Me permití estar al lado de mi pequeña todo el tiempo que me fue posible, y darle pequeños besos en el cuello y la nuca a cada oportunidad. Antes de irme nos cambiamos de ropa de nuevo y me despedí de una hiperactiva Alice, que daba saltitos emocionada y hacía planes sobre el viaje a su pueblo. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionado con pasar las vacaciones con mi Bella. Una vez en la puerta me giré hacía Bella mientras Jazz y Em me separaban en el ascensor-Jazz tuvo que arrastrar, literalmente, a Emmet que quería quedarse a ver "el show"-para darnos intimidad.

—Bueno Edward, esto soy yo—Me señaló su casa y a si misma, recargada en el marco de su puerta.

—Pues me encantas, ahora más que nunca—Le aseguré. Bella sonrió abiertamente.

—Tú también me encantas Edward—Dijo y mi corazón hizo complot con las mariposas de mi estomago para bailar "_la lambada"_. La besé suavemente y ella correspondió encantada, y en ese beso en el que ninguno exigió nada, y solo nos limitamos a acariciarnos con los labios, me dí cuenta…Me estaba enamorando perdidamente de Bella. Y seria el hombre más feliz de la tierra, si ella algún día pudiera corresponderme. Con una sonrisa en la cara y un ultimo apretón a su mano, partí hacía mi hogar, con una nueva sensación de perdida en el pecho, que apareció justamente al separarme de la esplendida mujer que me recibió en su vida con los brazos abiertos.

Bella´s PoV:

Permanecí estática en mi posición-recargada en el marco de la puerta-hasta que Edward se metió en el ascensor. La cabeza de Emmet salió de nuevo para sonreírme jocosamente. Rosé los ojos y suspiré sonriendo. Debo admitir que me decepcioné un poco cuando él no siguió con lo que estaba haciendo en mi habitación. Pero luego lo pensé mejor, no hay muchos hombres que eviten una buena sesión de sexo solo por encontrar que la chica es virgen. Eso hacía Edward mucho más especial para mí, porque me restaba y lo adoré por su comportamiento. Y sí, aun seguía cachonda perdida, pero podía esperar. Suspiré de nuevo y entré a mi departamento. Y ¡Horror! Alice estaba sentada en mi sofá, con una sonrisita maligna en su cara, mientras balanceaba los pies de atrás adelante.

Gemí y intenté correr hacía mi habitación, pero su bracito se cerró en mi muñeca, giré la vista hacía mi amiga, que negaba con su dedito mientras seguía con esa sonrisa mortal en su cara.

—¡No, no no!—Acompañó la negación con su dedo—Mala Belly-Bells mala, ahora siéntate aquí—Me arrastró al sillón y me sentó a su lado—Y cuéntale a tu mejor amiga del mundo mundial todo, y cuando digo todo es T-O-D-O—Gemí, ella no se conformaría con poco, querría saber hasta los gemidos exactos que escaparon de nuestras gargantas. Tomé aire y me preparé para una sesión de interrogatorio maniático compulsivo, cortesía de mi pequeña amiga Alice-ella empezó a dar palmas, sabiéndose ganadora-.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A: **_¡100 Rr! ¡Soy feliz, feliz, feliz! Muchas gracias a todas/todos los que me apoyaron, en realidad se los agradezco muchísimo. Tengo que decirles que este capitulo es como de transición, Bella le abrió las puertas a su mundo y él le mostró-en la fiesta-un poco de su condición social. ¿Podrán estar juntos, siendo de clases sociales tan distintas? Aunque queramos pensar que el estatus social es algo irrelevante, desgraciadamente, no es así y mas adelante verán el por qué les digo esto. Bueno, también debo informarles que no tendré tanto tiempo ahora para actualizar-empecé a trabajar-y llego rendida, solo ténganme paciencia, porque intentaré seguir el ritmo, y no aburrirlas._

_¡Las quiero! ¡Besitos!_


	8. Tengo ganas de ti

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío__._

**Cap 8**_Tengo ganas de ti._

Bella´s PoV:

¿Han visto una de esas películas donde interrogan al sujeto en una sala vacía, con una silla enclenque y un ventilador gigante de fondo? Bien, así me sentí con Alice-alias _la-amiga-que-quiere-saber-todo-todito-todo-_cuando pasó dos horas completasbuscando detalles escondidos entre suspiros o risas_._ Y cuando al fin me dejó libre, me hizo jurar que anotaría todas las frases que Edward me dijera para luego desmenuzarlas-o escribir un libro-porque según ella, nuestra relación era como de película romántica y era un insulto al amor no hacer participe de ella al resto de los mortales. Suspiré derrotada mientras rebuscaba el último cartel publicitario de la empresa en mis atiborrados cajones. Al no encontrarlo salí de mi oficina y caminé en dirección al despacho de Eric-el becario que le rompió el corazón a Ángela-y que ahora estaba a punto de ser despedido por una furiosa Rose. Entré sin tocar al pequeño cubículo y deseé no haberlo hecho jamás. Eric estaba recostado en su mesa con las tetas de la zorra de Lauren en la boca-literalmente-al verme los dos saltaron, él rojo como un tomate y ella intentando taparse sus trozos de plástico. Emití un gritito ahogado y cerré la puerta de golpe, para darles intimidad-que aunque no merecían- simplemente me negaba a observar sus "muestras de cariño".

Conté tres minutos y volví a entrar. Por suerte ya estaban tapados y separados el uno del otro, suspiré y encajé la mandíbula.

—Eric, quiero los diseños de la última campaña y las muestras de colores. En dos minutos—Le dije, con ese tono que solo usaba cuando quería asesinar a alguien. Dicho esto salí de la oficina y regresé a paso rápido a la mía. Por el pasillo me encontré a varias secretarias que iban de un lado para otro, cargando numerosos papeles en sus manos. El día estaba resultando agotador, pero mí mente aún llena de recuerdos de Edward estaba tranquila. Y aunque lo que más deseaba en este momento era verlo de nuevo, me regañé a mí misma. En el poco tiempo que lo conocía me estaba volviendo demasiado dependiente, no pasaba un solo minuto en que me acordara de él. Edward…

Suspiré mientras abría la puerta de mi oficina.

Entré y volví a intentar concentrarme en mi trabajo, que tenía bastante abandonado desde que él-mi milagro personal-entró a mi vida. Me dejé caer en la silla, buscando una manera fácil de cortar de raíz el problema de Eric. Estaba más que rabiosa con el maldito becario pervertido, Ángela no se merecía esto. Y pensé ¿Y si hubiera sido ella la que lo sorprende comiéndose a la rubia plástica? Habría sido horrible, ella ya tenía suficientes problemas.

El asunto era serio y necesitábamos medidas drásticas. Debía hablar pronto con Ángela y preguntarle de frente qué era lo que ella quería hacer con todo el problemita. Si fuera por Rose o Alice, seguramente quemarían su coche o le arrancarían las cejas, pero finalmente, era Ang la que debía decidir. Y así pasó el resto de la mañana, entre ideas para la publicidad y pensamientos sobre Edward-nunca podía sacármelo de la cabeza-.

A la hora de comer salí de la oficina y busqué a Alice.

—Lo siento Bella, enserio debo quedarme y terminar esto—Ali se veía algo abrumada por tantos pedidos. Me encogí de hombros y me resigné a comer sola, ya que Rose aún estaba coordinando las modelos para la próxima pasarela. Llegué al aparcamiento y rebusqué las llaves de mi camioneta en mi bolso. Estaba distraída decidiendo qué restaurante seria hoy el escogido para mi comida, cuando pasaron dos chicas de la empresa y escuché parte de su conversación. Una de ellas dijo "Míralo, esta que se rompe de bueno, dios". Seguí la mirada de las muchachas y ¡Sorpresa! Mi Edward-mío, mío y solamente mío-estaba allí. Sonreí con suficiencia y me acerqué a él, que me esperaba con su magnifica sonrisa torcida.

Edward´s PoV:

Llevaba toda la mañana arreglando expedientes en el hospital-ósea aburrido como un oso en invierno-estaba firmando unas actas de medicamentos cuando me informaron de que tenía visita.

—¿Quién es Anne?—Le pregunté a mi secretaria, por el intercomunicador.

—Tanya Denali—Me informó. Suspiré cansado, ella no era una grata visita, al menos no ahora, pero sabía que era capaz de quedarse todo el día en el hospital para hablar conmigo, así que la hice pasar.

Me senté en mi escritorio y esperé que Tanya entrara. Un par de minutos mas tarde una rubia de pelo rizado y ojos miel entró a mi oficina. Sonreí por cortesía y le indiqué la silla en frente de mi escritorio.

—Buenos días _primito—_Me dijo mientras tomaba asiento, ella no era mi prima. Adoptó ese estúpido nombrecito cuando empezó a pasar cada verano en la casa de mi familia.

—Tanya no quiero ser descortés, pero tengo mucho trabajo y…—Me cortó.

—¿A que estas jugando Cullen?—

—No entiendo Tanya, ¿De que hablas?—Pregunté con hastío, ella comenzó a reír desdeñosamente.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, de la niñita esa. La del escándalo. Isabella, o como sea—Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si el nombre de Bella fuera la cosa mas repugnante que jamás hubiera podido encontrar—Te repito ¿A que estas jugando Edward? Pensé que tu y yo…—Fue mi turno de cortarla.

—¿Tu y yo?, tu y yo nada Tanya. Mira lo intentamos, no funcionó yo no pude sentir por ti mas que amor fraternal, y estoy seguro de que tu tampoco me amaste como hombre. Además tú decidiste que ese tal James era mejor partido que yo y me dejaste. Así que ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación ahora Tanya? Sé clara—Pedí. Tanya dio un golpe en la mesa y me miró con ira.

—¡No seas ridículo Cullen! Ella no es de nuestra clase, no pertenece a nuestro mundo. ¿No ves que solo busca tu dinero y tu fama? Todo lo que esta haciendo contigo lo tiene fríamente calculado, esa Isabella no vale nada Edward, hazme caso…—

Me apreté el puente de la nariz, tratando de controlar mi furia. Ella, Tanya Denali, la mujer más pretenciosa e interesada del mundo, la que me dejó por otro hombre y encima se desternilló en mi cara ¿Criticaba a alguien tan inocente como mi Bella?

—No te permito que hables así de ella ¿Entendido? No la conoces y te juro Tanya, que si sigues adelante y me entero de que le hiciste algo a Bella…—Dejé la frase inconclusa ella abrió los ojos, falsamente indignada.

—¡Eres un maldito Edward! ¿Dónde están todas las promesas que me hiciste eh? ¿Dónde? ¡Tú y yo teníamos una historia por delante, y lo sabes!—Me escupió, estaba tan furiosa que llegaba a temblar.

—Tanya, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo tenía diecisiete años y pensaba distinto, he cambiado y ahora jamás aceptaría un matrimonio solo por conveniencia y lo sabes, yo no siento nada por ti, nunca lo sentí y claramente yo para ti solo fui un juego—Y sí, así fue. Tanya y yo prácticamente nos criamos juntos. Y cuando éramos adolescentes yo pensaba estar enamorado de ella, así que le propuse que algún día nos casásemos, ya que los dos teníamos el mismo estatus social y yo creía que seria un buen matrimonio. ¡Pero estaba jodidamente equivocado! Yo era un inmaduro con aires de grandeza que se dejó influenciar por las palabras melosas y falsas de Tanya, nada más.

—Bien, esto no se quedará así Edward—Dijo, después se marchó dando un fuerte portazo. Acuné mi cabeza entre mis manos intentando pensar con claridad.

No creía capaz a Tanya de hacer nada malo contra Bella, al final de cuentas ella nunca sintió amor por mí, solo fue una aventura adolescente, nada más. Le quité todo el peso a sus palabras, pero aún sentía un vacío en mi pecho incapaz de llenar. Sabia lo que necesitaba, o más bien a quien necesitaba. Así que esperé a la hora del almuerzo y salí a buscar a mi pequeña.

Tras despedirme de mi secretaria y salir del hospital manejé a gran velocidad hacía la oficina de Bella. Ni siquiera me preocupé de avisar a mis guarda espaldas. No pensé necesitarlos, aunque en realidad casi nunca los llevaba conmigo. Solo lo hacía cuando salía de alguna gala benéfica o de reuniones de sociedad, ya que era conciente de que la prensa intentaría poner sus garras encima de mí. En veinte minutos estaba en el aparcamiento de "_Bhw´s". _Estacioné al lado de una –horrible-camioneta roja desvencijada y me quedé mirando la puerta principal de la pequeña empresa. Usé mis gafas de sol-como disfraz improvisado-solo por si acaso y recargué mi peso en mi Volvo. Después de diez minutos, varias muchachas comenzaron a salir, una de ellas incluso me guiñó un ojo-tratando de ser seductora-yo simplemente la ignoré, teniendo a Bella a mí lado todas las demás me importaban una mierda. En ese momento mi preciosa Bells salió por la puerta principal, ella revolvía en su bolso con afán mientras el sol impactaba de lleno en su rostro y su cabello. Usaba una falda arriba de las rodillas, color rosa pálido, camisa blanca y chaqueta a juego con la falda. Y francamente, se veía demasiado sexy en ese traje de trabajo. Al instante imágenes de lo que podía hacerle a ella en su oficina atacaron mi mente.

Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para centrarme de nuevo en ella, cuando volví a mirarla Bella estaba quieta a tres metros de mí sonriendo suavemente.

—Hola preciosa—La saludé, me acerqué para besarla pero ella retrocedió y miró hacía los lados nerviosamente—¿Qué buscas?—Por un momento me entró un ridículo pánico y la desconfianza me invadió. ¿Ella no quería que la vieran conmigo? ¿Estaba avergonzada de mí?

Bella me miró y suspiró, luego rodeó sus brazos en mi cuello y me besó suavemente en los labios. Aún así yo seguía algo rígido por su primera reacción.

—Me muero de hambre Edward—Me dijo, me forcé a sonreír.

Subimos a mi auto y manejé en silencio todo el camino, ella me guiaba a una cafetería que era de su agrado, mientras canturreaba entre dientes al ritmo de la radio.

Por su parte el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos era cómodo, por la mía la inseguridad me estaba matando. No pude más y lo solté.

—¿No quieres que te vean conmigo?—Le pregunté, mi tono de voz resentido la alertó, ya que giró su cabeza hacía mí como una autómata y abrió los ojos y la boca.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—

—Bueno, digamos que tu reacción al verme no fue la que estaba esperando—Continué. Para mi desconcierto ella rió suavemente y suspiró. Después recargó más su cuerpo contra el respaldo del sillón de mi Volvo y cerró los ojos. Yo aún esperaba la respuesta, así que seguí mirándola de soslayo. Siendo muy conciente de cómo la tela blanca de su camisa se adhería a sus pechos, y de que su falda se había subido hasta la mitad de su muslo. Me estremecí ligeramente al comprobar que sus pezones estaban erectos rozándose contra la suave tela de su camisa—¿Y bien?—Pregunté de nuevo-más para centrar mi atención en algo que no fuera sus rosados y tiernos pezones-mientras volvía a mirar la carretera.

—Creí que era obvio—Dijo y frunció un poco su ceño. Clavó sus ojos en mí y me tensé. ¿Qué es lo que era obvio? ¿Qué solo podíamos estar juntos a escondidas? ¿O que se avergonzaba de que la vieran conmigo? Realmente estaba empezando a frustrarme—Pensé que la prensa podría vernos y no quiero que los que te conocen tengan la "opinión" de ellos sobre nuestra relación—Hizo los gestos de las comillas con sus dedos y yo me sentí gilipollas ¡Ella estaba tratando de protegerme! Y claro, mi estúpida inseguridad tenia que hacerme ver cosas donde claramente, no las había. Y además una ola de culpabilidad me atacó sin piedad, gracias a mí ella se vio envuelta en rumores muy desagradables.

—Lo siento tanto—Me volví a disculpar y acaricié el dorso de su mano suavemente, mirándola a los ojos.

—Deja de disculparte pequeño tonto—Me dio un suave golpe en el hombro y se rió—Después de todo no fuiste tú el que me besó en pleno centro de Whasintong vestido de novio ¿Verdad?—

—Eso es cierto, toda la culpa es tuya Swan. Sé lo irresistible que soy pero deberías haber controlado tu lujuria—Bromeé.

—¿A si? Pues cuando te besé no escuché reclamos, señor "_quien_-_es-el-maldito-que-se-me-a-adelantado_"—Dijo enfadándose de verdad, me reí fuertemente. Bella enfadada era todo un show, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillando de furia la hacían verse muchísimo mas apetecible-si eso era posible-y sus brazos fuertemente cruzados debajo de sus pechos me daban una visión excelente de su redondeado escote. Sentí un fuerte impulso de acariciar la línea exacta donde sus pechos se juntaban, y lo hice. Llevé mi mano hacía ese punto y paseé suavemente mis dedos por la zona, la tibia piel de Bella se erizó en respuesta. Ella gimió bajito y yo carraspeé buscando mi cordura. Cerca de ella no podía simplemente estar quieto, necesitaba tocarla a cada segundo. Mi soldadito ya estaba empezando a apretarse contra mis pantalones, decidí parar por mi propia salud mental.

—Llegamos—Anuncié con voz ronca, estacionando frente a la cafetería, y aprovechando que Bella salió sola del coche para respirar un poco y serenarme. Las ganas de agarrarla como un cavernícola y correr con ella hasta la cama más cercana eran difíciles de controlar.

Finalmente entramos a comer y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa apartada.

El camarero nos atendió y se marchó, Bella y yo permanecimos en silencio unos minutos.

—Así que ¿Cómo es que viniste a buscarme?, bueno no es que me queje ya sabes me gusta estar contigo, pero no pensé que vinieras, es decir trabajas lejos y yo pensé en comer sola. Y ahora estoy comiendo contigo y…—Con mi carcajada ella dejó de divagar. Lucia nerviosa—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—Preguntó juntando sus cejas.

—Tú—Respondí y volví a reírme. Un tierno puchero se formó en sus labios y-lo intenté-no pude resistirme a besarla de nuevo. Un simple roce, nada más para deshacerme de su-adorable-mueca. Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato hasta que el carraspeo del camarero nos sacó del trance. Empezamos a comer en silencio.

—Bella quería proponerte algo—Le dije. Ella se atoró con el agua y tuve que darle unos golpecitos en la espalda. Quería pedirle que fuera mi novia formalmente, pero a último momento me acobardé. ¿Y si ella decía que no? Total, solo nos conocíamos de una semana o menos—¿Estas bien?—Asintió, carraspeé—Mira por mi trabajo y el de mi padre, nos suelen invitar a muchas galas. Ya sabes fiestas y todo eso quería preguntarte ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja en estas reuniones?—Por un momento sus ojos se apagaron un poco, como si no hubiera sido esa proposición la que ella esperaba. Me golpeé mentalmente y fui a abrir la boca para disculparme cuando ella sonrió tímidamente y sus mejillas se colorearon.

—Me encantaría Edward—Sonreí. Cuando llegaron los postres me perdí en el movimiento de los labios de mi pequeña al succionar la cuchara. Me confesó que adoraba el chocolate, y yo admití que desde este momento también lo adoraría eternamente. Terminamos de comer y la llevé de vuelta al trabajo. Ya en el aparcamiento me recargué contra mi coche y le sonreí mientras ella se arreglaba la chaqueta.

—Bueno, supongo que debemos separarnos ahora—Dijo con voz triste.

—Aja—Corroboré acariciando mi nuca, no tenía ningunas ganas de dejarla. De hecho me habría gustado llevarla a cenar y dormir-o no dormir, depende de mi autocontrol-con ella—Bella yo…—Al mismo tiempo ella dijo "Edward yo…" los dos nos reímos nerviosamente, parecíamos dos adolescentes con su primer amor. Aunque pensándolo bien, era la primera vez que sentía estas cosas por alguien. ¡Ella era mi primer amor! Wow, me sonreí a mí mismo.

—Quiero verte pronto—Dijo al fin mirándome por debajo de sus espesas pestañas, tragué saliva.

—Sí fuera por mí, no te dejaría sola ni un solo segundo Bella—

—Mentiroso, al final te aburrirías de mí—Dijo, y otra vez formó ese puchero exquisito en sus carnosos labios. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la hice mirarme a los ojos.

—Imposible. Tú eres adictiva para mí, no podría cansarme porque nunca tendré suficiente de ti Bella—Confesé sinceramente, no habían palabras suficientes para describir las ganas de ella que tenía. Unas ganas difíciles de controlar, cada mañana su rostro era el primero que veía en mi mente, todos los aromas los comparaba con el de ella, antes de acostarme era su nombre el que venía a mis labios. El tiempo de conocernos era insignificante, daba igual que llevara un segundo o una década en su vida, nunca tendría suficiente de ella. Y eso me asustaba, pero era algo que no podía controlar, el daño estaba hecho, las cartas sobre la mesa y el destino ya había movido sus hilos el día que la dejó colarse en mi vida—Eres muy especial para mí Bella—Ella me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos brillaron como piedras preciosas al sol.

—Es una locura ¿Sabes? Nos conocemos tan poco, y aún así siento como si llevaras toda una vida a mí lado—Me dijo, mi corazón bombeó fuerte contra mi pecho. Mis mariposas despertaron y mi boca se curvo en una sonrisa satisfecha, suspiré y la atraje hacía mi pecho—¿Puedo llamarte esta noche?—Preguntó. Le sonreí.

—Bella, puedes llamarme las veces que quieras, a la hora que quieras. Lo único que deseo es que los días pasen pronto para irnos de vacaciones juntos—Admití suspirando.

—Sí—Dijo y por alguna razón su ceño de frunció. Con mis dedos lo alisé—Conocerás a la torpe Bella—Reí fuertemente y ella se contagió con mis risas. Aún abrazados, Bella en mi pecho se sentía como parte de mí, una muy importante que debió haber estado allí siempre. Se sentía como si hubiera encontrado mi corazón, ella era mi corazón. Nos quedamos así abrazados simplemente, sintiéndonos y en silencio, cuando de pronto algo se tiró encima de mí y me encontré rodeado por unos pequeños bracitos delgados y pálidos.

—Alice—Bella y yo suspiramos al unísono. La pequeña Alice nos abrazó a los dos de nuevo y sonrió brillantemente.

—¡Se ven tan tiernos! Hacen una muy, muy linda pareja—Dijo sonriendo y dando saltitos, después se puso seria y me miró fijamente—Pero si le haces algo malo a mi amiga, te cortaré los genitales y los usaré de llavero— Y después volvió a sonreír, me estremecí y casi por instinto llevé mis manos a esa zona para protegerla. La pequeña partió corriendo al edificio gritándoles algo a unos chicos que portaban cajas.

—Yo te protegeré—Me susurró Bella al oído, haciendo que toda la piel de mi nuca se erizara de placer. Gemí bajito pero ella lo escuchó y se apretó más contra mí, al sentir mi miembro duro contra su vientre jadeó y me miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Estas tentándome—Le dije mi voz ronca la hizo suspirar y resignarse a apartarse de mí.

—Hasta esta noche Edward—Me dijo y después me besó dulcemente en los labios. Esperé a que entrara al edificio y me fui en mi Volvo al hospital, con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara. Definitivamente Bella, cada día me gustaba mucho más.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A: **_¡Ya conocimos a la antagonista! Próximo capitulo ¡El comienzo de las vacaciones! Les prometo muchas risas y celos, ya verán. (Adoro a Edward celoso) Muahahaha…_

_Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el chapter? Quería que conocieran a Tanya y además mostrar algo de la relación tan linda que se esta formando entre Bella y Edward. ¿Les gusto? Cuéntenme que tal, en fin como les prometí intento actualizar rápido, seguiré así, no se preocupen. ¡Las adoro! ¡Besitos!_


	9. Comienzan las vacaciones!

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 9 **_¡Comienzan las vacaciones!_

Bella´s Pov:

Después del almuerzo con Edward dejamos de vernos durante toda una semana, pero hablamos por teléfono cada noche. Las conversaciones duraban de dos a tres horas-usualmente tenía que esconderme de Alice, ya que me perseguía con una libreta en la mano-hablábamos de todo y de nada, aprendí de su pasión por el olor de los libros nuevos y de su pequeña fobia a los perros.

Tengo que admitir que el saber esos pequeños detalles de su persona me hicieron verlo mas humano, más normal y sobre todo más mío, Edward estaba dejándome entrar a su mundo, me dejaba ver sus pequeños defectos y yo me sentía feliz por eso.

Toda la semana estuve esperando con ansia el viernes y por fin ¡El viernes llegó! Alice y Rose estaban terminando de preparar sus maletas, yo la había organizado la noche anterior. Estaba eufórica, andaba de un lado a otro ultimando detalles y asegurándome de que las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas. Tomé mis gafas de sol y me las puse en la coronilla, mientras metía las llaves y el móvil en mi bolso.

—¡Las espero abajo, chicas!—Les grité mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacía las escaleras-pasaba de usar el ascensor, ya que como no era una gran fanática del deporte al menos me aseguraba de mantener mis piernas firmes subiendo y bajando seis pisos de escaleras al día-cuando llegué a la calle le sonreí al magnifico día soleado, en parte despidiéndome de sus rayos calidos por una temporada. Acomodé mi último bolso en el maletero de mi vieja camioneta y entré a la cabina para escuchar música mientras esperaba a mis amigas. La armoniosa voz de _Eros_ _Ramazzoti _envolvió el ambiente. Algunos cantautores italianos me encantaban, mi madre de transmitió su pasión por ese sexy acento, incluso mi nombre lo sacó de una antigua canción. Sonreí abiertamente y canté el estribillo, hoy nada ni nadie podría arruinar mi humor. Después de cinco minutos Alice y Rose bajaron, tan contentas como yo. Entraron a la parte trasera de mi _trasto_. Habíamos llegado al acuerdo de viajar en mi coche-después de una intensa pelea de almohadas, una uña de Rose rota y Alice correteando por toda la casa mientras nos embadurnaba la cara de crema para los pies-ya que yo odiaba montarme en el _Porshe_ de Ali y Rose no estaba dispuesta tampoco. La otra opción era ir en el _Peugeot_ de Rosalie, pero Alice odiaba el color de este…por lo que como alternativa final, mi camioneta fue la que resolvió nuestra "_disciplinada"_-véase el absoluto sarcasmo-discusión. Y aquí estábamos, dispuestas a partir cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Sin mirar el identificador descolgué.

—¿Hola?—

—_Bella, habla Jazz—_

—Ah, hola Jasper ¿Qué pasa?—Contesté mientras notaba como Alice y Rose estaban pendientes de nuestra conversación, se suponía que habíamos quedado con ellos dos horas mas tarde, ya que primero debíamos pasar por la casa de Ángela.

—_Bueno, ya que vais a ver a Ang ¿Podemos ir con vosotras?—En la voz de Jazz apareció un tono de ansia que no me pasó desapercibido, me sonreí a mí misma y suspiré._

—Por supuesto, quedamos en la gasolinera de la carretera principal, en veinte minutos—Le dije, pensado en la cara que pondría Ángela cuando viera a Jasper.

—_Genial, hay nos vemos. Hasta luego Belly-Bells—_Sonó una fuerte carcajada de fondo-Emmet-gruñí y cuando fui a gritarle que no me volvieran a decir ese estúpido apodo colgaron.

En cuanto terminó la llamada Alice y Rose me bombardearon de preguntas al unísono, esperé a que se calmaran luego respiré profundamente.

—Jazz quiere ver a Ángela, por lo que vendrán con nosotras a su casa, quedé en veinte minutos con ellos y Alice, te odio por tus ridículos apodos humillantes—Le dije bromeando, pero por una extraña razón la sonrisa que me regaló no le llegó a los ojos—¿Ali?¿Que pasa?—Ver a mi pequeña-hiperactiva, alegre eternamente-amiga con esa expresión me hizo preocuparme. Eso no pasaba muy a menudo, ver a Alice triste era tan raro como ver a una Rose tímida o a una Bella de grácil caminar-casi imposible-.

—Nada—Contestó y se limitó a mirar por la ventana, fruncí el ceño en dirección a Rose que se encogió de hombros y observó a Alice como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

Pero no la quisimos agobiar, mal que mal sabíamos que lo que el motivo que le afligiera, nos seria comunicado a su debido tiempo.

Conducía en silencio mirando a veces por el retrovisor a mi pequeña amiga, que mantenía su vista clavada en el exterior de la ventanilla. Al llegar a la gasolinera mis ojos vagaron frenéticos en busca de mi objetivo principal, Edward. Él con su serena perfección estaba apoyado contra el maletero del gigantesco _Jeep_ de su hermano. Sonreía mientras charlaba con Jasper, ajeno a mis observaciones. Me dí cuenta del pequeño hoyuelo que se creaba en su ceja derecha al sonreír de lado y mi estomago dio un vuelco, cuando Edward estaba cerca mi mundo comenzaba a girar en torno a él, y esa sensación era-aunque placentera-sumamente apabullante, pues a su lado me volvía débil e incapaz de decir "no" a alguna de sus peticiones. ¿Es el amor el sentimiento que nos hace intentar hacer feliz a la persona amada? ¿Aunque en el camino quizás pongamos en riesgo la nuestra propia? No quería responder a esa pregunta, porque la respuesta era obvia, sí, yo deseaba que Edward fuera feliz-preferiblemente a mí lado-y aunque fuera pronto, y supiera que él quizás jamás pudiera sentir lo mismo…Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y cada día el sentimiento era más grande, más intenso.

Tan sumergida estaba en mis divagaciones mentales-que casi siempre llegaban en momentos poco indicados-que cuando Em metió-literalmente-su cabeza por mi ventanilla, di un respingo tan violento que golpeé mi cabeza contra el techo del coche.

—¡Auch!, eso debió doler—Edward apartó de un empujón a su hermano-que estaba rojo de la risa-y abrió la puerta de la camioneta ferozmente. Me sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, no pude evitar devolverle una gran, gran sonrisa a la vez que me dejaba envolver en su calido abrazo—Mmm, tu olor me fascina cariño, eres tan dulce—Me susurró al oído y yo me estremecí de pies a cabeza, Edward rió entre dientes mientras besaba mi mejilla encendida—Extrañé esto—Señaló su cuerpo y el mió y yo me sonrojé mas aún.

—Yo también—Musité mientras acariciaba su pelo y lo besaba despacio en los labios. Sonreí y el tomó mi mano y me guió hasta el Jeep de Em, donde los demás nos esperaban.

—¡Primera foto del viaje!—Alice chilló, la miré con una ceja alzada ¿Y ese cambio de humor tan repentino?—Muéstrenme una linda sonrisa—Colocó la cámara encima de mi camioneta y corrió hasta nosotros, pero mientras venía a toda pastilla piso algo y resbaló, aterrizó encima de Rose, que chilló y empujó a Em, este a su vez pisó a Jasper que le dio un codazo a Edward. Consecuencia, todos en la foto salieron con cara de dolor o en mi caso sorpresa al ver lo que había pasado.

Por un momento todos se sobaron sus partes adoloridas, pero después empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

—¡Pise una caca de perro!—Alice miraba su zapato con repugnancia, eso solo sirvió para que tuviera que sujetar mis costillas mientras veía a mi pequeña amiga restregar su pie contra la calzada y agitar sus manos al viento mientras decía cosas como "La gente debería recoger los regalitos de sus mascotas" o "Juro que asesinaré a alguien si no encuentro un ambientador pronto".

Corrí hacía mi coche y saqué pañuelos de papel, se los entregué a mi amiga y volví a mi lado junto a Edward, él me recibió con una apretadita cariñosa en la mano. Cuando estábamos juntos siempre íbamos abrazados o con nuestras manos entregadazas, suspiré ¿Éramos novios? ¿Ami-govios? ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Qué mierda éramos? Yo por mi parte, lo quería todo con él. Rose y Emmet entraron a la gasolinera a comprar unos refrescos, Alice se quedó hablando con Jasper y yo me senté en el cómodo regazo de Edward, mientras él jugueteaba con mi cabello. Después de que volvieran con las compras partimos a la casa de Ángela.

Me metí en mi camioneta y estaba esperando a que Rose y Alice entraran, cuando vi a Edward acercarse a la ventanilla del conductor con una mueca extraña, una mezcla entre enfado y sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunté, extrañada.

—Esta camioneta es un asco Bella, me da miedo que conduzcas esto—Señalo a mi pobre Chevy con repugnancia, yo crucé mis brazos debajo de mi pecho y fruncí el ceño. ¡Nadie insultaba a mi coche!

—Lo siento, pero no todos tenemos el poder monetario para usar coches de lujo ¿Sabes?—Le espeté con todo el veneno que pude juntar. Edward bufó y sonrió con diversión.

—No viajaras en esto, después de ver a Ángela iremos por mi _Volvo—_

Abrí la boca para replicar pero él me calló con un besito en los labios, después de dejarme momentáneamente sin respiración-ni pensamientos coherentes-caminó hacía el _Jeep_ de Em, y en el camino se giró y me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome suspirar.

—¡Despierta y deja de babear, Bella!—Me dijo Rose, la fulminé con la mirada. Ella sonrió divertida—Necesitas un polvo, es urgente cariño…Si sigues así, de un momento a otro entraras en combustión espontánea—Aunque bufé no pude negar que sus palabras eran muy acertadas.

Conducía en silencio, escuchando la radio y la conversación-sobre moda-de mis amigas. El _Jeep_ nos seguía de cerca. No podía evitar mirar a veces atrás, para divisar la cabellera cobriza de mi Edward. Al entrar al residencial manejé mas despacio hasta llegar frente a la casa adosada de los Webber.

Alice y Rose bajaron primeras, mientras yo aparcaba el coche y cerraba las ventanillas-manualmente-.

—¡Bella conduces como una vieja!—Me gritó Emmet mientras me miraba con fingida indignación.

—Respeto las leyes de transito "osito"—Contraataqué, vengándome por reírse de mí cuando Jazz me llamó "Belly-Bells". Em me entrecerró los ojos y yo le saqué la lengua, Edward bajó del coche en ese momento, pillándome en mi momento de "madurez momentánea", me sonrojé y él se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

Alice y Rose ya estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de Ang. Fui a caminar para situarme junto a ellas pero los fuertes brazos de Edward me retuvieron detrás de los muchachos.

—Te vi enseñándole la lengua a Em, y déjame decirte Swan, que esa lengua es mía—Señaló mi boca y yo enarqué una ceja con diversión—Y la quiero ahora—Sin mas dilación me besó apasionadamente, metiendo su caliente y suave lengua en mi boca, en ese instante me olvidé hasta de mi nombre, solo podía saborear su exquisita saliva y compartir el baile de lenguas que habíamos desatado. Llevó sus manos a mis caderas e hizo que me recargara contra él. Mi vientre comenzó a burbujear con sus caricias y gemí contra su boca, ahogando mis sonidos de placer en él. Pero de pronto un carraspeo nos devolvió a la realidad. Me separé de Edward como si quemara, para encontrar los bondadosos-y ahora algo enfadados-ojos de la señora Webber clavados en nosotros.

—Este, mmm, Lanna él es Edward…Un…mmm, ¿Amigo?—Lo último salió de mi boca como una pregunta ya que después del numerito, era difícil presentar a Edward como un simple amigo. Me retorcí las manos nerviosamente.

—Un placer conocerla señora Webber—Edward tan caballeroso como siempre se acercó a Lanna y besó su mano haciéndola suspirar y murmurar algo como "Si fuera más joven", y por supuesto haciéndola olvidar, que hace unos segundos él estaba comiéndome la boca. Sonreí cuando vi como Edward se sonrojaba débilmente por el comentario, Em-haciendo gala de su tacto-le dio un codazo y le susurró al oído-tan fuerte como para que yo me enterara-"estas triunfando hermanito". Solté una risita histérica y Edward me frunció el ceño. Lanna nos hizo pasar a la terraza, mientras iba a avisar a Ángela.

Unos minutos después mi amiga apareció con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Chicas!—Me levanté para abrazarla y Alice y Rose me siguieron—Pensé que se habían olvidado de mí—Musitó mientras hacía un pequeño puchero-gesto que a las cuatro se nos contagió de Alice-y nos miraba por debajo de sus pestañas.

Alice y yo murmuramos un "Aww" y la abrazamos más fuerte, Rose le pegó un suave golpe en el brazo y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Cómo esta tu padre?—Preguntó Jazz mientras volvíamos a sentarnos.

—Mejor, gracias—Contestó Ang mientras se sonrojaba débilmente.

Lanna nos trajo zumos y pastelitos, conversamos durante una hora aproximadamente, pero el momento de partir llegó y al recordar que seria el primer año que Ang no pasaría las vacaciones con nosotras, mis ojos se aguaron.

—Saluda a Charlie de mi parte—Pidió mi amiga mientras me abrazaba. Sorbí mi nariz mientras asentía—¡Bella, no seas tonta! ¡No quiero que llores, quiero que la pases bien y que vuelvas sin virginidad!—Me susurró al oído haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran. Miré a Edward por encima de mi hombro, estaba charlando animadamente con la madre de Ángela, se pasaba la mano por el cabello y sonreía de lado, suspiré.

—Por mí salud mental, espero que sí—Dije, ella me guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

Después de prometerle que la llamaría-al menos cuatro veces por semana-caminé hacía mi auto, mientras Alice y Rose abrazaban a Lanna.

—¿Estas triste preciosa?—Me preguntó Edward a la vez que acariciaba mi mejilla. Asentí despacio mirando mis pies—No me gusta verte así, las próximas vacaciones te prometo que las pasaremos todos juntos—Dios ¡Mi corazón bailó dentro de mi pecho! Él daba por seguro que pasaríamos las próximas vacaciones juntos, sonreí mientras mi estomago daba un vuelco, Edward pareció leer mi mente, ya que al instante agregó—Y las siguientes, y las siguientes…Quiero estar siempre contigo Bella—Besó mi frente y me estremecí.

Quise gritarle que yo también quería estar para siempre a su lado, pero Alice llegó hablando con Emmet-o más bien, gritándole-ya que el "osito" le había comentado a mi hiperactiva amiga, que ella aún olía un poco a caca. Me reí como una histérica cuando Alice le saltó encima y se encaramó a su espalda mientras le tiraba furiosamente del pelo, Emmet se sacudía de un lado para otro y las piernas de Ali bailaban en el viento.

—¡Nunca, vuelvas, a, decirme, que, huelo, mal!—Gritaba la duende, golpeando la frente de Emmet con cada palabra. Cuando Em pudo quitársela de risa la miró con algo de recelo.

—¡Eres la versión femenina de "El Leprechaun"—Después corrió hacía su auto como un cobarde y cuando estuvo seguro tras el cristal del conductor, empezó a sacarle la lengua y a taparse la nariz, como si algo apestara. Alice le enseñó un dedo y se encerró en mí auto-rebuscando el perfume de su bolso-.

—Emmet no sabe en lo que se mete, acaba de ganarse la venganza de la "_Umpa Lumpa"_, eso es grave—Susurró Rose en tono solemne. Yo asentí corroborando el hecho, aún recuerdo la vez que Alice me regaló un vestido-demasiado corto para mí-y yo no lo quise usar. Ese día me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y me dijo "Me las pagaras Bella". A la semana siguiente toda la ropa de mi armario había desaparecido, y por obligación tuve que usar el maldito vestido. Habría estado bien si no fuera porque era día de instituto y ese traje era para fiesta, consecuencia: todo el día fui el maldito centro de atención. Aún siento escalofríos al recordar las miraditas de mi-pervertido-profesor de matemáticas.

Quedamos en encontrarnos con los chicos en la gasolinera de la mañana, ya que Edward se había empeñado en llevarse mi camioneta a su casa, para traer su Volvo. Así que entre risas y burlas los vimos partir a los tres en mi viejo _trasto, _mientras Rosalie quedó encargada de llevarnos en el _Jeep_ hasta la gasolinera. Em le hizo prometer que trataría a su pequeño "_Jeepy"_ como si fuera su propio hijo. Rose le rodó los ojos.

Así que hay estábamos las tres, montadas en el mounstuoso y lujoso coche.

Al llegar Alice entre saltitos dijo que se hacía pis y fue al baño. Rose y yo nos quedamos solas, apoyadas contra el maletero.

—Entonces ¿Qué te parece Emmet?—Abrió la boca para mentir, la corté. Ella no podía engañarme—Sé que te gusta, no te gastes en mentir. Ahora ¿Qué te parece Em?—Le pestañeé inocentemente y ella me miró con furia.

—Tiene un par de revolcones—Contestó.

—¿Solo un par?—

—Aja, y no sigas—

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Em te gusta, sí, sí a Rose le gusta Emmet!—Empecé a revolotear a su alrededor mientras canturreaba. Pero pronto recibí un golpe seco en la nuca que me hizo detenerme. Me quejé mientras me sobaba la zona adolorida—Ramera—Le dije.

—Mojigata—Contestó.

En ese momento llegó Alice-había escuchado todo, como de costumbre-sonrió con malicia y se llevó las manos a su espalda, como una niña buena. ¡Que gran actriz!

—¿Escuchas eso Bella?—Alice formó una perfecta "o" con sus labios mientras ponía una mano en su oreja—¡Oh, solo es la vagina de Rosalie, haciendo palmas por Emmet!—Me largué a reír como una demente, Rosalie nos miró con furia pero no pude evitar sonrojarse. Sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo que nuestra rubia amiga le saltara encima al musculitos.

Esperamos unos largos minutos más mientras nos burlábamos de Rose-que estaba a punto de arrancarnos la melena-de pronto los muchachos de la gasolinera comenzaron a murmurar algo emocionados mirando a la carretera. Nos giramos al mismo tiempo para ver un precioso-y demasiado caro-_Porshe _negro aparcando a nuestro lado_._ Jasper-con sus gafas de sol y el brazo recargado en el asiento del copiloto-nos sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Quieren dar una vuelta bellezas?—Solté una risita nerviosa a la vez que me giraba para ver a las chicas. Rose miraba el auto con devoción, mientras a Alice le brillaban los ojos mientras miraba a Jasper embelesada. ¡Un momento ¿Alice mirando a Jazz embelesada?! ¡Oh, oh!...Y en ese momento todo encajó, el por qué de su actitud y la manera en la que sus mejillas se coloreaban cuando el rubio estaba cerca. A Alice le gustaba Jazz y a Ángela también. El problema era ¿A Jasper quien le gusta?...El _Volvo_ plateado de Edward entró en escena, él posó sus ojos verdes en mí y me señaló el asiento del copiloto. Me acerqué a la ventanilla aún algo ausente por mí reciente descubrimiento.

—Vamos, sube—Me pidió. Sonreí—Vas a pasar todo el viaje a mi lado, por la seguridad de tu inocencia, mejor mantente alejada de mi espacio personal, cariño—Agregó con una nota peligrosa en su voz que hizo que mis entrañas se revolvieran.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que mi inocencia necesita seguridad—Le devolví sentándome a su lado y acariciando sensualmente su rodilla. Oh si…estas vacaciones prometían ser maravillosas. Suspiré, mi virginidad estaba a un paso de ser arrojada por la ventanilla.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A:**_ Primero quiero comentar algo muy gracioso chicas, porque una tal "Consuelo" me dijo que es anatómicamente imposible que la lengua de un hombre esté en el clítoris de una mujer. Consuelo cariño ¿Sabes que es un __clítoris__? Ella (muy inteligente como pueden comprobar) me escribe para decirme que tengo una mente muy pervertida. ¿De donde has salido nena? En fin…yo avisé que era M a quien no le guste pues nada a otra cosa, pero insultos no gracias y si los hacen sean valientes y den la cara. A "Critica" lo mismo, si yo tengo o no madera de escritora no creo que alguien que lee fanfic sea quien para juzgarlo. El día que quiera saber si puedo llegar a ser escritora iré con profesionales. ¿Captas la idea? ¡Juas! Aceptó críticas constructivas, las destructivas pueden ahorrárselas. _

_Pasando a temas importantes. ¡Chicas! ¡Estoy feliz, llegamos casi a los 130 rr! Wow…Bien, aquí el principio de las vacaciones. Bella ya descubrió que a Alice le gusta Jazz uh, uh ¿Qué pasara ahora que van a estar juntos por tres semanas?_

_En fin, espero que les guste el chap, a mí me encantó escribirlo. Próximamente, el viaje en coche (que teniendo a Edward cerca no se yo como terminará) y la llegada a Forks._

_¡Las quiero lindas! ¡Besitos! _


	10. Maravillosos dedos

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 10**_Maravillosos dedos_

Bella´s Pov:

Teníamos siete horas de viaje por delante y la primera de estas fue totalmente confortable. Después de decidir-por nuestra comodidad-que yo viajaría con Edward, Rose con Em y Alice con Jazz nos montamos cada una en sus respectivos coches y salimos.

Al principio mi conductor-sexy, exquisito y sensual -designado y yo hablamos de Forks, de las tiendas que allí habían de cómo era la gente del instituto etc. Pero después de un rato nos quedamos callados, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Saqué de mi mochila la última novela juvenil que me recomendaron-la cual aunque no era mi estilo, me resultaba bastante entretenida-y me puse a leer. Me metí de lleno en la historia, a veces riendo con las ocurrencias de los personajes, Edward-cuando yo suspiraba o hacía algún gesto extraño-me miraba y sonreía de lado y cada vez que esto pasaba mi corazón perdía un latido. Recliné más el sillón del copiloto y recosté mi cabeza de lado, acurrucándome mirando a la ventana y dándole la espalda a él. Al cabo de un rato-y con la sensación de estar siendo espiada-me giré para ver los ojos de Edward clavados en mi trasero.

Enarqué una ceja y sonreí.

—¿No deberías estar mirando a la carretera?—Él carraspeó y sacudió un poco su cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

—Sí, debería—Murmuró. Fruncí el ceño, por alguna extraña razón Edward estaba muy serio y tenso, sujeté mi cabeza en mi mano y lo miré fijamente. Su perfil, con su nariz recta y su piel pálida brillando por los rayos solares lo hacían verse irreal, cuando él volvió a mirarme de soslayo pude ver que sus ojos se veían mas claros con la luz—¿Qué?—Preguntó sonriendo nuevamente, sujetó el volante con una mano y con la otra acarició levemente mi mejilla.

—Estabas observándome—Le dije.

—Sí ¿Y?—Devolvió.

—Nada, ahora yo te observaré—Le confesé sin más preámbulos.

El negó con la cabeza divertido y suspiró, pero siguió con la vista clavada en la carretera. Y yo por supuesto lo tomé como una clara invitación para seguir deleitándome con sus perfectas facciones.

Descubrí tonos dorados y cafés en su pelo. Su piel invitaba a ser acariciada, el principio de una barba castaña asomaba por su mandíbula y dos perfectos lunares adornaban su cuello. Suspiré, era un hombre demasiado atractivo.

—Espero que tus suspiros sean por mí—Enarcó una ceja con petulancia.

—Engreído—Edward soltó una carcajada.

—¿Cuál es tu prototipo de hombre ideal?—Preguntó de pronto, parpadeé desconcertada y comencé a pensar, por alguna extraña razón ahora no podía imaginar un hombre mas perfecto que Edward.

—No se, siempre me gustaron morenos y fuertes—Y era cierto, a mis tiernos quince años estaba totalmente loca por Jacob, luego me dí cuenta de que solo era una gran amistad. No obstante, Jake siempre estuvo buenísimo.

Edward bufó.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo?—Pregunté.

—Siempre me gustaron rubias, y con pelo largo y rizado—Mi sangre comenzó a hervir, sabía que no tenía derecho pero estaba completamente celosa y frustrada. Luego mi maldita conciencia me grito ¡Ey, tu fuiste la que dijo que le gustaban morenos! Aún así también bufé y fruncí el ceño.

—Demasiado típico, te gustan rubias, altas y con pechos operados y gigantes. Seguramente sin cerebro—Le escupí. Edward comenzó a reírse y al cabo de unos minutos le pegué un puñetazo en el hombro. No le dolió, pero yo si que me hice daño en los nudillos.

—¿Estas celosa?—

—No—Mentí fingiéndome indignada.

—Pues yo sí me puse celoso, por eso comenté lo de las rubias. En realidad y ha riesgo de sonar cursi, en este momento no puedo imaginar a ninguna mujer más perfecta que tú—Dijo, y empecé a sonreír como una tonta. Me estremecí cuando sentí su mano en mi muslo, yo extrañaba sus roces—Entonces ¿Morenos eh? ¿Por qué?—Apretó mas su agarré y mi respiración comenzó a agitarse.

—Creo, pensaba…Eh, me parecían fogosos—Pude articular, aunque mi voz sonó ahogada e incoherente. Edward rió entre dientes y subió un poco más su mano. Comencé a sentir humedad en mi entrepierna y un placentero cosquilleo en mi vientre.

—¿Fogosos?—Su pulgar rozó casi imperceptiblemente mi vagina y jadeé mientras me tensaba. Él me estaba volviendo loca—¿Te gusta el fuego Bella?—Preguntó con voz ronca, asentí con la cabeza incapaz de pensar en algo más que no fuera su mano en mi entrepierna—Ten cuidado, te podrías quemar—Su pulgar rozó más fuerte esa zona palpitante y húmeda y yo volví a gemir, mi respiración completamente errática. Recliné mi cabeza hacía atrás y subí mis caderas para obtener mas fricción de sus exquisitos dedos. Sentí como su mano subía hasta el cierre de mis jeans, y sin ninguna complicación lo abría. Miré hacía abajo y vi su índice acariciando la tela de mi ropa interior, esa simple visión me hizo excitarme de una manera impresionante. Necesitaba liberación, necesitaba sentir sus dedos y lo necesitaba ¡Ahora! Empujé mis caderas mientras me recostaba aún más en el sillón, Edward gruñó mandando una oleada de escalofríos a mi columna vertebral. Sus largos dedos entraron a mi caliente sexo, él comenzó a acariciar y separar mis pliegues mientras yo gemía y jadeaba moviendo mi pelvis contra su mano. Unas cosquillas placenteras llegaron hasta mi bajo vientre y bajaron mientras el metía uno de sus dedos en mí vagina.

—Sigue—Rogué.

—¿Te gusta esto, cariño?—Preguntó, su suave y profunda voz me hizo gemir mas fuerte. Estaba completamente empapada y el primer orgasmo de mí vida estaba a punto de llegar a mi excitado cuerpo—¿Te gustaría que fuera mi lengua la que estuviera acariciando tu coño?—Me estremecí de pies a cabeza y enarqué mi espalda. Sentía mis mejillas arder—Dime Bella ¿Te gustaría sentirme dentro de ti?—Asentí y tragué saliva.

—Sí, quiero sentirte dentro de mi Edward. Te necesito—Él gruñó y embistió más fuerte dentro de mí con su dedo, un segundo más tarde comenzó a meter el segundo dentro de mí, mi vagina palpitaba y llegaba a doler de la excitación que sentía. Los cosquilleos empezaron a hacerse más fuertes e intensos. Jadeé y gruñí débilmente cuando su pulgar apretó y acarició mi clítoris. Enarqué la espalda mientras gemía con intensidad, le rogué que fuera más rápido y él obedeció.

—Córrete para mí Bella. Córrete—Pidió con anhelo y entonces las cosquillas en mi coño se intensificaron hasta la explosión, todo mi cuerpo tembló violentamente mientras el placer del orgasmo invadía todos mis sentidos. Mi respiración comenzó a serenarse y el cansancio a apoderarme de mi cuerpo. Muchas veces me contaron lo que te hace sentir un orgasmo, sin embargo, explicar un placer tan grande con palabras, es imposible. Es exquisito y adictivo. Mi vagina aún estaba caliente y húmeda y la mano de Edward seguía acariciándola despacio dejándome disfrutar de mi minuto en el paraíso.

—Mmm, eso fue…—Dejé la frase inconclusa y lo miré a los ojos, él sonrió con ternura y yo me sonrojé furiosamente. Y la maldita voz de mi conciencia me gritó de nuevo. ¡Si claro, ahora te da vergüenza ¿verdad?! Dios, preferiría un _Pepito grillo_ sordo mudo.

—Fue grandioso—Sacó su mano de mi entrepierna y me besó en los labios. Si mi padre supiera que me habían dado mi primer orgasmo de una forma tan irresponsable seguramente le dispararía a Edward y encargaría un cinturón de castidad para mí—Para que veas que no solo los morenos son fogosos—Dijo con un deje de autosuficiencia, sonreí dándole toda la maldita razón.

Mis ojos vagaron por su perfecta anatomía con cansancio, entonces me dí cuenta de que su "soldadito" estaba completamente duro contra su jeans. Pensé en lo incomodo que seria para Edward tener esa tremenda erección y quise compensarlo. Llevé mi mano al cierre de su pantalón y acaricié con mi pulgar la piel expuesta de su vientre. Edward gimió y se tensó. Me miró intensamente a los ojos acobardándome un poco, retiré mi mano y me sonrojé mientras bajaba la mirada a mi regazo.

—Yo…Solo quería…—Empecé a balbucear.

Edward con una mano sujetó mi barbilla y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía arrepentido.

—Lo deseo, te juro que lo deseo—Suspiró con frustración—Pero si me tocas ahora, tendremos un accidente. No sabes lo que me ha costado concentrarme mientras te corrías Bella, quise saltar encima de ti y…—Bajo su mano y apretó el puño. Después de unos segundos-y para mi asombro-una sonrisa pícara se extendió en su rostro—No obstante, me lo debes—Dijo, sonreí tímidamente y asentí mientras humedecía mis labios y recargaba mi cabeza contra su hombro. En algún momento me quedé dormida. Mi cuerpo pesaba, mi cuello dolía y encima alguien estaba gritando mi nombre. Sentí una sacudida en mi hombro y gruñí mientras abría los ojos con pereza y bostezaba.

—¡Despiértate ya Bella!—Alice estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor, miré hacía los lados buscando a Edward—Esta fuera, Em pinchó una rueda y aprovechamos para comer algo mientras los chicos la cambian—Volví a bostezar y asentí con la cabeza mientras me restregaba los ojos.

Bajamos del coche y el frió azotó mi cuerpo, temblé y me abracé a mí misma.

—Ey, hola dormilona—Saludó Emmet con su habitual sonrisa en la cara. Jasper levantó la cabeza e hizo un ademán a modo de saludo. Sin embargo Edward no estaba allí, fruncí el ceño y me dí una vuelta sobre mí misma buscándolo. Rose estaba en cuclillas al lado de Em sacando la rueda pinchada, mientras Jasper en el maletero reunía las herramientas necesarias. Habíamos parado en una de esas gasolineras con cafetería del camino. Mi estomago rugió con anticipación, mataría por unos _creps _con chocolate caliente.

Alice a mi lado me miraba con suspicacia, seguramente planeando secuestrarme e interrogarme hasta el cansancio, me aparté de ella por si acaso y me acuclillé al lado de Rosalie.

—¿Qué tal esta resultando tu viaje Rose?—Le cuestioné, ella bufó mirando a Em y él se carcajeó estruendosamente.

—Pues veamos—Sacudió su melena—Soporté una horrible música electrónica durante dos horas. El niño de papi—Señaló a Emmet con el pulgar desdeñosamente—Empezó a comer papas fritas con sabor queso, que me hicieron marearme y casi vomitar y ahora para colmo pinchó una rueda. La próxima vez o viajamos en avión o las ahogare a ti y a las demás en la bañera. ¿Esta claro?—Asentí con la cabeza conteniendo la risa, pero Jasper que lo había escuchado todo se largó a reír como un maniaco.

—Ese es Emmet Cullen, aún así les puedo asegurar que liga mucho. El por qué aún estoy tratando de averiguarlo—Dijo entre carcajadas, Em sonrió de lado y suspiró teatralmente mirándose las uñas.

—Soy encantador, y además un dios del sexo—Me sonrojé y Rose lo miro con la furia llameando en sus ojos azules.

—Y un completo capullo también. Pobres chicas, se les murió el buen gusto—Tras escupirle estas palabras con su mejor voz venenosa se levantó y me arrastró hacía la cafetería—Odio a Emmet Cullen—Dijo severamente, suspiré y sonreí maliciosamente.

—Ramera mentirosa, estas celosa porque tú no has probado sus dones en la cama—Me burlé, con Rose siempre "bromeábamos así". Lo que quiere decir que nos escupíamos las verdades a la cara, mientras yo la llamaba perra y ella mojigata o estrecha. En ese momento llegó la pequeña duende.

—Sí, Bella tiene razón. A propósito ¿Qué tal tu orgasmo?—Jadeé parándome en seco, la miré con los ojos desorbitados mientras mi boca se abrió. ¿Cómo mierda sabia Alice eso?—¡Yo lo se todo amiga! Tus ojos brillan, tienes la piel brillante y además—Señaló mis jeans—Tienes el botón desabrochado—Mi cara adquirió todas las gamas del rojo chillón, Rose se largó a reír y Alice me siguió mirando con su pequeña y depilada ceja enarcada—¡Eres una maldita pervertida! ¡Tienes que darme los detalles!—Ordenó mientras saltaba sobre su sitio dando palmas. Me encogí de hombros retomando la marcha hacía la cafetería, aún sentía curiosidad por saber donde estaba Edward.

—Y… ¿Dónde esta Edward? No lo vi cuando bajé de su auto—Dije como quien no quiere la cosa, tratando de ocultar la ansiedad en mi voz. No coló, Rose rodó los ojos y murmuró un "obsesionada con el niño bonito" que no me pasó desapercibido, le fruncí el ceño pero Alice se metió entre las dos y rodeó nuestros brazos con los suyos.

—Su móvil no tenía cobertura, fue a llamar adentro—Dijo.

Entramos a la cafetería y allí estaba él en la cabina telefónica, y mis celos obsesivos volvieron a despertar con toda su fuerza. Tres estúpidas chicas estaban detrás de él, comiéndoselo con los ojos mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas. La más alta señaló el trasero de MI Edward y se mordió el labio inferior. Apreté los puños y antes de poder controlarme mis pies-que tenían vida propia-me estaban llevando con Edward.

Al llegar a su lado les sonreí falsamente a las tres zorritas, y acaricié justo la parte de la anatomía de Edward que hacía unos segundos atrás estaba mirando la larguirucha del trío.

La muchacha me miró con furia y se giró con sus amigas, seguramente deseándome una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

¡Jodanse, es mío! Pensé mientras rodeaba la cintura de Edward con mi brazo, él se limitó a sonreírme y darme un beso en la coronilla mientras se despedía de su oyente.

—Hola preciosa—Me dijo cuando colgó—Me gustan tus ataques de celos, te ves tan sexy cuando te enfadas—Me susurró en el oído mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa donde Rose y Ali ya se habían sentado.

—No comparto lo que es mío—Dije, después tuve ganas de golpearme contra la cabina telefónica, no debería de haber pensado en voz alta. Edward soltó una carcajada y me miró intensamente.

—Bueno, si soy tuyo entonces significa que tú también eres mía ¿No?—Dijo, siguiéndome el juego.

—Digamos que ese es un trato justo—Devolví sonriendo.

—Entonces…Eso significa ¿Eres mi novia?—¡Mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho! Edward seguía mirándome fijamente a los ojos, recogí aire en mis desinflados pulmones y sonreí abiertamente. Después simplemente lo besé en los labios y acaricié el pelo de su nuca, me estreché contra él con ansias de embriagarme de su exquisito sabor—Bien, lo tomaré como un sí—Dijo cuando se separó para tomar aire.

Llegamos a la mesa-yo aún seguía sonriendo tanto, que si Edward me hubiera besado solo habría encontrado mis encías-y él con su sonrisa matadora de medio lado.

—Creps, con sirope de chocolate y café con mucha crema por favor—Pedí sin mirar la carta siquiera a la vez que tomaba asiento con mi novio-que jodidamente bien sonaba esa expresión-a mi lado.

Alice le estaba contando a Jazz los avances de la última temporada, Rose y Em estaban mirándose a los ojos mientras tomaban cada uno de sus bebidas. Aunque resulte extraño, estaban compitiendo. Ya saben, con las bebidas heladas te duele el cerebro, ellos tenían una competencia para ver quien se rendía primero. Los ignoré y me concentré en la mano de Edward sujetando la mía por debajo de la mesa. Al rato llegaron los pedidos y comenzamos a comer.

—¡Ey, eso es mío!—Le grité a Emmet cuando me robó uno de mis creps.

—¡Emmet, devuélvele su comida a Bella—Le dijo Jasper en un tono de papa regañón, le saqué la lengua al musculitos y él me tiró un trocito se servilleta sucia.

—Entonces…Bells ¿No hay nada que nos quieran contar?—Preguntó Alice pestañeando exageradamente y con su falsa mueca de inocencia. ¡Maldita, nunca se le escapaba nada!

—Sí, de hecho sí. Bella y yo somos novios—Contestó Edward sin mas rodeos, me sonrojé y el me besó la mejilla.

Alice y Rose chillaron y la primera se me tiró encima abrazándome-y dejándome sin respiración de paso-.

—¡Son la pareja perfecta! ¡Lo sabía!—Empezó a decir.

—Esme comenzara ha hacer el_ ajuar_ para Bella en cuando se entere de la noticia—Dijo Jasper, y todo el peso de sus palabras me impacto como una bola de demolición. ¿Qué pensaría su familia de mí? ¿Y si yo no les gustaba? Jadeé y me retorcí las manos por debajo de la mesa.

—Relájate cuñadita, mi madre estará feliz de que por fin uno de sus hijos este mas cerca de darle nietos—Y esa "ayuda" de Em no funcionó para nada. Me puse más nerviosa aún, tenía miedo de ponerme a vomitar como la niña del exorcista o algo así.

—Alto—Dije levantando las palmas—No abra nietos, ni presentaciones formales ni nada de eso, al menos no por ahora—Dije con toda la seguridad que pude acumular.

Noté como Edward a mí lado se tensaba, apreté su mano y lo miré a los ojos. Debió ver mi expresión aterrorizada en mi cara ya que al instante habló.

—Salgamos— En la mesa se hizo el silencio mientras salíamos. Nunca le había comentado a Edward mi pánico al matrimonio y a las relaciones demasiado formales. No había tenido oportunidad, y es que jamás había tenido una maldita relación formal. Tragué saliva y caminé junto a él. Una vez fuera de la cafetería y con el aire helado del exterior mis nervios se aplacaron.

—Tus padres deben odiarme—Susurré.

Edward chasqueó la lengua y se recargó en el muro de piedra, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y miró al cielo.

—A mi madre le dio un ataque de risa cuando se enteró de cómo nos conocimos. La reacción de mi padre fue aún mas chistosa ¿Quieres saber que me dijo?—Asentí—Me dijo "Hijo, cásate con ella antes de que de verdad se te adelanten"—Abrí los ojos totalmente sorprendida. Su familia definitivamente no era normal. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, me acerqué y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, él al instante me abrazó y beso la frente con ternura.

—Bueno, entonces creo que debo hablarte de Charlie—Le dije en tono serio. Mire hacía arriba, Edward arrugó el ceño. Suspiré—¿Tienes algún chaleco anti-balas?—Ahora fue el turno de él para abrir los ojos y jadear. Sonreí con suficiencia, ya después le contaría que en realidad, Charlie no era tan malo como podía serlo René.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A:**_ ¡Chicas, próximo chap, llegada a Forks y una visita a cierta playita, con ciertos morenazos potentes! Huy, yo también quiero ir a la Push! Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas me dijeron que no abandonara mi historia, y no lo haré por supuesto que no. Los comentarios que recibí me hicieron gracia, son de personas aburridas y envidiosas, nada mas. En fin cuídense besitos y actualizo pronto, ya verán. ¡Besitos! Las quiero._


	11. Las primeras impresiones Apestan!

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 11: **_Las primeras impresiones ¡Apestan!_

Edward´s PoV:

"_Bienvenidos a Forks"_

Y con esas palabras escritas en el oxidado cartel, todo se volvió verde.

Bella-después de salir de la cafetería-durmió las dos horas siguientes de viaje. Tengo que admitir que si bien antes estaba emocionado por conocer su pueblo, su infancia y todas esas cosas que seguro acabarían sorprendiéndome y agradándome por partes iguales, ahora el miedo formaba parte de las sensaciones de mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, explícale al padre de tu novia que por tu culpa ella había quedado como una arpía trepadora delante de casi todo el país. ¿Lo entienden ahora? Si, estaba muerto de miedo. Encima Charlie-y para caldear más el asunto-no sabía de mi visita, ademas del hecho-muy importante hecho por cierto-de que tenía una pistola. Ya me estaba viendo…Corriendo por todo Forks con un padre enajenado persiguiéndome, pistola en mano, para defender la inocencia de su hija. No lo culpaba, si yo tuviera una hija seguramente habría mandando al desgraciado que la hizo quedar mal a que le cortaran los dedos de los pies, o un testículo, depende de mi estado de animo. Pero Bella-muerta de risa-me prometió que todo saldría bien. ¿Y como no confiar en ella? Sí tan solo con una sonrisa iluminaba mi existencia. ¡Sí, joder soy un maldito cursi! Resoplé y me pasé la mano por el cabello-por millonésima vez-mientras sacudía un poco el hombro de Bella.

—Despierta. Llegamos Bella—Le susurré al oído mientras seguía agitándole el hombro. No funcionó—Despierta—La sacudí un poco más fuerte. Nada, aunque esta vez se removió en el asiento separándose de mí. Probé otra táctica, disminuí la velocidad del _Volvo_ y comencé a dejarle besos por sus mejillas y cuello. Bella comenzó a sonreír, más no despertó. Bufé. En ese momento mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

—¿Hola?—Contesté al ver en el identificador de llamadas, que no era un numero conocido.

—_Soy Alice, lame su oreja y luego sopla. Funcionará—_Y después simplemente colgó. Quedé confundido a más no poder, no sabía si tener miedo de Alice o simplemente aceptar que ella, sabía todo, siempre. Solté una pequeña carcajada y sin más rodeos paseé mi lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de Bella, ella se volvió a remover. Después-y suavemente-soplé la zona húmeda por mi saliva. Ella gruñó bajito más comenzó a restregar sus ojos.

—¿Brad?—Susurró aún adormilada. Y al instante me tensé. ¿Brad? ¿Quién demonios era Brad?

—No. Edward. Tú novio—Le dije indignado. ¿Estaba soñando con otro? Lo que le faltaba a mis obsesionados celos era tener que preocuparse también por los sueños de Bella.

—¿Eh? Um—Bella siguió balbuceando y yo imaginándome a ese tal "Brad" con el cuello roto—Lo siento, siempre me cuesta despertarme—Dijo, después se incorporó y me dio un suave beso en el cuello, sonrió encima de mi piel mandando descargas eléctricas justamente a la zona que menos necesitaba en esos momentos. Llevaba dos semanas sufriendo se frustración sexual, mi miembro simplemente se activaba solo con ver a Bella. Lo peor de todo es que a ella le hacía gracia el asunto, cuando se lo comenté ella dijo "Edward, tranquilo él-señalando a mi soldadito-solo quiere saludarme". Y por extraño que parezca en el momento que ella dijo eso, mi miembro pegó una sacudida, como verificando sus palabras. En fin, Bella tenía razón. Mi cuerpo simplemente reaccionaba con su cercanía. Deje de pensar en los saludos de mi soldadito y volví a recordar al tal Brad.

—¿Quién es Brad?—Pregunté con el ceño fruncido. No quería que mis inseguridades volvieran a salir a flote, pero no podía controlarme. Sí, era un maldito celoso compulsivo, cada vez que veía otros hombres mirar a MI Bella una voz grave y potente vibraba en mi cerebro gritando "MIA", entonces era cuando me entraban ganas de cargarla a lo _King Kong_ y golpear mi pecho al estilo orangután alfa. Patético.

—Mm ¿Brad?, ¿Enserio dije Brad?—Asentí secamente—Bueno es que Brad es el único que solía despertarme así, con lamidas en la oreja y todo eso—Me tensé aún más y la miré fijamente con el ceño fruncido, esperando las carcajadas o el "Es broma Edward" que jamás llegó. Entonces comencé a intentar tranquilizarme, porque era lógico que ella hubiera tenido otros hombres a su lado. Lógico, normal y una jodida mierda también. Me apreté el puente de la nariz y ella comenzó a reírse. ¡Joder encima Bella se reía de mí!—Tranquilo Edward, Brad y tu serán amigos. Seguro que le gustas—Soltó y se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a reír. Apreté los puños en torno al volante, mis nudillos palidecieron por la fuerza que estaba usando.

Ósea ¿Lo conocería? Bien, pues mejor sería que el puto Brad de los cojones se mantuviera bien lejos de Bella, si no acabaría mal. Conocer al ex de tu novia no es algo muy agradable ¿Saben? Y menos aún teniendo en mente que él le lamía la oreja. ¡Joder! Volví a apretarme el puente de la nariz, conteniendo las ganas de golpear algo, nunca había estado en una situación así. ¡Claro es que nunca te habían importado los ex de tus novias! Pensé frustrado, porque obvio Bella para mí era diferente. Empezaba a pensar que el amor era demasiado complicado. Bueno, tenía que tranquilizarme. Ahora era yo el que estaba con Bella, el que le haría el desayuno en la mañana y compartiría su cama-o la mía-y el que le lamería la oreja también. ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Mía!

Sonreí como un demente bajo la atenta mirada de mi novia.

—Sigue recto, mi casa esta al final de esta calle—Dijo visiblemente emocionada, casi daba saltitos-al estilo Alice- en su asiento. Sus ojos brillaban y su hermoso rostro estaba enmarcado por una gran sonrisa. Sonreí también, no dejaría que mis estúpidos celos arruinaran otro de nuestros momentos juntos. Bella ahora estaba conmigo, y nada ni nadie harían que eso cambiara. Sonreí más aún y ella suspiró mientras contemplaba las casitas del pequeño-y verde-pueblo. Manejé hasta el final de la calle, mi novia y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio. Mis nervios estaban corroyendo mi estomago. Y al llegar al final Bella tomó suavemente mi mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—Tranquilo—Me susurró y se acercó para dejar un casto beso en mis labios. Yo no la dejé apartarse, me aferré a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Puse una mano en su nuca y la atraje hacía a mí, metiendo suavemente mi lengua en su calida boca. Ella correspondió al instante, y juro que no me habría apartado de ella, si no hubiera sido por unos molestosos dedos golpeando contra el cristal de la ventana.

—¡Tengo una pregunta!—Dijo Rose cuando finalmente bajamos-yo entre gruñidos-del auto—¿A que sabe el estomago de Bella?—Preguntó con fingida curiosidad, solté un "Ja, ja" desdeñoso y me acerqué a Alice y Jasper que estaban recargados contra el coche del último. La pequeña duende saltó sorprendida cuando yo llegué, lucía muy nerviosa, después corrió hacía Bella y Rosalie. Raro-me dije-quise preguntar qué pasaba, pero la mirada seria de Jazz me hizo cerrar la boca, no era momento para agregar preocupaciones a mi estado de ánimo.

—¿Nervioso?—Asentí y tragué saliva.

—¡Chicos! ¡Vamos!—Alice chilló con renovado entusiasmo, Bella atrapó aire en sus pulmones y caminó hacía la puerta. Emmet-mi hermano sin vergüenza-caminó junto a ellas sonriente y tranquilo. Lo envidié. Jasper y yo nos mantuvimos detrás, al margen.

Bella me dirigió una última mirada y me sonrió tímidamente a la vez que un adorable sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Llevó la mano a la cerradura y metió la llave en la puerta. Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me gritaba "Corre, por tu vida", pero la ignoré porque esa voz era la de mi parte neurótica y controladora que estaba tratando de eliminar de mi sistema.

—¿Papa?—Bella preguntó desde el hall de entrada. Tragué saliva—¿Estas en casa?—Ella ingresó un poco más en la modesta vivienda, al instante una voz que venía del piso superior sonó.

—¿Bells?—Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon por las escaleras, y un minuto después un hombre de estatura media y pulcro bigote castaño oscuro apareció ante mis ojos. Los ojos del padre de mi novia brillaron mientras la contemplaba. Bella lo abrazó fuertemente y él cerró los ojos disfrutando del calido abrazo de su hija.

—¡Charlie!—Alice gritó con lagrimas en los ojos y se abalanzó hacía el hombre, Rose la siguió. Los cuatro se abrazaron, Jasper a mi lado se removió, quizás-y si estaba igual que yo-se sintiera fuera de lugar. Pero, por suerte-véase el puto sarcasmo-teníamos a Emmet. Mi hermano-sin invitación por supuesto-se unió al abrazo murmurando un ronco "Aww" que me hizo atragantarme con mi propia saliva. Charlie se apartó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quién son ellos?—Murmuró, mirándonos como si fuéramos unos malditos criminales o algo así. Me encogí.

—Papa, ellos son Emmet, Jasper y Edward Cullen—Le dijo Bella y no me paso inadvertido el tono de advertencia que usó al presentarnos. Dí un paso al frente y tendí mi mano, Charlie-aunque receloso-la estrechó con innecesaria fuerza.

—Encantado señor, Bella me habló mucho de usted—Dije ¿Es la típica frase que se usa para quedar bien no? Pues por la mirada incrédula de Charlie, parece que fallé estrepitosamente. Jasper hizo lo propio estrechando su mano al igual que yo. Em sin embargo soltó una de sus joyitas.

—¡Bella me dijo que tiene una pantalla de plasma y todos los canales deportivos! ¡Joder, estoy encantado de conocer por fin al suegro de mi hermano!—Y mi cara se desencajó, literalmente. Creo que hasta me puse verde. Comencé a sudar frió mientras veía-a cámara lenta como en una película de terror-la mirada de Charlie girándose hacía mí.

—Mm, papa. Entremos, mejor hablar las cosas dentro—Bella-muy nerviosa-tomó la mano de su padre y lo hizo entrar, Charlie estaba cambiando peligrosamente de color, del rojo furia al morado asfixia.

En cuanto se perdieron de vista golpeé a Emmet-y no fui el único, Rosalie le obsequió una bonita patada en la rodilla derecha-y le susurré un amenazador "estas muerto", él por supuesto se empezó a reír como un neurótico. Nota mental, dar en adopción a Emmet. Miré a Jasper en busca de ayuda, pero él estaba muy entretenido atándose el cordón de su zapatilla e intentando contener las carcajadas. ¡Desgraciado traidor!

Esperé cinco minutos y después entré a la vivienda, escuché las voces amortiguadas de Bella y Charlie saliendo de una habitación, que parecía ser la cocina. Alice revoloteaba por la sala-no se que estaría haciendo-mientras canturreaba entre dientes.

Entonces de la nada apareció un gigantesco y peludo perro negro y se tiró encima de mí, perdí el equilibrio y caí de culo en el suelo.

—¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!—Pedí, sí, soy un poco cobarde con los perros. Tengo un pequeño trauma. Pero el maldito animal seguía lamiéndome y yo estaba a punto de entrar en pánico y meter la cabeza en el horno o quizás arrancarme el pelo de raíz.

—¡Brad! ¡Ven aquí mi pequeño! ¿Me extrañaste? Uh sí yo también te extrañé—Bella salió corriendo de la nada y el chucho centró toda su atención en ella. Un momento ¿Brad? ¿Pequeño? Ella seguía revolcada en el suelo siendo lamida por el animal mientras acariciaba sus peludas orejas. El perro ladraba feliz, yo seguía tirado en el suelo. No sabía si largarme a reír o llorar, todo estaba resultando bastante extraño-y un poco aterrador-y al final resultó que mis celos obsesivos estaban dirigidos a un perro. ¿Puedo ser más patético? Sí, porque en ese momento vi a Charlie, que me observaba desde el umbral de la puerta con una mirada de asesino que claramente decía, "Acércate a mi hija y te corto las bolas". Me levanté del suelo como si quemara y carraspeé incomodo. Definitivamente, la primera impresión estaba siendo una completa mierda.

Rosalie y Alice se unieron a Bella y al chucho feo ignorándome completamente. Jasper y Emmet-por suerte-se quedaron a mi lado. Aunque el último seguía mirando compulsivamente la televisión de Charlie, con unas ganas locas de tirarse en el sofá y cambiar los canales. Ese era su gran pasatiempo, junto con dejar a todos los que se le acercaran demasiado en ridículo y mirar revistas porno.

—Entonces…—Charlie se acercó a nosotros, me mantuve firme—¿A que te dedicas muchacho?—

—Soy pediatra—Dije.

—Mm ¿Doctor eh? Bien—Susurró pensativamente—¿Te dijo Bella que soy jefe de policial?—Asentí—Bien, no lo olvides muchacho—¡Joder, me estaba amenazando! Tragué saliva y volví a asentir como un completo imbecil—¿Y vosotros?—Les preguntó a mis hermanos, por supuesto su tono con ellos fue muchísimo más cortes, él me odiaba.

—Yo soy abogado penalista, pero aún no estoy ejerciendo. Pretendo montar mi propio _buffet_ próximamente—Explicó Jasper con su habitual tono sereno e imperturbable. Charlie miró a Emmet, seguramente esperando su respuesta. Mi gran hermano sonrió abiertamente.

—Yo disfruto de la vida—Dijo simplemente. Y para mí desconcierto Charlie se rió ¡Se empezó a reír! Dios…Si yo hubiera dado la respuesta de Emmet seguramente ya estaría siendo perseguido por Charlie y su escopeta.

—¿Os apetecen unas cervezas? Después Bella podría enseñaros el resto la casa—Comentó, asentimos. Aunque su "invitación" solo estaba dirigida hacía Em. Los seguí en silencio a la cocina, pero antes de llegar Bella tomó mi mano y me giró bruscamente hacía ella.

—¿Estas bien? Lo siento olvidé tu pequeña fobia a los perros—Dijo, y no la creí en absoluto. Le fruncí el ceño.

—Me las vas a pagar, pequeña mentirosa—Le dí un golpecito cariñoso en su perfecto y redondo trasero y entré a la habitación con Charlie y mis hermanos.

Bella´s PoV:

¡Por fin en casa! Cuando le expliqué a mi padre-omitiendo ciertos detalles-que Edward Cullen y yo habíamos comenzado una relación, pasó por sus tres estados de pánico en menos de dos minutos. Primero llegó el "¿Estas loca?" después la típica y molesta pregunta "¿Te dejó embarazada?" y luego por supuesto la aceptación, bueno eso es ser muy extremos, digamos que por ahora, mi padre no cometería un asesinato. Así que cuando entraron a la cocina me tranquilicé, Charlie estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

Alice, Rose y yo llevamos a mi adorado Brad al patio trasero.

—No esta resultando tan mal como pensaba—Susurró Rose, ella tenía razón. Aún recuerdo con ciertos escalofríos lo que pasó cuando le comenté a Charlie de mi pequeño interés en Jacob Black. ¡Y eso que era el hijo de su mejor amigo! Pero eso no le importó, lo buscó por todo el pueblo y casi le hizo prometer que se casaría conmigo. ¡Y Jake ni siquiera sabía de mis intenciones! Ahora sí podía reír recordando de ese pequeño incidente.

—¡Tengo hambre!—Dijo Alice, acto seguido corrió hacía la puerta y entró en la cocina, la seguimos. Cuando tomé asiento entre Edward y mi padre, mi pequeña amiga ya estaba revolviendo todos los cajones buscando algo comestible—Prepararé bocadillos—Dijo. Rosalie se sentó al lado de Em y él le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Antes de que Rose pudiera apartar su brazo con algún comentario venenoso, mi padre abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Rose hija ¿Son novios?—Preguntó mi-gratamente-sorprendido padre, al que por alguna extraña razón que se escapaba de mi entendimiento, le encantaba Em. Yo habría jurado que Edward era más del tipo que los padres adoraban, pero no. Charlie eligió a Em como su favorito. Hombres…Suspiré.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—Gruñó mi amiga deshaciendo el abrazo.

—Ella se hace la difícil, pero esta loca por mí en realidad—Soltó Emmet riéndose estruendosamente, mi padre lo acompañó en sus carcajadas y Rosalie bufó.

—Más quisieras simio—Bien, Emmet había pasado de "osito pervertido" a simio, estaba avanzando penosamente. Todos reímos, menos Em que se hizo el ofendido y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero infantil.

Quince minutos después Alice puso los bocadillos en la mesa, comimos mientras poníamos al día a Charlie de nuestras peripecias. Entonces les pedí a los chicos que se turnaran para tomar un baño y descansar, mi padre con mucho pesar tuvo que irse a trabajar. Se despidió y prometió volver lo antes posible. Yo me quedé recogiendo la cocina mientras Jasper era el primero en tomar una ducha. Rose, Emmet y Alice estaban despatarrados en el sillón.

—Tu padre me odia—Susurró Edward mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

—No te odia, solo es difícil. Soy su única hija y el aún me ve como su pequeña bebé. Y tú claramente eres el pervertido que quiere corromper a una inocente—Le dije divertida, el rió entre dientes y se acercó a mí por detrás. Recargó ambas manos a cada lado de mis caderas y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

—Sí, la verdad es que tu padre tiene razones para quererme lejos—Susurró, dejando su aliento calido en mi cuello, apartó un mechón de mi pelo y besó mi hombro.

Seguí con mi tarea concentrándome en no híper ventilar. A mi mente llegaban las imágenes de mi placentero orgasmo en su coche, y eso claramente no ayudaba a mis revolucionadas hormonas.

Edward siguió con sus caricias, llevó su mano a mi estomago y metió la mano debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando mi ombligo con lentitud. Gemí y cerré los ojos decidida a entregarme al placer. ¿Qué tan malo podía llegar a ser el violar a Edward encima de la mesa de mi cocina?

Me recargué más contra él, haciéndolo gruñir y excitarme.

—Bella—Susurró—Tan suave—Siguió balbuceando mientras estrechaba mis caderas contra su abultado miembro, me estremecí. Edward era tan grande y duro como una maldita-y sensual-roca. Mi boca se secó y yo gemí más fuerte cuando sentí sus manos viajar hacía el cierre de mis jeans. Debía pararlo, lo sabía pero ¿Con que fuerzas de voluntad? Suspiré, pero entonces él sacó su mano de mi cremallera y se rió entre dientes con la barbilla sobre mi hombro—Compórtate, estamos en tu casa—Dijo y se separó. Gruñí y lo fulminé con la mirada—La venganza es dulce. ¿Recuerdas a Brad?—Murmuró con su sonrisa de medio lado, después salió de la cocina dejándome allí, sola, caliente y frustrada.

Después de que todos tomáramos un relajante baño y descansáramos decidimos llevar a los chicos a conocer la playa de Forks. Alice, Rose y yo nos cambiamos en la habitación de Charlie y los chicos en la mía. Preparamos algunas bebidas y bocadillos en las mochilas y viajamos todos juntos en el _Jeep _de Em. Mientras llegábamos íbamos hablando sobre la acampada, el plan era el siguiente: Pasaríamos la noche en mi casa-a lo que Alice llamó una pijamada mixta-y al día siguiente compraríamos los víveres para nuestra excursión. Así nos daría tiempo a mostrarles el pueblo y además conocer la maravillosa reserva de los Quileutes. Al llegar suspiré con añoranza, vi a los lejos la casa de Billy y el taller de Jacob, donde pasamos tantas horas con los muchachos de la Push.

Alice y Rose estaban igual que yo.

Nos bajamos del coche y caminamos por la fina arena del mar, acercándonos a la orilla. Decidimos quedarnos cerca, así que montamos las sombrillas y estiramos las toallas.

—¡Quiero nadar!—Muchas personas pensarían que estábamos locas por querer meternos al mar, teniendo en cuenta que no hacía demasiado calor y que el cielo-para variar-estaba encapotado. Pero si te has criado toda tu vida en un pueblo donde siempre llueve, acabas acostumbrándote a las bajas temperaturas. Sonreí y comencé a quitarme mis sandalias. Los chicos se sentaron cada uno en una toalla y charlaron entre ellos, impresionados por la belleza de mi pequeño y rustico pueblo. Me saqué la camiseta y los jeans quedando en mi bikini favorito-regalo de Rose-de un rosa pálido y bastante decente para lo que me querían obligar a usar. Las chicas hicieron lo propio, antes de ir a meternos al mar me acerqué a Edward-que no me quitaba los ojos de encima-y le besé castamente en los labios.

—¿No vienen?—Preguntó Alice.

—Después, preferimos ver el paisaje primero—Dijo Jazz, paseando sus ojos por el cuerpo de mi pequeña amiga. ¡Hasta yo me sonrojé por la intensidad de su mirada! Y Emmet tenía los ojos fuera de orbita mientras contemplaba a Rosalie, o mas bien a los senos de ella. En fin…Al fin y al cabo, eran hombres. Negué con la cabeza y me aparté de Edward, él me miró de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor. Enarqué una ceja y el sonrió pícaramente.

Sonreí y caminé al lado de las chicas en dirección a la orilla. El sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas cercanas me invadió, era delicioso volver a casa. Inhalé profundamente, uno de mis olores favoritos era el del mar, sobre todo el de esta playa, con su mezcla salina y húmeda de los bosques. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mis pies se mojaran por la helada agua. A mí lado Rose y Alice charlaban entusiasmadas.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Mis chicas!—Esa voz…Rose, Alice y yo giramos la cabeza como autómatas. A unos seis metros de distancia estaban ellos…

¡Quil, Paúl y Jacob! Jadeé, mientras una gran sonrisa iba apareciendo en mi rostro. Alice y Rose al instante corrieron hacía ellos, yo las seguí. Aunque al llegar tropecé y directamente aterricé en los musculosos brazos de mi Jake.

—¡Jacob! ¡Dios, pensé que estabas en Seattle! ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?—Lo abracé fuertemente junto con mis amigas, Paúl y Quil se unieron a los abrazos y saludos. Jacob me mostró su perfecta sonrisa mientras rodeaba mis hombros con su brazo.

—Llegué ayer ¡No tenia idea de que vendrían! ¡Las confundí con las vigilantes de la playa o algo así!—Seguimos riéndonos y poniéndonos al día cuando un carraspeo incomodo me llegó a los oídos. Me giré rápidamente para ver a los tres hermanos Cullen asesinando a Jake, Paúl y Quil con la mirada. Edward tenía los puños apretados y la mandíbula encajada, mientras que Emmet y Jasper lucían a punto de morder a alguien. Sonreí histérica, aunque la escena no pintaba demasiado bien. Tres chicas-una de ellas, ósea yo con novio-en bikini, abrazando a tres morenazos musculosos-ninguno de ellos usaba camiseta-entre sonrisas cómplices y grititos alegres. Era la típica escena en la que debes decir "No es lo que parece". Me separé un poco de Jacob y tomé la mano de Edward enfrentándolo, él me miró tenso, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Me estremecí, Edward daba miedo.

Y sí, definitivamente el asunto no pintaba nada bien.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A:**_ ¿Qué les pareció? Jejeje a mi personalmente me encanta Charlie, tiene muy buenas caídas. Por eso quise darme un tiempo para que vieran su reacción. ¿Y Brad? ¡Sí! Edward y sus celos compulsivos, en realidad se me hace muy tierno. ¡Y…-sonido de tambores-los chicos de la manada! Jojojo ¿Cómo saldrá Bella de este entuerto? Pobrecita…Todo le pasa a ella, pero en fin no se puede quejar no todas tenemos la suerte de tener como novio a un exquisito adonis y como mejor amigo a tal morenazo. Chicas, actualizaré pronto, ya que me tienen muy contenta con sus rr._

_Quería comentarles algo, yo no suelo contestar los comentarios que me dejan pero les puedo jurar que leo todos, todos, todos. Incluso algunas de las chicas me agregaron a MSN, si les apetece agregarme pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Me despido. ¡Las quiero! ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Chicas si les gustan los fics con drama lean "No Me Toques" de una excelente y simpática muchacha "!Cathy gracias por tu apoyo linda!" Les dejo el link abajito._

http : / / www . / s / 5635764 / 1 / No _ Me _ Toques

(Todo junto, por supuesto)

**Ya saben, mi amigo el botoncito verde las espera ansioso.**


	12. Leyendas y pruebas

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 13: **_Leyendas y pruebas._

Bella´s PoV:

—Edward cariño, él es Jacob—Edward clavó sus ojos en los míos por un segundo, después volvió a su posición inicial-ósea matar con la mirada a Jake-mientras que Jazz y Em seguían con los puños ligeramente apretados—Jacob es mi mejor amigo—Continué—Y Edward—Miré a Jacob—Es mi novio—Terminé, al instante pareció relajarse un poco la tensión del ambiente. Jake-para confusión de todos los presentes-soltó una sonora risotada.

—¡Joder! ¿Tu novio? ¡Dios, tío no se que hiciste para que Bella aceptara ser tu chica…Pero felicidades!—Jacob avanzó un paso y le tendió la mano a Edward, que la aceptó. Para mi alivio parecía muchísimo mas relajado. Le fruncí el ceño a Jake recordando sus palabras, ósea no es que yo hubiera tenido mil novios pero no eran un imposible conquistarme-sobre todo si te llamas Edward, de apellido Cullen-Pensé mientras sonreía tontamente—¡Que calladito te lo tenias Bells!—Jacob comenzó a reírse, Em pronto se olvidó del enfado inicial y lo acompañó.

—Ya que nadie me presenta, lo haré yo mismo—Dijo Emmet, de buen humor nuevamente—Soy Emmet Cullen, el sexy de los Cullen y el es mi hermano Jasper. El gay de los Cullen—Jasper le atizó una colleja y todos estallamos en carcajadas. Capté la sonrisa de Rosalie de reojo, aunque ella al instante la borró de su rostro. ¿Por qué mi amiga se resistía tanto? Al final le tendría que dar la razón a Em, Rose si estaba loca por él, simplemente se hacía la difícil.

—Estos son Quil y Paúl—Dijo Jake; señalándolos con el pulgar, los chicos de la reserva saludaron con apretones de manos mientras sonreían—Bueno, tendréis que ponerme al día chicas. ¡Veréis cuando Sam se entere de que estáis aquí y no le avisasteis!—Me golpeé mentalmente, me había olvidado por completo de Sam y Emily, y sí seguramente ellos me ahorcarían un rato por no haberlos visitado en cuanto puse un pie en Forks.

—¡Ahora que todos nos conocemos, quiero nadar!—Chilló Alice arrastrándome de la mano hacia la playa. Los chicos-y Rose-se quedaron charlando, aunque Edward me miró fijamente mientras caminaba-o era arrastrada-con Ali. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos se rió nerviosamente y se acercó hasta mi oído—¡Eso estuvo cerca, por un momento pensé que Edward saltaría encima de Jacob!—La acompañé en las carcajadas, aunque hacía un momento no me había resultado tan gracioso todo el asunto. Dejé que el agua llegara hasta mis rodillas, y me estremecí al notar lo fría que estaba. Alice sin más entró de cabeza cuando llegó una ola lo bastante grande, desapareció de mi vista. Miré hacía atrás, Jacob y Quil estaban sentados en la misma toalla, Edward y Jasper charlaban animadamente con ellos. Rosalie y Paúl se habían alejado un poco y Emmet rebuscaba algo en su bolso. Sonreí tapando el sol con mi mano para ver mejor la imagen, mis amigos y mi novio. Todos juntos. ¿Podría ser más perfecto?

—¡Ey Bella ¿Ya no necesitas tu flotador?—Le hice un gesto obsceno a Jake con mi dedo y después comencé a adentrarme al agua.

—¡Belly-Bells! ¡Bomba!—Alice salió de la nada y se tiró encima de mí, llevándome con ella debajo del agua. Por la impresión me olvidé de cerrar la boca, y tragué una gran bocanada de agua salada. Al salir a la superficie tomé aire entre arcadas.

—¡Maldita duende! ¡Ahora veras!—Perseguí a Alice para cobrármelas y ella corrió como un bólido hacía la orilla, la seguí persiguiendo. Parecíamos dos niñas, me agaché un poco y tomé una porción de barro, se la tiré dándole justo en la espalda, ella paró en seco.

—¡Oh! ¡No, Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Tú no sabes donde te metiste!—Ali me acusó con su pequeño dedo y ahora fui yo la que tuve que correr, aunque ella siempre fue más rápida. En cuanto dí un par de pasos la tuve encima, la maldita se sentó a horcajadas encima de mi espalda y empezó a embadurnarme toda de barro. Empecé a chillarle, mientras pataleaba, que me dejara y ha amenazarla con quemar sus zapatos favoritos, pero como de costumbre…No funcionó. Escuché las risitas de Rose y el chillido de sorpresa de Alice. De pronto la duende se quitó de encima mío, volteé para ver como Rose y ella se acechaban en círculos, como animales. No podía parar de reír.

—¡Eso es jodidamente sexy! ¡Una pelea de barro en vivo!—Me incorporé roja como un tomate, Emmet se había acercado y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Miré a las chicas, Alice tenía su sonrisita peligrosa en el rostro, mientras Rose con una ceja enarcada asentía casi imperceptiblemente. Alice empezó a gritar como una posesa.

—¡Esto es la guerra!—Después mis amigas se tiraron encima de la mole que era Emmet, él perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Yo comencé a reírme histéricamente mientras Alice-de rodillas encima del estomago de Em-saltaba y le llenaba la cara de barro. Rose aprovechaba el momento para estirarle el pelo mientras le gritaba

"!Maldito pervertido, sufre!". Y Emmet chillaba como una nenaza.

—Wow, Alice engaña mucho, tiene demasiada fuerza para su escaso tamaño—La voz de Jasper detrás de mí me sobresaltó un poco, estos chicos aparecían de la nada. Lo miré aún sonriendo y noté la expresión embelesada de sus ojos, mientras miraba a mi pequeña amiga.

—Ella es una fuerza de la naturaleza—Le dije, aunque en ese momento me acordé de Ang y mi sonrisa se borró automáticamente de mi rostro—Jazz—Dudé, vi como Edward se levantaba de la toalla. Era ahora o nunca, como buena amiga debía hablar con Jasper—¿Podemos hablar un minuto?—Pedí. Él asintió mirándome fijamente—Ven—A paso rápido lo guié en dirección al bosque.

—¡Bella!—Edward me llamó. Me giré para ver como corría hacia nosotros.

—¡Ahora vamos Ed!—Le gritó Jazz, Edward paró en seco y frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Le sonreí tímidamente y seguí caminando con su hermano—¿Y bien?—Preguntó Jazz cuando llegamos al pie del bosque, me senté en el borde de una roca llena de musgo y bajé la cabeza ordenando mis ideas, no quería asustarle o hacerle pensar que mis amigas estaban obsesionadas con él o algo así. Por eso y aunque debía medir mis palabras, fui directa al grano.

—¿Te gusta Alice?—Jasper se puso ambas manos en la cabeza entrelazando sus dedos en la coronilla. Suspiró y me miró a los ojos. Sus iris grises se veían cristalinos. Me estremecí. Los hombres Cullen tenían miradas demasiado intensas para aguantarlas.

—Es raro—Dijo al fin, enarqué una ceja con curiosidad—Nunca había sentido esto por alguien más ¿Sabes? Es una sensación extraña, como un vacío en la boca del estomago. Cuando ella me mira simplemente me hace perder la cabeza. Cada día me impresiona más y más su personalidad, su fuerza, su carisma, su intuición. Alice es especial, única. Y sí, ella me gusta demasiado—Susurró esto último más para él mismo que para mí. No pude evitar abrir los ojos con una mezcla de entusiasmo y sorpresa. ¿Él sentía todo eso por mi amiga? Vale, estaba malditamente confundida, porque Jasper primero quería ir a ver a Ángela, y ahora me confesaba que sentía esas cosas por Alice. Fruncí el ceño y bajé la vista.

—No entiendo—Susurré. Jasper me miró, en su cara plasmada la confusión—Si la que te gusta es Alice ¿Por qué quisiste ir a ver a Ángela?—Pregunté, Jazz soltó una sombría carcajada.

—Creo que mal interpretaste el asunto—Me dijo—Nunca dije que tuviera alguna intención para con Ang, haber ella es hermosa, simpática, inteligente…Pero Alice…—Confesó, aún había algo que no cuadraba, ósea él igualmente había pedido ir a casa de Ang—Fue una escusa, Alice llevaba dos días sin contestarme el teléfono—Y todo encajó, Jasper buscaba ver a Alice antes, simplemente no pudo esperar más. Yo había mal interpretado todo, por mi culpa Ali se puso triste cuando salimos de mi casa. Tuve ganas de golpearme contra la piedra en la que estaba sentada, pero no lo hice, tengo algo de estima por mi aporreado cráneo ¿Saben?

—¡Uf, esto es un lío!—Me cogí la cabeza entre mis manos—Cuando Alice sepa esto...—Jasper me cortó.

—Ella lo sabe, se lo dije el último día que hablamos por teléfono—Dijo.

—¿Y?—

—Ella me rechazó—Me levanté de la piedra como si quemara.

—¡¿Qué?!—Pregunté.

Jasper suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo-me recordó al instante a cierto hombre de ojos verdes-mientras bajaba la cabeza con expresión frustrada. Abrió la boca para continuar pero Ali apareció en ese instante. Con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

—Bella, te estaba buscando—Me agarró de la mano, dejando a Jazz solo. Caminamos en silencio, yo no comprendía nada. ¿Por qué Alice rechazó a Jazz? Cuando era más que obvio que se gustaban. De repente mi amiga paró en seco a unos metros de los demás—No te metas Bella—Pidió—Yo sé lo que hago—Sus ojos perdieron un poco del brillo que usualmente tenían. La abracé y ella posó su cabeza en mi hombro—Hablé con Ang. No quiero darle más disgustos—¡Ali estaba sacrificándose por Ángela! Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo siento—Le dije.

—No pasa nada—Se apartó de mí y se limpio las dos lagrimitas que habían escapado de sus-ahora opacos-ojos. Después sonrió forzadamente y corrió hacía Rose y los demás. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan difícil? Suspiré.

—Me tienes abandonado—Giré para ver a Edward haciendo un tierno puchero, le sonreí e hice un gesto con la mano.

—Exagerado—

Edward avanzó hacía mí con su sonrisa de medio lado y me abrazó por la cintura, su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío.

—¿Sabes que estas muy sexy? Demasiado sexy—Me dijo mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello, sonreí. Mi ego estaba subiendo peligrosamente, acabaría creyéndome sus palabras. Me estremecí cuando sentí su lengua en el lóbulo de mi oreja. Una idea apareció en mi cabeza.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo—Le tomé la mano y él me dejó guiarle. Pasamos la roca donde estuve hablando con Jazz y seguimos caminando en dirección al bosque. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que no llevaba calzado, y descalza en un bosque con mi torpeza, acabaría muy mal. Seguramente sin dedos en los pies o con un pie amputado. ¡Sí, soy muy dramática! Pero si tuvieran mi record en tropiezos y caídas serian iguales a mí—¡Mierda! Tengo que ir por mis sandalias—En cuanto dí un paso los brazos de Edward se cerraron en mi cintura.

—Yo te llevo—Y con eso, me cargó en su espalda con un gesto rapidísimo, jadeé. Me aferré a su cuello y reí nerviosamente, él siempre me sorprendía—¿No vas a decir nada?—Preguntó, confundido.

—¿_Arre_?—Bromeé, Edward estalló en carcajadas y yo le acompañé.

—Creí que te opondrías, ya sabes eres tan, tan cabezota—Murmuró ahogando las últimas risotadas. Bufé.

—Sigue recto—Le dije sin más él comenzó a caminar, su andar elegante me sorprendió, él no perdía su gracia aunque caminara sobre ascuas, sentí envidia sana. ¿Por qué no podía yo deslizarme de esa manera? ¡Porque soy Bella Swan! Si buscaran mi nombre en el diccionario seguramente saldría una foto de mí en medio de algún tropiezo tonto o como un sinónimo de torpeza. Seguí guiándolo entre ramas y árboles, recargué mi cabeza contra su hombro y aspiré el aroma varonil de mi novio. Mm…Daban ganas de darle un mordisquito. Y no pude contenerme, así que lo hice. Le mordí suavemente el cuello y el gruñó.

—Eso no ayuda Bella—Me dijo y me sonrojé. Ya habíamos hablado de su "problemita". Me reí contra su cuello más lo seguí guiando.

Pronto llegamos al lugar. En el pie de la montaña se encontraba la cavidad, una gran cueva tapada por algunos árboles centenarios. Según la leyenda, en esta cueva habitó un hombre Quileute. Su tribu lo desterró por aliarse con el clan enemigo, ya que él se había enamorado de la hija del jefe de los fríos. Los enemigos de los Quileutes. Ella lo buscó y se quedo a vivir con él en la cueva, pero sus familias los descubrieron y asesinaron al joven muchacho. La princesa lloró cien días con sus noches por su amor perdido, hasta que se quedó seca y sin vida y se convirtió en estatua. Entonces, según la antigua historia-y si estas realmente enamorado-la princesa de la cueva te concederá un deseo. Después de contarle toda la leyenda a Edward suspiró y me sonrió de medio lado.

—Es una gran historia—Dijo.

—Sí, es mi favorita. Cuando éramos pequeños veníamos a las fogatas de los Quiluetes, Billy y los ancianos del consejo nos contaban las leyendas de su tribu. Yo solo recuerdo algunas, mis favoritas—Le sonreí y él me miró tiernamente, nunca había visto esa expresión en su cara, entre admiración y ternura infinita.

—Entremos—Pidió, asentí. La cueva por dentro estaba iluminada por la luz del día. Las estalagmitas y estalactitas adornaban todo el lugar, pero en medio de las creaciones de roca viva había un pequeño sendero. Nuestros pasos resonaban en el vació de la cueva, el absoluto silencio contra nuestros oídos. La mano de Edward nunca dejó la mía, es más, él apretó el agarre mientras nos dirigíamos al fondo de la cueva—Es preciosa—Susurró, asentí. El lugar era mágico, en otras ocasiones había visto cuevas, pero como esta jamás. El ambiente tranquilo contagiaba una seguridad inaudita, daba la sensación de que al entrar allí cruzabas la puerta a otro mundo.

—Allí, mira—Señalé la estatua. Nunca nadie supo como llegó tal figura allá. La estatua de una mujer, de rostro tan hermoso como el de una diosa, su pelo caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros y sus ojos parecían estar vivos. Aunque fuera un trozo de roca tallada, daba la sensación de que si te acercabas demasiado, podrías escuchar el sonido de su respiración. La imagen estaba fundida contra el suelo de piedra, los pies de la estatua habían desaparecido, fundiéndose contra las estalagmitas del suelo. Y el rostro de la joven tallada, tenía la expresión más triste que jamás había visto. Cada vez que vi esa estatua terminé con un nudo en mi garganta.

—Wow, es…—Edward se calló, al no encontrar palabras para definir lo que estaba viendo. Sonreí al ver su cara resplandecer de satisfacción.

—Lo se—Le dije. Edward rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y me estrechó contra su pecho, inspiró en mi pelo y después emitió un suave suspiro. Su otra mano vagó hacía mi cintura, acarició mi piel desnuda con su pulgar. Yo recargué mi oído contra su pecho y escuché atentamente sus acompasados latidos. El sonido de su corazón y de las casuales gotas de agua que reventaban contra el frío suelo, era lo único que se escuchaba.

—Bella—Tomó mi barbilla y me miró fijamente a los ojos—Te quiero—Jadeé, mi respiración se volvió errática. ¡Edward lo había dicho! El me quería. Sonreí abiertamente y después simplemente le besé. Con entusiasmo y pasión, un beso lleno de sentimientos y de significado. Nuestro primer beso, después del "_te quiero"_ más hermoso que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Y dio igual que nos conociéramos de tan poco tiempo, porque los dos sabíamos que éramos el uno para el otro, yo fui completamente suya desde el momento en que lo vi por primera vez, y él era mío. La felicidad absoluta, ese era el único sentimiento que podía contener en mi pecho. Mi corazón quería escapar por mí garganta. Abrí suavemente la boca, dándole paso a su lengua. Edward soltó un suspiro—Quiero hacerte el amor Bella—Dijo contra mis labios, mandando una ola de calor por todo mi cuerpo. Temblé suavemente, yo también lo quería con desesperación—Esta noche—Susurró en mi oído.

—Pero…—Intenté explicarle que precisamente esa noche, no podía ser. ¡Dormiríamos en la casa de Charlie! Y puedo apostar que mi padre no vería con buenos ojos nuestro encuentro, es más, si se enteraba arruinaría todas las posibilidades de Edward de tener hijos en un futuro. Mi novio rió contra mis labios y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad piensas que me acostaría contigo en la casa de tu padre? ¡Bella, Charlie me da miedo!—Murmuró serio, no pude evitar reírme nerviosamente.

—¿Entonces?—Pregunté ansiosa, mi mente trabajó a mil por hora. En mi casa no podía ser ¿En su coche? No, no creía posible que Edward fuera tan cafre como para pedirme hacerlo en su _Volvo. _La primera vez de Rose fue encima del tejado de la casa de su novio. ¿En el tejado? Me reí de mi misma, si alguien quisiera tener sexo conmigo en un tejado podría prepararse, seguramente me quedaría atascada y desnuda en la chimenea. Llegarían los bomberos y todos verían mi espectáculo. Solo de imaginarme la escena me estremecí. Sí, esa era una situación muy posible para mí.

—Eres muy impaciente ¿Verdad?—Preguntó sonriéndome traviesamente—Será una sorpresa—Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaban las sorpresas—Una sorpresa que te gustará—Agregó leyendo mi mente. Pensé que tendría que apartarlo urgentemente de Alice, se estaba volviendo psíquico o algo así.

—Bien, volvamos antes de que Alice llame a la guardia costera o Rose ahogue a Em—Sugerí, Edward se carcajeó. Antes de salir recordé el por qué traje a mi novio a la cueva. ¡El deseo! Me giré hacía él haciéndolo parar en seco—Aún no pedimos nuestro deseo—Le recordé. Edward me tomó por la cintura y besó mi sien.

—Yo pedí uno para los dos—Dijo. Sonreí—No te diré que pedí, no se cumpliría—Me susurró haciéndose el inocente. Golpeé suavemente su pecho y él volvió a cargarme en su espalda.

Volvimos y con los demás, podría jurar que ni se fijaron en que desaparecimos. Me senté entre medio de Jacob y Edward, le sonreí a mi amigo y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Charlamos entre todos, contando anécdotas de nuestra infancia. Me sentía feliz, Edward me había dicho que me quería, estaba en mi hogar, rodeada de la gente que amaba. Y esa noche, por fin Edward y yo estaríamos juntos por completo. Todo era perfecto, cuando estaba atardeciendo llegaron los demás. Sam con Emily, Leah, Seth, Embry, Jared y sus chicas. Incluso Billy hizo acto de presencia. Hicimos una fogata y tomamos bocadillos y refrescos. Edward a mi lado conversaba con el padre de Jacob, muy interesado en las leyendas Quileutes. Las chicas y yo reíamos con los chistes de Em, Jake y Paúl, esos tres juntos eran una bomba.

Noté como el pequeño Seth le enviaba miraditas enfurruñadas a Edward. Sonreí con añoranza, Seth tenía ahora diez años, y cuando tenia cinco me dijo que me quería y que cuando creciera se casaría conmigo. Me levanté suavemente y me senté a su lado.

—¿Cómo estas Seth?—Le pregunté, sus dulces ojitos celestes brillaron de emoción.

—Bien—Contestó sonrojándose. La carcajada de Jake me hizo girarme a mirarle.

—¡Ey Ed, te salió competencia!—Siguió riéndose y Seth se sonrojó hasta las orejas, le mandé una mirada de advertencia a Jake, él hizo como si se cerrara la boca con cremallera. Edward me miró confundido, rodeé los ojos quitándole importancia.

De pronto Seth se puso en pie y me tendió la mano, el gesto me hizo reírme, sabía lo que eso significaba. Lo dejé continuar.

Seth con su mejor cara de seriedad se plantó delante de Edward y se quitó la camiseta. Alice y Rose empezaron a silbarle y a decirle piropos.

—Te reto—Dijo el pequeño, todos reímos. Edward con su cara de póker miró de derecha a izquierda buscando una explicación—Prueba de hombría—Dijo y se golpeó el pecho con el puño. Yo ya no podía resistir más, sujeté mis costillas mientras me reía como una demente. Los Quileutes tenían un antiguo juego donde competían entre ellos por el beso de una mujer. Pero el pequeño Seth era eso, muy pequeño para tener esas ideas alocadas. Alice se puso en pie y comenzó a saltar histérica—¿Aceptas o tienes miedo?—Edward frunció el ceño, se levantó y se sacó su camiseta dejándome sin aliento. Su pecho blanco y marcado, sus exquisitos abdominales y las dos hendiduras en la pelvis me tentaban demasiado. Tragué saliva, esto seria muy, pero que muy interesante. Los muchachos se pusieron en pie y todos comenzaron a sacarse las camisetas, Alice miraba a Jasper con los ojos fuera de orbita. Mientras Rose de reojo le enviaba miraditas al musculoso pecho de Em.

—¡Salto de hoguera!—Bramó Jacob y comenzó a explicar las reglas, usaban unas ramas especiales que durante unos minutos hacían que el fuego creciera, cuantas más ramas les echabas a la hoguera mas crecían las llamas, el último hombre que se atreviera a saltar la hoguera, ganaría el premio. Que en este caso seria un beso de la chica que ellos eligieran. Seth me tomó de la mano y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa dulcemente, este niño seria un rompecorazones cuando creciera. Billy fue a buscar los tambores que usaban cuando contaban historias. Las chicas nos sentamos a un lado de la hoguera para ver el espectáculo-maravilloso espectáculo por cierto-mientras los hombres hablaban entre ellos, los tres Cullen se mantenían algo apartados cuchicheando.

—¡Ya quiero ver a esos niños bonitos saltando el fuego!—Gritó Rosalie desdeñosamente, retando a Emmet con la mirada. Todas empezamos a reírnos, Alice a mi lado parecía no respirar mientras contemplaba a Jazz. Yo directamente mantenía la boca cerrada por si en cualquier momento me ponía a babear.

Billy llegó y se sentó con los tambores en el regazo, comenzó a tocar mientras Sam-que no participaría, pero si se sacó la camiseta por petición de una babosa Emily-empezó a avivar el fuego.

Rose, Leah y yo empezamos a animarlos entre gritos y risas.

Antes de empezar Edward se acercó a mí con toda la intención de besarme, pero un furioso Seth lo agarró y lo arrastró de nuevo a hoguera, alegando que no podía besarme sin haber ganado primero. Sonreí mientras Edward se encogía de hombros.

—Entonces tendré que ganar—Susurró.

El juego comenzó, la hoguera media como un metro, todos pudieron cumplir el reto. Em se tiró al suelo y empezó a gritar cuando pudo saltar la hoguera.

Sam vertió otra rama, la hoguera volvió a crecer más o menos medio metro más, y aunque el asunto ya se complicaba lograron saltarlo todos.

En la tercera y última ronda-y con unas llamas de casi dos metros-empecé a preocuparme, no quería tener un Edward a la brasa en nuestra primera noche.

Jasper fue el primero el saltar, tomó carerilla y antes de dar el salto se puso de lado, aterrizó sobre las puntas de sus pies, agazapado. Alice a mi lado jadeó, eso había sido jodidamente genial. Em sin embargo siguió con su táctica de saltar de frente, y aunque se chamuscó un poco las zapatillas, finalmente lo logró. Jake recibió una mirada de advertencia de Leah-su novia-así que no saltó, Paúl, Jared, Embry y Quil dijeron que ellos podían tener los besos que desearan y cuando los quisieran, así que también dejaron la competencia y se sentaron con nosotras.

Esto reducía la competencia a Edward y Seth, él pequeño no mostraba signos de rendición. Billy dijo que Em y Jazz ya habían ganado, ya que ellos sí habían saltado, los dos hermanos chocaron sus manos sonriendo. Me acerqué al padre de Jake y le susurré despacio para que nadie más escuchara.

—¿Seth no es muy pequeño para…?—No me dejó continuar, se rió entre dientes y siguió tocando el tambor.

—Yo me preocuparía más por tu novio, Seth sabe lo que hace—Rodeé los ojos y volví a mi lugar.

Edward imitando la táctica de Jazz saltó perfectamente la hoguera, aunque él cayó de pie, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y la cabeza reclinada hacía atrás, me pareció la imagen más sexy que había visto en mi vida. Sonreí como idiota cuando él me guiñó un ojo.

Era el turno de Seth.

Con una gran maestría y para su pequeña estatura comenzó a correr hacía las brasas tan rápido como un bólido, antes de llegar se agachó un poco y saltó limpiamente sobre la gran hoguera, todos emitimos sonidos de admiración, los muchachos Quileutes se pusieron en pie para felicitarlo.

Me puse en pie y me acerqué a los demás.

—¡Wow! Eso fue genial Seth—Le revolví el pelo y el sonrió tímidamente.

—¡Tenemos cuatro ganadores!—Dijo Billy riéndose, todo había resultado muy entretenido, la cara de Edward resplandecía, sabía que a él le estaba enamorando mi pequeño pueblo y sus tradiciones.

—¿!Donde esta mi rubia!?—Emmet empezó a correr en dirección a Rosalie, ella se levanto y le enseñó la palma de su mano en señal de "_stop_".

—Ni lo sueñes simio—Dicho esto se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacía el coche. Emmet sin darse por aludido empezó a reírse.

Jazz se acercó a Alice y se sentó a su lado. Mi amiga le sonrió tímidamente y le acercó su mejilla. ¡Eran tan tiernos! Cuando Jasper depositó un dulce beso en su sien, Alice se sonrojó y soltó una risita nerviosa. A mí lado Edward ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado. Me giré hacía él.

—¿Vienes a reclamar tu premio?—Le dije, enlazando mis dedos en su nuca.

—Aja—Susurró, entonces vi la mirada que tenía Seth en su rostro, un pequeño puchero adornaba sus labios mientras sus puños se apretaban a cada lado de sus caderas. Edward suspiró y acariciando mi mano me depositó un beso en la mejilla, le sonreí.

Después me separé de él y me acerqué a Seth.

—Vengo a darte tu premio cielo—Le dí un besito en la mejilla y sus facciones se relajaron. Me reí y él se sonrojó.

Comenzamos a despedirnos de todos, que aunque pedían que pasáramos la noche en la reserva, finalmente desistieron. Me monté en el coche de Edward y bostecé, el día había sido estimulante pero demasiado agotador. En cuanto mi novio entró al coche-y con un medio gruñido-me acercó a él y me beso apasionadamente, su lengua bailó con la mía mientras acariciaba mi cintura. Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y lo abracé mientras seguíamos besándonos. Cuando nos falto el aire nos separamos entre piquitos, el sonido de succión de nuestros besos me excitó de sobre manera, Edward era malditamente sensual, irresistible.

—Tenía que cobrar mi premio, cariño—Entonces depositó otro casto piquito en mis labios y arrancó el _Volvo_.Mientras más nos acercábamos más nerviosa me ponía, antes cuando habíamos hablado de nuestro encuentro nocturno, había estado tan feliz que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a pensar en ello. Me quedé mirando a la ventana, aunque estaba sumergida en mis propios pensamientos. Yo deseaba estar con Edward, sí. Quería todo de él y ese todo implicaba su cuerpo. Me mordí el labio, su cuerpo…

!Dios! Solo una vez lo había visto desnudo y me había excitado tanto que si él no hubiera parado, habría tenido mi primera vez en la habitación de mi departamento. Con todos mis amigos en el salón. Escuché a Edward suspirar a mi lado. ¡No Bella! Me armé de valor. Nada de dudas, yo quería a Edward, y también quería que él fuera el primero y el único en estar conmigo-en todas las facetas posibles-así que este era un simple y exquisito paso. Sonreí para mí misma, esta noche mi virginidad pasaría a un mundo mejor.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A:**_ ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! ¿Me extrañaron? Bueno, ¿Qué pasara con el encuentro de Bella y Edward? ¿Por fin llegaran hasta el final? ¡Imagínense a todos esos bomboncitos saltando el fuego sin camisas! Así en versión macho de las montañas…No se a ustedes pero a mi me resultó demasiado sexy. Este juego (no se si alguien más lo conozca) pero en mi pueblo, mis amigos lo hacían cuando salíamos de acampada. (Aunque mis amigos no eran tan sexys) En fin…_

_¿Y Seth? Tan tiernito…así me imagino yo a Seth, muy dulce y tierno. Jazz por fin aclaró su punto de vista…Todo fue un mal entendido de Bella. _

_Bueno mis niñas, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus maravillosos comentarios, cada vez que llega un correo me emociono, adoro leer sus opiniones y criticas (ya saben constructivas). Así que las animo para que las dejen, si no les gusta algo o piensan que algún aspecto debe mejorar, por favor díganmelo. Gracias de ante mano._

_¡Las quiero! ¡Besazos! ¡Muaks!_


	13. Sin palabras

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 13: **_Sin palabras._

Bella´s PoV:

Llegamos a casa y Charlie ya nos estaba esperando con pizzas. Emmet se sentó a su lado en el sillón y conversaron mientras engullían la cena. Solo Em podía tener hambre después de todo lo que habíamos comido en la playa. Ese chico era como un pozo sin fondo en lo que a comida se refiere. Rose ocupó el baño mientras que Alice estaba correteando por mí habitación organizando los equipajes para el día siguiente. Mis nervios aumentaban, me senté en la silla vacía al lado de mi padre y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, Charlie pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me apretó levemente contra su cuerpo. Antes, nos habría costado demasiado mantenernos tan cerca, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando René nos dejó y él se convirtió en padre y madre. Nos acostumbramos el uno al otro y al final, dejamos de ser tan cerrados en cuanto a mostrar sentimientos.

—¡Tengo que ir de compras!—De pronto Alice bajó las escaleras corriendo y tomo su bolso para salir, miré mi reloj. Eran casi las once de la noche. Fruncí el ceño.

—Alice, a estas horas no encontraras nada abierto—Le dije.

—¡Oh ¿Qué te apuestas?!—Alice simplemente se enfundó en su abrigo y me sonrió con suficiencia. Rodeé los ojos—¿Edward, puedo usar tu _Volvo_?—El aludido levanto la cabeza con desgana y asintió en su dirección, se levantó de su asiento y le entregó las llaves—¡Gracias!—Y Ali se fue. Parpadeé varias veces en su dirección, de pronto Jasper salió de la cocina.

—¿Se fue?—Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Emmet soltó una maldición que Charlie coreó, ellos ni siquiera estaban prestando atención a los presentes. Sus mentes estaban metidas de lleno en la televisión. Asentí y Jazz bufó enfadado—Iré con ella—Dijo, me embargó la ternura hacía Jazz, el que se preocupara así por mi amiga-aunque Alice sabía cuidarse muy bien sola-le sonreí calidamente.

—No—Edward se puso en pie—Yo lo haré—Después simplemente caminó hacía la puerta. Fruncí el ceño, pero al instante comprendí el por qué de su ofrecimiento para llevar a Alice. Seguramente él ya sabría lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Jazz. Suspiré, las cosas entre ellos estaban resultando demasiado difíciles. Rose bajó en ese momento, y entonces Em levantó la vista para sonreírle. Negué con la cabeza divertida, Emmet había desarrollado la capacidad para sentir a Rose cuando estaba cerca, los había observado interactuar en la playa. Ella hacía como que lo ignoraba, pero fracasaba estrepitosamente, cuando él no le prestaba atención suficiente, ella lo atacaba con comentarios mordaces. Entonces se iniciaba la pelea, y así pasaban las horas. Me pregunté ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que Rose bajara sus defensas y se le tirara encima?

Mi amiga se sentó al lado de Em y le dio un codazo sin motivo, él rió entre dientes. Suspiré con el presentimiento de que no tardaría mucho en ceder ante los encantos del "osito". Por un momento-mientras observaba las relaciones de los que rodeaban-me olvidé de mi encuentro nocturno. Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que mis braguitas de algodón no eran lo suficientemente sexys para mi primera vez. Me levanté suavemente y anuncié que iría a darme una ducha. Jasper asintió con la cabeza, aunque se notaba a leguas que ni siquiera me había escuchado. Rose, Em y mi padre simplemente me ignoraron. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos-sin matarme en el intento-y entré a mi pequeña habitación. Rebusqué en mi bolso por algún conjunto en condiciones. Al encontrar un sujetador negro con encaje rojo en el borde y tanga a juego me reí nerviosamente. "Rosalie"…Suspiré. Ellas preveían todo, seguramente fue idea de la duende maquiavélica, pero el toque sensual del encaje rojo era claramente obra de Rosalie.

Entré a la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente se llevara la fina arenita que aún permanecía pegada a mi cuerpo. Me lavé el cabello a conciencia. Después usé mi crema humectante de almendras y me enfundé con el suave conjunto de ropa interior.

Mi cuerpo nunca fue tan esbelto como el de Alice, ni tan escultural como el de Rosalie. Yo simplemente era una mezcla de ambas, delgada, piernas largas y curvas suaves. Mis pechos no eran demasiado grandes, pero tampoco pequeños. A los diecisiete tuve una crisis en la que me compadecía día y noche y me encontraba la chica más insignificante del planeta. Pero eso ya pasó, adopté otro ideal que me ayudó muchísimo más. "A quien no le guste, que no mire"

Me puse un vaquero azul claro, una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color y una blusa blanca con transparencias encima.

Finalmente sequé mi cabello con la secadora, más que nada por que mi pelo solía hincharse con la humedad de Forks, y me negaba rotundamente a parecer un arbusto.

Después bajé las escaleras, arreglarme solía tomarme unos veinte minutos, aunque esta vez tardé media hora. En la sala todo seguía igual, excepto que mi padre estaba cabeceando y tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Ve a dormir papa—Le insté—Esperaremos a Alice y a Edward, después todos nos iremos a dormir—Mentí, esos no eran mis planes precisamente. Y aunque al instante me sonrojé por mi pequeña omisión de información, Charlie no lo notó. Se despidió de Em con un puñetazo fraternal en el hombro y un beso en la mejilla para Rose y para mí. A Jazz simplemente le dio un gesto con la cabeza. Cuando escuché la puerta de Charlie cerrarse me dejé caer en el espacio que ocupaba mi padre y cerré los ojos. No se cuanto tiempo pasé así, quieta, respirando suavemente el aroma de mi hogar, con la mente en blanco-lo cual ayudó mucho a mis nervios-y cuando la puerta se abrió me giré rápidamente para ver a una Alice con cara de felicidad absoluta, Edward estaba sonriendo también. Una sonrisa maliciosa, o eso pensé yo. Mi novio se sentó a mí lado y pasó su brazo por detrás de mi cuello.

—Y bien…¿Qué era lo que Alice necesitaba comprar con tanta urgencia?—Pregunté

—Galletitas saladas y malvadiscos—Susurró Edward. Suspiré, era muy típico de Ali, no se por que me sorprendía.

—¡No podemos ir de acampada sin malvadiscos!, eso es antinatural y me niego rotundamente—Opinó la duende con sus manos en las caderas. Jasper-que milagrosamente había salido de su estado de sopor-soltó una carcajada, Emmet y Rose seguían en su mundo, Edward a mi lado se acercó a mi oído y aspiró.

Estaba acostumbrada a que me olisqueara, él decía que le encantaba mi aroma, tal y como a mí el suyo me volvía loca.

—¿Lista?—Susurró. Y aunque sabía que se refería a si estaba lista para salir, la pregunta en sí tenia varias connotaciones para mí. Y sin pensarlo siquiera me di cuenta de que sí, estaba absolutamente preparada. Asentí con la cabeza, Edward se puso en pie—Saldremos a dar una vuelta—Dijo, yo me sonrojé al instante y escondí mi rostro detrás de mi cabello. Los chicos-menos Alice, que me miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos-nos dedicaron varios "hasta luego" y mi novio y yo salimos a la calle.

—¿Dónde iremos?—Pregunté de sopetón, con la esperanza de que por haberlo pillado con la guardia baja me contara la sorpresa. No funcionó. Edward se rió entre dientes y apretó su agarre en mi mano.

—¿Confías en mí?—Preguntó, su rostro se tornó serio en ese instante y empezó a retorcer sus manos ansiosamente. Asentí y acaricié su mejilla—Bien—Entonces metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo negro, abrí la boca para protestar—¡Dijiste que confiabas en mí!—La cerré, sí era cierto. Bajé los hombros rendida y bufé suavemente. Edward sonrió de lado.

Ató el pañuelo dejándome completamente ciega, su mano tibia nunca abandonó la mía, me guió hacía el auto y me ayudó a acomodarme. Arrancó el motor, y yo me mantuve en silencio, más por el temor de que mi voz sonaría ahogada si hablaba. Los nervios en mi estomago habían vuelto-ya dije que cuando me ponía nerviosa, vomitaba-y no tenía ninguna intención de convertirme en la _niña del exorcista._ Una suave melodía apareció en la radio, una composición de piano y violín. Me estremecí, mi cuerpo estaba sensible a estímulos de ese tipo y la música siempre fue algo que me caló muy hondo. Lo único que podía escuchar era la acompasada respiración de Edward mezclándose con la música de fondo, el sonido suave del motor y el de las ruedas contra el frío asfalto. Después de unos minutos Edward detuvo el coche.

—Llegamos—Escuché como salía de su asiento y sus pasos apresurados acercándose a mi lado. Tomo mi mano suavemente y me ayudó a salir, trastrabille un poco, el suelo debajo de mis pies tenía varias imperfecciones y era muchísimo mas blando que el asfalto del porche de mi casa. Me guió en silencio, mi mano a veces se iba al frente tratando se encontrar algo en la oscuridad, un simple acto reflejo que hacía que Edward riera entre dientes—Ahora puedes mirar—Soltó mi mano y sentí como se posicionaba detrás de mí y llevaba sus ágiles manos al nudo detrás de mi cabeza. Parpadeé varias veces para acostumbrar mis ojos a la suave luz, estábamos en frente de una pequeña cabaña de madera que yo reconocía muy bien. ¿Pero como?....Alice—¿Qué?—Dijo, visiblemente nervioso.

—¿No tenían que comprar galletitas saladas verdad?—Le pregunté divertida.

—Técnicamente sí compramos, pero el motivo para salir, como puedes ver, no era ese—Confesó muy pagado de sí mismo. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, habían colocado unos pequeños farolillos en el sendero de entrada, se veían nuevos y sospeché que así era en realidad. La luz del porche-anaranjada y pálida-brillaba contra el suelo de madera vieja. Dos pequeñas ventanas adornaban la fachada, y la puerta-color verde pino-hacía juego con los árboles de alrededor. Suspiré encantada.

—Me encanta—Dije.

—Vamos—Edward tomó mi mano y caminamos juntos hacía la entrada, sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y abrió la cerradura-que chirrió por el poco uso-la luz de una lámpara bañaba el interior de la cabaña. Olía a bosque y ambientador de canela, la chimenea estaba encendida. Había una pequeña mesa redonda en el centro de la habitación, con cuatro sillas. En las paredes colgaban varios cuadros pequeños de paisajes y al frente de la chimenea había una alfombra mullida de colores tierra.

—¿Cómo?—¿Cómo habían preparado la cabaña en tan poco tiempo? Se veía limpia, aunque yo sabía que llevaba cerrada varios años. Alice la heredó de sus padres cuando murieron y algunos veranos, veníamos aquí las cuatro para pasar unos días juntas.

—Alice la mandó a limpiar la semana pasada—Frunció el ceño, quizás preguntándose el por qué pensó Ali que podíamos necesitarla, conociendo a mi amiga, sinceramente no me sorprendía. Asentí—Bella…Yo prefería otro lugar, quizás algo mas cómodo…—Empezó a balbucear, su concepción de "cómodo" era lo que yo entendía por lujoso. Definitivamente este era un mejor lugar, sencillo y apartado, solitario y nada escandaloso. Con encanto aunque sin lujos.

—El lugar perfecto para mí, es el que nos permita estar juntos—Confesé sinceramente. Edward volteó su mirada hacía mí y suspiró.

—Te quiero—Susurró yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza suavemente. Me abrazó por la cintura, mis nervios, dudas, mis inseguridades, todo había sido eliminado de mi sistema. Tomé su mano suavemente y lo guié hacía la pequeña habitación, abrí la puerta. La pequeña cama tenía unas bonitas sabanas celestes y un edredón del mismo color. A los lados dos mesitas de noche y un armario al fondo. Me senté en la cama y él se sentó a mí lado. Edward empezó a pasar su mano detrás de su nuca—Bella cariño esto no será como en las películas, la primera vez duele y no es agradable—Advirtió.

—Lo se—Contesté—No te haré daño, lo prometo—Bromeé llevando mi mano al corazón. Eso pareció tranquilizarlo, porque sonrió y se acercó a mis labios negando con la cabeza.

Rozó sus labios con los míos, despacio y con ternura. Con una mano acariciaba mi mejilla y con la otra me abrazaba por la cintura. Me dejé llevar con un suspiro, abrí mi boca y deslicé mi lengua en búsqueda de la suya. Gemimos al unísono cuando nuestras lenguas hicieron el esperado contacto, escucharlo gemir me hacía sentirme poderosa y segura. Mis manos viajaron hasta su cuello, donde a tientas busqué esos dos lunares-un poco pronunciados sobre su piel-y los acaricié. Noté como su mano descendía suavemente por mi cuello, llegando a mi clavícula y bajando por mi pecho sin detenerse, solo palpando y al llegar a mi cintura levantaba un poco mi camisa y trazaba círculos imaginarios sobre mi piel. Seguimos besándonos, con sus toques mis ganas aumentaban. Edward puso sus manos en mi cuello, y suavemente bajó hasta encontrar el primer botón de mi camisa, sus manos ágiles los desabrocharon, mientras yo simplemente seguía jugando con sus labios. Succionando su carnoso labio inferior y deleitándome con la textura suave de su lengua. Arrojó mi camisa al suelo y se separó un poco de mí, para descender con un camino de besos por mis mejillas y mi cuello. Chupó debajo de mi oreja y me estremecí por completo, eso era la gloria. Su boca abierta contra la piel de mi clavícula lamía y besaba sin detenerse, arrancándome suspiros y jadeos.

Llevé mis manos-algo temblorosas-al inicio de su camiseta y las metí por dentro, los músculos de su torneado vientre se tensaron con mi toqué y sonreí. Él siguió con su tarea de acariciar mis labios con los suyos mientras sus manos paseaban por mi cuerpo a su antojo. Comencé a subir su camiseta, y el levantó los brazos para que pudiera sacarla por su cuello. Al tenerlo de nuevo con su torso desnudo para mí, me mordí el labio y un "Mm" escapó de mi boca. Edward sonrió de medio lado. Entonces sus manos llegaron también al inicio de mi camiseta y la levantó para sacarla. Al quedarme en sujetador frente a él me sonrojé un poco, sobre todo cuando noté la manera ansiosa en la que el me miraba de arriba abajo, mis pezones se endurecieron solo por verlo. Sus manos se colocaron a cada lado de mis costillas y Edward llevó su boca a la zona donde mis pechos se juntaban, paseó su lengua por mi piel y yo eché mi cabeza hacía atrás con un gemido. Las yemas de sus dedos hicieron el recorrido hacía atrás y con un movimiento pulcro el broche de mi sostén hizo "clic". Lo ayudé a sacar completamente la prenda y Edward se quedó mirando unos segundos mis pechos, endurecidos y casi adoloridos. Sus manos los masajearon y pellizcaron mis pezones. Para estos instantes yo solo podía gemir y arquearme para él. Edward me tumbó en la cama y se posiciono a mí lado. Su lengua trazaba círculos en mis pechos, succionaba mi pezón y lo mordía despacio. Comencé a frotar mis piernas, una contra otra necesitando fricción. Notaba el calor de mis mejillas, mi respiración estaba agitada.

Edward rápidamente acercó su mano al borde de mis vaqueros y desabrochó el botón y la cremallera. Yo estaba tan ansiosa que levanté mis caderas para que sacara el molesto pantalón de una vez por todas.

Él al ver mi gesto se rió entre dientes. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos sacó el pantalón por mis piernas, acariciando cada zona de piel que descubría. Los tiró al suelo sin contemplaciones. Fue mi turno de sonreír cuando vi como se relamía los labios mirando mi pequeño tanga de encaje. Sintiéndome osada llevé mis manos al inicio de sus vaqueros y desabroché el cinturón sin esfuerzo, aunque al llegar al broche sí tuve más problemas, Edward volvió a reírse roncamente y los desabrochó él mismo. Al quedar en boxers negros tuve que contenerme para no saltarle encima, sus muslos eran firmes y torneados, como las piernas de un futbolista. Y esas dos hendiduras a cada lado de su pelvis me estaban volviendo loca, me incorporé y acaricié esa zona tan exquisita de su cuerpo. Edward gimió y se quedo arrodillado en la cama mientras yo seguía tocando su cintura y sus muslos. Me sonrojé furiosamente al notar el bulto de sus boxers, su miembro dio una pequeña sacudida cuando mis manos pasearon por la cintura de su ropa interior. Tracé con las yemas de mis dedos el camino de vello oscuro que salía desde su vientre hasta casi su ombligo, deleitándome con la textura suave y a la vez algo rugosa por los vellos. Entonces bajé mi cabeza y besé la hendidura de su pelvis, Edward gimió, su sonido fue a parar hasta mi húmedo y excitado sexo. Con un movimiento rápido él volvió a tomar el control, sujetó mis rodillas y las separó para quedar completamente encima de mí. Su miembro se apretó contra mi centro y mis caderas embistieron contra él en un acto reflejo.

Noté lo duro que estaba, me era difícil respirar, Edward comenzó a acariciar uno de mis pechos mientras volvía a besarme, hambriento, paseando su lengua por mi paladar, saboreando cada parte de mi boca, mientras yo me embriagaba con la suya. Embistió su miembro contra mi palpitante centro y gemí arqueándome para él, entonces volvió a posicionarse a mí lado y lloriqueé, necesitaba esa exquisita fricción. Su boca llegó hasta mi oído y sus dientes apretaron suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Dime ¿Qué quieres?—Lloriqueé más fuerte, el sonido su voz ronca y excitada iba a parar rápidamente a mi vagina, haciéndola humedecerse y palpitar aún más fuerte—Vamos Bella, pídelo cariño. Quiero escucharlo—Siguió besando mi cuello.

—Tócame—Supliqué casi desesperada.

—¿Dónde quieres que te toque?—Su boca comenzó a succionar la piel de mi clavícula, mi vientre estaba tensó y mi coño palpitaba, la calidez de su boca contra mi piel mandaba descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo. Cogí su mano y la llevé a la zona donde necesitaba sus atenciones, Edward se sorprendió o eso me pareció a mí por el jadeo-gruñido que escapó de su garganta.

Su mano entró a mi vagina, sus dedos separaban suavemente mis pliegues, acariciando. Grité cuando uno de sus dedos entró en mí y comenzó a bombearlo, su pulgar apretaba mi clítoris y mi cuerpo temblaba de anticipación.

Edward sacó su mano de mi centro, lo mire mal y el dejó escapar una ronca carcajada. Se puso de nuevo encima de mí y embistió contra mis caderas, los dos gemíamos por la fricción. Besó mi cuello mientras seguía moviéndose, yo acaricié su ancha espalda y clavé mis uñas en ella cuando sentí las manos de Edward en mi trasero. El siguió bajando dejando besos por mis pechos, y mis costillas hasta llegar a mi ombligo, me quitó mi último trozo de tela y besó mi sexo, la punta de su lengua masajeó mi clítoris, me retorcí de placer. Dos de sus dedos entraron de nuevo a mi coño, embistió despacio sin dejar de chupar y besar. Mi cuerpo tembló violentamente, las palpitaciones se hicieron más fuertes y las cosquillas de mi vientre se acrecentaron y bajaron hasta mi centro. Entonces me corrí, y todo mi cuerpo experimentó el placer más exquisito, mis caderas seguían moviéndose frenéticas, ahogando las últimas sacudidas de éxtasis. La lengua de Edward seguía acariciando mi clítoris, suavemente y dejando que me regodeara en mi exquisito orgasmo.

Mi novio subió dándome besos por las costillas y pechos hasta posicionarse de nuevo arriba de mí, acaricié su espalda y él gimió, volviendo a embestir contra mí. Bastaron unos besos y roces para que mi cuerpo pidiera más. Enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y me restregué contra él para que supiera que necesitaba más aún, lo quería todo.

Llevé mis manos a sus boxers y comencé a bajarlos lentamente, Edward gruñó pero siguió con su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello. Los dejé en sus rodillas y él se los sacó con una sacudida, la punta de su pene acarició mi vagina haciéndome gemir, se sentía caliente y duro.

Me miró a los ojos, se notaba que estaba nervioso. Le sonreí.

—Hazlo—Gemí cuando volví a restregarme contra su miembro desnudo, Edward jadeó y sus ojos quedaron en blanco. Buscó a tientas en la mesita de noche hasta sacar un sobre metálico, lo abrió con su boca haciendo un gesto de asco al sabor amargo del contenido. ¿Cómo sé que sabe amargo?...Solo diré que a Rose y a Alice les gusta investigar. Vi como deslizaba el condón desde su punta hasta que cubrió un poco mas de la mitad de su miembro. Me lamí los labios. Edward sujetó mis muñecas y las subió hasta mi cabeza, las agarró con una mano y con la otra posicionó su miembro en mi entrada. Jadeé de anticipación, mi cuerpo se tensó al notar como hacía algo de presión. Comenzó a meterlo lentamente, no sentía dolor, era algo así como una presión molesta al principio, pero cuando su punta estuvo casi dentro un latido punzante azotó mi entre pierna. Ahogué un gritito ahogado en su cuello, Edward también estaba tenso.

Siguió entrando suavemente, aunque el placer que había experimentado ya no estaba en mi cuerpo, era muy conciente de cómo mis paredes vaginales se abrían dolorosamente al paso de su pene.

—Te quiero—Me susurró al oído justo antes de embestir toda su longitud dentro de mí con un gruñido, grité y me removí debajo de él, que permanecía estático. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar, mi vagina se sentía adolorida y tensa alrededor de su pene. Edward se quedó quieto, respiraba entre cortado—Relájate cariño, sé que es incomodo. Hazme saber cuando estés lista—Sus palabras me relajaron, yo no era la única que estaba sufriendo y Edward estaba haciendo todo para que el dolor amainara, acariciaba mi cabello dulcemente y besaba mi cuello y mis mejillas. Tomé aire rudamente, respirando el aroma natural de su cuerpo. Entonces probé moverme un poco, mi novio al notarlo apretó su agarré en mis muñecas. Aún dolía, pero no era un dolor tan desagradable como al principio. Edward zafó mis manos y dejo ambas a cada lado de mi cabeza, sujetando su peso en los codos. Yo seguí moviéndome despacio, acostumbrando mi cuerpo.

—Sigue Edward—Le pedí, haciéndole saber que estaba lista para él. Cuando se movió gemí, no de placer si no de angustia, mi vientre estaba algo tenso aún, pero no volví a quejarme. Dejé que él se moviera despacio, embistiendo lentamente, mi cuerpo se acostumbraba a él, aunque estaba segura que no alcanzaría otro orgasmo, al menos no ahora. Acaricié su espalda y su firme trasero con las yemas de mis dedos, besé su cuello y él buscó mi boca. Me concentré en sus besos, en las caricias que me otorgaba y me relajé completamente. Sus embestidas crecieron en intensidad, aunque Edward nunca perdió el control, yo me moví con él, experimentando poco a poco el placer de tenerlo dentro de mí. Supe que la próxima vez sería muchísimo mas placentera. Entonces todo su sensual cuerpo comenzó a temblar, lo miré a los ojos, sus labios entre abiertos y su cara contraída en una mueca de puro placer, mil mariposas bailaron en mi vientre. Sentí su miembro sacudirse dentro de mí y como mi vagina comenzaba a palpitar de nuevo, ya no había dolor. Los ojos de Edward quedaron en blanco mientras se corría con un gruñido, fue una imagen lo suficientemente estimulante para que volviera a excitarme de nuevo. Subí mis caderas, para que llegara hasta el fondo de mí y él gimió roncamente.

—¡Dios! ¡Sí cariño, sí!—Edward balbuceaba mientras sus manos se apretaban en mi trasero. Pronto comenzó a relajarse e hizo el amago de salir de mi interior.

—No—Pedí y lo abracé por la cintura, Edward enterró su cara en mi cuello mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba. Estuvimos unos minutos así, en silencio solo abrazándonos y sintiéndonos. Y aunque experimenté dolor, supe que había sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, porque él estuvo conmigo, fue comprensivo y suave, y además porque tenía la certeza de que Edward me quería, tanto como yo lo quería a él. Sonreí, él a notar mi sonrisa me miró a los ojos y sonrió también, acarició mi labio inferior con sus dedos y luego suavemente salió de mi interior. Se quedó a mi lado y me abrazó en silencio.

Las palabras en ese instante, simplemente sobraban. Sus caricias suaves y atentas por mis mejillas, los suspiros, sus abrazos y besos decían todo por nosotros. No necesitaba decirle que él era el único por el que mi corazón se saltaba un latido, ni cuanto disfrutaba tenerlo cerca de mí, tampoco necesitaba decirle que lo quería. Las palabras-como ya dije-simplemente sobraban.

Nos quedamos así un largo rato, el tiempo después de lo que habíamos experimentado no se podía medir con exactitud. Pero cuando el sueño comenzó a hacer mella en mí decidimos que era hora de volver a casa. Edward buscó mi ropa interior y me la puso, yo abroché su camisa y le regalé muchos besos chatos que lo hicieron reírse tiernamente. Me peiné un poco y salimos al exterior, entramos al auto en silencio y me recargué contra su hombro. Estábamos en nuestra perfecta burbuja privada. Al llegar a casa Edward suspiró, sabía lo que sentía, el volver al mundo nunca costó tanto como ahora. Antes de bajar del coche me giré hacía él y besé su cuello.

—Te quiero—Suspiré en su oído, Edward me abrazó rápidamente y besó mi frente. Me ayudó a salir del coche y caminamos de la mano hacía la entrada de mi casa. De pronto Edward paró en seco y me acobardé. Una imagen de Charlie en calzoncillos, con su pistola en la mano atacó mi mente.

—Shh ¿Escuchas eso?—Me susurró al oído, negué con la cabeza y él se llevó un dedo a su oreja, un gesto para que yo agudizara el oído. Lo hice y pronto supe a que se refería, detrás de los arbustos de mi jardín delantero se escuchaban sollozos extraños. Fruncí el ceño con preocupación. Edward se llevó un dedo a sus labios y yo casi dejé de respirar. ¿Y si eran ladrones? No, poco probable, aún así sentía una profunda curiosidad, nos acercamos lentamente y Edward de pronto separó los arbustos gritando como un demente. Nunca esperé encontrar lo que en realidad encontramos. Rosalie estaba debajo de Em, las manos de mi amiga rodeaban el cuello de él y tenía la camisa totalmente desabrochada. Emmet tenía las pupilas dilatas y una mano en la teta de Rose. Una carcajada llegó a mi garganta y no pude reprimir las demás. Edward me acompañó y acabé sujetándome las costillas. Rosalie estaba visiblemente nerviosa, se levantó del suelo dándonos la espalda y bufó con la barbilla en alto. Cuando se terminó de abrochar la camisa-Emmet seguía sentado en el suelo, asimilando lo que había pasado-se giró hacía nosotros.

—Buenas noches—Refunfuñó y se encaminó hacía mi casa. Emmet reaccionó en ese instante.

—¡Rosy, osita espérame!—Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Mi amiga ahora era "osita", me reí como una histérica y Edward estaba rojo por las carcajadas, nos miramos un momento y volvimos a reír.

—¡Wow, eso…fue…!—Edward se limpió las lagrimas de los ojos y me dio la mano, ahogué mi última carcajada en su boca, él correspondió al instante. Caminamos a la entrada, abrí la puerta lentamente y entramos a la calidez de mi salón. Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá, se giró a mirarnos rojo como un tomate. Avancé unos pasos y vi la cabeza de Alice recostada en su regazo, profundamente dormida. Suspiré, esa noche había sido especial para todos.

**N/A:** _¡Si, si, si! Se que esperaban el capitulo de la acampada, pero quise darle su protagonismo a este, tenía que ser así. No me gustan esas historias donde la primera vez que están juntos se resume a dos líneas, me resulta vacío y sin sentido. Además, quise explicar bien todo lo que Bella sintió, las primeras veces no son buenas…ósea depende de la mujer pero yo hablo por mí experiencia y la verdad dolió demasiado, así que aquí les dejo como me imaginé yo todo esto. ¡Ojala les gusté mis niñas lindas!_

_¡Las quiero! A todas las que me dejan sus opiniones en todos mis locos capítulos, gracias…Sois las dueñas de esta historia, yo escribo para vosotras. ¡Muaks! ¡Besitos!_


	14. Dolores Bochornosos

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 14: **_Dolores bochornosos_

Bella´s PoV:

Abrí la ventana-que chirrió por el poco uso-con desesperación, el aire frío de la mañana azotó mi rostro y alborotó mi pelo. La ráfaga de viento calmó un poco mis nauseas. Aspiré una gran bocanada de aire helado y la solté poco a poco. El mareo cesó levemente, me senté en la mecedora y agaché la cabeza. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué mareada? Bien, tengo alergia al dolor. Sí, a nadie le gusta sentirse adolorido pero en mi caso, y cuando me duele algo, me mareo y mi cara adopta un nada favorable tono verdusco. ¡Y por el amor de todos los santos! Ni siquiera sabía que mi entre pierna podía doler así. Se sentía tensa y con una presión nada agradable. La misma sensación de molestia que aparece cuando aprietas un moretón en proceso de curación. Decidí-cuando me sentí un poco mejor-consultar a Rosalie, total ella era la única con suficiente experiencia para ayudarme en este caso. Así que salí de mi habitación y bajé la escalera despacio. Me encontré a mi rubia amiga ordenando las abultadas mochilas de acampada y terminando de organizar los sacos de dormir.

—¿Rosy?—Susurré mirando a los lados como una demente. Me negaba rotundamente a que alguien más supiera de mi dolor de vagina. Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Suspiré, mejor ir directa al grano antes de que alguien apareciera—¿Tienes alguna pastilla, jarabe, crema, remedio casero o algo para el dolor?—Pregunté.

—¿Qué tipo de dolor?—Rose siguió con su tarea sin mirarme siquiera. Gemí, esta era la parte difícil. Al escuchar mi lloriqueo mi amiga levantó la cabeza y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados—¿Dónde, exactamente, te duele?—Insistió. Me señalé la zona adolorida suspirando profundamente. Por supuesto Rose no me defraudó, se me tiró encima y me apretó entre sus brazos—¡Bella! ¡Felicitaciones, acabas de unirte formalmente al club de las mujeres con sexo!—Rodé los ojos—Debes contármelo todo ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde fue? ¿Dolió demasiado? ¿Qué tamaño tiene su verga?...—Le pegué un golpe en la frente mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¡Pervertida!—Le grité a lo que ella respondió agitando su melena y sonriéndome con picardía. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría dándole todos los detalles posibles, siempre fue así.

—¡Bueno, bueno creo que Bella no es la única que tiene algo que contar! ¿Verdad "osita?—Alice salió de la cocina con tres tazas de café y una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Bufé indignada, no solo Rosalie tenía algo que contar.

—Creo recordar una pequeña cabeza de duende, profundamente dormida, en el regazo de Jasper ayer ¿Te suena de algo?— Los ojos de Ali se abrieron en sorpresa mientras Rose nos miraba a la una y a la otra con las manos en las caderas, yo me crucé de brazos y ladeé mi cabeza desafiante. Después de unos segundos de silencio las tres estallamos en carcajadas. Me senté suspirando en el sillón-hice un gesto de dolor cuando mi entrepierna toco la superficie-con Ali y Rose a cada lado. La última al ver si expresión rió más fuerte y abrió la boca para contarle a Alice de mis dolores vaginales, cuando la puerta se abrió y unos sonrientes Jazz y Edward entraron en escena.

—Buenos días—Edward se acercó a mí y me levanté de un salto del sillón para dejar un suave beso en sus labios. Sonreí y él frotó su nariz contra la mía. Jazz le quitó a Rose su taza de café y le dio un sorbo. Edward se sentó en el lugar que antes estaba ocupando yo y me sentó en su regazo. Recliné mi cabeza hacía atrás y la apoyé en su hombro—¿Dormiste bien?—Preguntó dándome un beso en el hombro. Asentí. Un carraspeo hostil hizo que saltara de mi asiento humano como si quemara.

Charlie nos miraba desde la escalera los brazos cruzados, su rostro estaba serio y rojizo. Rodé los ojos. Mi padre seguía viéndome como una adolescente desvalida, no me sorprendería que quisiera castigarme sin salir.

—Buenos días—Susurró volviendo a su estado neutral. Le tendí mi café-que aún no había tenido oportunidad de degustar-y Alice corrió a la cocina por un par de tostadas con mermelada. Comió en silencio y yo me senté a su lado con carita de perro abandonado-una táctica para que mi padre me diera una de sus apetitosas tostadas-apoyando mi cabeza contra su hombro. Siempre que veía a mi padre comer, me entraba un hambre atroz, pero no de cualquier cosa sino justamente de lo que Charlie estuviera degustando. Era como una costumbre de la familia robarle el desayuno-la cena o el almuerzo-a Charlie, ya que Ali y Rose compartieron la tostada conmigo. Los chicos nos miraban algo extrañados, seguramente pensando que éramos unas caprichosas de primera—Bueno—Mi padre se puso en pie después de terminar su-reducida-comida, se alisó el uniforme y pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros—Espero que lo pasen muy bien, no se metan en líos, no se acerquen demasiado a Goat Rocks y por lo que mas quieran, aparten a Bells de las colmenas—Mis amigas empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, Charlie las acompañó.

¡Malditas perras traidoras! Bufé y me crucé de brazos. Colmenas…otra de mis fobias. Cuando teníamos unos ocho años Billy, Charlie y el padre de Ángela nos llevaron de acampada. Estábamos jugando a los desfiles de moda-obligados por Alice-cuando vimos una pequeña colmena colgando precariamente de un árbol no muy alto. Jacob dijo que en ese panal se encontraba la mejor miel del mundo mundial y que nosotras no podíamos cogerla porque teníamos bracitos de alambre. Entonces y en un-muy estúpido-arranque de valentía escalé el tronco y le aticé a la colmena con un palo. Recuerdo como Ang, Rose y Alice me jaleaban desde abajo, en el momento que me acercaba más para agarrar el panal, un enjambre de abejas asesinas y sedientas de sangre salieron persiguiéndome. Grité como una histérica, me tiré en picada del árbol-aterrizando con mi trasero-y corrí hacía el lago. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé de cabeza, luego recordé que no sabía nadar y Charlie tuvo que tirarse detrás de mí para salvarme. Resultado: Terminé con la cara llena de piquetes, un fuerte dolor de culo, mojada hasta los huesos y con otra fobia más para mi extensa lista. Jamás volví a probar la miel.

—Vayan con cuidado—Charlie besó mi frente y yo lo abracé unos segundos. Alice-que se ponía muy dramática con las despedidas, aunque solo fuera por un par de días-le hizo un placaje-abrazo a Charlie derrumbándolo sobre el sillón, Rose se unió dándole sonoros besos en la coronilla. Me reí entre dientes, recordando que esa era su forma especial de agasajar a mi padre, él por supuesto estaba encantado. Charlie adoraba a mis amigas, eran hijas para él—Bien, muchachos cuiden a mis niñas—Mi padre estrechó la mano de Jazz y-con recelo-la de Edward, entonces caí en la cuenta de que alguien faltaba. Emmet.

—¿Dónde esta mi hermano?—Edward se me adelantó. Alice soltó una risita que conocía muy bien, era su risita maquiavélica. La venganza para Em estaba cerca, casi podía olerla—¡Em, baja!—Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en el piso de arriba, un minuto después Emmet bajó las escaleras corriendo sonriente, fruncí el ceño y miré a Alice. La duende hizo un gesto de paciencia con la mano.

—¡Nos vemos el lunes viejo, y recuerda nuestra apuesta!—Bien, decirle a Charlie "viejo" no era algo que yo haría, me preparé mentalmente para la ira de mi progenitor, pero fallé de nuevo. Mi padre soltó una sonora carcajada y abrazó ¡Si mierda, abrazó a Emmet! Wow…El único hombre al que mi padre había abrazado fue Jacob…Definitivamente Em había conquistado a Charlie.

Rose a mi lado se removió incomoda-apostaba que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo-y me siguió de camino a la puerta. Cuando Charlie finalmente se montó en el coche patrulla, mi amiga y yo entramos al salón. Emmet ya no estaba allí, Alice en ese momento estaba entrando a la cocina y Jazz y Edward terminaban de ordenar los bultos.

—Bella vamos arriba a arreglar tu _problemita_—Me guiñó un ojo en la última palabra y la fulminé con la mirada, Rose sonrió perversamente y se apartó el pelo del hombro. Edward había levantado la vista, sus alarmas proteger a Bella pitando-figurativamente-en su cabeza.

—¿Problemita?—Preguntó. Me retorcí el cerebro pensando una excusa rápida. Yo siempre fui una persona práctica, pero cuando necesitaba una mentirita de esas piadosas para salir del paso, me convertía en Pinocho con faldas.

—Cosas de mujeres—Rose hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole tierra al asuntó, me relajé y respiré tranquila. Llegué a las escaleras con mi amiga siguiéndome de cerca, sentía la mirada de Edward clavada en mi espalda. Entonces una suave carcajada llegó a mis oídos, me giré a tiempo para ver la expresión de triunfo en la cara de Rosalie—¡Ali, trae el _Vaginesil* _para Bella!—¡Perra! ¡Oh no tierra trágame! Edward me miraba con los ojos fuera de orbita, Jazz a su lado tenía los labios fuertemente fruncidos y la cara rojiza-lógicamente tratando de contener las carcajadas-y la cabeza de Alice había aparecido por la puerta de la cocina. Todo se quedó en silencio mientras sentía mis mejillas arder, entonces Jazz corrió-literalmente-hacía la puerta y al cerrarla se escucharon las intensas carcajadas, Rosalie comenzó a reírse también y Alice a dar saltitos como una desesperada. Yo por supuesto hice lo más lógico en estos momentos bochornosos de mi vida, huí hacía mi habitación y cerré con un portazo. Respiré profundamente, odiaba a Rose, sí, pero sabía que en parte me lo merecía por haberme reído de ella y Em la noche anterior. Igualmente imaginé mil formas de dejarla calva, quizás podría teñirle el pelo-con acido-mientras dormía. Al final hice lo único que me quedaba por hacer, reírme como una histérica recordando la cara de profunda preocupación de Edward.

Alice entró a la habitación a tiempo para ver que no me lo había tomado tan mal, me sonrió maquiavélicamente y susurró mirando a los lados.

—Emmet esta a punto de pagar por decirme que huelo mal—Me reí con ella—Toma—Me entregó el bendito bote de crema y después desapareció de nuevo escaleras abajo.

Y tengo que decirles que funcionó, la pomada era realmente buena para esos dolorcitos bochornosos. Consejo: No se la pidan nunca, jamás de los jamases a una amiga vengativa.

Estaba a punto de volver a salir de mi refugio cuando escuché un grito en el piso inferior. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras sin mirar siquiera a Edward-que seguía en la misma posición que lo dejé-y entré a la cocina de golpe. Emmet estaba arrodillado frente a la lavadora, su rostro contraído en una mueca de horror. Alice estaba sentada en la encimera con una sonrisa en su rostro, el cuerpo gigantesco de Emmet tapaba lo que sea que estuviera entre sus manos.

—¡Rosa! ¡Todo rosa! ¡Me veré como un _mariposon_!—Me acerqué despacio para ver toda-absolutamente toda-la ropa interior de Emmet de un color fucsia brillante.

—Te dije que no te metieras con Alice, ¿Me escuchaste? Oh no, por supuesto que no lo hiciste—Rose entró en escena agitando los brazos mientras se acercaba al estático Em, él se limitaba a lloriquear. Alice se bajó de la tarima y comenzó a bailotear detrás de la victima de su venganza, mientras canturreaba "Nenaza, nenaza de rosa te vestirás". Rose se le unió-sin cantar, solo bailoteaba-y yo por supuesto comencé a reírme.

—¿Qué esta pasando?—Jazz y Edward aparecieron en la cocina, Em los miró con pánico y trató de esconder las prendas. Edward fue el más rápido, se abalanzó encima de Emmet y le quitó un calzoncillo de las manos—¡Wow, esto es realmente sexy!—Se lo puso en la cabeza y corrió de vuelta al salón con Jazz siguiéndolo-Jasper había robado unos calcetines y se los había colgado en la cinturilla de su pantalón-nosotras entre risas los seguimos, habían salido al porche de mi casa. Emmet los perseguía a los dos, mientras sus hermanos corrían de un lado para otro y agitaban las caderas diciéndole "osito mariposa".

Nosotras no podíamos parar de reír, internamente agradecí que mi accidente hubiera quedado olvidado.

La siguiente hora-con un Emmet enfurruñado-la pasamos organizando los últimos detalles de nuestra salida. Edward no me habló, pero me miraba como si de un momento a otro pudiera romperme. Después de tener todo listo nos dirigimos a los coches. Una discusión-ridícula por cierto-estalló entre los hermanos Cullen.

—Iremos en el _Jeep_ porque es más grande y entre los dos elijan el otro auto—Decidimos llevar solo dos autos, igualmente tendríamos que dejarlos al pie del bosque y luego caminar, Em se negaba rotundamente a no llevar su _Jeep._

—Jazz el _Volvo_ tiene el portaequipajes más grande, no insistas no llevaremos tu mierda de juguete—Opinó Edward señalando el _Porsh_ de Jazz con desden.

—No insultes mi coche—Edward puso sus palmas hacía delante en señal de rendición, pero Em bufó ganándose la ira de Jazz—Por lo menos no tengo que usar autos gigantescos para así ocultar mi complejo de inferioridad—Nosotras mirábamos de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis.

—¿Yo complejo de…La mierda que hayas dicho?—Emmet se señaló a sí mismo y Edward soltó una risita, Jazz asintió serio.

—Y no estamos hablando precisamente de tu cuerpo hermanito—Jazz señaló las partes bajas de Emmet y el joven Hulk cambió de color mientras avanzaba peligrosamente hacía su hermano mayor.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, los rostros de todos se giraron hacía mí. Rosalie me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Te hace gracia Bella? ¡Pues tengo que decir que Em no tiene problemas de tamaño que son todos unos envidiosos y que la que ahora se ríe esta mañana andaba con las piernas abiertas por todos lados mientras lloriqueaba en busca de cremas vaginales!—Rose soltó todo el discurso sin respirar, Emmet empezó a reírse como un cosaco y Edward corrió a mi lado para abrazarme por los hombros.

—Lo siento cariño—Esto solo sirvió para que Jazz se uniera a las risas y le susurrara algo que sonó como "Te tienen dominado". Me encogí de hombros.

—Da igual, eso solo quiere decir que el tamaño en este caso no es insuficiente. Ah por cierto ¿Emmet que tal te sientes con tu boxers rosas? ¿Es suficiente para apretar tu "cosilla"?—Contraataqué con rabia.

Alice jadeó y se tapó la boca mientras su risa musical hacia eco en nuestros oídos. Rose pegó un zapatazo en el suelo.

—¡Tú no te rías Umpa Lumpa!—Rose amenazó a Alice, la duende solo se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta Jasper-que la miraba como si fuera lo mas lindo que había visto en su vida-lo tomó de la mano y le susurró algo al oído. En la cara de Jazz se extendió una sonrisita tonta.

—_Volvo_ y _Jeep—_Sí, mi pequeña amiga tiene un gran poder de convicción, sobre todo con el baboso Jazz. Me encaminé al lado de Edward a su coche, entonces Alice agarró a mi novio por la camiseta y lo arrastró de vuelta al _Jeep._

—Lo siento Ed, pero yo llevaré el _Volvo. _Vosotros vais en el coche de Em—Le mandé una mirada de socorro a Edward, él se encogió de hombros y suspiró rendido ¡Maldita duende! Todo estaba calculadoramente preparado para que entre ella y Rosalie pudieran interrogarme a gusto.

Al final simplemente nos montamos cada uno en su coche asignado y partimos hacía la ruta cercana a la zona de acampada.

Alice ajustó el espejo retrovisor sin quitarme la vista de encima.

—Vale, dolió muchísimo. Edward se portó como un caballero, me trató perfectamente y compartió mi sufrimiento, fue en la cabaña de Alice. Sí Rose, ella ayudó a Edward en la sorpresa—Añadí ante la interrogativa mirada de Rose—No llegué al maldito orgasmo durante el acto porque estaba demasiado tensa y pequeña para él. Y sí Rosalie…Muy grande—Agregué balbuceando lo último mientras me sonrojaba. Mis amigas se dieron por satisfechas, encendieron la música e hicimos el resto de viaje en silencio. Miraba por la ventana, sumamente emocionada. Mis vacaciones estaban siendo un éxito, las mejores que había tenido. Alice y Rose también estaban felices y aunque una vocecita en mi mente me gritaba que no todo estaba bien-sobre todo por que Ángela nos faltaba, era el pedazo que estábamos extrañando para la perfección absoluta-mi parte egoísta no podía dejar de estar feliz por todo lo bueno que nos estaba ocurriendo. Suspiré con tristeza sabiendo que en algún momento la burbuja estallaría, volveríamos al mundo real. Un mundo en el que mis mejores amigas estaban en un triangulo amoroso y una de ellas inevitablemente saldría herida. Agité mi cabeza rápidamente intentando despejar esos pensamientos, cuando llegara el momento pensaría en eso. Llegamos al final de la ruta y bajamos del auto, el sonido de la naturaleza acariciándonos. El coche de los chicos se estacionó detrás del _Volvo_. Sacamos las maletas, Edward se empeñó en que yo llevara la más pequeña mientras él acarreaba con las dos gigantescas mochilas. Sus hermanos se rieron de él, hasta que Rose le tiró a Emmet su mochila y le dijo que él la llevaría, Jazz para no quedar atrás se echó al hombro todos los bultos de Alice.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Volvimos a la época de las cavernas y nadie me avisó?—Rosalie se sonrojó-algo extraño en ella-yo sabía el por qué, mi amiga era una feminista en potencia y con esos pequeños gestos-como obligar a Emmet a preparar su desayuno o a que llevara sus maletas-estaba tirando por la borda años de comentarios maliciosos en contra del genero masculino. El amor-pensé sonriendo-cambia a las personas.

Ajusté la mochila que yo cargaría en mi hombro y entramos al bosque, Edward iba delante de mí apartando algunas ramas. Yo podía ser muy torpe pero los bosques eran como un segundo hogar para mí, estaba acostumbrada a recorrerlos con las chicas, a subirnos en árboles-eso nos lo contagió Alice-y a bañarnos en los helados lagos de Forks. No obstante era gracioso-y sexy-ver a esos tres atractivos muchachos apartando las ramas y comportándose como expertos exploradores. Rose, Alice y yo nos rezagamos un poco, los hermanos Cullen iban delante charlando entusiasmados entre ellos. Rodé los ojos, era tan fácil hacerlos felices.

—Me gusta Emmet, me gusta mucho—Muchos pensaran que no necesitábamos que Rose lo dijera, pero sí, si lo teníamos que saber de su boca. Ese era el paso-importante paso-para que Rose dejara de comportarse como una mujer cruel y permitiera a Emmet conocerla. Asentimos solemnemente con la cabeza mientras seguíamos caminando.

—Jazz es el hombre que esperé durante toda mi vida—Susurró Alice, su mirada cargada de pesar. La abracé por los hombros y Rosalie rodeó su pequeña cintura con su brazo—No quiero hacer que Ángela sufra, pero no puedo controlar mis sentimientos por él. Yo lo quiero—Confesó mis ojos se humedecieron, si alguien se interpusiera entre Edward y yo lucharía. Pero si ese alguien es mi mejor amiga, más que eso una hermana-como las chicas lo eran para mí-no sabría que hacer. Rosalie tragó saliva y me miró por encima de la cabeza de Alice con pesar.

—Todo saldrá bien Ali, te lo prometemos—Le susurró Rose al oído—¿Qué te dijo Ángela?—

—Bueno, no le conté de mis sentimientos por Jazz. Le pregunté qué sentía ella por él…Dijo que le gusta mucho, que es especial pero que no lo quiere, por ahora—Suspiró—Chicas, sé que si lo llega a conocer mejor lo querrá, Jazz es perfecto y conozco a Ángela. Se enamorará de él y yo no sabré que hacer—La apreté más contra mí cuerpo sin dejar de caminar, no sabía que decir para consolarla. La de los buenos consejos era Ang y ella no estaba aquí y aunque lo estuviera, no podría aconsejarla en este minuto de su vida. Por otro lado muchos pensaran que si Alice simplemente evitara el contacto entre Ang y Jazz se acabarían los problemas, ya que Ángela no tendría tiempo para enamorarse de Jasper, pero teniendo en cuenta como nos hacemos falta las unas a las unas, es prácticamente imposible apartar a alguien. Simplemente no podríamos hacerlo. Sí era muy difícil todo este asunto. Seguimos el trayecto en silencio, las tres sabíamos que este triangulo amoroso, era algo que el tiempo se encargaría de aclarar o inclusive sanar.

Los hombres-que seguían en plan de exploradores-sementales-de-la-jungla-pararon al pie de la zona de acampada. Nos situamos al lado de ellos, Edward no tardó en sujetarme por la cintura mientras admirábamos el esplendoroso paisaje. La zona estaba llena de suave césped, los árboles se habían arremolinado alrededor de la basta llanura y en el lado derecho, el río cantaba para nosotros. La cascada-pequeña en esta época del año-brillaba en contraste con los escasos rayos de sol. Incluso Emmet se quedó sin palabras por la belleza que despedía el paisaje. Después de un minuto nosotras nos hicimos cargo de elegir el mejor lugar para montar las tiendas.

Escogimos un pequeño rincón al otro lado del río, tiramos las mochilas al suelo y yo aproveché para estirarme. Llené mis pulmones del aire puro de las montañas y sonreí mirado al cielo encapotado.

—Te envidio—Edward se acercó a mí por detrás y rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunté juguetona sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me crié en la cuidad, ya sabes entre coches olor a gasolina y semáforos. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado pasar mi infancia en un lugar así—Señaló a nuestro alrededor—Todo esto grita inocencia, pureza. Este bosque, el pueblo e incluso tu casa tiene sabor a ti—Me sonrojé, después de lo que habíamos echo la noche anterior no me sentía la mejor muestra de pureza. No obstante entendía su punto. Ellos eran hombres de mundo, los típicos que ves por la calle con sus teléfonos móviles y maletines de piel. Nosotras éramos lo contrario, las muchachas humildes que se emocionan con lo nuevo, las chicas de pueblo acostumbradas a escalar árboles y cenar frente a una chimenea de leña rustica. Le sonreí. Los polos opuestos definitivamente se atraen.

Comenzamos a sacar las tiendas de campaña de sus envolturas, los sacos de dormir y los palos de hierro para la barbacoa improvisada.

Aunque llevábamos carne, bocadillos y refrescos habíamos decidido intentar cazar algo en el bosque para asarlo en una hoguera. Bueno en realidad ellos habían decidido eso, porque yo no me veía poniendo trampas para conejos o intentando derribar a un alce o algo así. Vale, un alce era demasiado. Pero me era fácil imaginar a Emmet haciéndole un placaje mortal a un ciervo enfadado. Me reí con mi ocurrencia.

—Montaremos las tiendas. Pueden ir a juntar leña mientras—Dijo Jazz mientras buscaba una roca grande para asegurar los palos que se incrustaban al suelo. Edward a su lado extendía la tela impermeable, luchando contra el viento.

—¡Vamos cuñadita!—Emmet me cargó en su hombro. Mi estomago dio una sacudida por el movimiento tan brusco y el vértigo de estar encima de él como un saco de patatas cualquiera.

—Suéltame Emmet—Pataleé como una niña enfurruñada, podía escuchar la risita de Rose y las palmas de Alice—¡Voy a morderte el trasero Em!—Amenacé inclinándome hacía la zona mencionada. Emmet encogió las nalgas hacía adelante haciéndome reír. Entonces comenzó a correr conmigo a cuestas hacía el bosque, se reía como un demente y después de un rato me soltó en el suelo. Mis piernas no me sostuvieron y caí de espaldas en la suave superficie. Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero no resistí mucho enfadada con él cuando me mostró esos dos hoyuelos infantiles de sus mejillas. Me puse en pie y lo seguí mientras recogíamos maderas seca, Emmet iba cantando una canción de campamento a la que le había cambiado las letras y ahora era una retahíla de obscenidades.

Rose y Alice se unieron a nosotros, estuvimos contándole a Emmet sobre las diferentes clases de animales que habitaban en el bosque. Cuando le dijimos que al norte habían osos le guiñó un ojo a Rose y dijo "ninguno tan sensual como el osito pervertido". Tuve que reírme, Em hacía de cada conversación un chiste.

Después de un rato y con las manos llenas de leña volvimos al claro. Las tres tiendas ya estaban montadas.

—¡Tengo una idea!—Alice cantó, Rose y yo al instante suspiramos un ¿En serio? Cargado de sarcástica incredulidad—¡Jugaremos al pañuelo!—Chilló y corrió hasta su mochila para sacar un trozo de tela amarrilla chillona que serviría como prenda.

—Ali somos seis, ¿Quién dirá los números que salen a por el pañuelo?—Objeté mientras me retorcía las mangas de mi suéter hacía arriba.

—Esto—Sacó una grabadora. Rodé los ojos ¿Quién me mandaría a mí preguntar? Por supuesto ella ya tenía todo fríamente calculado—Pónganse en sus posiciones y elijan los números chicos—Ella decidió que serian mujeres contra hombres, a lo que todos asentimos. Rose, Alice y yo juntamos nuestras cabezas—Bella dos, Rose tres yo uno—Dijo rápidamente la duende entre susurros. Conmigo en el equipo seguramente perderíamos. Pero no era algo que yo iba a admitir delante de ellos, así que observe como se ponían juntos al otro lado del claro. En cuanto giraron su cabeza hacía nosotras-estaban sonriendo triunfalmente, sabiéndose ganadores-les grité con todas mis fuerzas:

—¡Prepárense para perder!—Edward hizo un gesto con los brazos como quitándole todo el peso a mis palabras.

Alice corrió hasta la grabadora, la prendió y luego volvió a su puesto. Colgamos el pañuelo en uno de los hierros de la barbacoa.

De la grabadora salió la fina voz de Alice.

"!Uno!"-Gritó el aparato.

Al instante Ali salió como un bólido hacía el pañuelo. Edward y Jazz tuvieron que gritarle a Emmet para que corriera también, ya que al grandullón de le había olvidado su numero.

Nos reímos fuertemente, Alice ganó esa ronda y Jazz le atizó a Em una colleja.

"!Tres!"-Volvió a gritar la voz de Ali desde el aparato.

Rosalie corrió hacía el pañuelo y Edward por su lado también, me impresionó, él era muy rápido. Pero los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo, Rose hizo el ademán de agarrar el pañuelo pero no lo tomó, engañó a Edward para que pasara a nuestro campo y así ganamos el segundo punto. Alice y yo chocamos las manos y abrazamos a Rose. Era mi turno, Jazz señaló sus ojos con dos dedos y luego a mí, me reí llena de confianza-que no sentía pero tenía que aparentar-la voz de la grabadora anunció mi número y salí lo más rápido que pude en busca de la prenda.

Jasper era-al igual que Edward-demasiado rápido para mis-demasiado cortas-piernas.

Cuando finalmente alcancé el pañuelo y corrí en dirección a la chicas Jazz me dio alcance con rapidez.

—No importa Bella—Me animó Rose dando palmas de aliento. Gemí, el deporte no era lo mío. Alice miraba a Jazz fijamente, pensativa.

Llegué y junté mi cabeza con mis amigas, aún escuchábamos los gritos de júbilo de los tres muchachos.

—Bella tres, Rose uno yo dos—Volvió a disponer Alice. Tomamos posiciones.

La grabadora dispuso el uno y Rose corrió-con su elegancia característica-a por la bandera, Emmet salió del otro lado.

Al llegar los dos se miraron.

—Parecemos crios ¿No te parece Emmy?—Ronroneó Rosalie, Emmet asintió sonriendo—¿Sabes lo que me apetece justo ahora?—Edward y Jazz no podían escuchar nada, ya que el río a su lado bloqueaba los sonidos, pero hacían gestos desesperados y le gritaban a su hermano. Alice y yo nos reímos nerviosamente, Rosalie era un _crack_—Un beso Em ¡Ven aquí y bésame!—Emmet la miraba embobado, una sonrisa pícara se extendió en su rostro, sin pensarlo siquiera avanzó hasta nuestro campo con los labios extendidos—¡Ja! ¡Punto para las chicas!—Rose dejó a Em plantado en el campo y corrió hacía nosotras, al llegar agitó sus caderas y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Emmet la señaló con un dedo y luego soltó un bufido. Sus hermanos lo recibieron con golpes en la nuca y empujones mientras se reían y lo acusaban de débil.

"!Dos!"

Alice corrió hacía el pañuelo, Jazz también. Él fue más rápido pero Alice de un salto de encaramó en su espalda y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Sin parar de reír cayeron al suelo, mi amiga aprovechó para robarle la prenda y correr hacía nosotras eufórica.

—¡¿Quién es el débil ahora Jazzy?—Atacó Em. Mi mente formó un rápido plan sucio para ganar. Después de que Jazz se calmó de su ataque de risa la grabadora anunció mi número. Corrí hacía el pañuelo, al llegar usé mis-escasos-dotes de actriz y puse cara de dolor. Edward paró frente a mí, al principio lleno de incredulidad pero al ver que cuando cogió el pañuelo yo seguía con mi mueca dolorosa en la cara, se preocupó. Me reí para mis adentros.

—Aún sigo adolorida por lo de anoche—Me sonrojé profundamente, lo que ayudó para que Edward me creyera del todo. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba le robé el pañuelo y corrí como una histérica hacía mi campo. Tardó unos segundos en comprender y salió detrás de mí con una maldición.

—¡Tramposa!—Me gritó riendo.

—¡Ganamos!—Tiré el pañuelo al suelo y corrí en círculos riéndome fuertemente. Tuve la tentación de subir mi jersey a mi cabeza-como los futbolistas-pero desistí al instante, ya que debajo solo llevaba mi sostén. Los chicos llegaron a nuestro lado carcajeándose. Las chicas me felicitaban mientras chocábamos las manos.

—Definitivamente Edward ganó el concurso. Eres el rey de los dominados—Contó Jazz haciendo un ridículo baile. Edward saltó encima de él.

—¡Sándwich!—Gritó Emmet y saltó encima de Edward-que gimió por el peso de su gran hermano-Alice se unió a la montañita humana y después Rose se sentó en la cima. Yo aproveché para quitarle la zapatilla a Edward y hacerle cosquillas en la planta del pie. Mi novio empezó a retorcerse de la risa, haciendo que Rose se cayera con Ali encima y que Emmet perdiera el equilibrio, su cuerpo se fue hacía adelante y sus piernas quedaron para arriba unos segundos, después aterrizó de cabeza en el suelo. Jazz seguía boca abajo con un ataque de risotadas, se sujetaba las costillas y estaba de un color rojizo amoratado. Edward torció su tronco y me arrastró al suelo con él al lado. Quede con la espalda en el suave césped. Nos reímos por un rato hasta que pronto comenzamos a quedarnos en silencio, admirando las estrellas que comenzaban a salir en el cielo.

Edward estaba a mi lado, su brazo detrás de mi cabeza, los dos boca arriba. Rose había apoyado su oído contra el pecho de Emmet, Alice tímidamente tomó la mano de Jazz. Sin mirarse entrelazaron sus dedos. Todos observamos atentos la llegada de la noche.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A: **_Chicas, esta nota no será como las demás. Chile-el país en que actualmente vivo-sufrió un terrible terremoto, después del sismo los tsunamis pusieron la guinda en el pastel. Más de dos millones de personas quedaron sin hogar, hay más de setecientos muertos y otros tantos desaparecidos. Es horrible, la gente no tiene qué comer, esta expandiéndose el pánico entre la población. Por suerte yo vivo en el norte, el terremoto no llegó aquí, pero todo el sur esta dañado. Este es un mensaje de esperanza para Chile, espero que entre todos los Chilenos puedan volver a construir su vida. Mi más sincero pésame a los familiares de las victimas. ¡Arriba Chile, entre todos podremos!_


	15. Historias de terror

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío.

_**Cap 15: **__Historias de Terror y asientos improvisados._

Edward´s PoV:

El bendito olor de la carne asándose en el fuego llegó hasta mi nariz y después siguió el trayecto hasta mi estomago vacío-que gruñó con desesperación-.

Bella y las chicas se habían sentado al lado de las tiendas de campaña, hablaban y reían entre ellas. Era realmente excitante poder ver a Bella en esa complicidad con las chicas, con las manos enterradas en el césped y la cabeza recostada hacía atrás, mientras el suave viento mecía sus cabellos. Me quedé embobado escuchando su risa musical, no pude evitar reír con ella-aunque ni siquiera sabía el por qué de sus risas-era muy conciente de la cara de tonto que tenía en esos momentos, no obstante siempre tendría a Emmet para recordármelo.

—Deja de babear y ve por unas cervezas "_Señor dominado_"—Le gruñí, pero fui por las cervezas. Mi garganta estaba algo seca ¡Y no solo por mirar como los redondos y firmes senos de Bella subían y bajaban con sus carcajadas!

Tomé las tres latas de una de las neveras y volví con mis hermanos. Em había insistido en usar un estúpido gorro de chef blanco con sus iniciales-no se donde lo había conseguido- pero eso hizo que Rose decidiera apartarse de él un rato. Y no, no la culpaba en absoluto.

—Mm nada mejor que una cerveza helada en medio de la naturaleza—Apuntó acertadamente Jazz, mientras le daba vueltas a la pieza de carne y tomaba un trago. Me senté en el césped con toda la intención de volver a mi pequeña sesión de espionaje a Bella.

—¡Hablando de naturaleza!—Em se levantó de un salto—Iré a abonar un poco aquellos árboles—Hicimos caras de asco y Jazz le tiró un tenedor, Em lo esquivó tronando de risa.

Desapareció entre los árboles haciendo malabarismos con los rollos de papel higiénico. Rodé los ojos cuando uno se le calló al suelo y empezó a maldecir como un marinero.

—No se como mierda hizo que Rosalie terminara interesándose en él—Suspiró Jazz. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo, yo tampoco lo sabía—No te lo había dicho antes, pero gracias hermano—Continuó.

—¿Gracias por qué?—Pregunté con genuina curiosidad.

—Bueno si no hubiera sido por ti, hoy no estaríamos aquí—Señaló nuestro alrededor—Y lo más importante. No estaríamos con ellas—Apuntó su pulgar hacía atrás, donde las chicas seguían riéndose—Enserio Edward ¿No lo ves? Ellas son…Aff—Se pasó una mano por el cabello y yo sonreí ante su nerviosismo—No son como las demás, ellas no quieren restaurantes caros ni diamantes en todos los rincones de su casa. No quieren ser famosas ni salir en las revistas colgadas del brazo de cualquier hombre conocido…—Corté su verborrea, sabía a donde quería llegar.

—No Jazz, Alice no es María—Le dije seriamente, Jasper suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Nos miramos fijamente un rato, no necesitaba leer mentes, sabía lo que estaba pensando. Jasper sufrió de corazón roto durante todo un año, eso lo hizo encerrarse en su caparazón-como Emmet le decía-y apartarse de las mujeres. María ¿Qué se puede decir de alguien tan fría como ella? Conoció a Jasper en la escuela de derecho y se volvieron inseparables, los mejores amigos, y después amantes. Jazz la presentó a mis padres y la paseó por todas las fiestas y eventos sociales, hasta que se hizo conocida. Después cambió radicalmente y simplemente comenzó a ignorarle, hasta que unos meses después anunció su compromiso con un deportista famoso. El matrimonio duró solo un par de meses, pero la traición hacía Jazz y el dolor que él experimentó no se curó tan rápido. Emmet-con su habitual poco tacto-solía bromear con que Jazz se había vuelto alérgico a las vaginas. Suspiré, todos más que menos habíamos experimentado el mar de amores, pero ya no más. Bella era la definitiva.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal llevas eso de ser un hombre enamorado?—Bromeó, rodé los ojos y sonreí.

—Bella es una pequeña caja de sorpresas, cada día me impresiona más—Confesé—Me asusta un poco ¿Sabes?—Jazz asintió—Ella tiene tanto poder sobre mí…—Dejé la conversación inconclusa cuando vi aparecer a Em con una gran sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

—¡Si no quieren morir por intoxicación, no vallan por ese lado del bosque!—Avisó entre risas, después se dejó caer a mi lado y echó una mano encima de mis hombros. Lo aparté con mi mejor cara de repugnancia. Em estalló en carcajadas, por supuesto—Y tú Jazzy, date prisa. Tengo hambre—Su estomago rugió para corroborarlo.

—Tu siempre tienes hambre—Rosalie se sentó al lado de Emmet—Lávate las manos puerco—Me reí como un demente ante el puchero ridículo de mi hermano.

—Eso huele realmente bien—La pequeña voz de Bella llegó a mis oídos a la vez que se acercaba para olisquear la carne en el fuego. Su firme trasero estuvo a la altura de mi cara, ella se agachó para mover un poco las brasas y yo tragué saliva. La pequeña tira de su tanga se asomó por la cinturilla de sus jeans y los dos hoyitos de su espalda se vislumbraron contra la luz de la hoguera.

Me puse de rodillas y gruñí roncamente-sin poder evitarlo-en su oreja, mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Te queda muy bien el rosa ¿Sabias eso?—Le susurré, intentando ser sexy. Ella frunció el ceño contrariada.

—¿Rosa? No llevo nada rosa…!Oh!—Exclamó sonrojándose al caer en la cuenta, llevé mi mano al trocito de ropa interior que sobresalía y lo volví a meter en su pantalón, rocé deliberadamente la piel de su espalda y ella se estremeció. ¡Joder adoraba sus reacciones! Ella era tan malditamente sensual. Para colmo, Bella decidió sentarse en mi regazo, su trasero justamente encima de mi-ahora despierto-miembro. Comenzó una charla animada con Jazz de la que yo no entendí ni una palabra, pues estaba muchísimo más concentrado en no saltarle un ojo a nadie con mi prominente erección. Llevé mis brazos hacía atrás y enterré mis manos fuertemente contra la tierra húmeda, respiré profundo y comencé a imaginar a mi cocinera-una señora bastante amargada y con una gran verruga peluda en su labio superior-en ropa interior de leopardo. Funcionó en un principio, hasta que Bella comenzó a reírse y sus espasmos viajaron directamente hacía mi entre pierna.

Sin poder resistir más la tentación agarré a Bella de las caderas y la sujeté para que no se moviera más. Necesitaba que ella entendiera que mi salud mental dependía de su capacidad de estar quieta. Ella-que jodidamente no entendió nada-se quejó y volvió a su charla. Intenté concentrarme en lo que estaban hablando.

—…Y la maquina no se usa mucho, así que podría ayudarte con tu asunto—¿Qué asunto? Vale…Edward relájate, Jazz es tu hermano y no puedes tener celos de tu hermano. ¡Sí, definitivamente sí podía!

—¿Qué asunto?—Pregunté con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

—¿Edward volviste al planeta tierra? Me alegro y te doy la bienvenida—Bromeó Bella, volvió a reírse-acompañada por Jazz en sus musicales carcajadas-y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Le pedí a Bells que me haga las tarjetas de representación para mi _buffet_—Me informó Jasper, me golpeé mentalmente. ¡Por supuesto! Su trabajo, solo trabajo. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan malditamente celoso? Sí, porque estaba bastante obsesionado con la chica que se removía en este momento encima de mí miembro.

Gemí mentalmente, estaba decidiendo entre pedirle que se levantara-lo descarté al instante, eso podría sonar mal-o seguir con mis desvaríos mentales sobre la cocinera verrugosa.

—¿Alice estas bien?—El tono serio de Bella me alertó, miré a la pequeña duende. Ella estaba recostada contra una gran roca, arrebujada en una manta de lana y con la vista fija hacía la hoguera—¡Alice!—Ella reaccionó parpadeando furiosamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?—Lucía nerviosa.

—Primero Edward y ahora tú ¿Es el día de viajar al mundo de nunca jamás y no nos han avisado?—Preguntó Bella con reprobación.

—No, lo siento Bella. Es solo…—Alice se quedó pensativa, su frente se arrugó y yo comencé a preocuparme. No era normal ver a la pequeña duende hiperactiva tan seria—Nada, no me hagan caso. Estoy bien—Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a rebuscar en la nevera. Bella no se tragó el cuento-pude llegar a esa conclusión por su ceño fruncido-no obstante no dijo nada más. Mi novia se recargó contra mí y esta vez no pude reprimir el gemido que escapó de mi garganta. Su cuerpo se adhería completamente al mío, se sentía tan jodidamente bien…Caliente, pequeño y firme y Uf ¿Qué tal mal estaría tirarme de cabeza al lago helado?

Comenzó a balancear sus caderas hacía adelante y atrás y yo volví a gruñir cerrando los ojos, entonces escuché su risita nerviosa. ¡Ella sabía lo que estaba provocando!

—Bella estas jugando con fuego—Le advertí y ella rió aún más fuerte, lo suficiente para que su cuerpo se agitara.

—¿Te gusta esto?—Movió sus caderas más rudamente contra mi palpitante erección, aunque al instante su rostro tomó todos los rojos posibles. Y eso empeoró muchísimo más mi situación, el verla sonrojada y moviendo disimuladamente su cadera contra mi pelvis, hizo que mi pantalón quisiera estallar de un momento a otro—No me contestaste—Susurró sin dejar de moverse, su voz tembló y su respiración estaba algo agitada. Definitivamente esta Bella exhibicionista-mis hermanos estaban cerca-y atrevida era malditamente sexy.

—Cariño, me encanta. Pero si sigues así tendré que obligarte a venir conmigo a un lugar más privado y…—Me callé cuando mi novia se presionó aún más contra mí. Mi respiración se agitó y casi estaba sudando. Una ola de calor invadió mi estomago, mientras los escalofríos acudían a mi columna vertebral.

—No…no estaría obligándome a nada—Tartamudeó—Yo…yo quiero—Ahogó un pequeño gemido. Miré a mi alrededor, mis hermanos seguían hablando entre ellos, desde su posición solo podían vernos hablar en susurros y nada más, respiré tranquilo.

Me reí suavemente y la apreté más contra mí-si eso era posible-me acerqué a su cuello y deslicé mi lengua sobre su calida piel.

—¿Qué quieres?—Pregunté, a este juego podíamos jugar los dos.

Puse una mano en su espalda y la acaricié por encima de la ropa.

—Vámonos—Pidió con la voz cargada, me reí contra su cuello. Podía sentir su excitación, las pequeñas sacudidas involuntarias de su pelvis y el calor que irradiaba su piel me lo decían todo. Imaginé cuan húmedo estaría su pequeño centro y me estremecí. Definitivamente, y si quería disimular ante mis hermanos no debía pensar en eso. Junté todas las fuerzas que me quedaban-para no sonar como un maldito pervertido-y me aclaré la voz, llamando la atención de los presentes. Bella bajó su cabeza y simuló estar atándose las zapatillas, para que no se percataran de su estado.

—Iremos a dar un paseo antes de cenar, el olor de la comida esta haciendo estragos con mi estomago—No era del todo una mentira, Bella se puso en pie y sonrió mientras volvía a olisquear la carne. Los chicos no parecieron notar nada, tomé la mano de Bella y la llevé al lugar contrario a donde Em había soltado su regalito para la naturaleza.

—Conozco un lugar—Susurró sonrojada y me guió en la oscuridad hacía la espesura del bosque. Mientras caminábamos-ella delante de mi-le daba besos en el pelo y acariciaba el dorso de su mano, sin poderme controlar. Ella se reía despacio ante mi descontrol.

Pronto paró en lo que parecía ser un antiguo poblado indígena. Detrás de las nubes la luna iluminó la zona, bañándola de una luz plateada. Los restos de una hoguera yacían al medio, alrededor habían varias estacas con lo que parecía ser banderas ajadas indígenas. Y al fondo había un muro de madera, casi de mi misma altura con varios objetos colgados, entre ellos lo que parecía una vieja montura para caballos—Era el refugio de los Quileutes cuando el mar subía demasiado—Explicó y en esos momentos no me importó mucho a quien hubiera pertenecido.

La abracé con firmeza y me apoderé de sus caderas, ella jadeó en mi boca, mi erección dio una sacudida dentro de mi-repentinamente estrecho-pantalón. La guié en la oscuridad hasta el muro de maderas, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, pero sus pequeñas manos viajaron hasta mi estomago, palpó y acarició mi abdomen, haciendo más difícil la tarea de caminar con ella. Finalmente llegamos y la recargué contra la madera más baja, ella captó mis intenciones y subió sus caderas para quedar sentada en el grueso-improvisado-asiento.

Abrió sus piernas y yo me posicioné en medio, acaricié su espalda hasta llegar al broche del sostén, lo abrí y ella se acercó más a mí. Su lengua irrumpió en mi boca, gruñí y ahondé más el beso, mi lengua vagó frenética al encuentro de la suya, por debajo del sostén masajeé sus pechos y sus pezones endurecieron al instante. Sin más dilación subí su camiseta y la saqué de su cuerpo, ella tembló y por un momento pensé en abandonar lo que estábamos haciendo. Realmente hacía frío, aunque yo no lo sintiera en esos momentos.

—¿Tienes mucho frío?—La abracé y traté de calmar mi respiración en su hombro—Podemos parar y…—No me dejó continuar, sus manos se enterraron en mi cabello, tiró de el rudamente y no necesité más para continuar.

Terminé de quitarle el sostén y bajé mi cabeza hacía sus senos para besarlos y chuparlos hasta el hartazgo, adoraba el sabor de su piel y como se sentían sus pequeños y rosados pezones entre mis dientes. Bella gemía y jadeaba contra mí, sus caderas se movían contra mi miembro y su espalda se enarcaba haciendo más fácil mis caricias, y de paso volviéndome loco. Desesperado me quité mi jersey y lo tiré al suelo, Bella se rió entre dientes, sus pechos acompañaron las risas con un suave movimiento, volví a tomarlos en mi boca y los mordí despacio. Ella gimió más fuerte y llevó su cabeza hacía atrás, exponiendo su suave garganta para mí. Hice un camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, succioné la carne tibia y la besé hambriento de ella. Los movimientos rítmicos de nuestras caderas de hicieron más intensos.

Volví a su boca y entre abrí sus labios, deslicé mi lengua adentro y mordí su labio inferior, ella suspiró en mi boca y mi miembro se volvió a sacudir. Gemí roncamente y llevé mis manos a sus jeans, Bella subió sus caderas y dejó que sacara el pantalón por sus largas y exquisitas piernas. La levanté de su asiento, ella rodeó sus piernas en mi cadera, dejé sus jeans en la madera-por si acaso el trasero de Bella sufría un ataque de astillas asesinas o algo así-y volví a sentarla mientras continuaba nuestro apasionado beso. Los sonidos del bosque se vieron opacados por nuestros gemidos.

Mis ojos recorrieron el perfecto cuerpo de la mujer que tenía en frente, los oscuros ojos de Bella se clavaron en los míos, con tal intensidad que me estremecí. Ella llevó sus manos al broche de mi pantalón y lo abrió rápidamente. Los dejé caer hasta las rodillas, y volví a posicionarme entre sus piernas, la ropa interior era lo único que bloqueaba nuestros cuerpos. Me froté contra ella dejándole saber cuan excitado estaba, apreté sus senos entre mis dedos, pellizqué sus pezones y los lamí rudamente. Bella gemía enloquecida, completamente excitada. Sus exquisitos sonidos estimulaban mi cuerpo de una manera inaudita, besé su cuello y mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella mordía mi cuello y lo succionaba, sus carnosos labios contra la piel de mi garganta me hicieron gemir roncamente, la apreté más contra mí y ella embistió con sus caderas. Llevé mis dedos a su zona más intima y palpé por encima de la tela, gemí de placer cuando noté lo húmedo que estaba su pequeño tanga. Aparté la tela y metí un dedo en su interior, Bella jadeó y comenzó a frotarse contra mi mano. Agregué un dedo más y bombeé su interior varias veces. Sentí como se estremecía todo su cuerpo y los saqué, sabiendo que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Bella lloriqueó e intento frotarse de nuevo contra mi palpitante miembro.

Sujeté sus caderas y la hice quedar quieta, ella estaba bastante desesperada lo que me hizo reírme nerviosamente.

Me agaché con cuidado de que mi lengua pasara por todo su cuerpo, pero al llegar a la zona donde más necesitaba la esquivé y la paseé por el interior de su muslo. Bella gimió de frustración y volví a reírme entre dientes, aunque en realidad yo tampoco estaba para bromas. Rebusqué en mi bolsillo y saqué un condón, antes de subir la miré desde abajo, ella me veía fijamente, lamí su clítoris y su cabeza se fue hacía atrás mientras jadeaba con desesperación. Ese simple gesto casi hizo que me corriera, no podíamos esperar más.

Bajé mi ropa interior a mis tobillos y casi arranqué el pequeño tanga. Me posicioné entre sus piernas de nuevo y restregué mi pene contra su húmedo y caliente sexo, haciendo un poco de presión, gruñí ante la sensación tan placentera y Bella me acompañó con un excitante gemido.

—¿Estas lista para mí?—Pregunté en su oído, Bella jadeó y rodeó sus brazos en mi cuello, mientras sus caderas rozaban de nuevo mi miembro. Me puse el condón rápidamente y besé su hombro.

De pronto-y con un ronroneo desesperado-agarró mi pene y lo llevó a su entrada, se removió contra mí y fue enterrándolo en su interior. Mis ojos quedaron en blanco, la sujeté del trasero y la levanté hundiendo mi miembro hasta el fondo de su interior. Bella gritó, me tensé y la besé en el cuello mientras se acostumbraba a mí. No me moví hasta que ella comenzó a restregarse de nuevo. Entonces la recargué contra la madera y embestí su interior suavemente, sus paredes estaban tan estrechas…Ella estrujaba mi pene de una manera tan placentera que casi resultaba dolorosa. Bella se colgó de mi cuello y levantó sus caderas haciendo que la penetración llegara al fondo de su sexo. Nuestros movimientos se hicieron más intensos, embestí una y otra vez deleitándome con la calidez de su interior, mis ojos rodaban hacía el interior de mi cabeza una y otra vez. Los labios de Bella estaban rojos e hinchados por la excitación, sus pezones duros y su cuerpo completamente caliente contra el mío. Bombeé una y otra vez hasta que sentí como sus paredes se cerraban en torno a mi miembro, roce en círculos su clítoris con mi pulgar y Bella comenzó a temblar.

—Sí, así correte para mí preciosa—Rogué con voz ronca, en cuanto ella gritó y empezó a experimentar su orgasmo yo aumenté la velocidad de mis embestidas, me enterré en ella profundamente y exploté. Todo mi cuerpo de convulsionó, grité incoherencias mientras me corría, al instante el cansancio se apoderó del cuerpo de Bella y sus parpados se cerraron. Ella emitió un suspiro satisfecho, abrió sus ojos y me miró por debajo de sus pestañas.

—Grandioso—Susurró y me besó la barbilla. Le sonreí deleitándome con su expresión tan serena y tranquila—Edward estoy haciéndome adicta a esto—Nos señaló a ambos y yo reí entre dientes.

—Yo también—Confesé, salí suavemente de su interior y envolví el condón en su envase, Bella me miró satisfecha-ella odiaba la gente que se dedicaba a tirar basuras en los bosques-y se bajó del improvisado asiento. Me limpié mientras ella se vestía, subí mi ropa interior y me giré para buscar mi jersey, me dí cuenta-con gran satisfacción-que Bella me comía con los ojos. Sonreí orgulloso de mí mismo, ella rodó los ojos.

Terminamos de vestirnos y emprendimos el camino de regreso abrazados, los dos teníamos una estúpida sonrisa-que a ella le quedaba absolutamente perfecta-en nuestros rostros. Pronto divisamos la luz anaranjada de la hoguera, salimos del espesor del bosque. El claro estaba alumbrado, las nubes se habían despejado y la hermosa luna blanca de podía vislumbrar en el cielo.

Las risas y las conversaciones entre los chicos se escuchaban desde el otro lado de la zona de acampada. Bella apretó su agarré en mi cintura y yo besé su cabeza y aspiré el aroma de su pelo.

—Realmente te quiero ¿Sabes?—Le susurré—Eres perfecta Bella—No sabía como expresar todos mis sentimientos en palabras, pero por la sonrisa satisfecha en su cara me dí cuenta de que ella simplemente sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

Al llegar saludamos y nos sentamos entre los chicos, Bella a mi lado recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. Jasper nos sirvió dos platos repletos de carne, chorizo y pan. Durante la comida nadie habló nos limitamos a comer y reír con los comentarios de Emmet.

—¿Qué tal si contamos historias de terror?—Sugirió Alice, a mi lado Emmet se tensó, odiaba las historias de terror.

—No, luego tengo pesadillas—Bella se cruzó de brazos y subió su barbilla en un claro gesto de obstinación, Alice suspiró frustrada y se llevó las manos a las caderas—Bien, contaré una historia de terror Ali. ¿Te acuerdas cuando tu tía te prohibió comprar nada durante toda una semana? Bien, ella se convirtió en una mezcla de _Golum _y _Samara*, _la encontramos en su casa escondida en la cabaña de la leña…—Rose soltó una carcajada ahogada y continuó el relato.

—Cuando nos acercamos, tenía todo el pelo por la cara. Le preguntamos si estaba bien y se levantó de un salto con una revista de modas en la mano—Bella comenzó a reírse como una histérica, Alice las miraba a las dos con ganas de asesinarlas—¡Se metió la revista en el escote y nos amenazó con escupirnos si nos acercábamos!—Rose sujetó sus costillas, yo me uní a las risas—Alice estaba tan desesperada que comenzó a esconder su ropa por la casa. Les ponía precios y luego hacía como que las compraba—A este punto todos teníamos lágrimas en los ojos, menos Alice que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y sus labios en una fina línea.

—¡Vale, se acabó! Mi tía me castigó muy severamente ¡Era la temporada de primavera! ¡Yo tenía que comprar!—Bella a mi lado se limpió las lagrimas y susurró un "lo siento" hacía Alice—Bueno, yo también puedo contar historias—Repentinamente Bella se tensó a mi lado y Rose se quedó muda, la duende se frotó las manos sonriendo malignamente—¿Rose recuerdas cuando te gustaba ese tal Peter y él no te hacía caso?—Bella se relajó un poco a mi lado, Ali continuó—Pues bien, nuestra pequeña rubia al ver que este muchacho pasaba de ella se sintió tremendamente ofendida. Entonces una noche, arrastró a sus inocentes amigas a la casa de este sujeto y le obsequió un striptease enfrente de la ventana de su habitación—Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, Bella soltó una pequeña risita y Rose la fulminó con la mirada, Emmet murmuró un "Hay que estar loco para no interesarse en Rose" y eso pareció calmarla un poco—Nos subimos al tejado y Ang, Bella y yo tarareamos la melodía de _Full Monty_, mientras Rose se despelotaba…Entonces cuando quedó en ropa interior ella gritó "!Ey, mira lo que te perdiste pedazo de estúpido!"—Alice rodó los ojos como si la frase le pareciera absolutamente ridícula, Bella disfrazó su risa con una tos—Y de repente la ventana se abrió y Peter salió sin camiseta gritándole que estaba loca y que bajara de su tejado. Cuando Rose estaba a punto de asesinarle, otro muchacho salió al lado de Peter y se dieron un gran beso delante de nosotras—Bella no aguantó más y se revolcó en el suelo mientras se reía.

Alice y Jazz comenzaron también a carcajearse, yo los imité escondiendo mi cabeza en el pelo de mi novia, Emmet seguía negando con la cabeza sin poder creer que alguien rechaza a Rosalie. Aunque ese alguien fuera gay.

—¡Solo a mí se me ocurre interesarme en un gay!—Murmuró Rosalie mientras se echaba el cabello hacía atrás.

—¡Me toca, me toca!—Emmet palmeó-en una burda imitación del duende rencoroso-completamente emocionado. Jasper y yo nos miramos, el miedo pintado en nuestros rostros—Una vez nuestros padres nos enviaron a un campamento de verano—Comenzó, me tapé la cara con las manos, esto no sería bueno para mí ni para Jazz—Conocimos a tres hermosas chicas que no nos hacían ni caso, entonces una noche de la nada ellas nos invitaron a una cita en el río—Miré a Bella e intenté taparle los oídos pero ella sacudió la cabeza y me golpeó en el hombro, Em se rió y continuó su relato—Cada uno se fue con una de ellas. La chica me pidió que me desvistiera, dijo que ella quería ver como lo hacía—Emmet empezó a reírse estruendosamente y Jazz se tapó la cara con su camiseta—Cuando estaba completamente desnudo me dijo que me diera la vuelta para que ella pudiera desnudarse también, lo hice. Y cuando me dí cuenta ella había desaparecido ¡Con mi ropa!—Gemí, exactamente lo mismo que la chica con la que yo me había ido me pidió e hizo a mí. Em adoraba contar esa historia, no me pregunten el por qué…Nadie sabe como es capaz de aventarle al mundo sus humillaciones y para colmo reírse de ellas—Tuvimos que volver desnudos al campamento ¡Y nos habían cerrado nuestra cabaña por dentro!—Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas junto con Em, yo me sonrojé y Jazz seguía sin sacar la cabeza de su jersey—Luego el instructor nos descubrió y nos mandó a casa—Esperé a que todos terminaran de reírse.

Jazz por fin dejó de comportarse como una tortuga y emergió de su jersey completamente rojo. Esa experiencia fue una de las más bochornosas de mi vida y Esme no apreció que el instructor nos llamara pervertidos y raritos. El único que disfrutó la ocasión-para variar-fue mi hermano Emmet, al que en esos momentos tenía ganas de estrangular completamente. Después de apagar el fuego todos nos fuimos a dormir, al día siguiente teníamos pensada una caminata. Me metí en el saco de dormir-Bella y yo juntamos los nuestros-y abracé el suave cuerpo de mi novia contra mí. Esta sería la primera noche en la que dormiríamos juntos.

—Buenas noches preciosa—

—Buenas noches Edward, te quiero—Con un último bostezo Bella calló profundamente dormida. Enterré la cabeza en su pelo y suspiré. La primera de-yo ansiaba-muchas noches juntos.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A:**_ ¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con el fic. ¿Notaron esa actitud extraña en Alice? En el próximo capitulo sabrán el por qué._

_Bien, les quería decir que estoy un poquito decepcionada ya que los rr siguen bajando y las alertas y favoritos subiendo. Chicas yo nunca pedí comentarios, de echo estaba feliz con los que recibía pero esos dos minutos se su tiempo en los que me dicen qué les pareció para mí son importantes. Yo siempre, siempre les dejó aunque sea mis saludos…así que bueno estaba pensando…Yo siempre les cumplí actualizando rápido, ese es mi regalo por sus rr, ¿No quieren ustedes dejarme un regalito diciéndome qué les parece el fic? :)_

_Ya saben, alégrenme el día chicas. ¡Besos!_

_*Golum: El hobbit que se corrompió cuando encontró el anillo. Personaje de la saga "El señor de los anillos"_

_*Samara: La niña que sale en la película de terror "The ring". Alice cuando era pequeña-según mi historia-tenía el pelo larguísimo, por eso la comparé con la niña del pozo._


	16. Algo se muere en el alma

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 16: **Algo se muere en el alma.

Bella´s PoV:

Me removí somnolienta en el saco de dormir, mis piernas estaban agarrotadas y tenía una mano dormida. Mi cabello estaba sobre mi frente perlada de sudor y los dedos de mis pies parecían cubitos de hielo, y aún así debo decir que fue el mejor despertar de mi vida. ¿Por qué? Fácil…Edward Cullen-alias dios del sexo-estaba a mi lado.

—Buenos días—Su voz, aún algo ronca por el sueño, seguía escuchándose como una caricia para mis oídos.

—Buenos días—Le devolví. Me giré para encararlo, sus ojos estaban algo más pequeños y su cabello todo despeinado. ¡Dios él lucía demasiado sexy para ser legal!

¿Cómo puede una persona lucir tan jodidamente atractiva recién levantada?

Edward me sonrió y pasó una mano por debajo de mi cuello, la otra la posó en mi cintura. Sin perder la sonrisa comenzó a otorgarme pequeños besos en las mejillas y la frente, me reí bajito y capturé su labio inferior entre mis dedos.

—¿Dormiste bien?—Preguntó.

—Si—Mentí, pero él no se lo tragó. Negó con la cabeza a la vez que jugueteaba con mi cabello.

—Entonces…¿Qué soñaste?—Preguntó de repente.

Intenté recordar, pero nada llegaba a mi memoria, después fruncí el ceño. Su tono era algo así como pícaro, conociéndome podía haber estado hablando en sueños o incluso haber hecho una de mis actuaciones sonámbulas. Sí, para agregarle algo más a mi extenso curriculum de situaciones estúpidas típicamente Bella, a veces era sonámbula.

—No soñé—Edward soltó una carcajada llena de incredulidad, corroborándome que de hecho, sí había soñado algo. Me puse boca abajo y escondí mi cara con mi enmarañado pelo, gemí bajito mientras las risas de mi novio llegaban amortiguadas a mis oídos—Dime que no hice algo raro como salir de la tienda en ropa interior o pelear con Alice en sueños, por favor—Rogué. El rió más fuerte. Maldito.

—No, no hiciste nada de eso—Suspiré aliviada—Pero, estuviste toda la noche restregándote contra mí y gimiendo—¡Oh dios! ¡Tuve un maldito sueño sucio con Edward durmiendo a mi lado! ¡No, no podía ser! ¿Sería aceptable si hubiera hecho un escape dramático?—Hubo un momento en el que casi te despierto. Ya sabes…Para hacer realidad tus sueños y eso—Edward acercó sus labios a mi cuello, separó mi pelo de mi cara y comenzó a dejar besos por toda la piel que estuvo a su vista. Eso definitivamente arreglaba la vergüenza, un poco.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a corresponder sus exquisitas atenciones cuando un grito ahogado llegó hasta mis oídos.

Me tensé en mi lugar.

—¡Alice, demonios! Mira tu mano—La voz de Jazz llena de pánico me alertó. Miré a Edward, tenía la misma cara de preocupación que yo. Me levanté rápidamente y comencé a vestirme. Una vez que tuve mis jeans abrochados, agarré la primera sudadera que tuve a la vista y abrí la cremallera de la tienda. El aire gélido del exterior azotó con fuerza mi cara. Temblé.

—¿Qué esta pasando?—Llegué corriendo a la tienda donde Alice dormía, me quedé helada con lo que vi.

Jazz sujetaba la mano de Alice sobre su regazo, mi amiga estaba blanca como el papel, de su pequeña mano salía la sangre a borbotones, al instante comencé a marearme.

—¡Bella, se cortó! No se como paso, estábamos tostando el pan y de pronto ella gritó y dejó caer el cuchillo, pero no habla. Mírala esta en shock. ¡Ayúdame!—Jasper estaba desesperado, la mano de Edward sujetó mi hombro. Mi cara a estas alturas debería estar verde. Alice seguía muda, con la vista perdida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Déjame ver—Edward apartó a su hermano y tomó el control del asunto—Bella necesito agua caliente y una toalla limpia. Jazz trae mi botiquín—Corrí hacía mi tienda dando tumbos, por suerte habíamos guardado agua en uno de los termos, aún estaba tibia. Agarré la primera toalla que encontré y el termo.

Volví corriendo al lado de mi amiga, tragué saliva y me senté a su lado, respiré por la boca tratando de que el olor de la sangre no llegara hasta mis fosas nasales.

—Ali cariño ¿Estas bien?—La abracé por los hombros, mientras Edward comenzaba a limpiar y desinfectar la herida, Jazz caminaba de un lado a otro, mi amiga seguía sin reaccionar.

—Fue un corte limpio, profundo pero no es nada grave. ¿Ella tiene fobia a la sangre o algo así?—Preguntó mi novio mientras le envolvía la mano en una venda. Negué con la cabeza, si hablaba el olor de la sangre se intensificaría, Ali me necesitaba no era tiempo de desmayarme o vomitar.

—¡Chicos, mira lo que Rosy y yo…! ¿Qué mierda ha pasado?—Emmet apareció con Rosalie a su lado, la última en cuanto vio la escena corrió a mi lado. Escuché como Edward y Jazz ponían al tanto de lo ocurrido a los recién llegados.

—¡Alice joder contesta!—Rose agitó sus hombros mientras le gritaba. Cerré los ojos y traté de no escuchar sus gritos, eso no le hacía nada bien a mi mareo.

—¡No le grites! ¡Ella puede estar en shock!—Jasper apartó a Rose de un empujón del lado de Alice. Emmet se puso serio y miró mal a su hermano, la situación se estaba saliendo de control y solo era una maldita cortada.

—Cuidado con como le hablas a mi chica—Amenazó Em, nunca lo vi en esa posición. Defensivo, serio y sin una pizca de su humor característico. Edward sujetó la toalla llena de sangre-la había colocado debajo del brazo de Alice, para impedir que siguiera empapando su ropa-y se levantó del suelo. El olor salado de la toalla impactó de lleno en mi nariz. Puse cara de asco y todo comenzó a dar vueltas, el molesto y conocido pitido llegó a mis oídos. La saliva llenó mi boca, estaba a punto de vomitar o de desmayarme. Conocía demasiado bien los síntomas, y me negaba a caerme redonda al suelo.

—Mierda, Bella—Rose empezó a abanicarme con un trozo de cartón—¡Saca esa maldita toalla de aquí Edward, Bella se marea con la sangre!—Gemí y metí la cabeza entre mis piernas, respiré profundo, mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Estaba controlando mi situación cuando sentí como el cuerpo de Alice se ponía en pie de un salto.

—Tenemos que irnos, ahora—Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de comenzar a correr por todo el lugar, recogiendo las cosas. Me olvidé hasta de mi mareo, en esos momentos todos miraban a Alice con cara de póquer—¡Que se levanten! ¡Algo pasó, tenemos que irnos!—Mi amiga estaba llorando, jadeé. Miré a Rose y ella mi miró a mí, ambas con los ojos muy abiertos. Me levanté rápidamente y comencé a organizar las cosas para marcharnos. Los chicos aún no salían de su estupor.

—Bella el corte no fue nada grave…—Edward comenzó a balbucear preocupado por nuestra actitud, no era tiempo de explicarle nada. Si Alice se comportaba así era por algo, ella era una persona tremendamente sensitiva. Un estremecimiento me recorrió al recordar la última vez que la vi así. Fue el día que Charlie recibió una bala en la pierna.

—Edward, confía en mí. Tenemos que irnos—Le dije, él asintió con el ceño fruncido y me ayudó a desarmar la tienda. Jazz seguía bastante nervioso, aunque estaba recogiendo miraba todo el rato a Alice con el miedo pintado en su rostro.

No tardamos demasiado en tener las mochilas listas, recogimos la basura del suelo y emprendimos la vuelta al pueblo. Alice iba la primera totalmente callada, su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor. Eso solo intensificaba mi pánico, Rose tomó mi mano mientras seguíamos a Ali por el bosque. Los chicos iban detrás con las mochilas y en silencio.

—Estoy aterrada—Confesó Rosalie, tragué saliva y asentí. Yo también lo estaba. Detrás de nosotras pude escuchar la pequeña discusión en susurros que se había desatado, dos minutos después se escuchó un golpe sordo, giré a tiempo para ver a Emmet frotándose los nudillos. Él había golpeado un árbol. Edward avanzó rápidamente y se colocó a mi lado, agarró mi mano y sin decir nada camino conmigo. Emmet hizo lo mismo con Rosalie, Jazz permaneció solo atrás. En silencio y con el rostro sin expresión alguna. Rezagué un poco el paso para poder hablar con Edward.

—Emmet esta enfadado por como Jasper le habló a Rose. Él no debió tratarla así, ella solo trataba de ayudar—Antes de que preguntara, Edward había empezado a contarme.

—Jazz estaba nervioso, Alice no hablaba, no se movía es lógico que él reaccionara así ante las formas de Rosalie. Te puedo asegurar que ella no esta enfadada con Jasper—Susurré. Rosalie era así, ella no servía para afrontar situaciones difíciles. Alice, Ang y yo estábamos tan acostumbradas a ella que no lo tomábamos en cuenta. Obviamente ellos no la conocían lo suficiente aún.

—Aún así, Jazz le gritó. Si él te hubiera tratado así a ti…Seguramente me habría olvidado de que es mi hermano—Me confesó y me sentí mal por eso. Ellos debían relajarse más, el tiempo de los caballeros de brillante armadura había pasado, en el siglo veintiuno cuando un hombre trata mal a una mujer, la mujer le rompe las bolas de una patada.

Suspiré, no era tiempo de que Rose rompiera las bolas de Jazz.

Caminamos en silencio, la compañía de Edward era un calmante natural para mis nervios. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara, él estaría a mi lado. Sonreí internamente, Edward ahora era un importante soporte en mi vida. Cuando finalmente llegamos a los autos, Alice se montó en la parte trasera del _Volvo _al instante. Jazz se subió al lado de Alice pero ella ni siquiera lo miró. La mueca de dolor y tristeza en el rostro de Jasper era totalmente desgarradora.

Edward manejó muy deprisa, no me quejé esa vez. Solo me sujeté al asiento como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Giré mi cabeza y miré a mi amiga, sus hombros temblaban levemente y sus ojos estaban empañados por lágrimas que aún no derramaba. Me estiré y acaricié su rodilla-era la única parte que podía alcanzar desde mi posición-ella levantó un poco la vista y me miró a los ojos, su labio inferior tembló y con el todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Tan malo es?—Pregunté, Edward me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas. Pero yo sabía que Alice me entendería, si ella intuía que algo estaba mal, yo la creería. Mi pequeña amiga asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña lágrima escapó y rodó por su mejilla. Me giré al frente y apreté mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos, estaba muy preocupada. La mano de Edward sujetó mi muslo, al instante mi estomago dio un vuelco. Me pregunté si alguna vez dejaría de sentir esas fuertes sensaciones ante sus roces, y la respuesta era no. Él simple toque de sus dedos era suficiente para que mi cuerpo lo reconociera y se agitara. Le sonreí forzadamente, Edward frunció el ceño y apretó un poco más el acelerador. Cuando llegamos al final de mi calle jadeé, en la distancia Charlie vestido de uniforme estaba entrando en su auto mientras hablaba por el _walkie._

Edward aparcó limpiamente al frente de mi casa. Alice saltó del asiento de atrás y corrió hacía mi padre-que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos-la cara de Jazz y sus hermanos no tenía precio.

Un poco más despacio que mi amiga me acerqué a mi padre, Charlie tenía la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Alice y sus hombros temblaban. Mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse con anticipación. Al escucharme los ojos marrones velados por el llanto de mi padre se levantaron y se clavaron en los míos. Los sollozos de Rose no se hicieron esperar.

—Murió Bella—Mi padre abrió los brazos y Rose y yo nos lanzamos a su abrazo—Víctor murió—Jadeé, mi pecho se contrajo y mis ojos se empaparon al instante. Solo podía pensar en Ángela, ella debía estar destrozada. Víctor…Su padre, uno de los mejores amigos del mío y un segundo padre para nosotras. Las imágenes de ese hombre de cara redonda y expresión bonachona invadieron mi mente, recordé el día en que lo conocí. En como curó mis heridas cuando me caía por toda su casa, en las dulces palabras que nos dedicó en nuestra graduación. Los sollozos de mis amigas se sumaron a los míos, no podía parar de llorar, el pecho me dolía como nunca y la garganta me quemaba. El nudo en mi garganta era tan grande que ni siquiera podía tragar. Emmet se acercó y Rose se lanzó a sus brazos llorando a lagrima viva.

—No, no puede ser…Ang—Balbuceé, Charlie me abrazó más fuerte. Simplemente no podía concebir la idea de que una de las personas que yo mas quería no estuviera más en el mundo. ¿Han sentido alguna vez como el corazón duele? Bien, eso es lo que yo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, más objetivamente era como si hubieran arrancado un pequeño pedacito. Y me sentí egoísta y una completa zorra mala amiga, porque yo estaba aquí disfrutando mis vacaciones, abandoné a Ángela cuando más me necesitaba y ahora ella estaría desgarrada. Lloré más fuerte.

—Bells cielo, iré adentro a preparar las cosas para el viaje—Charlie se limpió las lagrimas con furia contenida y me apartó suavemente de su pecho. Alice gimoteó, los brazos de Jazz estaban preparados para ella al instante—Edward, prepara tila para mis niñas por favor—Mi padre caminó con los hombros abajo hacía la puerta de mi casa, me giré hacía Edward y me acerqué a él incapaz de dejar de llorar. Sus brazos me rodearon, su calor mitigo un poco el vacío de mi pecho, acarició mi pelo dulcemente mientras me susurraba palabras de consuelo al oído.

—Lo siento tanto pequeña—Edward me llevó junto a él hacía mi casa, me sentó en el sillón al lado de Jazz. Sollocé al perder su calor, pero el brazo de su hermano al instante me reconfortó—Jasper por favor cuídala, tengo que llamar por teléfono y prepararé tila—Anunció mi novio, después se acercó y se arrodilló al frente de mí. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me miró a los ojos—Te prometo que todo estará bien, te quiero Bella—Me dio un último abrazo y un beso antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina. Jasper volvió a rodear mis hombros con su brazo, me recargué en su pecho y continué llorando. Alice al otro lado estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo. No sé cuanto tiempo pasé en esa posición, pero el dolor de mi pecho no amainaba. Algo se retorcía en mi interior, necesitaba tener a Ángela conmigo, abrazarla y apoyarla, necesitaba contener a su madre y darle otro hombro en el que llorar. Los espasmos de mí aletargado cuerpo se hacía incontrolados por momentos. De pronto la puerta de mi casa se abrió con fuerza, me giré a tiempo para ver a Jake entrando a mi salón con todos los chicos y chicas de la reserva detrás de él.

Me levanté del sillón automáticamente y me tiré a sus brazos, inexplicablemente mi llanto se volvió mucho más fuerte.

—Bells, Víctor…—Mi amigo lloró conmigo, pude ver como Leah y Seth estaban abrazados.

Después de un rato-y con una taza de tila caliente en mis manos-dejé de llorar, a un lado tenía a Edward y al otro a Jake. Él último aún sorbía su nariz de vez en cuando y gimoteaba desesperado. Charlie bajó las escaleras hablando por teléfono.

Se despidió y colgó, saludó a todos los presentes y Edward le cedió el asiento a mi lado.

—Nos vamos ahora, preparen el equipaje—Anunció mi padre—Tengo que preparar mi auto, estaré fuera—Su voz se quebró en la última palabra, besó mi coronilla y se puso en pie sollozando. Ver a mi padre roto era algo que me partía el alma.

—Eh, jefe Swan…—Edward llamó su atención mientras se acariciaba la nuca, todas las cabezas se giraron hacía mi novio—Me tomé la libertad de pedirle a mi padre que enviara su _Jet_ privado. Llegará en una medía hora—Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Charlie frunció el ceño pero asintió.

—¿Qué pasará con los autos Edward?—Pregunté sin salir de mi asombro.

Mi novio se encogió de hombros.

—Pediremos que los envíen, eso es lo de menos ahora—Susurró mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me acurrucaba en su pecho.

Durante el rato que esperamos el _Jet _de los padres de Edward nadie habló, los sollozos mezclados eran el único sonido de tan funesto día. Charlie llamó a la central para coordinar el aterrizaje en una antigua pista de emergencia de Forks, mi pueblo no tenía aeropuerto y viajar hasta Port Ángeles estaba descartado.

En algún momento me quedé dormida. Al despertar me encontré en el asiento trasero del coche de Edward, me removí y me senté automáticamente. Mi novio giró su vista un instante.

—¿Estas bien?—Me preguntó, asentí despacio. Mi padre estaba a su lado. Al llegar noté como el _Jeep_ y el _Porshe_ de Jazz no eran los únicos autos que habían venido. Jake y Leah iban en la moto del primero y del destartalado _todoterreno _de Sam se bajaron la mayoría de los chicos de la reserva.

—Por favor abraza a Lanna y Ang de mi parte, dile que las quiero y que mi casa esta disponible para ellas—Me aseguró Jake mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. Alice, Rose y los chicos se estaban despidiendo de los demás. Edward se acercó a Jake y lo abrazó.

Después de que todos nos despidiéramos yo estaba llorando de nuevo.

—Todos están invitados. Mi casa es su casa, espero verlos pronto—Emmet estaba invitando a mi gente a su hogar, le sonreí agradecida. Edward y Jasper corroboraron sus palabras y les dijeron que estarían encantados de recibirlos pronto. Nos subimos al gigantesco _Jet, _en otra ocasión seguramente me habría impresionado. Pero hoy no sería el día, mi mente estaba demasiado abarrotada como para pensar en esas banalidades.

Un chico rubio-que reconocí de la fiesta-nos acompañó dentro. Edward se quedó hablando con él mientras los demás nos acomodábamos. Jasper fue a hablar con el piloto. Rose y Alice se sentaron a cada lado de mi asiento y las tres nos cogimos de las manos.

—Desde anoche supe que algo malo estaba pasando—Confesó Alice de pronto—Lo sentía aquí—Se llevó una mano al corazón, Emmet-que estaba en el asiento de delante-se volteó a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos. Alice comenzó a sollozar y se recargó en mi hombro.

—¡Todo esto es una mierda! ¿!Por que él!?—Rose estalló en llanto y yo me contagié al instante. Charlie-sentado al lado de Em-nos tendió pañuelos de papel. El resto del viaje pasó así. Yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza los insultos que mi conciencia me gritaba. ¡La había abandonado en el peor momento! Edward me miraba preocupado desde su asiento, su ceño estaba fruncido y se notaba cuan nervioso estaba. En esos momentos no podía ir con él, una parte de mí se sentía adolorida y con inmensa culpa. Yo había seguido a mi hombre, abandonando a mi dulce amiga en el camino, yo había reído y hecho el amor con Edward mientras el hombre que me trató como a una hija suya estaba muriendo, yo…Era una maldita egoísta. Entonces recordé una de las canciones que mi madre tarareaba cuando yo era pequeña.

_Algo se muere en el alma cuando un amigo se va…_

Y esa era la expresión más acertada para mi dolor, en este caso más que un amigo era perder a un padre.

El tiempo en los momentos de dolor corre de manera extraña, cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en una hermosa limusina con mi padre y Edward a cada lado. Jazz se fue en un taxi, nos informó de que avisaría a sus padres del suceso, y de que ya estaban en la cuidad. Alice lo miró fijamente mientras él desaparecía. Al llegar frente a la puerta de Ángela mis nervios se intensificaron, estaba aterrada. Entrar allí era constatar la verdad, era ver el rostro sin vida del padre de mi mejor amiga, era la realidad golpeando mi cerebro sin piedad. Desde mi asiento podía observar las flores en la puerta y la chapa con el libro típicos de cuando velan a un fallecido. Jadeé y temblé, el mareo volvió a mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y Edward me abrazó. La gente salió para mirar la lujosa limosina, los odié por fijarse en esas estupideces cuando uno de los mejores hombres del mundo estaba de cuerpo presente.

Edward y Charlie me susurraron algunas palabras de aliento que no escuché, caminé como una zombie, mis oídos pitaban y mis manos temblaban, sentía mi garganta arder. Al poner el pie en la casa de mi amiga una sensación de tristeza demoledora invadió mi organismo, no podía pensar.

—¡Ángela!—Alice gimió y abrazó fuertemente a mi amiga, mi dulce Ang…Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y sus labios hinchados. Me uní al abrazo, el llanto volvió a romper mi garganta. Estábamos las cuatro juntas de nuevo, en el peor momento, pero juntan al fin y al cabo.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A: **_Bueno mis queridas chicas/os (no se si algún chico lee esta historia, creo que no) como habrán comprobado este capitulo no fue nada alegre, pero sí muy necesario. Es trascendental ya que desde aquí comenzaran una serie de hechos (ósea el nudo de la historia) relevantes. Espero que aún así no les decepcione demasiado el chap, yo no soy experta en dramas lo mío es el romance y historias con toques de humor. Así que espero sus comentarios pronto. _

_¡Y ya saben que le pasó a Alice! Quiero aclarar algo, ella no tiene visiones ni nada parecido. Pero es una persona sumamente sensitiva y bueno ya saben que Alice siempre lo sabe todo. No odien a Jazz por su reacción, yo puedo decirles que estaba muy mal (yo lo vi) jejeje…_

_En fin las adoro mis niñas lindas ¡Besos!_


	17. Preparate para la guerra

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 17:**_Prepárate para la guerra._

Bella´s PoV:

Mi cama me resultaba la superficie mullida más incomoda del planeta tierra, daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de encontrar una postura cómoda y aún así sabía que no conseguiría quedarme dormida. Ya llevaba tres días de insomnio, tres malditos días con unas ojeras de campeonato y las manos temblorosas. Las imágenes del fatídico día en el que tuvimos que decir adiós al padre de mi mejor amiga me azotaban la cabeza una y otra vez, sin piedad y sin tregua.

—_Lo siento tanto Lanna—Repetía Alice una y otra vez con la cara escondida en el calido pecho de la viuda. La madre de Ang lloraba sin cesar, el medico tuvo que inyectarle calmantes para que pudiera encontrar algo de paz en medio de todo el caos._

_Jasper llegó al entierro acompañado de su padre Carlisle, recuerdo que Edward trató de presentármelo pero si me preguntaran qué aspecto tenía, no sabría como contestar. Mi cuerpo en ese entonces se estuvo moviendo por inercia. Con Ángela tomada de mi mano entramos al salón donde estaban velando a su padre. Las flores blancas y celestes adornaban todo el lugar y una gran foto de Víctor portando su caña de pescar precedía la lugrube estancia. No pude ver el ataúd, el estomago se me revolvió con solo admirar la madera tallada de este en la lejanía. Prefería tener la última visión de Víctor clavada en mi memoria, y los recuerdos de aquellos días en el que él portaba su tierna sonrisa y el sonrojo en su piel. Después de unas horas, los amigos de toda la vida cargaron el cajón hasta el coche fúnebre-con Charlie entre ellos-y partieron al cementerio. Vestimos a Ángela, ya que ella estaba demasiado rota para hacerlo por sí misma, y luego el tiempo pasó de una forma extraña. Llegamos al cementerio y la familia y amigos le otorgaron lindas palabras de despedida, Alice, Rose y yo soplamos un beso al ataúd cerrado-como antiguamente se los soplábamos a Víctor en persona-Ángela en algún punto donde su cuerpo no resistió más se desmayó y Edward la atendió con toda la dulzura del mundo. La gente comenzó a marcharse cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia bañaron el cementerio, sin embargo, Ali, Rose y yo permanecimos allí con Lanna y los chicos. Terminé empapada y adolorida, con los ojos hinchados y la garganta en carne viva, pero no me importó. Fue un precio pequeño que pagar por el abandono hacía mi amiga en sus peores momentos._

_Y entonces-y ya dije que el tiempo pasaba de manera demasiado extraña-después de unas horas me encontré tendida en mi cama, desvestida y temblando incontroladamente. No podía dormir más por lo que me levanté y caminé hasta el sillón de mi apartamento. Recuerdo vagamente que Edward se ofreció a pasar conmigo la noche, pero lo rechacé. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie más que a mis amigas. Y pasé no se cuantas horas mirando videos de nuestras acampadas con Víctor, Charlie y Billy…Riendo con lagrimas en los ojos y echando de menos los tiempos en los que las cosas eran fáciles, en los que Víctor estaba vivo y en los que con un abrazo paterno y unas palabras adultas se acababan todos los males. René me llamó por teléfono, dijo que no podía venir al funeral, no me extrañó pero tampoco me importó demasiado. René era la mujer que me había traído al mundo, la que me cuidó-a su manera-el tiempo que estuvo a mi lado, la que a veces se daba golpes en el pecho y hacía de madre preocupada. Pero en realidad…René nunca fue la persona cariñosa y atenta que peina a su hija por las mañanas y la arropa en las noches, ese fue Charlie. Él fue padre y madre para mí y así lo quería. El dolor por el abandono materno en algún punto dejó de doler._

Volví al presente con un bufido, estaba claro que esa noche tampoco podría conciliar el sueño. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacía la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Al pasar al lado del contestador me di cuenta de que tenía varios mensajes. Estaba segura de que eran de Edward. No es que no quisiera verlo, era simplemente que él me recordaba el por qué abandoné a mi amiga y me fui y pasar unas lindas vacaciones. Golpeé con fuerza la mesa al recordar mi egoísmo, aún así me acerqué lentamente a la contestadota y dejé que los mensajes llegaran hasta mis oídos.

—_Cariño soy Edward. Estoy preocupado, no contestas mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes. Espero que estés bien, por favor Bella llámame. Te quiero pequeña—_Ese era el primero de seis.

Dos eran de René, uno de Charlie. Los de mi madre los borré, no tenía ganas de escuchar sus excusas baratas. Mi padre obviamente entendía mi retiro voluntario del mundo. Los otros dos eran de Edward, básicamente parecidos al primero pero mucho más ansiosos. Revisé mi móvil, en efecto tenía diecisiete llamadas perdidas y todas eran de él. Suspiré pesadamente y cerré los ojos recordando su olor y la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío, era tiempo de volver a ver a mi novio.

Edward´s PoV:

—Edward tienes que tranquilizarte—Repetía una y otra vez Jasper. Claro, es muy fácil decirlo cuando pasas todo el santo día hablando con Alice-aunque sea a través de Internet-mientras que yo estaba muriéndome de angustia esperando a que Bella se dignara a contestar alguno de mis malditos mensajes. Quería estar enfadado con ella, pero simplemente no podía. Sabía que el golpe fue duro para Bella, que la culpa y la pena se la estaban devorando, pero no me parecía suficiente motivo para alejarme así. Ósea yo podía hacer que ella estuviera mejor, podía cuidarla y mimarla en estos tiempos difíciles. Pasé mi mano por mi cabello una vez más y bufé sentándome en el sofá al lado del ordenador de mi hermano.

—Hablemos—Jazz terminó la conversación y giró su silla para enfrentarme, lo miré mal. En cierto grado le tenía envidia, aunque Alice hubiera dejado claro que no empezaría una relación con él hasta que Ang estuviera recuperada del todo, él aún podía hablar con ella y saber como estaba.

—Jazz la quiero, estoy preocupado por ella. Tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que ella se culpa tanto que es capaz de terminar conmigo y huir del país o algo así—Le confesé desesperado. Jazz rió sin humor y me palmeó el ante brazo.

—No seas melodramático Edward, ya te dije lo que Alice me contó. Bella suele atrincherarse en su cama cuando tiene algún problema grave. Pero eventualmente saldrá de allí y te buscará—Sí, eso fue lo que Rose y Alice me dijeron, aún así seguía teniendo miedo—Si estas tan desesperado ve a su casa, no queda de otra—Opinó mi hermano, rodé los ojos ya habíamos hablado de eso, no podía presentarme allí. Tenía miedo de que ella pensara que estaba espiándola o algo así—Sois tal para cual, os gusta hacer las cosas más difíciles. Ahora entiendo el por qué estas tan clavado con ella—Bufé.

—Mira quien fue a hablar. Alice y tu jugáis al gato y al ratón, sabéis que estáis locos el uno por el otro y aún así buscáis excusas estúpidas para no estar juntos—Le solté y por la cara de frustración de mi hermano supe que me había pasado. Apreté el puente de mi nariz—Perdona Jazz, estoy insoportable no me hagas caso—Me disculpé.

—Edward…Hay algo que me da vueltas por la cabeza ¿Sabes?—Dijo de pronto, tras unos minutos de silencio.

—Suéltalo—Pedí.

—Mira el día que jugamos verdad o reto en la casa con las chicas ¿Recuerdas?—Asentí ¿Cómo olvidarlo?—Cuando Bella y tu os fuisteis al cuarto de ella…Mm, Rose dijo algo…Ya sabes ella habla demasiado y a veces suelta las cosas sin pensar—Rodé los ojos y le hice un gesto para que continuara sin divagaciones. Jasper suspiró—¿Bella es virgen?—Suspiré, no era algo que me gustara hablar con mis hermanos. Pero en vista que Emmet no estaba por aquí para poner su toque morboso, me atreví a contarle. Al final, sabía que Jasper preguntaba por algún motivo, él no era chismoso y yo quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

—Era virgen—Solté, mi hermano asintió pensativo y después frunció el ceño.

—Eres un idiota Edward—Lo miré fijamente ¿Y eso a que venía? Fui abrir la boca para-seguramente-devolverle un insulto aún mayor pero él continuó—Bella te entrega su primera vez así por que sí, te deja estar con ella en sus vacaciones, te presenta a su padre y ¿Aún te quedan dudas de que te abandonará y huirá del país o algo así?—Jazz agitó sus brazos en el aire corroborando lo estúpidamente que me estaba comportando. Él tenía razón y yo lo sabía, era solo que mis inseguridades a veces eran más grandes que mi sentido común.

—Lo sé. En realidad sé que ella me quiere y estoy seguro de que no me va a dejar, solo estaba siendo melodramático como tu dijiste—Confesé. Entonces en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Jasper se abrió y una de las personas que menos ganas tenía de ver apareció, con una falsa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Buenas tardes chicos—Tanya-moviendo sus caderas provocativamente, o esa era su intención-entró y se sentó en la cama de mi hermano. Jasper la ignoró completamente y centró su atención de nuevo en el ordenador. Ellos dos no se llevaban bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí Tanya?—Pregunté con hastió. Ella sonrió más aún y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

—Esme me invitó a pasar aquí la noche—Agitó sus pestañas compulsivamente—Ya saben por la fiesta de caridad—Me golpeé mentalmente ¡La maldita fiesta era hoy!—Y estaba pensando que como esa niñita, Isabel o como se llame esta ocupada regodeándose en la miseria…—Me puse en pie de un saltó y la fulminé con la mirada. Obviamente Esme-que estaba preocupada por Bella, aunque ni siquiera la conocía-le había comentado a Tanya del estado en el que ella se encontraba. Y por supuesto la maldita de Tanya había pensado que podía venir a joderme con sus palabras venenosas—Pensé que podríamos ir juntos Ed, como en los buenos tiempos—Rodé los ojos.

—Tanya se dice "los viejos tiempos" y dudo que Edward piense que fueron buenos—Objetó mi hermano, le sonreí agradecido.

Ella no se dio por aludida, sonrió arrogante y siguió jugueteando con su cabello. Y si no fuera por que soy un caballero la habría sacado de la habitación de una patada en el trasero.

—Esta bien, si cambias de opinión…Estaré en mi habitación Edward. Para lo que necesites—Dicho esto se puso en pie y salió de la estancia. Jazz musitó un audible "zorra" antes de que ella abandonara la habitación, a lo que Tanya contestó con un "impotente" y una carcajada desdeñosa.

—No se por qué Esme se empeña en dejar que esa…Mujer, siga quedándose aquí—Dijo Jazz mientras se masajeaba la sien.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Esme no la invita, Tanya se invita sola y tú sabes como es mamá…—Mi madre era incapaz de tratar mal a nadie. Suspiré, Esme era demasiado buena y la gente como Tanya, se aprovechaban de ello.

El teléfono de Jasper comenzó a sonar en ese momento. Él sonrió y yo presté atención a su conversación, mi hermano estaba entregando la dirección de mi casa a alguien. Fruncí el ceño, lo único que me faltaba eran más visitas.

—Estaré en mi habitación—Jazz me hizo un gesto con su pulgar como afirmación y yo salí al pasillo. Cambié de opinión en cuanto a volver a atrincherarme en mi cuarto, si lo hacía solo podría pensar en Bella y en cuanto la extrañaba y eso definitivamente no era bueno para mi asqueroso humor. Fui hacía el salón y me senté en mi piano. No toqué nada, solo observé las partituras antiguas que estaban apoyadas contra el instrumento.

Después de un rato puse un poco de música suave y cerré los ojos aún sentado en el banquillo. Desde el día del entierro estaba componiendo una canción para mi Bella, la llevaba a la mitad pero aún había algo que no me convencía. No sabía qué pero seguía sin gustarme del todo. Y así estaba, sumido en mis pensamientos cuando dos suaves y pequeñas manos se posaron sobre mis ojos desde atrás. Jadeé, esas manos las reconocería siempre. Las tomé entre las mías y llevé una a mi boca, besé sus dedos suavemente, deleitándome con el tacto aterciopelado de la piel que tanto había extrañado.

—Bella—Me giré y allí estaba. Bella lucía más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos estaban irritados y su pequeña nariz roja. Ella me sonrió suavememente y yo la abracé aún sentado en el banquillo. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la estreché contra mí, aspiré su aroma exquisito y embriagador mientras sonreía con alivio.

Bella recostó su cabeza en la coronilla de la mía y suspiró suavemente.

—Lo siento Edward—Negué con la cabeza y la estreché más fuerte contra mí. Nunca habría pensado que podía extrañar tanto a alguien, ella me hacía tanta falta como el oxigeno, y eso asustaba pero también me gustaba ya que Bella ahora era una parte importante de mí.

Me puse en pie y busqué su boca casi con desesperación. Succioné su labio inferior deleitándome con su sabor, ella suspiró contra mi boca dulcemente y rodeó mi cuello con sus manos.

—Te extrañé mucho pequeña—Confesé sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Ella solo me abrazó más fuerte. Y en ese momento-y aunque ella no lo había dicho-supe que Bella también me había extrañado a mí. Yo me preocupaba por nada.

—Admito que me da un poco de vergüenza aparecer así por tu casa…Pero necesitaba verte—Dijo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Me reí despacio. ¡Dios como había echado de menos sus sonrojos!

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que mis padres estarán encantados de tenerte aquí—Aseguré, lo que más quería Esme era conocer a la famosa Bella. Carlisle había quedado encantado con ella. Aunque cuando se conocieron ella solo había sonreído entre hipidos y sollozos y había musitado un triste "encantada", aún así mi padre me confesó a solas que esa niña le había resultado dulce y tierna como ninguna. Además de, por supuesto, una preciosidad.

—Ahora casi me arrepiento de no haberte llamado para que vinieras tú a mí casa—Deshice el abrazo y fruncí el ceño contrariado. Mi novia negó suavemente con la cabeza y sonrió despacio—Luzco horrible—Se señaló a sí misma con un dedo y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho.

Bella usaba un jeans claro, camiseta blanca y deportivas. Sencilla y aún así a mí seguía pareciéndome perfecta.

—Hasta con el pijama de terciopelo verde fosforescente de Emmet te verías preciosa—Objeté haciéndola reír, seguramente imaginando a Em vestido así. Su risa despertó a las aletargadas mariposas de mi estomago, solté una carcajada. Las había extrañado también—¿Quieres algo de comer?—Bella negó con la cabeza—¿Para beber?—Seguí. Ella lucía pálida y estaba seguro que no había comido mucho estos cuatro días.

—Un zumo estaría bien—Pidió. Tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Caminamos hacía la cocina, yo aún sonreía como tonto. Un tonto enamorado.

Mi cocinera estaba preparando la cena, al escucharnos entrar se giró hacía nosotros y su cara se iluminó al ver a Bells. Todos en la casa-hasta el jardinero Luke, estaban deseando conocerla-ya que yo no había parado de hablar de ella ni un minuto.

—Esther ella es mi Bella. Cariño, Esther es la mejor cocinera del mundo—Mi novia sonrió mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes y avanzó hacía Esther que la recibió en un abrazo.

—¡Niña estaba deseando conocerte!—Bella por supuesto se sonrojó—Ven, ven siéntate. Tienes que probar mi pastel de chocolate y nueces, lo hice esta mañana—Esther sentó a Bells en la mesa y comenzó a rebuscar en el refrigerador, pensé que mi novia comenzaría a objetar pero en vez de eso sonrió agradecida.

La miré divertido por su cambio drástico de apetito. Me senté a su lado y la besé en la mejilla.

—Amo el chocolate. No me puedo resistir—Confesó. Mi querida cocinera trajo dos enormes trozos de pastel y dos vasos de leche tibia—Y cuénteme Esther ¿Cuánto lleva trabajando para los Cullen?—Preguntó mi novia con genuina curiosidad.

—¡Uf, desde hace casi veintiséis años!—En la boca de Bella se formó una perfecta "o"—Llegué a esta casa cuando yo tenía veinte y Ed aún corría en pañales por el jardín—Me sonrojé, noté como Bella a mi lado hacía muchos esfuerzos por mi reírse de mí. Supongo que el correr semi desnudo al lado de una mujer le da derecho de ponerte en ridículo cada vez que se le antoje—Era un niño tan bueno…—Esther siguió contándole a Bella algunas de mis vergüenzas, suspiré aliviado cuando también incorporó las peripecias de Jazz y las travesuras de Emmet.

Estábamos en medio del relato de cuando a Em se le quedó pegada la lengua en el congelador, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella entraron mi madre y la odiosa Tanya. Esme me miró a mí y luego a Bella con los ojos cargados de emoción, Tanya por supuesto arrugó la nariz como si algo oliera mal.

—Cariño ella es mi madre—Me puse en pie y tomé a mi madre de la mano. Bella sonrió y avanzó hacía ella. Esme la abrazó suavemente y me guiñó el ojo por encima de su hombro.

—Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte, mis hijos no paran de hablar de ti. ¿Cuánto rato llevas en mi casa?—Preguntó mi madre.

—Como una hora—Contesté.

—¡Oh! ¿Pensabas esconderla de mí?—Esme se rió suavemente y me miró falsamente indignada, sonreí porque si bien era cierto que no la quería esconder de mi madre, sí quería evitar que Tanya y Bella se encontraran.

—Yo soy Tanya—Hablando del rey de roma…—Ya que nadie me presenta…Tú debes ser Isabel. Encantada—Tanya obviamente sonrió falsamente y después la miró de arriba abajo, me tensé.

—Soy Bella—Objetó mi pequeña con un punto de molestia en la voz, después volvió a centrar toda su atención en Esme. Le sonreí burlón a Tanya y ella me fulminó con la mirada. Bella podía ser educada y dulce, pero también era una fiera cuando tenía que serlo. La conversación se volvió amena, Jazz hizo acto de presencia y abrazó a Bella cariñosamente, después volvió a su habitación para seguir hablando con Alice. Tanya estaba demasiado callada, estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso la mirada calculadora que tenía.

Cuando Esme se disculpó con nosotros y se fue traté de sacar a Bella de la cocina rápidamente, no quería tener que lidiar con la arpía de Tanya.

—Supongo que estas aquí por la fiesta ¿No?—Antes de que pudiéramos salir, la venenosa tuvo que abrir su boca. Bella frunció el ceño y mi miró—¡Ah! ¿Ed no te invitó?—Abrí mi boca para explicar la situación cuando Bella habló.

—Edward me pidió que fuera su acompañante hace un mes—Me reí suavemente y el enfado de Tanya creció.

—Oh ya veo. ¿Y piensas ir así vestida?—La señaló de arriba abajo desdeñosamente y rió, me dieron ganas de estampar su cara contra los restos de pastel de chocolate—Cariño esto no será una fiestecilla de barrio bajo…—La mano de Bella apretó el agarre de la mía.

—No, supongo que no. ¿Nunca te han dicho que en las fiestas de barrios bajos golpean a la gente con aires de superioridad?—La voz amenazante de Bella me impactó, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. La cara de mi novia estaba roja. Tanya la miraba incrédula—Tranquila Tanya, te aseguro que mi vestido será el apropiado. Adiós—Bella me arrastró hacía afuera. Cuando llegamos al salón donde estaba mi piano se giró hacía mí y puso sus pequeñas manos en su cintura—Ella no me cae bien y no fingiré que me agrada solo por que esas sean las reglas de etiqueta. Si me vas a llevar a la fiesta más te vale que me mantengas alejada de la teñida esa—Sonreí impresionado. ¡Esta chica cada vez me gustaba más! Sí es que eso era posible.

—Pensé que no tendrías ganas de venir cariño. Por eso no te dije nada, yo tampoco pensaba aparecer si no era contigo—Me encogí de hombros—Creí que sería mejor mandar a Em y a Rose—Expliqué, la cara de Bella se iluminó de repente y una traviesa sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

—Si Rose conoce a esa…Tanya, te aseguro que no será muy bueno para su teñido cabello, así que estaba pensando que lo mejor será ir todos juntos—Bella se sentó en el banco del piano esperando mi respuesta.

—Es una gran idea—Dije finalmente. Luego de la nada en ceño de Bella se frunció y sus ojos demostraron una gran preocupación. Tomé sus manos y ella suspiró.

—Creo que tendremos un pequeño problema. No quiero dejar a Ángela fuera del plan, si ella no viene ninguna de nosotras irá. Pero si Ángela dice que sí…—Dejó la frase inconclusa, yo supe al instante cuál era el problema. Alice, Jazz y Ángela. El maldito triangulo amoroso que se había formado y que me crispaba los nervios. Porque yo no entendía muy bien a Alice, ósea era conciente de que ella no quería ver mal a su amiga. ¿Pero no sería peor si Ángela se enteraba de que estaban casi controlándole la vida a sus espaldas? La falta de confianza entre ellas-a mi parecer-definitivamente le iba a doler más a la larga. Bella negó con la cabeza suavemente—Sé lo que estas pensando, igual que Rose opinas que si Ang se da cuenta de que le estamos ocultando esto se sentirá peor. Pero esto no es algo que nosotros podamos contarle, Alice es la que debe hablar—Asentí algo impresionado por su perspicacia a la hora de saber en qué estaba pensando.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?—Pregunté. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, sopesando las opciones.

—Llamaré a las chicas, les pediré que hablemos y cuando sepa algo te llamó—Decidió finalmente. Asentí de nuevo—Igual…Quería pedirte algo Edward—Bella se sonrojó suavemente.

—Lo que quieras—Aseguré.

—Pase lo que pase, quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche—Pidió, sonreí de oreja a oreja, mientras hacía el baile de la victoria mentalmente.

Bella´s PoV:

Llegué a mi casa aún algo molesta por las miradas asesinas de la estúpida niña plástica Tanya. Ni siquiera me conocía y me trataba como si tuviera la peste o algo así, entonces-después de un rato observándola-me di cuenta del foco de su enfado. Ella miraba a Edward, como si fuera de su propiedad. Y sí, ella podía ser guapa, elegante, refinada y todas esas mierdas. Pero Edward era mío. Y si tenía que arrancarle cada uno de sus cabellos lo haría, pero a mí nadie y menos esa iban a hacerme sentir mal o inferior. Alice, Rose y Ángela estaban ya en mi apartamento. Las puse al tanto de la fiesta, Rose ya lo sabía desde el día anterior, cuando un alegre Em la había invitado con un ramo de rosas rojas adjunto.

Ángela acabó accediendo, aunque sin ganas algunas. Obviamente ella no estaba para fiestas, pero después de que incluso su madre la instara a ir termino cediendo al igual que Alice.

Llamé a Edward y le conté de los planes, después comenzamos a arreglarnos. Entre todas arreglamos a Ang. Aunque los ánimos no estaban demasiado altos recordé que el padre de mi amiga siempre nos quería felices, y si él pudiera estaría animándonos a ir.

Víctor siempre decía que cuando él muriera no quería vernos-desde el mas allá-llorando, que al contrarío pretendía vernos felices y alegres, sin llantos ni lagrimas tontas. Y aunque era difícil estar saltando en una pierna, las cuatro lo intentábamos. La noche estaba cayendo cuando por fin terminamos de arreglarnos, todas nos vestimos de negro. El vestido de Rose era largo y con espalda descubierta, de satén negro y sin adornos. Alice optó por uno largo y con escote en pico, con un lazo debajo de los pechos. El de Ang era por debajo de la rodilla, ajustado y completamente cerrado, muy elegante. Y el mío me llegaba a los tobillos, era de la misma tela que el de Rose, atado al cuello y cruzado en la espalda, con suaves adornos de pedrería en los tirantes. Todos los trajes eran creaciones de Alice.

Los hermanos Cullen se empeñaron en mandar su propia limosina para recogernos. Salimos a la calle y todas entramos en silencio a nuestro lujoso transporte, no pude evitar recordar la última vez que habíamos estado así, en primera fiesta a la que nos invitaron, las condiciones no podían ser mas distintas.

Llegamos al majestuoso hotel, y esta vez no nos pegamos al cristal chillando contentas, nos limitamos a respetar el silencio que Ángela había impuesto. Dudé unos segundos sobre sí había sido buena idea pedirle que viniera. Luego simplemente pensé que era bueno para ella estar en un ambiente distinto al que tenía en su casa. Edward, Jazz y Em los tres impecablemente vestidos en trajes oscuros nos esperaban en lo alto de las escaleras. Sonreí suavemente al verlo mirándome, con su esplendida sonrisa y su elegante porte. Los chicos bajaron a encontrarnos.

—Preciosa—Susurró Edward y me besó en los labios.

Todos abrazaron a Ángela y la hicieron sentir acogida.

Jazz se mostró muy sombrío cuando Alice casi le obligó a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa. Ángela miro a Jazz y Alice con la ceja alzada, más no dijo nada.

Durante la cena, Edward me hablaba suavemente. Em y Rose mantenían una conversación a nuestro lado y Alice intentaba que Ang hablara con ella, sin demasiado éxito.

Un hombre se subió al escenario y habló sobre las organizaciones que se beneficiarían por el dinero recaudado esa noche. Me permití bufar bajito cuando terminó de hablar, mientras el salón estallaba en aplausos. Nuestra empresa apoyaba varias campañas benéficas, pero no necesitábamos fiestas de gala ni trajes demasiado costosos para darnos golpes en la espalda por lo bien que nos estábamos portando con los menos afortunados. Me parecía una hipocresía y así se lo hice saber a Edward, él se limitó a encoger los hombros.

—Necesitan el reconocimiento de los demás, mi padre odia estas reuniones pero si no viene empezarían a tratarlo de tacaño y cosas así, ya sabes como es este mundo Bella—Asentí.

Rose y Em salieron a bailar, mi amiga arrancaba miradas llenas de envidia de muchas de las mujeres presentes. Ella por supuesto se limitaba a sonreírles y agitar su dorado cabello.

Los demás nos quedamos de pie, hablando entre nosotros tranquilamente. Y en esas estábamos cuando la señorita plástica venenosa se acercó y puso sus garras sobre el brazo de MI novio. Estuve a punto de gruñirle.

—¡Oh! ¡Tan encantadoras como me habían contado!—Sin soltar a Edward sonrió falsamente, nos miró de arriba abajo.

Me acerqué-con toda la elegancia de la que pude ser capaz-y quité su agarré del brazo de Edward.

—Alice, Ángela…Ella es Sonia—Erré el nombre a propósito y Jazz y Edward se rieron sin piedad.

—Tanya—Objetó fulminándome con la mirada, después se acercó a mis amigas y fingió estar interesada en ellas—Perlas falsas, que encantadora—Alice borró automáticamente la sonrisa de su rostro con esta "apreciación".

—Son perlas rosas africanas, una herencia. Pero tranquila, errar es humano—Agregó mi pequeña amiga con desdén, yo ya les había hablado sobre la estúpida teñida. Edward y Jazz se lo estaban pasando bomba, los dos reían y se miraban entre ellos. Tanya los fulminó con la mirada y sonrió falsamente.

—Tengo que saludar a ciertas personas, los veo más tarde—Antes de que se fuera le susurré un "mejor nunca" que estoy segura de que escuchó. La guerra entre ella y yo estaba iniciada, yo no soy una persona agresiva, pero jamás me iba a dejar pisotear por sus apestosos y arrogantes pies.

Después de un rato más en el que hablamos de todo un poco y que Ángela incluso se rió por algún comentario de Em decidimos irnos a casa. Carlisle y Esme llegaron después de cenar y nos saludaron calidamente. Jamás pensé que serían tan humildes y agradables.

—Voy al baño—Dije—Espérenme fuera.

Edward me besó antes de encaminarse hacía la salida con todos los demás. ¡Hasta los baños de la fiesta eran absolutamente lujosos! Llenos de adornos dorados y con una lámpara de araña. Rodé los ojos.

—Ricos excéntricos…—Murmuré mientras ingresaba en los aseos. Entré a uno de los sanitarios. Estaba a punto de salir de nuevo cuando las escuché. Tanya-con su voz molesta y nasal por todo el alcohol que llevaba encima-hablaba con alguien más.

—_Es una maldita pobretona vulgar, no tiene nada que hacer al lado de Edward. ¿No se da cuenta que ella no es de su clase?—_Apreté los puños y los dientes, no sabía si salir y ahogarla en el retrete o quedarme hasta que se fueran y evitarme un tiempo en la cárcel, ella continuó su sarta de estupideces—_Es tan insignificante, Edward es demasiado hombre para ella—_La otra persona que estaba con ella comenzó a reírse. Mi enfado crecía hasta limites insospechados—_Le diré a Edward que la haga firmar un contrato o algo así, ya sabes para que cuando él la deje no pueda armar un escándalo—_¡Maldita perra! ¿Cómo se atrevía!

—_¿Y viste a sus amiguitas? Con esos vestidos baratos y esas caras de muertas de hambre—_Vale ahora también odiaba a la que estuviera con Tanya y las iba a matar a las dos. A punto estaba de salir cuando la acompañante estúpida puso la guinda en el pastel—_Escuché que la rubia esa que estaba con el bombón de Emmet Cullen era una prostituta y que la conocieron en un burdel—_

Salí del baño con un monstruoso portazo, Tanya y otra zorra de pelo negro y largo estaban allí, la última me miró con miedo. La primera me otorgó una sonrisa desafiante que me hirvió la sangre. Las cosas no se quedarían así.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A: **_¡Se aceptan apuestas! ¿Qué creen que hará Bells? Muahaha, sí soy mala por dejarlas así pero…si se portan bien y llegamos por fin a los trescientos rr las premiaré con una actualización rápida._

_Quiero aclarar el tiempo, el primer Pov de Bella es en la noche del tercer día después del entierro. El Pov de Edward es del día siguiente por la tarde. Porque pensé…Sería demasiado rarito si Bella aparece en la casa de los Cullen de madrugada ¿No? Bien, algo más me preguntaron el por qué fueron en limosina al entierro, bien eran demasiados para ir en taxi. Edward, Charlie, Em, Jazz, Alice, Rose y Bella además del chico que los acompañó en el vuelo. Así que Edward-que es un cielo y lo tiene todo previsto-pensó en que le llevaran su limosina. Bien chicas aquí llegan los problemas ¡El próximo Cap será un caos! Muahaha._

_Besos. ¡Las quiero!_

_**¡Soy yo! ¡El botoncito verde! Dame un rico clic.**_


	18. Caos

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 18 :**_ Caos I Parte._

Bella´s PoV:

Aún me debatía entre hacerles un placaje al estilo rugby, arrastrarlas del pelo por todo el salón o simplemente romperles sus perfectas-y operadas-narices plásticas.

Allí estaba yo, me sentía como un toro a punto de embestir, casi podría jurar que echaba humo por las orejas. Y la perra de Tanya seguía con sus ojos clavados en los míos, desafiante y sonriendo desdeñosamente.

—¿Sabías que escuchar detrás de las puertas es de mala educación niñita?—Inquirió con su tono chillón y venenoso, sus palabras sonaban gangosas por la cantidad de alcohol en vena—Pero supongo que de personas como tú…Es lo único que se puede esperar—Apreté los puños y los dientes. Estaba preparada para arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco. La otra-a la que decidí llamar clon de perra teñida en versión morena-dio un pasito hacía atrás y se estrujó las manos nerviosamente.

—¿Con qué sacaron a Rosalie de un burdel no? ¿Eso es lo que estaba saliendo de tu sucia boca?—Desafié a la clon que seguía estática, comenzó a parpadear furiosamente e intento esconder su tetudo cuerpo detrás del de Tanya—¡Tienen tanta suerte!—Me reí sin humor, tratando de calmarme—Si Rose las hubiera escuchado ahora estaría de camino al hospital, seguramente calvas y sin dientes—Amenacé y entrecerré los ojos al notar la sonrisita estúpida en la cara de Tanya.

—¿Vas a golpearnos?—Rió y sacudió su melena hacía atrás como lo hacía Rose, claro que en la perra de Tanya no producía el mismo efecto _Pantene—_Solo eso te faltaba para demostrar tu poca clase Isabel…—Avancé dos pasos hacía ellas, la clon soltó un gritito ahogado. Tanya seguía desafiante aunque su labio inferior tembló un segundo. Sonreí triunfal.

—La clase, al contrario de lo que tú piensas, no se compra Sonia. Y hablar de alguien a sus espaldas e inventar chismes absurdos por envidia, obviamente demuestra que aquí la falta de clase la tenéis vosotras—Ataqué y Tanya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Seguramente aún intentando descifrar mis palabras. La perrita era lenta, además de ridícula.

—Por lo menos no tengo que ir rogándole amor a Edward querida, yo no necesité correr detrás de él en un barato y vulgar traje de novia para llamar su atención—Fruncí el ceño y entrecerré los ojos, ella estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que me quedaba—Nos reímos muchísimo de ti cuando apareciste en los periódicos ¿Sabes?—Tanya ladeó su cabeza y sonrió de lado maliciosamente.

Sus palabras por mucho que quisiera negarlo hicieron mella en mí. ¿Edward y Tanya? Solo imaginarla tocándolo, besándolo…Hacía mi sangre hervir. Mi enfado estaba llegando a límites insospechados.

—La palabra de una mentirosa como tú no vale nada—Escupí, mi voz sonó lenta y calmada aunque en mi interior un nudo de nervios carcomía mis entrañas.

—¡Oh! ¿Edward no te contó nada?—La perra puso una de sus garras sobre su pecho teatralmente y sonrió malévola—Edward y yo estuvimos a punto de casarnos niñita. Si él no es mi marido es porque yo lo rechacé. Y tú Isabel, te estas terminando mis sobras—Mi estomago dio un vuelco. No podía ser verdad. Sí hubiera habido alguien tan importante en la vida de mi novio, él me lo habría contado ¿Verdad?—¿Qué crees tú que estaba haciendo hoy en su casa? Esme aún tiene la esperanza de que volvamos a estar juntos—Mis ojos empezaron a picar.

—¡No te creo nada!—Chillé.

—¿A no? Pregúntale a Edward entonces. ¡Vamos! Atrévete y pregúntaselo—Tanya volvió a reír mientras mi mente trabajaba sin descanso. No, me negaba a creer cualquier cosa que viniera de la boca sucia de Tanya. Por otro lado, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ella en la casa de Mi novio? Yo ya sabía que no eran familia ¿Entonces?—¿Qué creías que eras la única? ¡Ja! Despierta de ese estúpido sueño que estas viviendo niña, Edward es demasiado hombre para tan poca cosa—Me señaló desdeñosamente.

—¿Sabes Sonia? En vez de estar criticándome y contándome tus fantasías sexuales con Mi novio, deberías estar pensando en qué es lo que yo tengo, que obviamente a Edward le gusta y que tú no tienes—Contraataqué, dispuesta a no dejarme engatusar por sus falsas palabras. Yo no iba a dejar que la perra me pisoteara con sus arrogantes y apestosos pies—Él y yo nos queremos y si te molesta te jodes—Continué—¡Ah y una cosa más!—Me acerqué a la clon temblorosa y dejé mi rostro muy cerca del suyo, su aliento apestaba a alcohol y marisco. Reprimí las nauseas—La próxima vez que escuche algún comentario acerca de mis amigas, te daré una paliza tan grande que no podrás moverte de la cama por dos años ¿Entendiste?—La morena asintió suavemente, me aparté y alisé mi vestido. Estaba a punto de irme cuando la voz de Tanya volvió a taladrar mi cabeza.

—Si no crees en lo que te dije ¿Cómo podría saber yo que fue Edward el que te desvirgó?—Me quedé estática al frente de la puerta. Jadeé y tuve que sujetarme de la pared, mis rodillas se volvieron de gelatina. ¿Cómo podía saber ella eso?—A Edward le gusta hablar después de tener sexo ¿Sabes?—Continuó y entonces algo dentro de mí se encendió. Toda la rabia que sentí al escucharlas insultarnos a mí y a mis amigas desde el baño se incrementó y no me pude controlar. Corrí hacía ella y la agarré por los pelos, al instante la clon comenzó a gritar y Tanya también. Mientras metía la cabeza de la teñida asquerosa en el lavamanos las palabras de la morena llegaban a mi cerebro distorsionadas.

—¡Se volvió loca, quiere matarnos!—La morena seguía gritando, yo ni siquiera me paré a pensar. Abrí el grifo y metí la cabeza rubia teñida debajo del agua, Tanya chillaba y trataba de apartarse pataleando y agitando sus manos como una demente, yo para estos momentos veía todo rojo. La adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo en cantidades industriales. De pronto, y por la fuerza que estábamos ejerciendo, el grifo se rompió y el agua comenzó a salir disparada por todo el lugar. Los gritos se incrementaron, la voz de Tanya sonaba distorsionada por el agua. Mi vestido estaba empapado y mi moño desecho. En mi mente solo había una cosa a la que podía hacer caso ¡Quería ahogar a la maldita!

—¡Esto es lo que has conseguido pedazo de zorra! ¿Querías que demostrara lo vulgar que soy? ¡Pues aquí lo tienes!—Apreté más su cabeza contra los gigantescos chorros de agua y ella pataleo más fuerte. De pronto de la nada unos fuertes brazos me apartaron de mi objetivo. Jadeé y chillé tratando de zafarme, pero lógicamente no pude—¡Suéltame porque voy a matarla!—Grité desesperada, pataleé furiosamente y la persona que me estaba sujetando soltó un "Auch" cuando una de mis piernas impactó contra su tobillo.

Tanya entre resbalones-todo el suelo estaba empapado-empezó a gimotear y temblar, mientras apartaba todo su húmedo cabello de su rostro.

—¡Edward ella me atacó! Es una salvaje—Pataleé más fuerte para zafarme, pero entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Muchas personas-los invitados de la fiesta-estaban dentro del baño y me miraban horrorizados. Esme tenía una mano en su boca y Carlisle lucía impresionado. Emmet sujetaba a Rosalie ya que ella estaba a punto de saltar encima de Tanya también. Alice se puso frente a mí y tomo mi cara entre sus manos. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y acto seguido me calmé, lo suficiente para no volver a tirarme encima de la zorra de Tanya.

—Tranquila Bells—Susurró mi pequeña amiga. Respiré hondo. Toda la rabia cambiaba rápidamente por vergüenza, mis mejillas adquirieron un profundo tono carmesí. Alisé mi vestido-que se había subido hasta mis rodillas por el forcejeo-y me giré para enfrentar a un estático Edward. Lo miré seriamente y apreté los dientes.

—¿No vas a decir nada?—Le pregunté.

Edward tragó saliva.

—Señorita, tendrá que venir con nosotros—Un fornido hombre vestido de esmoquin negro apareció de la nada y puso su gigantesca zarpa en mi hombro. Me retorcí y la saqué de encima. La cara de Edward se contorsionó de ira. Avanzó peligrosamente hasta el guardia de seguridad y lo encaró.

—No vuelva a tocar a mi novia ¿Entendido?—¡Dios, Edward si que daba miedo! Su voz sonaba baja y serena, tan peligrosa como el murmullo que precede al huracán. Jazz y Emmet se pusieron a cada lado de mi novio, Em apretó los puños desafiante. Alice me abrazó por la cintura instándome a caminar. No me moví. Me giré hacía Tanya que dio un paso atrás asustada.

—Conseguiste lo que querías Tanya, armé un escándalo y te golpeé. ¡Sí, la golpeé!—Grité para todos los presentes—La próxima vez, elije mejor a tus rivales. Escoge a otra con la que puedas lidiar— Y dicho esto-y con todo el orgullo que pude reunir-caminé hacía la salida del baño. Alice y Rose me siguieron—¿Y Ángela?—Pregunté cuando llegamos a la puerta de salida.

—¡Dios Bella!—Alice se tiró a mi cuello y me abrazó sollozando—¡No sabes lo que pasó! Ang me escuchó hablar con Rose sobre lo de Jazz, me gritó y se fue—Rose agachó la cabeza con tristeza y Alice siguió gimoteando en mi cuello. Abrí los ojos en shock. Mientras yo ahogaba a Tanya Ang estaba descubriendo todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tiempos.

—Dime todo lo que pasó Alice—La insté mientras caminábamos por el sendero de salida—

Edward´s PoV:

Salimos de la fiesta y Bella anunció que iría al baño. Jasper se acercó a mí, tenía el rostro serio y sombrío. Chasqueé la lengua, este triangulo amoroso era todo menos normal, tenía la certeza de que Ángela ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba metida en todo el problema. ¡Joder, la chica era lo suficientemente guapa, inteligente y simpática como para gustarle a alguien por sí misma! No necesitaba que nadie la cuidara, lo que ella en realidad necesitaba en esos momentos era que le dijeran la verdad y dejaran de tratarla como a una muñeca de porcelana altamente quebradiza.

Jasper se acercó y tomó a Alice suavemente por el brazo para hablar con ella aparte. Bajaron hasta el final de la escalera, Rose al lado de Emmet siguió con la mirada todos los movimientos de la extraña pareja, mientras que Ángela-con cara de póquer-miraba de Rose a Alice con la ceja alzada. Rodé los ojos, estaba seguro de que las cosas terminarían mal. ¡Ellas estaban enredando demasiado el asunto!

Entonces Alice desde debajo de las escaleras se zafó de Jazz de forma agresiva y Rose bajó precipitadamente para reunirse con ellos. Giré mi cabeza hacía la entrada del salón festivo, Bella tardaba demasiado en salir. Cuando volví a mirar Ángela había desaparecido de mi lado.

Miré hacía abajo donde Rose, Ang y Alice estaban hablando muy acaloradamente, Jazz estaba caminando furiosamente por el sendero de gravilla de la salida.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, la discusión entre las chicas se volvía más intensa por momentos.

—¿!Por qué nadie me pudo decir que supuestamente yo estoy enamorada de Jasper!? ¡Ahora él me odia! Y con razón ¿Tan poca cosa soy para que tengáis que buscarme una pareja, y encima obligarlo a estar conmigo?—Ang gritaba histérica, di un paso adelante para calmarlas pero Rose negó con la cabeza en mi dirección.

—Ang, yo pensaba que a ti te gustaba Jasper, por eso te lo oculté, no quería hacerte daño. Lo siento Ángela—Gimoteaba Alice.

—¡Pues claro que me gustaba Jazz! ¡Y también Edward y Emmet! ¡Por que están buenísimos! Pero nada más ¿Cómo podéis ser tan ridículas?—Ang gritó irónicamente, yo la entendía a la perfección, una cosa es que alguien te parezca atractivo y otra muy distinta es que estés enamorado de ese alguien—Después de todo yo siempre fui la débil ¿Verdad? ¡Oh metamos a Ang en una burbuja para que ningún capullo la moleste!—Siguió con su sarcasmo amenazante.

—Ángela por favor…—Rose intentó hablar con ella pero no dio resultado, Ang pateó el suelo furiosamente.

—Ahora no quiero hablar, no quiero estar con vosotras. No me llaméis ni busquéis. Con amigas como vosotras ¡No se necesitan enemigas!—Y dicho esto se marchó a paso fuerte hacía la salida.

Alice trató de perseguirla pero Rose-muy acertadamente-la retuvo, negando con la cabeza.

—Ella no sentía lo que dijo en realidad, tranquila Alice. Cuando Bella salga aclararemos todo. Ang necesita tiempo—Rose abrazó a Ali y acarició su cabello. Jasper llegó corriendo a nuestro lado, con los ojos fuera de orbita. Seguramente había visto a Ángela salir corriendo y llorando del recinto. Entonces recordé ¿Dónde mierda estaba Bella? De pronto unos chillidos agudos se escucharon dentro del salón. Corrí hacía la entrada. Kyra, la amiga de Tanya lloraba y chillaba frases como "La va a matar y detengan a esa salvaje". Me quedé estático cuando entre toda la retahíla de lloriqueos escuché el nombre de Bella. La gente que la había escuchado gritar corrió hacía los baños y yo los seguí.

Al entrar corriendo me resbalé y casi caigo de boca al suelo mojado. Abrí la puerta de un tirón y lo que vi me dejó helado.

Bella tenía la cabeza de Tanya en el lavamanos-que se había roto y estaba inundando el baño por completo-Tanya chillaba y pataleaba pero Bella obviamente tenía más fuerza que ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué y sujete a mi novia de la cintura, levantándola del suelo unos palmos. Bella comenzó a patalear y a gritar como una demente e incluso me golpeó en el tobillo tratando de zafarse. Su vestido estaba completamente empapado y su cabello despeinado.

—¡Suéltame porque voy a matarla!—¡Oh dios! ¿Mi Bella dijo eso?

Tanya en su mejor papel de victima golpeada gimoteó y sollozó mirándome con cara de perra lastimada.

—¡Edward ella me atacó, es una salvaje!—Yo aún no salía del shock por haber visto a mi, usualmente, tranquila y dulce Bella convertida en toda una luchadora. En otra ocasión hasta me habría reído. Bella pataleó más fuerte ante la acusación de Tanya, tuve que emplear casi toda mi fuerza para que no escapara de mi agarre. A mí lado pude ver como Emmet también tenía problemas para detener la furia de Rose que tironeaba de su agarre para lanzarse encima de Tanya. Por suerte Alice-que estaba demasiado triste como para golpear a alguien-se plantó frente a Bella y tomó su cara entre sus pequeñas manos.

—Tranquila Bells—Le susurró y al instante el exquisito y furibundo cuerpo de mi novia se relajó entre mis brazos. Alisó su vestido con orgullo y se giró hacía mí. Tengo que admitir que me puse nervioso, Bella me miraba enfadada y seria, sus ojos oscuros chispeaban de ira, nunca me había mirado así.

—¿No vas a decir nada?—Las mejillas de Bella estaban rojas, sus ojos embadurnados de negro y su pelo chorreando de agua. Tragué saliva, simplemente no sabía que decir. Pero entonces aparecieron los guardias-seguramente alertados por los chillidos de rata de Kyra-y uno de ellos se acercó peligrosamente a mi novia y posó su enorme mano sobre su hombro. Bella se retorció enfadada y yo apreté mi mandíbula ¿Cómo mierda se atrevía a tocarla?

—Señorita, tendrá que venir con nosotros—Solté a Bella y lo encaré, mis hermanos me cubrieron la espalda rapidísimo.

—No vuelva a tocar a mi novia ¿Entendido?—Susurré entre dientes. El guardia bajó la cabeza nervioso. Pude ver como mi madre estaba horrorizada, pero no me importó estaba seguro de que Bella tendría sus razones para hacer lo que hizo.

—Conseguiste lo que querías Tanya, armé un escándalo y te golpeé. ¡Sí, la golpeé!—Gritó Bella, se giró y miró a todos los presentes reconociendo su culpa. Mi estomago dio un vuelco y tuve unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y protegerla de las miradas de reproche de los invitados—La próxima vez, elije mejor a tus rivales. Escoge a otra con la que puedas lidiar—Dicho esto salió del baño a paso rápido con Rosalie y Alice detrás.

Iba a caminar detrás de ella cuando una mano se cerró en mi brazo. Me giré, Tanya llorosa y toda mojada me miraba con los ojos cristalinos.

—Edward por favor, quédate conmigo. Te necesito—Tanya rogó, quizás hace unos años habría accedido sin cuestionarme nada, pero ahora la elección para mí era más que obvia. La mujer de mi vida estaba camino a la salida, ella era con la que yo quería estar.

Me solté de su agarre sin volver a mirarla siquiera y caminé entre la multitud para buscar a mi novia. Mi madre me paró en mitad del pasillo, chasqueé la lengua y miré por encima de la cabeza de Esme, para ver si podía localizar a Bella entre el gentío.

—Hijo ¿Estas bien?—Preguntó preocupada. La miré y asentí—Hablaremos después—Besé su mejilla y me encaminé de nuevo a la salida. Carlisle me miró con reproche. Seguramente esto saldría en los periódicos, estaba seguro de ello. Pero para mí no era momento de pensar en eso, necesitaba encontrar a Bella y que me diera una explicación.

Corrí las escaleras con Emmet y Jazz pisándome los talones. En el sendero de gravilla de la salida, justo un par de metros antes de la verja de entrada divisé a las chicas. Me acerqué corriendo y al llegar al lado de Bella tuve que respirar un par de veces para recobrar el aliento.

—¿Me puedes decir que demonios pasó allí adentro?—Inquirí, Bella apretó los dientes. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, me golpeé mentalmente por mi tono, quise arreglarlo cuando ella habló.

—Chicas espérenme fuera, tengo que hablar con Edward—Tragué saliva preocupado. Bella caminó hacía los jardines y yo la seguí de cerca. Aún de espaldas comenzó a hablar—Edward ¿Tú y Tanya se iban a casar?—Preguntó, me pilló con la guardia baja, me tensé y mi corazón comenzó a golpear endemoniadamente rápido contra mi pecho.

—Bella te lo puedo explicar…— Balbuceé. Mi novia me cortó al instante.

—Entonces era verdad…—Susurró, vi como sus hombros comenzaron a temblar. Estiré mi brazo para confortarla—No me toques—Jadeé impresionado—¡Ella sabía que yo era virgen Edward! ¿Cómo demonios sabía eso?—No supe que contestar, yo tampoco tenía ni la menor idea de cómo Tanya sabía eso—¡Ella aseguró que aún te acuestas con ella! Es más, insinuó que en una de vuestras sesiones de sexo le contaste de mi virginidad—Bella me gritó ¡Ella me gritó! Y yo todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme allí, estático y sin saber como responderle. ¡Porque maldita sea jamás la había visto así, y menos conmigo!

—Cariño puedo explicártelo todo—Susurré y me acerqué a ella, Bella dio dos pasos atrás y me fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Maldito cabrón!—Y ante mis sorprendidos ojos mi dulce Bella volvió a convertirse en una salvaje y me tiró los tacones. ¡Sí! Ella me tiró sus tacones, conseguí esquivar el primero, pero el segundo me dio de lleno en la nariz. Sujeté mi adolorido tabique y Bella comenzó a correr hacía la salida. Tardé unos largos segundos en reaccionar, los suficientes para que cuando corrí detrás de ella ya hubiera desaparecido con las chicas. Mis hermanos me miraron con incredulidad.

—¿Bella te golpeó?—Preguntó Em por su tono no sabía si estaba divertido o angustiado. Chasqueé la lengua y rodé los ojos. Pero el que más me sorprendió fue Jazz, que avanzó hasta mí y me agarró por la camisa.

—¿Te acostaste con Tanya estando con Bella?—Preguntó sus ojos me miraban furiosos. Tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea. Me quedé estático. Me tensé y lo empujé fuertemente.

—¡No! ¿Cómo mierda puedes creer eso?—Apreté de nuevo mi nariz-que sangraba con ganas-y cerré los ojos pensando en lo ocurrido. Una cosa estaba clara, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Bella y pronto. Yo nunca negué nada ¡Estaba demasiado impactado y ocupado recibiendo taconazos como para hacerlo! Ella pensó que todo lo que dijo Tanya era verdad, y lo pensó obviamente por mi silencio. El que calla otorga, eso decía mi madre. Gruñí con frustración y golpeé el tronco de árbol más cercano. ¡Genial, ahora encima de la nariz también tenía la puta muñeca rota!

Bella´s PoV:

Salimos corriendo del recinto, las chicas me miraban incrédulas y angustiadas. Yo simplemente lloré mientras intentaba buscar un taxi para ir a casa. ¡Te lo puedo explicar todo Bella! Esa fue la magistral excusa del que yo creía el hombre de mi vida. Él ni siquiera se dignó a mentir, no, el se quedo en silencio y quiso "explicármelo" ¿Qué mierda me iba a explicar? ¿Qué le gustaba tirarse a Tanya y luego contarle sobre la estúpida y virginal Bella Swan? Apreté los puños y me clavé las uñas en las palmas. Necesitaba algo que me hiciera distraerme, el dolor era suficiente distracción. Encontramos un taxi, al que pagué el doble si me llevaba rápido a mi departamento. En estos momentos solo quería morirme. ¡Todo era una maldita mierda! ¿Cómo me fui a fijar en alguien que obviamente no era para mí? Porque ahora todas las palabras de Tanya cobraban sentido, porque yo no era rica, ni elegante ni sofisticada. Era una chica de pueblo, sencilla y de clase media. Sin piedras preciosas de dos kilos colgando de mi cuello ni coches caros. Pero aún así al menos podía decir que tenía más dignidad y cerebro que todas esas mujeres plásticas tapadas en dinero y carentes de sentimientos. ¡Que se pudran! ¿Quién necesita a Edward? Sollocé más fuerte y apreté mi pecho con la palma de mi mano. Lamentablemente yo…Yo necesitaba a Edward.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A:**_ Lo prometido es deuda, ustedes me cumplieron con los 300 rr y yo los subo el capitulo. Muchas quizás pensaran…que bueno todo es un mal entendido y que Edward y Bella podrán arreglarlo rápidamente. ¡Pues esperen al próximo, se van a tirar de los pelos! No pensé en meter violencia en el capitulo, pero no pude contenerme…yo soy de las que odian a Tanya con todas sus fuerzas. _

_Ahora Ángela, se enteró por fin y obviamente reaccionó mal. Yo habría matado a mis amigas si me hubieran echo eso. ¡Imagínense!_

_Alice no lo hizo de mala fe, todos los saben pero…Ang esta muy sensible, le han pasado demasiadas cosas como para agregar más aún._

_En el próximo capitulo habrá persona que se va…¿Quién será? Si quieren saberlo pronto ya saben, el botoncito verde las espera. Muahaha_


	19. Caos II Parte

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 19: **_Caos II Parte._

Bella´s PoV:

Al despertarme en la mañana me costó un rato volver a recordar todo lo que había pasado recientemente en mi vida. Cuando llegamos a casa llamamos a Ángela como histéricas, yo le dejé mínimo veinte llamadas perdidas, pero no las contestó. Entendía a la perfección que quisiera estar sola, ella y yo éramos muy parecidas en cuanto a situaciones dramáticas se refiere. Solíamos atrincherarnos en la cama y ahogar las penas en chocolate o bolsas de papas fritas-a veces todo a la vez-.

Pero esta vez era diferente, porque vale yo ya había experimentado los dolores de corazón roto, pero esa vez fue por Tyler ¿Y como se puede comparar Tayler a Edward? No, simplemente no pueden compararse.

La sensación de angustia y vació en el pecho no se iba-tampoco tenía esperanzas de que desapareciera tan rápido-pero el dolor de la traición era muchísimo más fuerte.

Me levanté de la cama dando tumbos y salí de mi habitación. El espejo del pasillo me gritaba que estaba echa un asco, con mi pijama raído, mi pelo de arbusto y todo el maquillaje-de la noche anterior-embadurnado aún por mi rostro. ¡A la mierda! ¡A nadie le importaba si estaba echa una indigente!

La noche anterior me había jurado no volver a llorar, al final mi cerebro comprendió que me lo tenía merecido ¿Por qué? Porque solo hay que mirar un rato las revistas esas de Alice para darse cuenta de que todos los niños ricos son así. Infieles y desalmados, les gusta jugar con las estúpidas niñitas enamoradizas como yo y luego romperles el corazón y tirarlo a la maldita basura. Y aún así, por mucho que me hiciera la fuerte y tratara de pensar en él como un capullo desgraciado no podía. Había una maldita vocecilla en mi cabeza-una que antes no estaba y que estaba segura era cómplice de Edward-que me gritaba que él era inocente.

Suspiré mientras entraba al salón. Alice estaba tumbada en el sillón como un saco de patatas, su pelo-siempre digno de un anuncio de champú-estaba lleno de lo que parecía ser nata montada o algo así.

—Mi vida es una mierda—Musitó cuando pasé a su lado.

—Bienvenida al club—Le contesté con mi voz de indigente adormilada.

Escuché unos ruiditos en la cocina y me sorprendí cuando el cabello dorado de Rose apareció por el marco de la puerta. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo Rosalie cocinando? Ella jamás entraba a la cocina, hasta para servirse agua nos mandaba a mí o a Ángela.

Ang…Reprimí el sollozo de mi garganta al pensar en mi dulce amiga desaparecida. Habíamos llamado a Lanna y ella nos comentó que Ang no fue a la casa esa noche, por supuesto la madre de mi amiga estaba mintiendo…Pero no quisimos ahondar más en el tema. Por mi parte estaba segura de que Ángela volvería cuando se sintiera preparada para vernos la cara.

—¡Arriba perras! Tienen que comer—Rose dejó las tazas de café y las tostadas en la mesita de cristal, le sonreí como pude. Aunque más se vio como una maldita mueca. Me senté-apartando los pequeños pies de Alice-en el sillón y mordisqueé el pan tostado—Tenemos que hablar chicas…—Soltó Rose, la miré con una ceja alzada, ella no era miss comprensiva precisamente—¡No me mires así Bella, y tú _Umpa lumpa_ levanta tu pequeño trasero y mírame!—Alice gruñó, pero le hizo caso a Rosalie. Dejó que viéramos su carita toda embadurnada de chocolate seco y se sentó contra el respaldo—Todo lo que pasó anoche fue una reverenda mierda, lo sé…Pero no podéis simplemente quedaros aquí y ahogaros en vuestra miseria, tenemos que llegar al fondo del asunto—Dio un sorbito a su café y Alice y yo la fulminamos con la mirada ¡Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no eres tú la que tiene cuernos del tamaño de una catedral!—Bella por dios, deja de mirarme con esa cara de perra indigente y espabila ¿De verdad crees que Edward se ha estado tirando a la barbie putón? Porque yo no lo creo—¿Perra indigente? Le tiré el resto de mis tostada a la cara y me levanté echa una fiera. Tragué el pan que tenía en la boca antes de hablar.

—¡Él no lo negó! Solo empezó a sudar y a decirme "puedo explicarlo cariño"—Objeté, había estado toda la santa noche intentando no volver a pensar en Edward y ahora llegaba Rose y tiraba todo mi trabajo a la puta mierda. ¡Yo solo quería morirme un rato! No torturarme con imágenes de la zorra teñida acostándose con mi novio. Ex novio…!Lo que sea!

—Apoyo a Rose, no creo que Edward te fuera infiel—¡Genial, Alice también estaba de su parte! Ahora si me sentía mal. Gemí y tapé mi cabeza con el cojín más cercano. Estaba pensando seriamente apretarlo contra mí hasta desmayarme, pero como soy una cobarde en cuanto sentí la falta de aire lo solté. Mis amigas seguían mirándome como si tuviera ocho cabezas.

—¿Qué? ¡Chicas les conté todo lo que me dijo Tanya! Ella sabía que yo era virgen ¿Cómo pudo saber eso? Y Edward jamás negó nada…Enserio ¿Qué quieren que crea?—Sollocé la última parte y me golpeé mentalmente. Me había prohibido llorar—Además ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de mí, cuando Alice lleva casi un mes escondiéndose por las esquinas y suspirando de amor por Jazz!—Acusé con mi dedo más acusador y Rose centró su atención en Alice.

—Bella tiene razón, por culpa de tus instintos de psíquica de feria metimos a Ang en un triangulo amoroso del que ella ni siquiera tenía idea—Alice gimió y asintió con culpabilidad.

Era irónico pensar que esa sensibilidad extra de la que Alice gozaba había fallado tan estrepitosamente en esta ocasión.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—Susurró mi pequeña amiga mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

—Yo nada—Me crucé de brazos, yo era la victima en todo esto y me negaba a dar mi brazo a torcer. En realidad me estaba comportando como una niña mimada pero no me importaba. Por mucho que esa vocecilla me gritara que Edward era inocente no tenía ninguna prueba de que sí lo fuera en realidad. ¡Y tampoco ninguna prueba de que fuera culpable! Bueno la estúpida voz de _Pepito Grillo_ estaba cansándome de verdad. ¡Maldita yo y mis manías por ver películas _Disney_ a todas horas! Ahora los personajes disfrutaban volviéndome loca…Lo que me faltaba.

—¿Sabes que podemos obligarte verdad Belly-Bells?—Amenazó Rose—¡Chicas escuchen, yo voy a seguir mi relación con Em! Tendremos una hermosa boda y muchos hijos y ¿No creen que será incomodo ver a Edward y a Jazz durante el resto de sus vida después de todo esto? ¡Piensen perras!—Rose se puso en pie totalmente furiosa, me asusté un poquito—¿Qué pasará cuando ellos se cansen de babear por vosotras y re hagan su vida? ¿Eh? ¿No querrán volver el tiempo atrás sólo por una maldita última oportunidad de ser felices?—Wow, Rosalie cuando se ponía seria y filosófica no tenía rival. ¡Ella tenía toda la maldita razón! El solo pensar en mi Edward casándose con otra, teniendo hijos con otra…Sollocé al instante, yo no quería eso—Bella puedo poner mis manos al fuego por él. Estoy segura de que todo es un mal entendido. Solo por favor deja que se explique…¿Por favor?—Rose imitó a la perfección los ojos de corderito degollado de Alice.

No necesitaba que me convencieran más, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos era lo mínimo que podía hacer por mi relación. Tenía que luchar, no podía dejar a Tanya ganar por unas miserables acusaciones sin pruebas.

Me puse en pie de un salto.

—Tienes razón Rose—Rosalie aplaudió y rió feliz—Pero solo sí Alice también hace algo—Puse mis condiciones, aunque realmente hablaría con Edward de todas formas.

Alice de un momento a otro corrió a la cocina y empezó a meterse en la boca todos los _M&M´s _que encontró, mientras sollozaba desesperadamente.

Entre Rose y yo forcejeamos para que dejara el chocolate tranquilo.

—No puedo hacerlo, él debe odiarme y Ángela esta desaparecida aún y me siento culpable. ¡Soy una mierda!—La pequeña duende se soltó y volvió a comer como una desquiciada, entre chillidos intentamos apartarla de los dulces. Ali parecía un Hámster con los mofletes hinchados de _M&M´s._

En ese momento tocaron el timbre. Las tres nos quedamos estáticas, yo incluso dejé de respirar. ¿Y si era él? No, no, no podía ser…Rose se puso el dedo en los labios y se quitó los zapatos sin emitir sonido alguno. Después salió de puntillas en dirección a la puerta. Alice y yo asomamos las cabezas por el marco de la cocina. Cuando Rosalie abrió llevé mis manos a la boca y ahogué un grito. Ángela-en casi peor estado que yo y eso ya era decir-estaba parada en el pasillo de mi departamento. Con el vestido de anoche, toda despeinada y llorosa.

Me lancé como una desquiciada encima de ella y la abracé, el cuerpo de Ang tembló y comenzó a soltar sollozos bajitos.

Alice seguía agazapada en la puerta de la cocina, con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca llena de chocolate y una mueca de culpa desgarradora.

Por un momento pensé que Ang venía a arreglar las cosas y fallé estrepitosamente, mi amiga miró a Alice como si la quisiera asesinar y emprendió su marcha hacía mi habitación. Volteé mi cabeza de la una a la otra, Rose se quedo con Ali y yo perseguí a Ang. Entramos a mi habitación y ella comenzó a rebuscar en mis estanterías.

—Bella solo vengo a buscar mis libros. Necesito pensar…Este tiempo ha sido muy difícil para mí. Me quedaré un tiempo con mi madre y después bueno…Ya veremos—Explicó mientras metía sus libros en una bolsa de tela. Yo sin poderme aguantar más comencé a lloriquear. Escondí mi cara entre mis manos y negué con la cabeza. ¿Desde cuando nuestra vida se había ido por el retrete? De pronto los brazos de Ángela me rodearon, aspiré el característico aroma a hierba buena de su pelo y la abracé con fuerza.

—Perdóname—Rogué entre hipidos. Ang se separó un poco de mí y me miró por encima de sus gafas.

—No estoy enfadada con ninguna de vosotras, solo estoy dolida y no creo que pueda quedarme aquí en este momento. Primero necesito retomar mi vida, ayudar a mi madre y a mí misma—Asentí con la cabeza. La entendía a la perfección—Cuídate cielo—Besó el tope de mi cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Me senté en el suelo y escuché las voces distorsionadas de la despedida de mis amigas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y dejé de llorar, ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas.

Al cabo de un rato salí y me senté en el sillón en silencio, Rosalie había bajado a comprar algo para el almuerzo y Alice se había encerrado en el cuarto de invitados con una caja de bombones.

La dejé sola, sabía que ella también necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas. Pensé en Edward, en mí primera vez con él en la cabaña, en como sus ojos brillaron cuando le dije que lo quería y en las diferentes sonrisas que me otorgaba cuando estaba feliz. Pensé en cómo el brillo de sus hermosos ojos se había apagado cuando lo ataqué con mis tacones y lo insulté. Al final terminé sintiéndome culpable. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsiva? Me arrepentía de muchas cosas que había echo, pero esta sin duda era la peor, debía haberlo dejado explicarse…Y aún no era tarde para eso. Me metí en el baño y cerré con llave. ¡Bien Bella, si vas a arreglar las cosas vas a hacerlo con _glamour_! Me dije mientras dejaba que el agua caliente llenara la bañera.

Edward´s PoV:

Me sentía patético, la noche anterior-en un ataque de locura-me había apoderado de los zapatos de Bella y había dormido con ellos. Por suerte mi nariz en algún momento había dejado de sangrar, no estaba rota. Mi muñeca se llevó la peor parte, después del golpe que le di al árbol dolía como los mil demonios. Seguramente tendría un maldito _esguince_, así que como pude la vendé y me arrastré a la cama como un puto animal herido.

Me revolví entre las sabanas y me tapé la cara con las manos, los rayos de sol me daban de lleno en los ojos, haciendo mi dolor de cabeza insoportable. Después de todo lo que pasó con Bella, Jazz y yo decidimos que ahogar las penas en unas botellas de _Whisky,_ era lo más sensato. Así que nos dirigimos al bar más cutre de la cuidad y nos emborrachamos hasta el punto de no poder movernos por nosotros mismos. Ni siquiera recuerdo como terminé en mi cama. Suspiré e hice un esfuerzo para levantarme, mi cabeza iba a estallar y tenía la garganta tan seca como la suela de un zapato. Me tambaleé hasta mi baño y metí la cabeza debajo del grifo. Mm el agua helada era deliciosa para las resacas. Estaba a punto de comenzar a lavarme los dientes cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió con un golpe sordo, el sonido casi hace que se me salga el cerebro por las orejas. Con una mueca de dolor llevé mis dedos a mis sienes y masajeé. Jazz había entrado en mi habitación con cara de lunático, tenía los ojos tan abiertos como una jodida rana.

—Edward no sabes lo que pasó—Blandió una revista frente a mis narices y me tensé. Seguramente el reportaje donde Bella casi ahoga a Tanya estaría en primera plana—¡¿Quieres dejar de poner cara de sub normal y leer la maldita revista?!—Fulminé a Jazz con la mirada y tomé la maldita revista de chismorreos entre mis manos—Pagina seis—Mi hermano se retorció las manos nerviosamente y comencé a preocuparme. Pasé las hojas rápidamente y al llegar jadeé.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!—No hacía falta preguntar…Tanya…Por supuesto ¡Maldita perra! Tenía suerte de ser mujer, de ser un hombre juro que astillaría cada uno de sus huesos. En la página seis de la revista "_Posse_" salía una foto gigantesca donde yo-en la oscuridad-estaba muy, muy cerca de Tanya.

Las imágenes llegaron de forma dolorosa a mi cerebro.

La noche anterior cuando volvimos de emborracharnos Jazz se adelantó para vomitar en el baño-si potaba encima de las flores de Esme quedaría sin testículos-entonces la perra de Tanya apareció y empezó con sus mierdas de artes de seducción. Dijo cosas horribles de Bella y yo que no pude contenerme más la agarré de los hombros y le solté todos los insultos de los que fui capaz en mi estado. No era algo de lo que me sintiera orgulloso, siempre trataba de ser un caballero. Pero escuchar de su sucia boca como hablaba de Bella me hizo descontrolarme. Y ahora pagaría las consecuencias como bien Tanya me había advertido. En las fotos solo se veía como de lejos yo tenía mis manos en los hombros de ella, en otra salía cuando ella entre lagrimas de cocodrilo había intentado abrazarme. El resultado entre la oscuridad y nuestra cercanía era que las imágenes, claramente, se podían mal interpretar.

—¡Mierda!—Grité e iba a golpear la pared cuando recordé mi puta muñeca inservible y me arrepentí.

—Lee—Me instó Jazz.

Debajo de las fotos había un pequeño artículo con anotaciones:

"_Aquí tenemos las fotografías de la agitada noche de Edward Cullen, que después de romper con su actual novia Isabella Swan, se entregó a la diversión en brazos de su ex pareja Tanya Denalí. _

_Y eso no es todo, fuentes anónimas aseguran que Isabella golpeó a Tanya en la fiesta de beneficencia de esa misma noche._

_¿Será que el galán estaba jugando a dos bandos?_

_¿Qué será lo que el tiene el joven Cullen que las vuelve locas a todas? Más información en la pagina siete y nueve…"_

Apreté el puente de mi nariz y cerré los ojos con fuerza…Esto no podía estar pasando ¿Por qué a mí? Si antes tenía pocas posibilidades de que Bella entrara en razón y me dejara explicarme, ahora ya me parecía casi imposible.

—Edward hay que hacer algo y pronto—Asentí con desesperación a Jazz. Aunque no tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer—Báñate y vístete, hueles a perro. Después veremos qué hacer—Le enseñé un dedo, estaba demasiado asqueado de todo como para ser amable y me metí al baño. Cerré la puerta con cerrojo y golpeé mi cabeza contra la pared. ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!

Bella´s PoV:

Me bañé a conciencia, lavé mi cabello y me unté crema hidratante por todo el cuerpo. Con el pelo aún mojado-y sin ganas de ponerme a secarlo-lo até en un moño suelto y me maquillé levemente. Salí de mi habitación y me enfundé un vestido blanco de verano y mis sandalias del mismo color. Una última mirada al espejo y estaba lista.

Mi plan era el siguiente: Iría a la casa de Edward y hablaría con él, si todo salía bien y como Rose decía todo había sido un mal entendido entonces seguramente me tiraría encima de él y lo violaría en el jardín. Bueno no, solo me faltaba que encima me tacharan de exhibicionista. Después de no-violarlo hablaría con Jazz y si hacía falta lo golpearía hasta que entrara en razón y fuera en busca de Alice. Bien, era un gran plan…Con varias lagunas pero era un puto plan al menos ¿No?

Mi vida estaba echa una mierda, Ángela se había ido de nuestro lado, Alice estaba emborrachándose con bombones de licor y la noche anterior había intentado ahogar a una zorra teñida. Eso sin contar con que mi padre en Forks estaba deprimido por la muerte del padre de mi mejor amiga y que obviamente yo también seguía mortalmente triste por el suceso. Así que la guinda en el pastel la ponía la perdida del hombre de mi vida, y no…Me negaba a perderlo sin al menos luchar, como dijo Rose, nunca me perdonaría a mí misma si no lo intentaba una última vez.

Agarré las llaves del coche de Alice-iría en el _Porshe_ para ponerle más _glamour_ al asunto-y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

Al llegar a la calle me tapé los ojos del sol con la palma de mi mano y corrí hacía el auto.

El viaje a la casa de Edward no fue tan largo como la última vez, además con todos mis pensamientos y posibles finales entre nosotros que pasaban por mi cabeza a toda pastilla, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en cuánto me tardaría en llegar.

Llegué a la verja gran verja negra de entrada y apreté el timbre desde mi coche. Una voz ruda y pastosa sonó desde el otro lado del comunicador.

Anuncié mi llegada y pedí que avisaran a Edward de que estaba fuera. Aparqué el coche justo al lado del _Volvo-_no sabía cuando había llegado de Forks pero tampoco me importaba-y me apoyé en el _Porshe_ a esperarlo. Estaba absolutamente nerviosa, mis manos temblaban y un maldito "_Tic"_ se había acomodado en mi ojo derecho. Mi estomago bullía y mi garganta estaba seca. Como una demente miré una y otra vez la puerta de entrada de la casona, hasta que una muy conocida figura emergió de la puerta con su arrolladora elegancia. Mi vientre dio un vuelvo al verlo ¡Maldito cuerpo traidor! Edward avanzaba con los hombros agachados y los ojos clavados en el suelo. Me puse un mechón suelto de cabello detrás de la oreja y tragué saliva.

Me alegré al ver que su nariz no estaba hinchada ni nada parecido. Al llegar se paró frente a mí sin mirarme y casi me pongo a llorar de desesperación.

—Siento lo de anoche Edward—Comencé, mi voz sonó muy pequeñita y chillona—No debí gritarte, ni golpearte con mis tacones…Sé que me comporté mal pero estaba muy enfadada—Edward abrió mucho los ojos y me miró en shock, fruncí el ceño sin comprender—Vengo para que me expliques, anoche dijiste que podías explicar todo ¿No?—Inquirí y me crucé de brazos luchando contra las ganas de abrazarlo.

—Bella yo no me acosté con Tanya estando contigo. Jamás te haría algo así—Empezó. Su voz ronca y adolorida hizo que mi pecho se encogiera—No sé como supo lo de tu virginidad, lo único que puedo pensar es que me escuchó hablar con mi hermano o algo así—Asentí aún con el ceño fruncido, tampoco me gustaba que hablara de mi intimidad con su hermano pero no era tan grave, yo les había contado todos los detalles anatómicos de Edward a mis chismosas amigas—Y bueno sí es verdad que me iba a casar con Tanya—Apreté los puños y Edward al verlo dio un paso al frente con su mano extendida y miedo en los ojos. Después la retiró y negó con la cabeza suavemente—Eso pasó hace muchísimos años. Cuando teníamos diecinueve o así yo se lo propuse, ella me rechazó y además me dejó por otro. Luego me di cuenta de que nunca la quise, simplemente pensaba que era lo correcto. Ella fue mi primera novia, nos conocemos desde pequeños pero nunca fue amor, confundí los sentimientos y te aseguro que ya pagué por eso—Asentí de nuevo y me sonrojé levemente, la culpa estaba haciendo mella en mí. Me resultaba tan fácil creerle…Sólo con escuchar su voz yo me creería cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca—Bella yo te quiero, te juro que jamás te haría daño—Edward tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me miró fijamente.

Lo quería con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo, había extrañado tanto su cercanía…Dios, me sentía como esas chicas de novela pero sin acento y con menos tetas.

Entonces de la nada escuchamos como un coche frenaba violentamente frente a la verja de entrada. Dirigimos nuestra mirada hacía allá, el _Peugeot_ de Rose estaba en la casa Cullen.

¿Qué demonios hacía Rose aquí?

Mi amiga bajó del auto y empezó a apretar el botón del comunicador como una histérica, mientras señalaba a Edward y le gritaba. No pude identificar sus palabras por la lejanía pero estaba segura de que no eran lindas.

La puerta se abrió y ver a Rosalie correr como una demente hacía nosotros, reconozco, que me asustó. Jadeé y comencé a respirar entre cortado.

—¡Tú! ¡Te voy a despedazar maldito cabrónazo!—Señaló con un dedo a Edward, avancé para detenerla y me costó muchísimo forcejear contra la furia de mi amiga. ¡No tenía ni puta idea de qué estaba pasando! Si era ella la que me había agobiado hasta que entendí que tenía que hablar con él. ¿El mundo se estaba volviendo loco y yo no me había dado cuenta?

—¡No mierda otra vez no!—Entre los insultos de Rosalie logré escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Edward. Lo había visto enfadado, triste y avergonzado pero la desesperación que demostraban sus facciones era nueva para mí y mí atrofiada mente—¡Rosalie suelta esa puta revista y déjame explicarme, no pienso volver a discutir con Bella por algo que No. He. Hecho!—Edward puntualizó las últimas palabras mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello ansiosamente. Miré de uno al otro y luego a la revista que tenía mi amiga entre sus manos. Rose me la entregó y se calmó un poco.

—Espero, enserio que tengas una buena explicación—Susurró Rose con los dientes apretados—Pagina seis—Abrí la revista temblorosa hasta que me encontré con las fotografías. El aire se atoró en mi garganta. Apreté los puños y los dientes sintiendo como la ola de ira volvía a mi cuerpo. Estaba a punto de lanzarme de nuevo encima de Edward-y no precisamente para violarle en el jardín-cuando él me cargó encima de su hombro y me llevó hacía su casa.

—¡Suéltame dragraciado, mentiroso de mierda! ¡Cuando mis malditos pies toquen el suelo te voy a capar!—Grité, chillé y pataleé. Por entre las piernas de Edward vi como torcía el camino hacía la izquierda y me llevaba a los frondosos jardines de un lado de la casona. Y yo solo pensaba en hacerle todo el daño posible en esos momentos. ¡En las fotos aparecían él y la perra muy acaramelados en el porche de entrada!

—¡Esta vez me vas a escuchar! ¡Rose avisa a Jazz, esta mierda se va a arreglar ahora mismo!—Le chillé traidora a Rosalie cuando la vi correr hacía la entrada. Mi cuerpo temblaba incontroladamente. En algún momento mientras caminaba conmigo al hombro dejé de forcejear y empecé a llorar. ¡Yo había confiado en él! ¡Maldito sea él y la perra teñida! ¡Los iba a asesinar a los dos! Entonces Edward me soltó y si no llega a ser porque me sujetó de las muñecas en el último momento me habría caído de culo al suelo. Estábamos en la zona izquierda de la mansión, en un jardín lleno de árboles frutales y suave césped verdoso.

—Ahora tú, pequeña salvaje, me vas a escuchar—Me quedé quieta, su tono de voz era tan amedrentador como el siseo de una cobra a punto de morder—¡Anoche me dejaste con la maldita nariz rota y sin poder explicarme!—Me revolví e intenté zafarme de su agarre—No quería llegar a estos extremos, Bella pero si tengo que atarte lo haré. No me tientes—Me miró fijamente, sus ojos chispeaban de ira. Cerré mi boca fuertemente imaginando las torturas a las que lo sometería por infiel de mierda, pero me quedé quieta y él continúo su charla barata—Todo esto—Blandió la revista en mi cara—Es una sarta de mentiras y lo sabes ¿Acaso no decía la misma revista que tú y yo teníamos un hijo oculto? Por favor…—Rodeó los ojos con ironía y soltó una de mis muñecas para apretar el puente de su nariz—Anoche salí con Jazz, bebimos como esponjas y después al volver a casa, Tanya comenzó a decir estupideces de ti. ¡Y no me siento orgulloso, pero la zangarreé por los hombros y la insulté! ¡Estaba muy borracho! Y después ella comenzó a llorar y a tratar de abrazarme y supongo que tenía avisada a la prensa para que vieran lo que querían ver—Me soltó por fin esperando mi contestación. Entrecerré los ojos y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¡Oh pobrecito Edward que tiene el mundo contra él!—Refunfuñé desdeñosamente mientras agitaba mis manos por sobre mi cabeza.

—¿No me crees?—Preguntó dolido. Negué con la cabeza confundida, no sabía que creer. Eran demasiadas cosas a la vez como para aceptarlas así tan fácil—Tengo pruebas, pensé que con mi maldita palabra bastaba pero no, tú no confías en mí así que te las enseñaré—La vena de su cuello se hincho, su cara estaba roja y su ceño fruncido. Me sentí entre culpable y excitada. ¡Mierda de hormonas!

—Jazz me lo explicó todo. Lo siento Edward—Rose la traidora apareció detrás de la esquina con Jazz el melodramático y me miraron fijamente, me sentí mal. ¡Ellos me hacían sentir culpable! ¡Y yo tenía la maldita razón! ¿Verdad?

Nos sumimos en un incomodo silencio. Yo los miré a todos desafiante con las manos en las caderas. Edward bufó y me miró con rabia y frustración. Mi móvil empezó a sonar. Apreté los dientes y saqué mi teléfono de mi escote. Los ojos de Edward brillaron un momento. Chasqueé la lengua y tomé aire.

—¿Si?—Contesté de forma cortante

—_Bella soy Ángela—_Abrí los ojos y miré a Rose significativamente—_Es Alice, me llamó. Estaba toda borracha y llorando. Lo único que pude entender era que se iba a Francia Bella ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!—_Jadeé y llevé mi mano empuñada a mi pecho. ¡Alice! ¡Yo sabía que los bombones de licor acabarían por hacerla cometer alguna gilipollez! Me despedí de Ang rápidamente y colgué el teléfono.

—¡Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto ahora! ¡Alice esta huyendo a Francia!—Comencé a correr hacía los coches. Jazz me adelantó con cara de estar siendo perseguido por un asesino en serie. Mi enojo se fue con toda la rabia. Este no era el momento de pensar en que haría en contra de Edward.

Sin pensarlo me planté en frente de la puerta de copiloto de Edward y puse las manos en mis caderas, el negó con la cabeza y bufó con desesperación. No obstante entró al coche y arrancó el motor. Cerró los seguros y me miró desafiante. Seguramente pensando que saltaría del auto en marcha o algo así.

—Antes de irnos a detener a la duende desquiciada tengo que hacer esto…—Agarró mi cabeza con rudeza y estrelló sus labios contra los míos. Al principio golpeé su cabeza para que me soltara, pero al sentir sus dientes en mi labio inferior dejé de forcejear. Metió su lengua en mi boca y la paseo con furia a su antojo, su mano se enredó en mi cabello mientras que el gemía contra mis labios. Me quedé sin aire, jadeando se apartó de mí y me miró con los labios encarnados por el beso—Yo también puedo comportarme como un salvaje—Soltó mi cabeza y comenzó a conducir. Y yo solo pude tocarme los labios y suspirar con cara de idiota enamorada. Ese hombre sería mi perdición.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A:** _¡Chicas/os! Se han portado tan bien conmigo en sus rr que no he podido aguantarme y hacerlas esperar. Quizás estoy cometiendo un error por subirles los capítulos tan pronto, pero para mí, su apoyo y comentarios son como los ojitos de carnero degollado de Alice…Irresistibles. Espero que les guste. ¡Besos a mis hermosas lectoras, las que siempre están hay y las que han llegado recientemente! ¡Hacen mi vida más bonita! ¡Las quiero!_

_Besitos. _

_Posdata: Este capitulo es largo, pero no podía cortarlo más…espero que les agrade._

_Aclaraciones:__ Contestando a Hi!: Aprecio que hayas leído mi historia. Tengo que decir que sí, mi fic es de romance pero ósea ¿Dónde se ha visto que una historia de romance no tenga sus líos amorosos? Yo creo que si todo fuera azucarado y lleno de amor plano no sería tan divertida ¿No? Siento si no te ha gustado._


	20. Después de la tormenta

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 20:**_ Después de la tormenta…_

Bella´s PoV:

El viaje al aeropuerto fue caótico.

Por un lado estaba Rosalie, a medio camino obligó a Jazz a cederle el puesto para conducir, alegando que él estaba demasiado tembloroso para continuar. Después de eso un desesperado Jasper comenzó a llamarme por teléfono cada cinco minutos. Sus preguntas no variaban, iban de "¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo?" a "¿Y si no quiere verme?". Y yo estaba a punto de bajarme del _Volvo _y arrancarle la nariz de un mordisco.

Sentí pena por él, de verdad estaba angustiado pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Edward a mi lado no paraba de mirarme de soslayo, mortalmente serio y con los nudillos blancos por la presión que ejercía en el volante. Y yo…Bueno yo pasé todo el viaje retorciéndome las manos y respirando entre cortado.

Cuando a lo lejos divisamos el gran aeropuerto suspiré con alivio. No habíamos tardado casi nada, estaba segura de que aún podríamos detenerla. Ósea ¿Cuánto puede tardar una persona en comprar pasajes, llegar al aeropuerto, facturar e irse? Por lo menos necesitaría unas tres o cuatro horas. Tenía que admitir que estaba impresionada, que Alice hubiera encontrado un boleto tan rápido era digno de admiración.

Dejamos el auto en el aparcamiento-por suerte encontramos un lugar rápidamente-y bajamos corriendo a encontrarnos con Jazz y Rose.

La última tenía cara de pocos amigos. Seguramente aún enfadada por el viajecito que le había dado el melodramático enamorado.

—Tenemos que separarnos—Edward-mientras guardaba en su bolsillo trasero las llaves del _Volvo-_comenzó a dar instrucciones—Jasper pregúntale a los guardias si la han visto, Rose tu ve a la zona de facturación de equipajes. Bella y yo veremos los paneles para saber qué vuelo va a abordar—Fruncí el ceño preparada para rechistar por tener que ir con él. Aún no me olvidaba de mi enfado, pero la mirada seria que me dedicó me hizo desistir de ponerme a refunfuñar—Vamos—Entramos los cuatro juntos al aeropuerto. Estaba lleno de personas, los avisos de las operadoras empezaron a llegar en tropel a mis oídos. Jazz fue hacía la izquierda para comenzar a preguntar a los guardias y Rose hizo fila en las escaleras mecánicas para subir a la segunda planta.

Edward-sin permiso-agarró mi mano y me arrastró con él hacía la zona de paneles. No me resistí, aunque quisiera estar enfadada con él, el calor de su mano y la textura de su pálida piel eran como un calmante para mis nervios.

Corrimos entre la gente-que nos miraba mal-dando y recibiendo continuos codazos y empujones. Desdé mi posición-a la derecha y un poco rezagada-podía ver claramente como los músculos de Edward se tensaban al correr y algunos mechones de su cabello volaban en varias direcciones al girar su cabeza. Me golpeé mentalmente por estar pensando en su maravilloso cuerpo en estos momentos. Pero no era algo que yo pudiera evitar. Mis piernas comenzaron a acalambrarse de tanto correr y mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra mi pecho. Al llegar a los paneles bajé la cabeza y respiré profundamente con las palmas de las manos en las rodillas.

—Sólo hay un vuelo a Francia, con trasbordo en España—Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de hacer nada más por el momento. Edward por un segundo me miró preocupado, pero al instante su rostro volvió a ponerse serio mientras sacaba el móvil de sus pantalones.

Habló con Jazz y colgó sin despedirse. Me erguí mientras que él estiraba el cuello y se ponía de puntillas para observar la llegada de su hermano y mi traidora amiga. Unos minutos después Jasper llegó, sus deportivas chirriaron contra el suelo al frenar a nuestro lado. Rose estaba rezagada y respiraba tan rápido como yo hacía unos momentos atrás.

—El vuelo está retrasado, tenemos cinco minutos para llegar a la zona de embarque—Sin más volvimos a correr. Esta vez con Jasper en cabeza. Pensé en Alice, en mi mejor amiga embarcando sola y llorosa un vuelo. Eso me dio las fuerzas-y adrenalina-suficientes como para correr como una demente hacía el embarque. El aeropuerto era gigantesco y no tener la mano de Edward guiando mis pasos, me hizo muchísimo más difícil mantener el ritmo. Soy de piernas cortas, qué se le va a hacer.

Aunque puse todo mi empeño en permanecer cerca de ellos llegó un momento en el que me perdí entre la gente. Dándole las gracias-véase el sarcasmo-a la señora que-a propósito-puso todas sus maletas delante de mí para que tuviera que frenar, seguí las flechitas que marcaban el camino.

—¡Bella!—Giré la cabeza y vi como Ángela, Emmet y un policía corrían hacía mí. Sonreí a mis amigos—Oh dios Bella…¿La encontraron? ¿Embarcó? ¡Llevo todo el camino llamándola por teléfono y no contesta!—Em con semblante adusto-que se me hizo muy raro en él-pasó un brazo por los hombros de mi amiga y la reconfortó. El policía que venía con ellos nos miró a todos muy preocupado.

—Iba a la zona de embarque, el vuelo que pensamos podría estar tomando sale en…—Miré mi reloj y jadeé—¡Dos minutos! ¡Vamos!—

Y de vuelta a la carrera, esta vez-y con unas dotes de atleta que no sabía que existían en mí persona-salté las maletas de un señor, aunque la euforia no me duró mucho. Después tropecé con mis propios pies y si no fuera porque el policía me sujetó por el brazo me hubiera dado de frente contra el suelo.

—Gracias—Susurré, sonrojada por el esfuerzo y la torpeza. El chico-castaño con unos bonitos ojos miel-me sonrió y seguimos corriendo. A lo lejos divisamos la zona de embarque, suspiré aliviada por llegar y empecé a buscar a Alice con la mirada. Las personas esperando abordar su vuelo nos miraban, haciendo que mí sonrojo adquiriera nuevas tonalidades de rojo fosforescente.

—¡Alice!—Tronó Em a mi lado, me tapé la cara con las manos. Emmet tenía las manos alrededor de la boca a modo de altavoz y mientras que giraba la cabeza como un psicópata gritaba a todo pulmón llamando a mi amiga—¡Pequeña duende loca, sal de donde quiera que estés!—Golpeó el pie en el suelo como un niño pequeño y el policía tuvo que taparse la boca para no echarse a reír. La verdad es que la situación era muy tragicómica.

—¡Aquí estabas! ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido Bella?—Un muy cabreado Edward hizo acto de presencia. Lo ignoré y él resopló indignado.

—¿La encontraron?—Pregunté sin mirarlo.

Jasper y Rose negaron con la cabeza, Edward seguía fulminándome con la mirada. Empecé a caminar entre las filas de asientos y las personas que esperaban para entrar al vuelo, buscando a mi pequeña amiga. Les pregunté a las azafatas y nada, no había rastro de Alice. Entonces una lucecita prendió en mi cabeza. ¿Y si Ali viajó hasta otro aeropuerto para que no la detuviéramos? Ella dijo que se iría a Francia, pero jamás el cuándo ni el dónde.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y apreté mis sienes. Atrapé aire en mis pulmones y me acerqué arrastrando los pies hacía mis amigos.

—Chicos, si Alice quería irse no habría venido a este aeropuerto—Susurré, las seis cabezas giraron automáticamente a mirarme—Ella sabía que la buscaríamos aquí, y teniendo en cuenta que avisó a Ang…—Dejé la frase inconclusa, Rose abrió mucho los ojos al comprender y Jasper se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Sí Alice había querido desaparecer y aún así llamó a Ángela era porque no tenía pensado dejar que la encontrásemos. Mi amiga era muy inteligente.

—Sí me dieran una foto podría encargarme de que nos avisaran sí toma el vuelo en Seattle—El policía se encogió de hombros y nos miró a todos esperando contestación. Ángela se puso en pie y rebuscó en su bolso hasta encontrar una fotografía.

—Gracias Ben—El chico se fue con la foto en la mano, Em nos miró a todos y después fue a reunirse con Rose. Jasper seguía con la cabeza entre las manos. Me senté a su lado y apreté su hombro. Entonces de buenas a primeras Jazz me abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello. Tardé unos segundos en devolverle el abrazo. Le di unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda tratando de tranquilizarle. Después de un rato en esa posición levanté la vista, Edward me miraba con una expresión inescrutable.

—Deberíamos ir a casa, Ben nos avisará de cualquier noticia sobre Alice—Ángela con voz pequeña y apagada propuso mirando a Rose fijamente, mi rubia amiga asintió y yo con una última palmadita a Jazz me puse en pie. Caminamos en silencio por el aeropuerto. Ángela, Rose y yo íbamos juntas y los chicos detrás de nosotras. Al salir a la calle los ojos empezaron a picarme. Tenía miedo de que Alice de verdad se fuera, si ella se marchaba…No quería ni pensar en ello. Seguramente Rose, Ang y yo abordaríamos el primer vuelo para seguirla. Es irónico como en los momentos difíciles la gente se une. Todos sabíamos que Ang seguía dolida con nosotras, pero su amor hacía Alice era muchísimo más fuerte que el rencor que le pudiera guardar.

Llegamos a los coches, me fui directa al _Volvo_. No tenía ganas de discutir. Rose, Ang y Emmet se fueron en el _Jeep_, mientras que Jazz-diciendo que quería estar sólo-usó el _Peugeot _de Rose.

El silencio dentro del _Volvo _se empezó a hacer incomodo. Comencé a removerme en mi asiento sintiendo los ojos de Edward pegados a mí cada pocos segundos.

—¿Estas bien?—Su voz seria y algo ronca me hizo dar un pequeño salto en mi asiento. Asentí con la cabeza suavemente y sin mirarlo. Él suspiró—Alice estará bien—Colocó su mano en mi hombro por unos instantes y me relajé. Pero después de un rato la sacó y bufó, lo miré de soslayo—Sé que no es el momento pero ¿Cómo pudiste desconfiar de mí?—Rodé los ojos con hastió y lo enfrenté.

—Edward primero Tanya con todas sus estupideces y tú diciendo "te lo puedo explicar"—Hice una asquerosa imitación de su voz— después las fotos en la revista donde salís juntos ¿Qué quieres que piense? Dime—Insté con desesperación. Edward negó con la cabeza y apretó su agarre sobre el volante.

—Yo confiaría en ti y lo sabes—Bufé. Ya no siquiera tenía sentido el enfado que tenía con él. Una gran parte de mí sabía que estaba equivocada y que todo lo que pasó fueron mal entendidos unidos en complot para joderme. Pero mi parte terca y resentida es la que tenía el control en esos momentos. ¿Por qué diablos no se explicó antes? ¿Por qué tuvo que balbucear un par de "puedo explicarlo"? ¿Por qué no fue a buscarme esa misma noche y me contó todo? No, él prefirió emborracharse hasta olvidarse de su nombre y dejar que lo fotografiaran con la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo. Me crucé de brazos y suspiré intentando contener las ganas de llorar.

El resto del viaje hasta mi casa transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio.

Al llegar no esperé que me abriera la puerta del auto, me bajé y caminé hacía el portal rebuscando las llaves en mi bolso. Rose y Ángela tenían su propio juego de llaves así que no me molesté en esperarlas.

Subí la escalera sin volver a mirar a Edward. Cada paso me sentía más cansada. Estaba segura de que esa noche la iba a pasar entre lágrimas. Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y colgué el bolso en el perchero. Después de quitarme las zapatillas me aovillé en el sillón y dejé que unas cuantas lágrimas fluyeran. Necesitaba tanto a Alice en estos momentos. No sé cuanto tiempo pasé así pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo y las voces de mis amigas me sacaron de mi trance.

Edward PoV:

Desde mi _Volvo_ vi como Bella entraba a su departamento sin siquiera una última mirada. Pasé las manos por mi pelo y tiré fuertemente. Golpeé el volante y apreté los dientes. Me sentía mal. Enfermo, desesperado, enfadado y a la vez decepcionado. ¿Por qué no pudo confiar en mí? Al cabo de un rato de tener la cabeza apoyada contra el volante y los ojos cerrados unos golpecitos en mi ventana me hicieron levantar la vista.

Rose me hacía señas para que bajara el cristal. Lo hice.

—Edward vamos a subir todos a la casa de Bella. Por lo menos hasta que Alice llamé—Explicó. Negué con la cabeza.

—No quiere verme—Susurré derrotado.

Rosalie hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole peso al asunto.

—Bella no sabe lo que quiere en estos momentos. Sube—Apremió. Tardé unos instantes en reaccionar. Me bajé del coche y caminé detrás de mis hermanos y las chicas. Estaba cansado y de lo único que tenía ganas era de ver a Bella, de abrazarla y olvidar los últimos días.

Al llegar a la puerta me entraron los nervios. Bella cuando se enfadaba llegaba a dar miedo. Rose abrió la puerta. Entre detrás de ella y lo que me encontré hizo que se me encogiera el corazón.

Allí estaba, mi pequeña. Aovillada en el sillón sujetándose las rodillas con las manos y llorando. Me costó muchísimo no correr hacía ella y abrazarla. Por el contrarío permanecí en mi posición, quieto y sin casi respirar. Bella se irguió despacio y se frotó los ojos con los puños. Levantó la vista y su boca se abrió en una perfecta "o". Sus ojos opacos y sin brillo se clavaron en mí a la vez que su cuerpo se tensaba. La conexión duró segundos, ya que Bella volvió a su actitud desafiante y fulminó a Rosalie con la mirada.

—¡Bella no me mires así! Vosotros necesitáis hablar. Ahora—Rose se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. Jazz y Emmet miraban la escena en silencio mientras que Ang no entendía nada.

—Jodete Rosalie—Bella se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios en una línea. Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca Bella se levantó y caminó hacía su habitación. Rose me empujó por detrás instándome a seguirla. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí detrás de ella y sujeté la puerta justo antes de que la cerrara. Bella no puso mucha resistencia para evitarme entrar.

Se sentó en la cama y fijó su vista en el suelo.

Carraspeé aclarándome la garganta y empecé a hablar.

—Bella yo no dudaría ni un segundo en ponerme de rodillas y pedirte perdón. Lo sabes. Pero no lo haré—Ella tragó saliva—Y no lo haré porque no hice nada malo. Me puse nervioso y balbuceé estupideces. Pero entiende que no todos los días ves a tu novia echa una salvaje, atacándote con sus zapatos e insultándote—Hice una pausa y pasé las manos por mi cabello—Quizás no te conté lo que hubo entre Tanya y yo. Pero si no lo hice es porque no fue importante para mí Bella. Yo te quiero—Suspiré. Seguí mirándola fijamente hasta que una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus carnosos labios. No pude evitar sonreír también cuando Bella se levantó de la cama y corrió hacía mí. Se colgó de mi cuello y rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas. Me reí sin poder evitarlo y la abracé fuertemente. Bella comenzó a dejar besitos por mis mejillas y mi frente.

—Lo siento Edward—Susurró antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos. Dejé mis manos en su espalda y la besé como si la vida me fuera en ello, su lengua encontró la mía y gemimos al unísono. Caminé con ella encima mientras nos besábamos.

¡Su sabor era tan bueno! En ese momento deseé no necesitar el oxigeno para besarla eternamente. Jadeamos sin aire y la coloqué suavemente en la cama. Me tumbé a su lado y ella recostó la cabeza en mi pecho. Suspiró satisfecha y guardamos silencio. Yo estaba demasiado feliz como para decir algo y estropearlo. Acaricié su brazo con las yemas de mis dedos. Su cabello hacía cosquillas en mi nariz y el olor a fresas de su pelo embriagó mis fosas nasales. Besé su coronilla y sonreí cuando la noté estremecerse entre mis brazos.

No se cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, en silencio y sin movernos. Lo que sí se es que el momento fue único, perfecto.

De pronto de la sala llegaron gritos y protestas. Bella levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que escuchábamos pasos apresurados por el salón. Salimos de la cama tomados de la mano. Bella me arrastró hacía la puerta de su sala.

Allí, bajo el marco de la puerta estaba Alice. Con el pelo revuelto, los ojos enrojecidos y los labios apretados. Le temblaba incontroladamente el mentón y de sus ojos caían lágrimas silenciosas. En sus manos portaba dos grandes maletas y un bolso en su hombro. Todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras la pequeña Alice nos miraba estática en su posición.

Bella a mí lado estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando Ángela avanzó hacía Ali y la golpeó.

¡Sí! Ang le volteó la cara de un manotazo. Ali sujetó su mejilla y la sobo rompiendo a llorar.

—¡¿Sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías?!—Ángela temblaba de pies a cabeza—¡No contestabas el teléfono, no sabíamos donde estabas! ¡Ni siquiera si estabas bien!—Alice comenzó a llorar más fuerte y tiró sus maletas al suelo para taparse la cara con sus manos. Bella a mi lado comenzó a sollozar, mientras que Rose miraba de una a la otra con los ojos muy abiertos. Jazz temblaba en el sofá, estaba seguro de que estaba controlándose para no correr y abrazar a Alice con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo siento. Estaba mal y sola. Y luego vi esa revista—Bella se tensó a mi lado—Y supe que las cosas se pondrían peor. No pude soportarlo más. Lo siento—Ali sorbió su nariz y siguió llorando. Entonces Ángela negó con la cabeza furiosamente y la abrazó. Alice jadeó antes de cerrar los ojos y corresponder el abrazo.

Y mi querido Emmet tuvo que abrir la boca.

—Aw ¿No son adorables?—Después de eso las abrazó a las dos, tapándolas con su cuerpo de la vista de los demás. Rose rió con lagrimas en los ojos y se acercó también para unirse al abrazo.

Miré a Bella sonriendo, ella me miró fijamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey.

Con las manos unidas avanzamos hacía nuestros amigos y nos unimos al abrazo. Emmet comenzó a dar saltitos mientras repetía "Wip, wip, wip" No pudimos más que acompañarlo y reírnos a mandíbula batiente. Después de un rato-y todos sin lágrimas por fin-Alice se abrió paso entre nosotros y miró fijamente a Jazz que seguía en el sillón con rostro amargo.

En el momento que los ojos de mi hermano se encontraron con los de la pequeña duende me sentí fuera de lugar. Era una mirada tan intensa que haría sonrojar a un camionero. Bella me abrazó por la cintura y escondió su cara en mi pecho. Besé el tope de su cabeza. Jazz se levantó y abrazó a Alice levantándola unos palmos del suelo. Entonces Rose comenzó a aplaudir y Emmet la siguió eufórico. Ángela rodó los ojos y aplaudió también. Bella miró a Rose con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué? Yo también puedo emocionarme a veces—Rose sacudió su melena y sonrió. Em la abrazó y besó su oreja.

—¿Tú, emocionarte? ¡Si tienes la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo! ¡Traidora!—Por un momento me tensé, creyendo que Bella la salvaje histérica volvía a la carga, pero cuando vi a Ángela echarse a reír, me carcajeé con ella. Rose fulminó a Bella con la mirada y se le tiró encima. Las dos cayeron al suelo, Alice salió de su trance y se tiró encima de ellas haciendo cosquillas a diestro y siniestro. Bella-riéndose como una demente-se arrastró hasta los pies de Ángela y se abrazó a sus rodillas haciéndola caer.

Las cuatro terminaron en el suelo, revolcándose y riendo como niñas pequeñas. Miré a Bella-debajo de Rose, roja como una manzana madura y riéndose sin parar-y suspiré. Ella era tan malditamente tierna cuando quería.

Entonces Alice se puso en pie de un salto y gritó.

—¡Parad!—Todos la miramos, Ali rió maléficamente y clavó la mirada en Ang. Bella quedó sentada en el suelo robándose la rodilla—Abajo hay un pequeño policía que pregunta por "la señorita Ángela Webber"—Ang enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. Ali puso sus manitos en las caderas y la apuntó con el dedo—¡Tienes algo que contarme! Y quiero detalles—Y volvimos a reír.

La pequeña duende había vuelto.

Alice nos contó que pasó las últimas seis horas sentada en su coche en la misma gasolinera que estuvimos el día que salimos de vacaciones.

Ella tenía toda la intención de marcharse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que tenía que afrontar los problemas.

Ben-el policía-subió al departamento de Bella y se quedó con nosotros mientras las chicas se arreglaban para salir a cenar.

Las sonrisas en nuestros rostros eran suficientes para saber que después de la tormenta llega la calma.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A: **_¿Qué les pareció? ¡Bueno Alice no se fue! Y Bella y Edward están "reconciliándose" poco a poco. En los próximos capítulos veremos como avanza la relación de Jazz y Ali y qué pasará con Ben y Ang. ¡Y por supuesto! Veremos que pasará con Tanya y con los padres de Edward. _

_¡Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encantó escribirlo! Besos._


	21. Un brindis por nosotros

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 21:**_Un brindis por nosotros._

Bella´s PoV:

Estaba feliz.

Básicamente así me sentía. Por mucho que mi lado rencoroso quisiera salir a flote yo ya había tomado mi decisión y esa era Edward. Estar con él y afrontar lo que viniera, juntos. Salimos a la calle, la noche era calida y decidimos disfrutarla sin autos de por medio. Alice, Rose, Ángela y yo íbamos tomadas de la mano mientras reíamos y charlábamos eufóricas. Detrás venían los chicos _Cullen´s_ y nuestro nuevo amigo, el policía feliz. ¿Por qué ese sobrenombre? Bien, Ben-ese era su nombre legal-tenía el rostro aniñado y una eterna sonrisa en sus labios finos. Aunque tenía nuestra edad unas finas líneas al lado de sus ojos demostraban mi observación, ese muchacho nunca paraba de sonreír. El chico era muy amable y correcto, todo un caballero. Y además el hecho de que nos ayudó cuando lo necesitamos fue suficiente para aceptarlo en nuestro extravagante grupo.

Me sentía en paz con el mundo mientras caminábamos por las atestadas calles del centro. Suspiré mientras una pequeña sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro. Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Ya no habían más _Tanyas_ jodedoras de vidas ni malos entendidos. Decidí que la próxima vez que Edward empezara a balbucear incoherencias, lo noquearía y después cuando levantara de su inducida inconciencia hablaría con él. Sonreí aun más y resoplé satisfecha.

Habíamos decidido salir a cenar y después de fiesta. Esta noche brindaríamos por el comienzo de una nueva vida.

—¡Oh!—El suspiró airado de Alice me sacó de mi ensueño—¿No son adorables?—Habíamos llegado a un paseo donde varios puestos ambulantes hacían las delicias de los transeúntes. Alice se había fijado justamente en unos aros negros de artesanía. Sus compras compulsivas eran un agregado a la Alice de siempre, así que me encogí de hombros sonriendo y me acerqué con los demás a observar la mercancía.

Los fuertes-y deliciosos-brazos de Edward me atraparon en un dulce abrazo. Una de sus palmas quedó situada en mi estomago y la otra en mis caderas.

—Me encanta ese vestido, cariño—Sonreí y me dediqué una mirada satisfecha. Había escogido un vestido azul oscuro que llegaba un palmo encima de mis rodillas. Se cruzaba en la espalda y era realmente cómodo—¿Es fácil de quitar?—Golpeé su mano y le fruncí el ceño falsamente indignada. Edward me apretó aún más contra su cuerpo mientras su pecho vibraba por las carcajadas.

Rose y Alice enfrascadas en una discusión sobre los diferentes tipos de material que usaban para crear los adornos se apartaron un poco del grupo. Ben y Emmet miraban embobados una colección de coches antiguos, en miniatura.

Entonces tres hombres pasaron cerca de mi rubia amiga y la miraron lascivamente, de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor. Edward se tensó al ver que Em había captado las miradas.

—¡Ey rubia, mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos!—Grito uno de ellos, captando la atención de varias familias que se giraron a mirarlos. Los otros dos corearon sus desagradables carcajadas.

Rose envuelta en esa mascara de furia cruda que usualmente hacía que la vieras como una leona a punto de atacar, los fulminó con la mirada y a punto estaba de abrir su boca-seguramente para insultarlos-cuando Em se acercó sonriente. Edward abandonó su posición detrás de mí y me arrastró hacía el pequeño altercado. Los tres hombres que habían estado molestando a Rose miraron a Edward y Em con desafío. Al acercarme pude observar que estaban bastante bebidos.

—Creo que la señorita no tiene interés en el tamaño de tu cama, amigo—Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Esas palabras-arrastradas de manera amenazadora-habían salido de los labios de Emmet Cullen. Mi sorpresa creció al ver como Edward sonreía burlón a los tres hombres. ¡Yo me había imaginado a Emmet saltando-como un oso agresivo-encima de los tres estúpidos!—Deberían empezar a tratar a las damas como se merecen. Si no, los veo muy solos en el futuro—Rosalie se acercó a Emmet con orgullo en la mirada y se colgó se su musculoso brazo. Si antes tenía seguro que mi amiga estaba colada por Em, ahora pondría mis manos al fuego por su futuro matrimonio.

Los tres chicos ebrios se fueron murmurando por lo bajo. No eran tontos. Obviamente por muy valientes que fueran, ver a los tres Cullen y a Ben rodeándolos los había intimidado. Los tres hermanos tenían un aura de poder a su alrededor. Esos rostros angelicales de facciones marcadas irradiaban un toque de "_chicos malos_", que aunque a la población femenina les pareciera irresistible, a los hombres solía intimidarles. Sonreí satisfecha por la madurez demostrada.

—Si vuelven a acercarse pateare sus putos traseros—Y hay volvía mi Emmet de siempre. Me reí junto con Ang y Alice. Rose golpeó su brazo pero no pudo esconder la sonrisita que apareció en sus labios—Ahora a comer ¡Me muero de hambre!—Emmet hizo un puchero y todos decidimos que era hora de cenar.

Llegamos a un restaurante familiar. Era una terraza con mesas blancas y sillas a juego. Alrededor del restaurante un jardín lleno de flores amarillas le daba al lugar un toque muy acogedor.

Todos nos sentamos bromeando y charlando sin parar.

Edward a mi lado volvía a sus antiguas costumbres de acariciarme por debajo de la mesa. Me sentí feliz por eso. Así que decidí hacer un brindis. Me levanté-con la excusa de ir al baño-y me acerqué a la barra.

Un camarero joven se acercó sonriendo.

—Buenas noches señorita—Me saludó.

—Buenas noches, quiero una botella de champán para esa mesa—Señalé nuestra posición justo cuando Edward reía a mandíbula batiente y chocaba los cinco con Jazz. No pude menos que suspirar por la perfecta visión. El camarero dijo que la llevaría y yo fui al baño para hacer un poco de tiempo.

Cuando llegué a la mesa Edward se levantó para ayudar a acomodarme. Era un gesto tan de él que le salía casi inconcientemente.

Me fijé que Jasper tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros de Alice, ella estaba sonrojada y sonreía con ojos brillantes. La miré y ella me devolvió la mirada, le guiñé un ojo.

—Aquí tienen el champán—El camarero joven llegó a la mesa con la botella entre sus manos. Edward frunció el ceño cuando el chico me dio un guiño.

Incliné mi cuerpo y recibí la botella helada entre mis manos.

Di las gracias y el chico se marchó. Edward se giró hacía mí y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Él estaba coqueteando contigo—Susurró con la misma expresión que si hubiera descubierto una bomba dentro de un retrete.

—Soy sexy—Me limité a bromear mientras intentaba abrir la botella sin mucho éxito. Edward sonrió de lado y se mordió el labio seductor. Casi me derrito hay mismo.

—Bien, señorita sexy—Arrastró las palabras de manera que sonaron como un ronroneo, me estremecí y él rió entre dientes mientras besaba mi hombro desnudo—¿Por qué brindamos?—Desistí de estar tirando del corcho de la botella y me puse en pie carraspeando teatralmente. Aunque estaba cómoda no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al atraer la atención de todos mis amigos.

—Si la jodida botella deja de resistirse a mí, me gustaría brindar—Señalé el objeto de cristal que me estaba molestando severamente, todos rieron por mi pequeño _némesis_. Edward-rodando los ojos-la tomó entre sus manos y se puso en pie esperando mi aviso para abrirla. Todos levantamos las copas—Brindo por esto—Nos señalé a nosotros—Porque estamos juntos y porque finalmente los encontramos—Dirigí una mirada cómplice a mis amigas. Me refería a ellos, por supuesto, nuestros príncipes azules personales—Brindo por Víctor, él estará feliz desde donde nos esté mirando—Ang sonrió tímidamente mientras tragaba saliva, un nudo atacó mi garganta pero no desistí en mi pequeño discurso. El brazo de Edward rodeó mi cintura—Brindo por el amor que nos tenemos. Y brindo por la manía de Edward de acariciarme por debajo de la mesa. ¡Salud!—Edward se sonrojó y yo me reí como una histérica junto con mis amigas. Descorchó la botella y todos aplaudimos mientras el líquido espumoso llenaba nuestras copas. Emmet estaba rojo por las risotadas monstruosas que salían de su garganta y cuando fue a beber se atragantó. Rose tuvo que palmear su espalda-con más fuerza de lo requerido-mientras rodaba los ojos.

Y así cenamos, entre risas y bromas personales. El segundo brindis fue cortesía de Emmet, usó todo el pequeño discurso para reírse de sus hermanos. Edward a mi lado me besaba de vez en cuando mientras comíamos.

Decidimos ir a un bar-discoteca para terminar la fiesta allí. Edward y yo pasamos todo el camino abrazados, sus latidos acompasados me relajaban y hacían suspirar. Rose y Emmet tomados de la mano se miraban el uno al otro como si fueran lo único que existía. Y Alice y Jazz no paraban de abrazarse y darse besitos mientras que mi amiga caminaba por el bordillo saliente de la acera. Ángela y Ben por su lado charlaban animados de sus vidas. Suspiré, esos eran los primeros pasos para el amor y por la manera en que Ben miraba a Ang, estaba segura de que para él mi amiga no era cualquier chica. Rogué mentalmente por no estarme precipitando de nuevo. Ya que por los "instintos de psíquica de feria" de Alice y mi apoyo incondicional para no hacerle daño a Ángela, terminamos lastimándola innecesariamente.

Finalmente, daba igual si era Ben o era otro él que ganara el corazón de mi amiga, el hombre que lo hiciera sería muy afortunado.

Con este pensamiento llegamos al bar. Sonreí al ver como Alice saltaba en la puerta impaciente por entrar.

Jasper puso una mano en su hombro y al instante la pequeña duende se relajó y le sonrió brillantemente.

Edward a mi espalda acariciaba mi cabello mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Me giré hacía él. Me sonrió de lado y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—Te quiero—Susurré y lo besé con ansias. Edward me correspondió mientras acariciaba mi cintura. Subió su mano hasta mi mejilla y trazó círculos invisibles en mi piel. Suspiré contra su boca, las imágenes de lo que me gustaría hacerle a Edward atacaron sin piedad mi mente. Tuve que contenerme para no arrastrarlo de vuelta a mi casa.

El ambiente en el bar estaba de lo más animado. Emmet y Rose fueron a bailar mientras nosotros esperábamos por los tragos. Pedimos una botella de tequila para empezar. Adoraba el sabor acido del limón en contraste contra el liquido amargo y fuerte que era el tequila.

—No, no—Rose se puso en pie y le quitó a Ang el vaso de la mano—El tequila no se toma así—Ángela se sonrojó sabiendo lo que venía. Miró suplicante en mi dirección, me encogí de hombros y besé a Edward en los labios—Ya sabes Ang—Rose le guiñó un ojo mientras Em comenzaba a reírse suavemente. Jasper le envió una miradita sugestiva a Ben que se limitó a humedecerse los labios inconcientemente.

El champán ya había echo estragos en mi organismo, así que yo estaba absolutamente feliz en mi mundo de Bella-la-caliente-con-ganas-de-arrastrar-a-Edward-a-una-esquina-oscura. Sonreí tontamente por mis pensamientos.

Ángela en un ataque de valentía se puso en pie mientras que nosotras le gritábamos "Eh, eh, eh" y golpeábamos la mesa, dándole ánimos.

Con una sonrisita hacía Ben lamió su cuello y él se estremeció, puso la sal y la chupó rápidamente. Succionó el limón-que ya estaba en la boca del policía feliz-y luego se tomó el tequila de un trago. Aplaudimos efusivamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Edward me miraba divertido, aunque un brillo travieso en su mirada hizo mi curiosidad florecer. Levanté la ceja interrogativamente y él se rió entre dientes.

—Cuando bebes alcohol te vuelves muy divertida—Susurró en mi oreja mandando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuello. Apartó mi cabello y mordió juguetonamente mi cuello. Fruncí el ceño al registrar sus palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Mi cara debió parecerle graciosa, se empezó a reír como un demente—¿No soy divertida cuando estoy sobria?—Me crucé de brazos porque él maldito seguía riéndose.

Ahogó la última carcajada y me miró a los ojos.

—Solo digo que cuando bebes eres más atrevida—Levanté mi barbilla indignada. ¡Yo era atrevida sobria! Edward volvió a reírse de mí. En un arranqué de los míos me levanté y lo agarré de la mano.

—Ahora vas a ver lo atrevida que soy—Refunfuñé, Edward se dejó llevar.

Llegamos a la pista de baile y contoneé mis caderas suavemente al ritmo de la canción. Edward detrás de mí estaba inmóvil. Lo miré con una sonrisa en mi cara y volví a contonearme más pronunciadamente. Rodeé mis manos detrás de su nuca y me pegué a su cuerpo. Mis curvas se ciñeron a su cuerpo mientras yo seguía bailando al ritmo de la música.

Edward tragó saliva y se movió conmigo suavemente. Lo miré por debajo de mis pestañas. Él llevó una de sus grandes manos hasta mi mejilla y la acarició, giré mi cara y atrapé su dedo índice entre mis dientes. Lo mordí suavemente sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos y luego lo succioné. Y aunque noté el sonrojo en mis mejillas no importó. El alcohol en sangre me volvía muy atrevida ¿No? Bien, él todavía no sabía cuánto.

Cerré los ojos y eché mi cabeza hacía atrás llevándome su dedo entre mis labios. Edward gruñó y-apartando su mano-estampó sus labios contra los míos. Dejé que lamiera mi labio inferior. Su lengua trazó el contorno de mis labios, me estremecí y una ola de calor agitó mi vientre. Edward me estrechó más contra su cuerpo y por fin nuestras lenguas se encontraron ansiosas. Exploré su boca, su sabor embriagante era el mejor manjar. Paseé mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su firme y exquisito trasero. Ejercí presión y noté la erección de Edward contra mí vientre. Me estremecí y gemí con anticipación.

—E Esto no cuenta…—Musitó con la respiración agitada—Estas haciendo esto porque llevas unos tragos de más, mi teoría sigue en pie—Me miró con esa sonrisa traviesa que me derretía por dentro y me mordió el labio inferior.

—Hago esto porque quiero, además tú y yo—Nos señalé para darle más énfasis a mis palabras—No tuvimos nuestra reconciliación—Subí mis cejas y las bajé juguetonamente dándole a entender que esto era solo un pequeño aperitivo, Edward volvió a reír.

—Mm ¿Qué tienes pensado?—Puse mi mejor cara pensativa mientras seguíamos bailando. Pero no pudimos continuar nuestra charla ya que nuestros amigos habían llegado a la pista. _Queen_ comenzó a resonar en el lugar, la gente gritó en aceptación-me incluyo en esa gente-cuando los primeros tonos de _We Will Rock_ _You _invadieron los altavoces.

Los chicos hicieron un corro alrededor de nosotras que empezamos a movernos como desquiciadas al ritmo de la música.

Al llegar la guitarra eléctrica Jazz se puso al lado de Alice y Rose y empezó a fingir que estaba tocando. Agité las manos en el aire mientras me reía a carcajadas. Jasper se tiró de rodillas al suelo y agitó su cabeza de atrás adelante.

Emmet desde su posición saltaba abrazado de Ben mientras que Edward-con su micrófono invisible-cantaba a todo pulmón.

—¡_We will, we will Rock You!—_Golpeé dos veces mis muslos y luego palmeé otras dos, esta canción traía muchos recuerdos a mi memoria. Las chicas me acompañaron.

Y así pasó la noche. Bailamos, cantamos, bebimos-hasta el punto de que Emmet vomitó en los zapatos de Rose-y yo canté y bailé sin ningún pudor en el camino a casa. Era conciente de el dolor de cabeza que tendría el día después sería horrible, pero en esos momentos no importó.

Alice iba encaramada en la espalda de Jazz en el camino de vuelta. Este último tenía cara de felicidad absoluta.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi departamento no esperé más para sacarme los zapatos. Los demás se habían ido, dejándonos a Edward y a mí nuestra merecida noche a solas.

Entramos en silencio al calor de mi hogar.

—Tomaré una ducha—Dije mientras iba a la cocina a dejar un poco de café preparándose.

Edward se sentó en el sillón.

Entré al baño y comencé a tararear la mezcla de canciones que habíamos escuchado en la discoteca mientras me quitaba la ropa.

Dejé el agua caliente correr y luego me metí debajo del grifo. Me estremecí ante el placer de sentir las cascadas de agua tibia en mi espalda. Empecé a hacer espuma con el jabón cuando sentí como la puerta del baño se abría.

Abrí los ojos en el momento que un muy desnudo Edward entraba a la ducha conmigo.

Estaba muy conciente de mi total desnudez, por lo tanto mis mejillas ardieron al instante.

—Déjame hacer eso—Me quitó el jabón de las manos y besó mi espalda a la vez que empezaba a lavar mi cuerpo. Puse una mano en la pared intentando sujetarme.

Sus manos, grandes y fuertes, paseaban a lo largo de mi espalda diestras y seguras, todo mi cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible ante sus caricias. Mi piel se puso de gallina. Edward llevó sus manos a mis pechos y los masajeó tranquilamente, mis pezones se endurecieron en sus palmas y yo gemí excitada. Di un paso atrás para mantener mi equilibrio en su cuerpo. Mi espalda chocó con su pecho y su erección hizo presión en mi trasero. Me estremecí cuando lo escuché gruñir de placer. Sus manos siguieron su trabajo, bajando por mi estomago y mis muslos. Saltándose la parte donde yo necesitaba todas sus atenciones. Me mecí hacía atrás y Edward agarró mis caderas para mantenerme quieta. Tomó el mando de la ducha y lo sacó de su soporte, lo llevó a mi cuerpo y empezó a enjuagar todo el jabón. Y yo no pude soportarlo más, me giré y tiré de su cuello hasta encontrar su boca. Con un gemido de placer su lengua irrumpió en mi boca, saboreé su exquisita saliva mientras sus manos acariciaban mis nalgas.

Bajé mi mano hasta su erección y lo tomé, Edward embistió sus caderas contra mi palma con un siseo. Sus ojos brillaron, el pelo le caía por la frente y sus labios estaban entre abiertos. Sentí una ola de calor solo con ver su ardiente expresión.

Con una bocanada de aire empujé sus hombros hacía abajo para que se sentara, yo quería-o más bien necesitaba-tener el control.

Edward captó al instante, se arrodilló en la bañera mientras besaba todo mi cuerpo. Cuando llegó a mi zona más intima lamió suavemente el centro de mi excitación, me tambaleé y chillé mientras me sujetaba a la pared. Edward metió dos dedos en mi interior y yo abrí los ojos mientras jadeaba. Bombeó rápidamente mientras mis gemidos llenaban el lugar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me puse a horcajadas encima de él, sacó su mano de mi centro y yo llevé su exquisita erección a mi entrada. Edward echó la cabeza hacía atrás con un gemido gutural, comencé a sentarme encima de su miembro y sus ojos quedaron en blanco mientras yo chillaba ante la deliciosa sensación. Cuando toda su longitud estuvo dentro de mí me mecí de atrás adelante con los dientes apretados. ¡Era como estar en el paraíso! Edward llevó sus labios hasta mis pechos y mordió suavemente mi pezón. Gemí y tirité mientras comenzaba a moverme más fuerte. Mi bajo vientre empezó a hormiguear con la bendita sensación cercana al orgasmo.

—Oh dios—Musité mientras Edward agarraba mis caderas ayudándome a embestir. Me abrazó fuertemente mientras subía y bajaba mi cuerpo encima de él, besé su cuello con hambre. Edward gemía y gruñía. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras el éxtasis llegaba a mí. Cerré los puños en su cabello y besé sus labios salvajemente.

—Cariño puedo sentirlo, estas a punto…Sigue—Edward murmuraba en mi oído, su voz ronca y sexual fue el catalizador para que terminara de alcanzar mi punto limite. Mi cuerpo tembló y se sacudió sin control, mientras ahogaba las olas de placer en gemidos y gritos. Edward tomó mis caderas entre sus manos y con un par más de embestidas terminó también. Nos quedamos abrazados tratando de controlar la respiración. Ese había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida.

Después de un rato Edward me envolvió en una toalla y secó mi cuerpo suavemente. Me sonrió abiertamente al verme bostezar. De la mano llegamos a mi habitación y nos metimos en la cama.

Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y suspiré satisfecha. Edward acarició mi cabello.

—¿Bella?—Preguntó suavemente.

—¿Si?—Contesté somnolienta.

—Mañana iremos a visitar a mis padres—Y mi sueño se fue a la basura. Me senté como una autómata y lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Deben odiarme—Susurré y tapé mi cara entre mis manos.

—No lo hacen—Acarició mi espalda y me relajé un poco—Quiero formalizar lo nuestro Bella. Que todos sepan que tú estas conmigo y que será para siempre—Sonreí mientras Edward se incorporaba y besaba mis hombros. ¿Se podía tener a alguien más perfecto que él? Lo dudaba seriamente. Entonces recordé que la última-y única-vez que estuve en su casa-sin contar mi intento de reconciliación en su jardín-la perra de Tanya estaba allí. Tragué saliva al recordar mi pequeño ataque asesino con la teñida. Sus padres deberían pensar que era una maldita lunática.

—¿Y Tanya?—Edward suspiró detrás de mí.

—Mi padre la aprecia mucho, lleva años en la familia. La trata como a una hija más—Mis hombros decayeron con esta información—Pero ellos también quieren conocerte a ti, pequeña. Por supuesto Esme ya habló con Tanya. Ella sabe que cuando tú estés en mi casa ella no es bienvenida—Susurró. Aún así me sentí mal. Mis "suegros" querían a la mujer que intentó destrozar mi relación. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan jodidamente cruel?—Es la casa de mis padres Bella, ellos pueden recibir a Tanya si quieren. Eso no significa que a mí me agrade, es más estoy pensando en comprar algo para mí. Un sitio donde tú y yo podamos estar juntos y solos—Lo miré con la boca abierta. ¿Estaba pidiéndome vivir con él? ¡No Bella, él solo dijo "un sitio que estemos solos"! Me sentí un poco decepcionada. Suspiré.

—Esta bien, mañana visitaremos a tus padres—Acepté, Edward rió entre dientes y me abrazó arrastrándome de vuelta a su pecho.

—Te quiero mi Bella, dulces sueños—Me costó muchísimo dormir después de eso. La acompasada respiración de mi chico me tranquilizaba en demasía. Pero mi mente era un hervidero de información. Yo de verdad quería agradarles, con Esme tuvimos un buen comienzo, pero después de ver mi arranque asesino dudaba mucho que siguiera apreciándome igual. Suspiré rendida a la vez que intentaba apartar las dudas de mi mente. Yo haría todo lo posible para que olvidaran mi incidente en los baños.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A:**_ ¡Hola! Mis queridas chicas tengo que decirles que estamos llegando al final de esta historia. Sí…me da mucha pena pero así es. Bueno tendremos dos capítulos más y después el epilogo. ¿Cómo le ira a Bella con sus suegros? Espero que les guste este chap, a mí-como siempre-me encantó escribirlo para ustedes. Ya que estamos acabando podrían hacer que llegáramos a los 400 rr ¿Nop? *Ojos de corderito* Me haría mucha ilusión. _

_¡Las adoro mis niñas! Por cierto desde aquí le mando un besazo a mi amiga Cathyiiaz. Te adoro linda._


	22. ¿Bienvenida a la familia?

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 22:**_¿Bienvenida a la familia?_

Edward´s PoV:

Me levanté de la cama despacio para no despertar a Bella. Guardé rápidamente la grabadora en mi chaqueta. No quería explicarle aún para qué la había usado. Me costó bastante abandonar el calor de la cama y sobre todo el contacto con su suave piel. No obstante, quería darle una pequeña sorpresa.

Caminé hasta la cocina y rebusqué entre los muebles.

Decidí que prepararía unos huevos revueltos con tostadas. No tenía la intención de quemarle la cocina o algo así.

En la bandeja plateada deposité las dos tazas de café, el pan tostado con mantequilla y el plato con huevos revueltos. Mi estomago rugió de camino a la habitación de mi novia.

Abrí la puerta con mi pie descalzó y después ingresé despacio en la habitación. Todo allí tenía aroma a Bella, por eso llené mis pulmones. Ese definitivamente era el mejor olor del planeta. Con cuidado dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche y me senté en la cama.

Ya sabía cómo despertarla.

Me incliné y lamí con cuidado su pequeña oreja sonrosada, después poco a poco soplé aire caliente sobre la humedad. Bella saltó de la cama con los ojos muy abiertos. Cerré los dientes con fuerza para evitar reírme a carcajadas.

—Buenos días—Saludé. Mi pequeña se frotó los ojos con los puños. Se veía como una niñita, tan dulce.

—Buenos días—Dijo al fin.

—Te traje el desayuno a la cama—Solté algo arrogante.

Secretamente esperaba algún tipo de reconocimiento por mi detalle, ya saben. Unos besitos, caricias, un abrazo…

No…Hoy no era mi día de suerte. Bella se tiró a por la bandeja como si no hubiera comido en años. Suspiré suavemente y me quedé mirándola mientras comía.

—Mm, gracias. Me moría de hambre—Le sonreí cuando ella se acercó hasta mis labios y me dio el suave beso de buenos días.

Comimos en silencio, yo cada vez más nervioso por la inesperada visita a mi familia. Sabía que con Esme no habría problema, pero Carlisle era harina de otro costal. Cuando él conoció a Bella la encontró una chica dulce y tranquila, pero después de su puesta a punto en la fiesta de beneficencia me había retirado la palabra. Sabía que mi novia no había actuado bien, la violencia no era algo que mi padre-ni yo mismo-aprobáramos. ¡Pero joder, fue tan sexy verla golpeando a Tanya! Vale no, no debería tener esos pensamientos definitivamente. Aunque en el fondo me daba exactamente igual si aprobaban mi relación o no. Yo quería a Bella, ella sería la madre de mis futuros hijos, la futura-y única-señora de Edward Cullen. Sonreí a este pensamiento. Bella Cullen. Sonaba tan bien…

Por otro lado obviamente me encantaría que mi familia la quisiera. Ella se merecía la devoción de todo el mundo. Bella era una buena persona. Para mí la mejor.

Suspiré pesadamente y me acerqué a mi Bella. Ya habíamos terminado de comer. La abracé y acosté a mi lado.

—¿Estas preocupado?—Preguntó. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo podía ella leerme tan bien?

—No—Mentí—Es sólo que Carlisle está algo difícil desde la fiesta. Ya sabes—Admití. Las mejillas de Bella adquirieron ese exquisito tono rosa que me volvía loco.

—Mira Edward seré clara. Lo que hice estuvo mal, no me siento orgullosa. Sin embargo, lo volvería a hacer sin lugar a dudas. ¡Odio a esa perra!—Me reí con ganas. Con sus mejillas rosas y sus pequeños puños apretados, Bella, era todo un espectáculo. Recosté su cabeza en mi pecho y enterré mis dedos en su pelo. Bella suspiró cómoda. Adoraba los pequeños y dulces ruiditos que provenían de su garganta. Nos quedamos así un rato, tan sólo acariciándonos. Sus uñas trazaban dibujos sobre mi estomago. Eso era la gloria.

Después de un rato Bella saltó de la cama, la miré sorprendido por la rapidez de sus movimientos. Bueno hasta que tropezó con la pata de la cama y cayó de bruces al suelo. Intenté sujetarla, lo juro. Pero no me dio tiempo. En vez de eso me reí como un histérico.

—¿Te hace mucha gracia verdad?—Puso sus brazos en jarras y me fulminó con la mirada. Asentí mordiendo mi labio para evitar seguir riéndome. Me lanzó un sostén a la cabeza y sonrió suavemente. Rodeé mi cabeza con el sostén y lo até a mi barbilla mientras que ella rebuscaba en su armario.

Me puse en pie y agarré sus redondeadas caderas desde atrás.

—Mira Bella, creo que me están creciendo pechos en la coronilla—Bella me miró en shock antes de reírse a carcajadas por mis estupideces.

Después de un rato-en el que a mi dulce novia le dio un ataqué de moda momentáneo y se probó casi todo el contenido de su guardarropa-entré a ducharme. Como siempre había sido un curioso sin remedio me entretuve en fisgonear entre sus cosas.

Abrí el mueble del lavamanos. Cremas humectantes, cepillo de dientes, peine, cortaúñas, condones, dentífrico. ¡Ey, un momento!

¿Condones? Agarré el paquete como si fuera una bomba. La conocida ola de dudas empezó a apoderarse de mí, mientras una vocecita en mi cerebro me gritaba "Eso te pasa por fisgón"

Fulminé los condones con la mirada como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de todos mis males. ¿Por qué una chica tenía condones en su casa? ¡Vale relájate Cullen! Me dije, ósea ella no los había usado. Bella era virgen-cuando la conocí-eso lo sabía de ante mano. Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que, seguramente, eran de alguna de sus amigas. Sí.

Entré a la ducha sonriente y me metí bajo los chorros de agua tibia.

Tarareé mientras usaba el champú de Bella. ¿Olería tan bien en mí como lo hacía en ella?

Salí de la ducha y mi mano vagó inconciente hasta el toallero, antes de darme cuenta-por supuesto-que no había toalla.

No tenía por qué taparme, total Bella no vería nada nuevo. Salí tan campante del baño y caminé hacía su habitación. Entonces de la nada, Alice apareció en el pasillo. Sus pequeñas manos llenas de ropa.

—Bella tengo la camiseta que me pediste y…!Dios!—Alice me miró con los ojos como platos y después gritó. ¡Mierda! Me tapé como pude y me sonrojé hasta las orejas. Me di la vuelta y la miré por encima de mi hombro. Alice seguía estática en su posición.

—¡Bella! ¡Ya estoy en casa!—¡Joder! ¿Todas iban a llegar justo en mi momento más humillante? Rosalie cantó por todo el pasillo hasta que llegó y me vio desnudo. Entonces al igual que la duende gritó y se llevó las manos a la boca.

Tuve la tentación de apretar el puente de mi nariz desesperado, luego desistí. Con una mano no iba a tapar nada.

—¡Alice se puede saber por qué tardas tan…!—Bella ahogó un gritito, rodé los ojos. Genial—¡Edward!—Se puso las manos en las caderas, antes de darse cuenta de que sus amigas seguían estáticas mirándome con los ojos demasiado abiertos. Corrió hacía mí y con su pequeño cuerpo tapó el mío—¡Vosotras, par de pervertidas! ¡Fuera!—Gritó, Rose y Alice reaccionaron y muy rojas se fueron al comedor. La última dejó antes la ropa que había traído en el pasillo.

—No encontré la toalla—Me excusé tontamente. Bella comenzó a sonreír, más y más pronunciado hasta que estalló en carcajadas—¡Oh, genial!—Me quejé y tapándome como mejor pude, rojo como un tomate y avergonzado como nunca en mi vida me encerré en su habitación. Comencé a vestirme. Bella llegó después de que su risa amainara, la miré enfurruñado.

—Lo siento cariño, pero estabas tan gracioso—Soltó, para después reírse de nuevo. Me indigné. Si hubieran sido mis hermanos los que vieran a Bella desnuda no me habría gustado en absoluto—Ya, perdona. Pero no hay de que avergonzarse. ¿Sabes qué? Deberías hacer desnudos—Bella se sentó en mi regazo. Sonreí como un idiota. Si ella me pedía que me tirara por un puente seguramente preguntaría ¿Este es suficientemente alto cariño? Sí, me había convertido en un dominado sin remedio. Y ¿Saben qué? Me gustaba.

Después de mi momento humillante terminamos de vestirnos y salimos de la habitación. Rose y Alice estaban sentadas en la sala, con los brazos cruzados y muy calladitas. Demasiado tranquilas. Pensé.

—Chicas nos vamos. Deséenme suerte—Bella se situó entre las dos y Rose y Alice depositaron un beso en su mejilla cada una.

—¡Suerte cariño!—Dijeron al unísono cuando llegamos a la puerta de salida. Tomé a Bella de la mano y estábamos a punto de salir cuando la voz de Rose llegó desde el sillón—¡Por cierto Edward, bonito trasero!—La imité entre dientes en un gesto sumamente maduro-véase el sarcasmo-Bella se comenzó a reír suavemente.

Bella´s PoV:

Cuando entramos al _Volvo_ mis nervios volvieron a mí. Me removí incomoda y retorcí las manos en mi regazo. ¿Qué tal si Carlisle tenía problemas en las elecciones por tener una nuera agresiva? Oh sí, ya veía los titulares.

"_Bella Swan, conocida por su afán de correr por el centro vestida de novia, ahora nos deleita con un ataqué sicótico agresivo en contra de la zorra Denalí"_

Bueno vale, más o menos. Sin lo de zorra quizás.

Edward a mi lado permanecía en silencio, aunque sus miraditas nerviosas no ayudaban nada a mi estado.

Jugueteé con los botones de la radio por un rato, después rebusqué entre los _cd´s_ de música, sin prestar demasiada atención a ninguno, tironeé de un par de mechones de mi cabello y me mordí las uñas. Tan concentrada estaba en no dejarme llevar por mis nervios y terminar vomitando, que cuando Edward paró el coche jadeé sorprendida. ¿Tan rápido habíamos llegado?

—Cariño, tranquila—Edward tomó mi mano y besó la yema de mis dedos. Eso ayudaba a mis nervios y despertaba mis hormonas. Lo cual no era buena idea—Solo relájate y disfruta—Vale eso definitivamente no estaba ayudando. Ahora me estaba imaginando _otras _formas de relajarme y disfrutar con Edward. Asentí con la cabeza desesperada. Necesitaba aire.

Salí del coche sin esperar que me abriera la puerta, él frunció el ceño más no dijo nada. Respiré profundo y agité mi cabeza de lado a lado. ¡Todo va a salir bien! Me grité mentalmente.

Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó-o más bien me arrastró-hasta la puerta de entrada. Suspiré, esa casa era hermosa.

Tocó el timbre y esperamos pacientes-si claro pacientes y una mierda-hasta que unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en el interior.

—¡Por fin! ¡Los estaba esperando!—Respiré tranquila, al menos Esme no me odiaba—Bella tesoro, estas cada día más guapa—Me abrazó suavemente, el calor de su piel me hizo sentir mejor. Suspiré en su hombro y me aferré a ella con ganas.

Esme se apartó sonriéndome y abrazó y besó a su hijo.

—¿Y mi padre?—Preguntó Edward. La cara de Esme se transformó al instante. Su expresión feliz se tornó en una triste. Tragué saliva. Rogaba mentalmente que yo no tuviera la culpa de eso.

—Carlisle no podrá estar hoy con nosotros hijo. Me pidió que me disculpara por él—Asentí con la cabeza y Edward-con expresión seria en su perfecto rostro-me guió hasta la preciosa terraza del salón.

Tenía una hermosa vista del jardín trasero de la casona. En medio había una mesa rectangular, con soportes blancos y tablero de cristal, y ocho mesas alrededor. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de macetas con flores de colores. Era precioso y relajante estar allí.

Edward separó mi silla y me tomó de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Me sonrió, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos. Y yo me sentí mal, su padre no quería verme. Seguramente me odiaba.

Una chica del servicio trajo refrescos.

—Cuéntame Bella ¿Qué tal estas?—Esme tomó mi mano maternalmente. Me estremecí, ni René me había tratado así. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

—Estoy bien, gracias—Respondí. Después-como de costumbre-no pude controlar mi lengua, juro que las palabras salieron de mi boca sin permiso—Señora Esme siento el "show"—Hice las comillas con mis dedos—Que di en la fiesta. Yo no soy así. Pero ella dijo cosas horribles sobre mis amigas y sobre mí. Sé que no es una buena excusa pero…—Esme frunció el ceño contrariada y subió un dedo. Me callé de inmediato mientras ellas ponía sus ideas en orden. No me atreví a mirar a Edward.

—Bella tesoro ¿Podrías contarme lo que pasó?—Preguntó. Estaba dispuesta a hablar cuando Edward me cortó.

—Mamá no creo que sea conveniente…—Lo miré a los ojos y apreté su mano.

—Esta bien Edward—Le sonreí y él se relajó—Cuando salimos de la fiesta le pedí a Edward que me esperase fuera. Fui al baño y antes de salir escuché como Tanya hablaba sobre mí con la otra chica—Hice un gesto con la mano, no recordaba el nombre de la clon.

—Kyra—Atajó Edward.

—Sí, ella—Suspiré recordando las cosas que dijeron sobre nosotras. Apreté los puños—Ella y Tanya dijeron que Rosalie era una prostituta y que yo solo estaba con Edward por su dinero—Esme jadeó y se llevó una mano al pecho. Edward me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, yo jamás le conté cómo fue la pelea en realidad—Salí y las enfrenté, les dije que me parecía que las únicas de mala clase eran ellas. Por hablar de los demás a sus espaldas y sin razón alguna—Esme asintió muy pendiente de mis palabras. Me sonrojé por la atención puesta en mí y aclaré mi garganta antes de continuar—Estaba a punto de salir del baño, cuando Tanya—Apreté los dientes—Dijo algo intimó sobre mí—No quería entrar en detalles. Me sentía humillada con solo recordar el episodio.

—Si no quieres contármelo…—Negué con la cabeza a las palabras de Esme. Aunque fuera vergonzoso, quería que ella supiera la verdad. Era la única forma de juzgar.

—Tanya sabía que yo era virgen antes de conocer a Edward—Adquirí todos los rojos posibles en mi piel. Edward a mí lado se removió incomodo, sin embargo Esme no pareció escandalizada. Al contrario. Asintió suavemente y con un gesto me invitó a continuar—No sabemos cómo lo supo. Pero después de decirme eso…Dijo que ella aún mantenía una relación con Edward. Que él mismo se lo había contado y que yo solo era un juego para él. Dijo que Edward se estaba riendo de mí—Giré la vista hacía el paisaje. ¡Maldita manía de llorar cuando me enfadaba! Mis ojos picaban. Los cerré con fuerza y mordí mi labio inferior. Esme permanecía estática y Edward comenzó a frotar mi espalda para reconfortarme.

—¡Descarada!—Esme se puso en pie. Edward y yo la miramos en shock—¡Tanya me mintió! Me dijo que la atacaste por celos—Volvió a sentarse y arreglo su cabello suavemente—Bella tesoro, te comprendo. ¡Yo también la habría golpeado!—Me dieron unas ganas locas de reír. Ver a Esme-tan señora y correcta-en ese estado de indignación era muy cómico. Edward parecía tener problemas para aguantar su risa también.

—Si, creo que a mí también se me habría soltado la mano—Jadeé y giré mi cabeza como una posesa. Carlisle estaba en pie en la puerta de la terraza. Suspiró y dio un paso hacía nosotros. Me sonrojé furiosamente, él había escuchado todo. Esme se puso a su lado al instante y Edward me ayudo a ponerme en pie. Tragué saliva bajo el escrutinio del patriarca Cullen—Isabella, Edward. Les debo una disculpa. No esperé la versión de mi propio hijo y me siento horrible por ello. Fui muy egoísta y…—Edward se aclaró la garganta haciendo callar a Carlisle.

—Esta bien Papá. Eres humano y Tanya puede ser muy manipuladora cuando quiere—Asentí muy rápido para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con Edward—Y estoy seguro de que Bella, al igual que yo, acepta tus disculpas—Edward me miró esperando mi respuesta. Me sonrojé y volví a asentir. A estas alturas seguramente pensarían que tenía cierto retraso mental. Carraspeé y tragué saliva.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó. No tiene de qué disculparse—Susurré despacio. Edward sonrió orgulloso de mí. ¿He dicho ya que lo quiero con todas las fuerzas de mí alma? Sí, pero da igual. Lo repito. ¡Lo quiero!

—Entonces solo me queda decir una cosa—Carlisle se acercó suavemente y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, hizo lo mismo con la de Edward y las juntó—¡Bienvenida a la familia, Isabella!—Sonreí brillantemente y me tiré a abrazarlo. Lo estreché con dificultad-él era tan robusto como Edward-y luego me di cuenta de lo que había echo. Y me avergoncé y sonrojé muchísimo. Me aparté despacio con los ojos muy abiertos. Para mi sorpresa Carlisle soltó una musical carcajada y volvió a abrazarme.

—Vale, vale. Nada de acaparar a mi nueva hermanita—¿Emmet?

Por encima del hombro de mi suegro-que bien sonaba eso-observé como poco a poco entraban mis amigas y los chicos. Alice de la mano de Jazz y Rose abrazada a Em sonreían tímidamente. ¡Incluso Ángela y el policía feliz estaban presentes! Sonreí tanto que mis mejillas empezaron a dolerme. Corrí hacía Emmet-o me tambaleé, mejor dicho-y lo abracé fuertemente. Él me levantó del suelo dejándome sin aire. Todos comenzaron a reír.

—¡Mi turno!—Jasper me rescató de los brazos de oso de su hermano y me abrazó suavemente—Me alegro mucho, Bells—Sonreí. Yo también me alegraba. Tenía ganas de bailar, cantar, saltar por toda la casa mientras tarareaba _la macarena _ymuchas cosas más_._ Pero en vez de eso, me giré hacía mis queridas amigas, nos abrazamos y dimos saltitos. Emmet, por supuesto, se unió y saltó con nosotras.

Suspiré feliz y caminé despacio hacía mi Edward. Abrió sus brazos mientras me sonreía de medio lado. Suspiré en su pecho y aspiré su magnifica esencia.

—Te quiero cariño—Me susurró al oído. Me besó suavemente en los labios y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

—Yo también te quiero—Dije, sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaron de satisfacción.

Después de nuestras muestras de afecto nos sentamos a comer. Emmet gritó desde el balcón que se iba a casar con Rose, ella-como no podía golpearlo delante de sus padres-se sonrojó y sonrió avergonzada. Alice y Jazz apenas comieron-comida-ya que pasaron toda la velada devorándose con los ojos el uno al otro. Edward volvió a acariciarme por debajo de la mesa y Carlisle y Esme nos miraron como mama gallina admira a sus polluelos. Y ¡Adivinen! Emmet descubrió que Ben tenía sujeta la mano de Ángela por debajo de la mesa-los puso en ridículo, cómo no-pero aún así me sentí feliz por ella.

—¡Tengo una idea!—Alice…Para variar. Edward y yo rodamos los ojos al unísono y luego reímos tontamente. Ali dio saltitos en su lugar y Jazz suspiró. ¡Se veían tan tiernos!—¡Tenemos que hacer un álbum de fotos! ¡Y, debemos empezar ahora!—Asentí con ganas. Genial idea.

—¡Oh! ¡Yo quiero una copia de ese álbum!—Esme se puso en pie con mi pequeña amiga y la tomó del brazo. Las dos desaparecieron hacía el salón.

—¿Bella?—Me llamó Edward en un bajo murmullo.

—¿Si?—Contesté bajito siguiéndole el juego.

—¿Por qué habían condones en tu baño?—Vale, no me esperaba eso. Carraspeé incomoda y Edward arqueó una ceja. Mi cara comenzó a arder. No podía explicarle eso sin morir de vergüenza en el intento. Carlisle se puso en pie y se fue al baño. Aproveché para pedir ayuda.

—¿Rose?—Pregunté, la interpelada me prestó atención—¿Podrías explicarle a Edward por qué hay condones en mi baño?—Pregunté sonriendo perversamente y con saña. ¡Toma eso! Dulce venganza. Para mi sorpresa Rosalie sonrió de oreja a oreja y echó su cabello hacía atrás.

—Una noche, Alice, Ang, Bells y yo estábamos viendo la televisión y apareció un anuncio de condones muy gracioso—Todos le prestaron atención, yo me concentré en no hiperventilar por la vergüenza. Mi pequeña broma se me había vuelto en contra, tenía que haber adivinado que Rose jamás siente vergüenza por nada. ¡Tanta Bella!—El protagonista del anuncio mostró un par de condones de sabores. Ya saben—Ang soltó una risita y yo rogué mentalmente que la tierra se abriera y me tragara—Entonces Bella preguntó ¿Oigan, por qué necesitan sabores los condones?—Imitó una voz chillona que obviamente no era la mía y sonrió. Emmet empezó con sus carcajadas mountruosas. ¡Joder nunca me había parado a pensar en que los condones necesitaran sabores!—Y Alice yo-que somos muy buenas amigas-tuvimos la idea de comprar preservativos para que Belly-Bells, aquí presente—Me señaló y yo me escurrí hacía abajo en mi asiento—Los probara. Aunque al final terminamos inflándolos y llenándolos de agua—Comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa. Y bien, ahora ya todos sabían mi experiencia con el sabor amargo de los condones.

Edward acompañó las carcajadas generales. Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

—¿Aplacó eso tu curiosidad?—Pregunté enfurruñada. Él asintió mientras se reía con ganas. El flash de una cámara alumbró todo el lugar. Esme y Alice miraron la foto y sonrieron.

Esa fue quizás la mejor noche de mi vida. Mi nueva familia. ¡Pero que bien sonaba eso! De la nada había encontrado al amor de mi vida y tres nuevos amigos que hacían felices a mis mejores amigas. ¿Se le podía pedir más a la vida? Pues además mis suegros me apoyaban, me aceptaban en su pequeño grupo. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos. Sí, definitivamente era la mejor noche de mi vida.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A: **_¡Holas! Algunas pensaron que Esme y Carlisle no iban a poner problemas. Y…Acertaron a medias. Ya vieron. Chicas estoy feliz, ya casi llegamos a los 400 rr. Quería que este capitulo fuera especial. Porque es el penúltimo. Ya todo está en orden pero, aún falta una pequeña sorpresita. ¿Por qué creen que Edward tenía una grabadora en la habitación? ¿Eh? Muahaha, esa será la sorpresa…Espero que les guste, yo ya estoy dando saltitos en mi silla-tipo Alice-por el siguiente capitulo. Y luego vendrá un pequeño epilogo para que veamos qué fue de sus vidas. ¿Les parece bien? Espero que sí. _

_Quiero invitarlas a leer algo especial que escribí. Es un Os para un concurso. Denme una alegría y díganme qué les pareció ¿Si? Aquí les dejo es Summary. ¡Las adoro!_

"Summary: Veinte días. Abstención total. ¿Podrá Edward-el semental-Cullen lograrlo? El premio lo valía, por supuesto, tendría lo que él siempre había deseado. Tendría a Bella Swan. Por fin"


	23. Latidos

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 23: **_Latidos._

Bella´s PoV:

Dos semanas habían pasado de nuestra reunión en la casa Cullen y como todo lo bueno tenía que acabar, las vacaciones no fueron una excepción. La verdad es que no podía quejarme. Edward no había salido de mi casa en las últimas dos semanas, prácticamente vivía conmigo. Suspiré y recargué mis codos en la mesa. Antes, si algún hombre hubiera irrumpido así en mi casa, me habría sentido invadida y con ganas de sacarlo a patadas. Ahora, simplemente no había suficientes adjetivos para describir cuánto me gustaba tener a Edward a mi lado. Estaba terminando de elegir las nuevas portadas para los catálogos de otoño-invierno, cuando tocaron la puerta de mi oficina.

—Adelante—Murmuré, mientras hacía una nota en mi agenda.

—Bella—Mi secretaría-Jessica-entró con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Levanté una ceja ante tanto animo—Bella te llegó algo y el chico que lo trajo ¡Madre santa, era guapísimo! Tenía unos preciosos ojos…—Lo demás no lo escuché, salí corriendo de la oficina para averiguar si era Edward el que había estado aquí. Abrí la puerta eufórica esperando encontrarme a mi _Adonis_ personal, pero mi sonrisa se borró al instante. No era mi Edward, era su pervertido chofer Mike.

—Buenas tardes señorita Swan—Saludó, me miró de arriba abajo y tuve que aguantar las enormes ganas de bufar y rodar los ojos.

—Hola Mike—Contesté. Se acercó unos pasos a mí y dejó una caja blanca y plana en el escritorio de Jess.

Le iba a preguntar qué contenía pero él ya estaba coqueteando abiertamente con Jessica. Por el contrarío, tomé la caja y me la llevé a mi oficina. No es que las sorpresas me agradaran demasiado, pero cuando eran de Edward el asunto cambiaba.

Así que con una enorme sonrisita en mi cara deshice el nudo de la caja y lo abrí rápidamente. Jadeé al ver el contenido. Edward-con su grandioso gusto en moda-me había mandado un precioso vestido celeste. Lo saqué con cuidado y lo coloqué sobre mi cuerpo. Era un vestido de tirantes finos, de color azul cielo, con un lazo debajo de los pechos. En un lado de la caja estaban envueltos los zapatos, negros en punta y con un pequeño tacón. Me reí a carcajadas, él si sabía como elegir para mí. Seguramente pensó en que yo con tacones altos podía ser un peligro ambulante.

Cuando saqué las prendas me di cuenta de que había algo más. Una preciosa tarjetita de color miel con bordes de seda. La abrí con cuidado.

"_Ponte el vestido y ve a tu coche_"

Asentí y agarrando la caja salí de mi oficina rumbo a la zona dónde se vestían las modelos.

Hice todo el trayecto casi corriendo y estaba a punto de llegar cuando un terremoto de pelo negro se atravesó en mi camino.

—¡Belly-Bells!—Sonreí y estiré mis brazos para que admirara mis regalos—¡Oh dios! ¡Es precioso, adoro los zapatos! ¿Cuándo te lo dio? ¿Tenéis una cita? ¿Vas a salir ahora? ¿Puedo maquillarte? Porque tengo que decirte, bueno tú ya lo sabes, yo soy la mejor de las mejores en maquillaje y…—Rodé los ojos y la corté.

—Alice, tranquila. Respira—Sugerí, mi amiga se puso las manos en las caderas y comenzó a sacudir el pie en el suelo, estaba ansiosa—Me llegó hace unos minutos, no se si tenemos una cita, sí voy a salir ahora y sí puedes maquillarme porque eres la mejor ¿Esta bien?—Alice saltó sobre sus pies con el puño en el aire, mientras gritaba con voz chillona "!Si!". Solté una carcajada y la seguí rápidamente a su estudio.

Para llegar a la zona dónde Alice trabajaba teníamos que pasar cerca de Rosalie y sus modelos. Al llegar tuve que reírme como una histérica, mi amiga estaba subida encima de una silla, con un micrófono en la mano, mientras coordinaba a las muchachas. Rose nos sonrió y vino corriendo a nuestro lado.

—¿Y eso?—Cuestionó Ali señalando el micro.

Rose se encogió de hombros y agitó su melena sonriente.

—Idea de Em—Ali y yo nos reímos. Desde que Rose y Emmet estaban juntos, él había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo ayudándola en su trabajo. Aunque más que trabajar se dedicaba a disfrazarse con sombreros extravagantes y caminar por toda la empresa comiendo _donas_.

Después de poner al tanto a Rosalie sobre mi regalito y la tarjeta de Edward, avisamos a Ángela. Llegamos al vestuario principal y las chicas comenzaron a sacar todos los artilugiosde maquillaje y peinado para mí.

Me sentaron en una silla frente al espejo y empezaron a hacer su "_magia_" como Alice denominaba el tratarme como su _Barbie_ personal.

Media hora después no podía quejarme. Me habían dejado el cabello completamente liso y adornado con pequeños _clips _del mismo color que el vestido. Además el maquillaje era completamente natural y suave. Les sonreí abiertamente y las abracé. Estaba emocionada.

—¡Suerte Bella!—Me dijo Ángela.

—¡Te queremos!—Agregaron Rose y Alice.

Mientras salía rumbo a mi coche muchas miradas se posaron sobre mí. Jessica subió sus pulgares en señal de aprobación. Yo no podía más que sonreír e intentar aplacar un poco a las mariposas de mi estomago.

Entré a mi coche y al instante mis ojos vagaron hacía el _gps_ que estaba instalado allí y que obviamente, no tenía antes. Lo prendí y señaló una dirección en el centro. En ese momento me fijé que en el asiento del copiloto había una tarjeta igual que la de la caja. La tomé y la abrí.

"_No te pierdas por el camino_"

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

Conduje hablando conmigo misma todo el camino. Estaba ansiosa y expectante. La última vez que Edward me había enviado un vestido, fue para una fiesta. ¿Qué planearía esta vez? Tenía que admitir mi suerte, mi novio era encantador, caballeroso, guapísimo, inteligente, detallista…Y así podía seguir todo el día. Yo era una chica muy afortunada realmente.

Estacioné cerca de la dirección y caminé dos calles hasta encontrar el número exacto. Me maravillé con la vista. Era un precioso bloque de pisos, de esos que tienen porteros vestidos de rojo y una gorrita graciosa. Me sentí un poco intimidada ante tanta elegancia. Entré y me dirigí hacía recepción, dónde un señor mayor y muy sonriente me dio la bienvenida.

—Soy Isabella Swan, mi novio me pidió que viniera—El caballero, llamando Tom, rebuscó en su lista y me sonrió asintiendo soñadoramente. Me indicó el piso y la puerta entregándome la llave. Algo extrañada subí por el ascensor. ¿Por qué tendría el recepcionista la llave? ¿Es que Edward no estaba allí para abrirme la puerta? Me encogí de hombros a la vez que el ascensor llegaba a su destino. Fuera lo que fuera lo descubriría pronto.

El pasillo tenía una hermosa alfombra gris clara con bordes dorados. Llegué frente a la puerta y respiré hondo antes de abrirla. Estaba tan emocionaba que las manos me temblaban.

Mis tacones resonaron con golpes sordos contra el suelo de madera pulida. El departamento estaba vació a excepción de la mesa cuadrada que había en medio de la habitación. Me acerqué dubitativa a dicha mesa. En ella había dos velas doradas adornadas con pequeñas flores blancas, platos, cubiertos y servilletas. La luz del crepúsculo entraba por el gran ventanal, bañando la estancia de ricos tonos dorados y naranjas. Entre las velas, había una bandeja llena de mis pasteles favoritos. De chocolate y frambuesa. Y apoyada contra el plato, otra pequeña tarjeta.

"_Pruébame_"

Estas palabras, con la estilizada y elegante letra de Edward, para mí tenían demasiados significados. Y no todos eran aptos para menores de edad. Sonreí a mis pensamientos y me llevé un trozo de pastel a la boca. Lo mastiqué suavemente mientras que mis ojos vagaban por la habitación. Entonces me percaté de que del pasillo emanaba una suave luz blanca. Me levanté rápidamente y limpié mis manos con la servilleta. Al entrar al pasillo pude ver que la luz venía de la última puerta al fondo, que estaba entre abierta. Llegué allá y lo encontré. Un modernísimo equipo de música, estaba en medio de la habitación. Me acerqué y paseé mis dedos por los brillantes botones.

"_Enciéndeme"_

La tarjetita estaba apoyada contra el reproductor de cd.

Sonreí expectante y lo prendí. Al instante la música suave de un piano resonó por toda la estancia. Las notas eran suaves y pausadas, llenas de matices. Y de fondo había un sonido que me costó identificar. Parecían golpes. Con el avanzar de la melodía pude darme cuenta de que eran los latidos de un corazón los que sonaban. Entonces me estremecí y mis ojos se aguaron por la emoción contenida. La canción era absolutamente pasional, rebosante de vida y alegría. Y los latidos de corazón de fondo le daban un matiz real que me emocionaba en demasía. Tan entregada estaba a la dulce canción que cuando unas manos fuertes se ciñeron a mi cintura, salté y jadeé sorprendida.

—Shh—La voz de Edward en mi oído resultó suficiente para calmarme—¿Lo escuchas?—Asentí—¿Sabes qué es?—Negué con la cabeza y suspiré, recargué mi cabeza hacía atrás mientras nos mecíamos de lado a lado con la música—Es el sonido de lo más preciado para mí en este mundo, cariño—Cerré los ojos y aspiré el suave aroma de Edward—Son los latidos de tu corazón Bella—Entonces reaccioné. ¿Mis latidos? ¿De mi corazón?

—¿Pero cómo?...—Cuestioné.

—El cómo no importa ahora amor, es para ti. Es tú canción—Sonreí mientras una lagrima caía por mi rostro. Era el mejor regalo que me habían dado jamás—Bella, te quiero tanto que no hay palabras suficientes para expresarlo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y quiero que estemos siempre juntos cariño—Lo abracé y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras Edward seguía hablándome dulcemente al oído—Ahora que te encontré estoy completo. Tú eras la pieza fundamental en mi vida—Su agarre se profundizó en mi cintura. Yo no confiaba en mi voz. Por lo tanto dejé que fuera él quien hablara—Deseo empezar una vida contigo. Y es eso lo que quería preguntarte—Me separó de su cuerpo y puso sus manos en mis hombros. Buscó algo en mi mirada que al parecer no encontró, ya que se dio la vuelta y caminó elegantemente hacía el otro lado de la habitación. Se agachó a recoger algo y volvió hacía mí con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Mis mariposas bailaron alegres en mi vientre, con anticipación—Bella—Edward hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Me sonrojé—¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo casándote conmigo?—Tener a Edward allí, de rodillas frente a mí, con las manos estiradas mientras el hermoso anillo de oro blanco relucía en la caja de terciopelo, era indescriptible. Simplemente perfecto. Mis manos temblaron cuando recorrí la joya con mis yemas. Era hermoso.

—Sí Edward, acepto—Susurré y al instante él se levantó y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Rió a carcajadas mientras dejaba besos por mi rostro y mi cuello. Y yo reí con él. Porque sin lugar a dudas, esta era la culminación de todo este periodo de mi vida. Un periodo de cambios, en el que reí, lloré, sufrí y también amé. Con toda mi alma—Te quiero—Musité contra sus labios.

Edward me apartó suavemente y deslizó el anillo por mi dedo. Lo observó unos momentos y sus ojos brillaron. Me acerqué a sus labios sin poder contenerme más y lo besé con hambre. Jamás me cansaría del sabor de sus labios y de su piel. De la suave textura de su lengua y de los sonidos de placer que salían de su garganta.

Jamás me cansaría de su rostro al despertar por la mañana, de su manía por acariciarme bajo la mesa ni de su maravillosa sonrisa torcida. Porque era él, el hombre que había estado esperando. Era él mi príncipe azul. Y no necesitó llegar en corcel blanco y salvarme del temible dragón. Solo tuvo que deleitarme con su suave voz de terciopelo y besarme dulcemente en los labios para que yo le entregara mi corazón en bandeja de plata. Y sí preguntan si estoy arrepentida reiré a carcajadas. ¿Quién podría arrepentirse de amar al hombre más perfecto del mundo? Yo no.

Seríamos felices juntos, nos amábamos y nos lo merecíamos. ¿Qué más podía pedir en la vida?

…**Fin…**

&

&&

&&&

**N/A:**_ ¡Mis amores! ¡Siento la tardanza chicas, me surgieron unos problemitas, pero saben que siempre intento ser rápida! Aún así, lo siento. Bueno este chap es uno de los más cortos pero todo tiene su explicación como ya saben. Y es que si quería hacer un largo y hermoso epilogo no podía dejar demasiados detalles aquí. Así que no me odien y sean pacientes. ¡Ya saben para qué quería la grabadora! ¡Grabó los latidos de su corazón! ¿No es hermoso?_

_Quería dar las gracias a todas las que estuvieron hay para mí, me hicieron sentir importante con mi historia. Sé que quizás suene ridículo, pero es muy importarse sentirse como yo me sentí durante todo este tiempo con su apoyo. Me daban las ganas de escribirles porque sabía que luego recibiría sus hermosos comentarios a cambio. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Las quiero! _

_El epilogo tardaré un poquito más de lo normal en subirlo-tengo algunos problemitas-pero no se preocupen no será más de una semana. Lo prometo. _

_¡Besitos mis niñas!_


	24. Epilogo El paso de los años

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 24: **_El paso de los años._

Bella´s PoV:

Todos nos escondimos detrás de los muebles de la casa. Edward, Ainoa y yo entre risitas nos quedamos detrás del sofá y esperamos emocionados.

Debajo de la mesa Emmet hacía señas con los dedos para hacer reír a mi hija. Ainoa se tapó la boquita con las manos, sus hombros se sacudían por las carcajadas que estaba aguantando.

Entonces Rose le regaló un pequeño golpe a su querido esposo y Em dejó de hacer el tonto un rato. Edward puso su mano en mi hombro y besó mi cabello, con sus caricias me costaba mantenerme en silencio. Pero lo logré. Me puse a pensar en que, era extraño. En los siete años que llevábamos juntos, las reacciones de mi cuerpo seguían iguales que el primer día. Suspiré, mis piernas estaban comenzando a acalambrarse por estar en cuclillas. Esperaba que Alice llegara pronto o tendría a Edward masajeando mis piernas toda la noche. Mm pensándolo bien, quizás no me molestaría si la duende tardaba. Salí de mis pensamientos-oscuros y morbosos pensamientos, como Edward solía llamarlos-y me centré en no caerme de culo al suelo. De pronto la luz del _hall_ de entrada se encendió.

Ainoa a mi lado me tomó de la mano, le sonreí. Sus preciosos ojos verdes-con la misma forma que los míos y el color de los de su padre-brillaron de expectación. Escuchamos los acompasados pasos de Alice y su familia y justo cuando se encendió la luz del salón, todos salimos y gritamos:

—¡Sorpresa!—Acto seguido, Alice dejó caer las bolsas que tenía en sus manos y sus ojos se aguaron de alegría. Habíamos ocultado muy bien la fiesta sorpresa para ella y su hijo-Nathe-que cumplía años el mismo día que su mamá. Incluso la hicimos creer que lo habíamos olvidado. ¡Ja! Jamás olvidaría algo tan importante como la fecha de cumpleaños de mi ahijado y mi mejor amiga.

—¡Tía Ali!—Ainoa, Víctor-hijo de Ángela y Ben-y Anne-la preciosa hija de Rosalie, una copia exacta de ella pero con el cabello negro de su padre-corriendo a abrazar a su tía y su primo.

—¡Mira tía Ali!—Mi hija y Anne se dieron vueltas sobre sí mismas para que Alice pudiera observar sus vestidos. Por supuesto la duende les había traspasado a las niñas su gusto por la moda y ahora en vez de jugar conmigo, había adoptado a Ainoa como su _Barbie_ personal.

—¡Están preciosas! ¡Mis pequeñas princesas!—Jazz se puso a la altura de las niñas y las abrazó. Él las adoraba por sobre todas las cosas, amaba tenerlas cerca y llevarlas de paseo, les contaba historias y sobre todo las mimaba. Usualmente se dirigía a ellas como princesas, al igual que su hijo Nathe-que solía jugar con ellas adoptando el papel de sirviente del reino-y Víctor, aunque este último prefería ser el villano del castillo.

Me acerqué y estreché a Alice entre mis brazos.

—Felicidades cielo—Le dije, después me separé y me volví a acuclillar-Edward tendría trabajo con mis piernas esta noche-para besar y abrazar a Nathe—Felicidades cariño—Le susurré, Nathe rodeó mi cuello con sus pequeños bracitos y me besó la mejilla. Edward-con su majestuosa sonrisa torcida-cargó a Nathe en brazos y lo felicitó.

—¿Siete años eh? Te estas haciendo un hombre, campeón—Edward hizo el amago de abrazarlo, pero Nathe se separó.

—Tío, los hombres no se abrazan—Se acercó al oído de mi esposo y continuó en susurros—Eso es de niñas—Nathe rodó sus espectaculares ojos grises y Edward soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ey, pequeñajo! Eso no cuenta para los hombres Cullen, nosotros si abrazamos—Emmet entró en escena, cargó a Nathe sobre su hombro y comenzó a dar vueltas con él encima.

Rose por detrás hizo una mueca-seguramente recordando que por la manía de Emmet, de darles vueltas a los niños en sus brazos, un día Anne vomitó encima del cabello de su madre.

—¡Es hora de los regalos, Nathe!—Ángela y Ben se acercaron, después de que el policía feliz y mi amiga felicitaran a los cumpleañeros, Víctor comenzó a emocionarse.

—¡Nathe, tienes que abrir mi regalo primero! Mola mucho primo, tienes que abrirlo y…—Ainoa puso sus manitos en sus caderas-gesto que por supuesto, aprendió de Alice y Rose-y negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. En ese momento, ella me recordó tanto a mí misma. Miré a Edward significativamente, sus ojos estaban clavados en nuestra pequeña, me devolvió la mirada y pude ver la infinita devoción que tenía para con Ainoa.

—Nathe abrirá el mío primero—Mi hija tomó el regalo empapelado en tonos rosas-la intenté convencer de que usara algo más varonil, pero ella era tan terca como su padre-y lo puso en los bracitos de Nathe, que sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Víctor por supuesto-y ante los pestañeos y sonrisitas de mi hija-la dejó salirle con la suya. Sonreí ante el gesto de Edward, él era un padre muy celoso. Y todos sabíamos lo que Víctor sentía por Ainoa. Aunque ellos solo tenía seis años, como dicen, el amor no tiene edad.

—¡Oh, gracias!—Nathe miró el resto de los regalos ansioso. Alice ya estaba dando saltitos en su lugar, al final no pudo contenerse más y se sentó al lado de su hijo, para ayudarlo a abrir el resto de los obsequios.

Cuando terminaron de recibir regalos-Emmet se emocionó más que Nathe al descubrir el pequeño disfraz de hombre araña-los niños se fueron al jardín y Ali, Rose, Ang y yo comenzamos a preparar los bocadillos en la cocina.

—Ah Bella, quería preguntarte algo ¿Qué pasó al final con el incidente del colegio?—Chasqueé la lengua mientras esparcía la _mayonesa _en el pan. El director del colegio de los niños me había llamado para quejarse sobre el comportamiento de Ainoa. Llegué al colegio y encontré a mi pequeña llorando en la escalera de entrada. Entonces ella me contó sobre una niñita que la molestaba todo el día, le robaba los rotuladores y le llenaba el cabello de tiza. Entre Ainoa y Anne hicieron un plan para que la niñita-llamada Carla-dejara de molestarlas. Así que mi hija y Anne la acorralaron en el patio del colegio-a Carla y a su amiga Sonia-y las bañaron en pudín de chocolate. Y delante del director no pude controlar mi risa histérica, mi hija era un cielo. Jamás fue una niña agresiva, pero esa malcriada de Carla se estaba buscando su venganza desde hacía mucho tiempo. La regañé levemente-aunque esa misma noche escuché como Edward pedía detalles y se reía como un loco por la travesura de nuestra niña-y la tuve que castigar sin postre durante una semana. El director murmuró algo como "de tal palo tal astilla" y el incidente no pasó a mayores. Terminé de contarles y Rosalie empezó a reírse.

—Las adoro, definitivamente se parecen a nosotras—En un arranque infantil Rose y yo chocamos las manos, Alice y Ang rieron por nuestra camaradería.

En el jardín se escucharon risas estruendosas.

—Emmet—Dijimos a coro. Salimos fuera a tiempo para ver al gran oso Em-con la mascara del hombre araña insertada en la cabeza-huyendo de nuestros pequeños. Rosalie chasqueó la lengua. Edward, Jazz y Ben-desde la otra esquina-se sujetaban los estómagos y reían a mandíbula batiente. Edward me vio y se acercó a mí aún riéndose.

—Intentamos detenerle—Se encogió de hombros—Pero se escapó de nosotros, dijo que iba al baño y saltó por la ventana—Todas nos reímos por las locuras de Em. No era la primera vez que mi cuñado saltaba por la ventana del baño de Alice, era una manía que había adquirido recientemente. Se creía el _agente 007 _ cuando hacía esas cosas. Negué con la cabeza y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de mi marido suspirando.

—¡Suéltala villano! ¡Ella es mía!—Edward se tensó por el comentario de Víctor. Emmet había "raptado" a Ainoa y la estaba paseando por todo el jardín cargada en su hombro, mientras que Víctor apuñalaba los tobillos de Emmet con una espada de plástico.

—Acéptalo _Eddie_, algún día mi pequeño Víctor será tu yerno—Ben palmeó la espalda de mi marido, después-al ver la cara de asesino en serie de Edward-escapó de él corriendo por todo el jardín. Edward lo persiguió y Jazz no tardó en correr detrás de ellos para hacerles un placaje en el suelo.

—¡Sándwich!—Alice chilló. Sonreímos antes de correr hacía ellos y tirarnos encima.

Yo-como siempre-quedé encima de todo el montoncito de humanos que estaban muertos de la risa en el suelo, los niños no tardaron en llegar y comenzar a hacer cosquillas a diestro y siniestro. Cualquiera que nos hubiera visto allí-ocho adultos revolcándose en el suelo como adolescentes-habría pensado que estábamos locos, pero eso no era algo que nos molestara. Nosotros éramos así y nos gustaba.

Observé-desde mi posición en el césped-como Edward se acercaba a Ainoa y la abrazaba, mientras murmuraba algo en su oído. Mi hija se sonrojó y asintió levemente con la cabeza, después besó a su padre y corrió a buscar a Anne para seguir jugando. Estábamos volviendo a la cocina cuando sonó el timbre.

—¡Yo abro!—Grité, mientras corría al salón. Sonriendo abrí la puerta de golpe—¡Esme, Carlisle! ¡Por fin!—Abracé a mis suegros con dificultad-ya que portaban una generosa cantidad de regalos en sus brazos-y los guié a la cocina. Carlisle saludó a "sus chicas"-como solía llamarnos-y se dirigió en busca de los hombres. Esme se quedó ayudándonos con los aperitivos.

Esme abrazó a Alice dulcemente y besó su mejilla.

—Felicidades tesoro—Le susurró. Esme Culle se había convertido rápidamente en una madre para nosotras. Lanna-la madre de Ang-y Charlie los adoraba a ella y Carlisle—Siento llegar tarde, pero Carlisle se puso cariñoso justo antes de salir—Me sonrojé, el saber que mis suegros aún tenían acaloradas sesiones de sexo rudo no era algo que me gustara saber. O imaginar. Pero las chicas rieron tontamente contagiándome al instante.

Charlamos animadamente sobre los niños, el colegio, el trabajo y demás. La empresa de modas que teníamos con las chicas creció como la espuma, Esme se hizo socia nuestra y con sus maravillosas ideas, hicimos de "_Bhw´s" _toda una eminencia de la moda. Estaba orgullosa de mi trabajo, todas lo estábamos. Terminamos con la comida y salimos al jardín, donde los chicos estaban montando las mesas.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado nos sentamos a comer.

—Papi—Ainoa se mordió el labio y se sonrojó. Eso solo podía significar que le costaba decir lo que sea que quisiera decir. Ella había adoptado todos mis pequeños gestos. A Edward le parecía tan adorable que prácticamente babeaba—¿Cómo se conocieron mamá y tú?—¡Wow! Esa era una pregunta que definitivamente no estaba esperando. Anne-en lo que ella intentó disimuladamente-le dio un codazo a mi hija y asintió con la cabeza para darle ánimos. Miré a Rose que se encogió de hombros, Emmet se sonrojó. Sí, el gran tío Emmet había abierto su bocota. No era tan terrible contarle a tu hija de seis años que su madre, y sus adoradas tías, hacían cosas como vestirse de novias y recorrer la ciudad corriendo como dementes ¿O si?

—¡Esa es una gran historia Ainoa, princesa!—Fulminé a Jazz con la mirada. ¡Maldito Jasper y su debilidad por las niñas! Él simplemente no podía negarles nada—Acomódense para escuchar la historia de Edward y Bella chicos—Los niños tragaron el pastel que estaban comiendo y miraron atentos a su tío—Hace siete años, justo el día del santo de Esme, Edward conoció a Bella—Hizo una pausa teatral en la que Edward apretó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y me sonrió con añoranza. Me perdí en sus hermosos ojos verdes mientras de fondo escuchaba la historia contada por Jazz—Las tías, Ang, Ali, Rose y Bells, decidieron buscar a su príncipe azul. Entonces se pusieron unos hermosos vestidos blancos y salieron a la calle a buscarnos—Agradecí que omitiera que el vestido era de novia, mi hija tenía las pupilas dilatadas por la expectación. Anne sonreía brillantemente—No todas tuvieron suerte ¿Saben?—Jazz negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su bebida—Sólo tu madre encontró a Edward. Y desde que se vieron, estuvieron juntos. Luego Bella, Ang, Rose y Alice aparecieron en una hermosa fiesta a la que nosotras las invitamos. Allí yo encontré a mi princesa—Acarició la mejilla de Alice y ella se sonrojó y suspiró—Y Emmet a su osita—Solté una carcajada, Emmet se atragantó con el vino de la risa y Rose fulminó a Jasper con la mirada—Pero no todo era felicidad—Jasper miró a Ángela y le sonrió. Ella se sonrojó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ben—Pasamos por momentos tristes, como la muerte de tu abuelo—Jazz acarició el cabello de Víctor—Pero después apareció Ben, con su traje de policía y su gran sonrisa .Y entonces las cuatro princesas tuvieron a su príncipe azul—Anne y Ainoa suspiraron al unísono y se sonrojaron maravilladas. Víctor miró a mi hija por debajo de sus pestañas y sus ojitos miel brillaron.

—Después, pasó el tiempo y Ali y Jazz decidieron hacer bebes—Emmet-con rostro solemne-puso su manaza en el brazo de Nathe y asintió con la cabeza—Algún día te contaré los detalles—Nathe y Víctor pusieron caras de póquer, todos miramos a Emmet con advertencia—Y entonces, como por arte de magia. Todas empezaron a quedarse embarazadas. Nosotros estábamos desesperados ¿Saben? Pensando que era una plaga o algo así—Solo Emmet podía hacer de una preciosa historia de princesas y príncipes algo como un cuento de terror y plagas. Rodé los ojos y Edward bufó. Era cierto lo que estaba contando Em. Alice llegó un día hiper emocionada a casa, gritando y saltando. Cuando pudimos hacer que se tranquilizara nos contó que estaba embarazada. En un arranqué de locura compramos ropa, cunas, biberones y chupetes para un país entero. Entonces al cabo de un par de meses, llegó mi noticia. Estaba esperando a Ainoa y Rose a Anne. Unas semanas después, Ang apareció con un biberón en la mano. Estábamos felices, las cuatro tendríamos a nuestros bebes casi por las mismas fechas—Y luego nacieron los pequeños demonios, ósea ustedes—Al instante la mesa se llenó de risas, Emmet se descontroló y comenzó con su usual ritual de dejar a la gente en ridículo—¡Jazz se desmayó en la sala de parto! Y Edward tuvo un ataque de pánico y le robó el oxigeno a Bella—Me reí recordando el día que tuve a Ainoa.

Edward-el eminente y deseado Doctor Cullen-comenzó a ponerse verde cuando me llegaron los dolores más fuertes. Sujeté su mano con tanta fuerza que terminé haciéndole un _esguince_ de muñeca. Y de repente, mi querido marido me robó el oxigeno y se lo colocó en la boca mientras sudaba a mares. Después se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y me pidió perdón durante toda una semana. Me reí con ganas ante el ceño fruncido de Edward.

—Si y Emmet se quemó las pestañas cuando recibió la noticia del embarazo de Rose—Contraatacó Edward. Las risas aumentaron de intensidad. Recordar ese episodio hizo que me dolieran las costillas de tanto reír. Habíamos quedado todos para cenar, Emmet estaba prendiendo la chimenea, entonces Rosalie-con su tacto natural, véase el sarcasmo total del asunto-entró en el salón, justo cuando Emmet tenía el fósforo en la mano. Le dijo "Osito, cariño. Estoy esperando un bebe" Y Emmet soltó la cerilla, las llamas crecieron antes de que Em pudiera apartarse, con la consecuencia de que sus pestañas se carbonizaron. Ver a Emmet con las pestañas echas bolitas de pelo chamuscadas, con los ojos cerrados y lloriqueando mientras gritaba "!Estoy ciego!" fue algo digno de ver. Sujeté mi estomago, Edward escondió la cara en mi pecho mientras su cuerpo se sacudía.

Emmet, por supuesto, se carcajeaba como un cosaco, él jamás se daba por aludido.

El resto de la fiesta pasó entre bromas y recuerdos. Cantamos _"cumpleaños feliz"_ a Nathe y Alice, Ben terminó llorando. El policía feliz se emocionaba con los cumpleaños. Cuando llegó la noche, Esme y Carlisle tuvieron que despedirse.

—Vengan aquí mis niños—Esme se arrodilló y los chicos la abrazaron y besaron mientras ella reía. Todos amaban a Esme. Carlisle miraba a su esposa con devoción mientras agasajaba a sus nietos.

—Abuela ¿Podemos ir este finde a tu casa? ¡Por favor! ¡Queremos jugar con los patos!—Pidió Víctor-que también llamaba abuela a Esme, y abuelo a Carlisle-.

Por supuesto a ellos se les caía la baba con el pequeño hijo de Ang.

—Claro que sí. Haremos un _picnic_ en el jardín—Los chicos chillaron en aceptación. Esme y Carlisle siempre preparaban actividades para ellos, solían llevárselos de acampada y al cine varias veces por mes. Además de que exigían un fin de semana al mes con todos sus pequeños.

Ainoa se acercó a su abuelo y abrazó sus rodillas, ella tenía devoción por él.

—Mi chiquitina—Carlisle la abrazó y acarició su cabello castaño.

Mis suegros se fueron y los niños decidieron ver películas _disney_ en el cuarto de Nathe. Nosotros jugamos al _monopoly. _Aunque todos sabíamos que Jazz terminaría ganando y que Emmet quedaría sin dinero al instante. Aún así, disfrutábamos el estar juntos. Al pasar las horas decidimos volver a casa, al día siguiente teníamos que madrugar y Ainoa era muy difícil de despertar por las mañanas si no descansaba bien.

Salimos de la casa de Alice, ella y Jazz nos despidieron desde la puerta. Em, Rose, Ben y Ang entraron a sus autos e hicieron el acostumbrado sonido con los claxons, como despedida. Emmet pitaba dos veces y Ben una, a la que Jazz le seguía con otras dos y Edward finalizaba con una más. Era algo que las chicas no entendíamos y que ellos adoraban hacer. Algo así como su forma de comunicarse. ¡Hombres! Suspiré y me recosté en el asiento del copiloto. Ainoa ya se había acurrucado atrás para dormir. Edward manejó en silencio durante todo el trayecto.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestra preciosa casa-que Esme hacía decorado-teníamos un jardín trasero lleno de césped suave, con una gran piscina y varios árboles frutales, que despedían placenteros olores en primavera.

La fachada de color blanco perla y los ventanales celestes le daban un toque calido exquisito. Amaba mi hogar. Edward cargó a nuestra pequeña hasta su habitación-que era completamente rosa-y la acostó y arropó como todas las noches. Los observé en el marco de la puerta. Edward acarició la cabeza de nuestra hija y depositó un suave beso en su frente, después murmuró un dulce "Duerme tranquila princesa, papi vela tus sueños" y se levantó de la cama. Le sonreí y tomé su calida mano, deleitándome con la textura suave de su piel. Siete años juntos, siete maravillosos y largos años procesándonos amor día a día. Habíamos tenidos nuestros problemas-como prácticamente todas las parejas-pero nos amábamos y eso era lo importante.

Me cambié para dormir, mientras Edward preparaba la cama. Cuando salí del bañó mi marido ya estaba en ropa interior, con una suave-y sensual-sonrisita en su cara mientras me esperaba.

—Ven aquí amor—Susurró, humedeció sus labios y yo me estremecí. ¡El era tan endemoniadamente sexy!

—Mm—Murmuré de gusto mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse mientras yo acariciaba su marcado abdomen. Reí entre dientes. Pero entonces recordé algo—¿Edward?—Pregunté desde mi posición cómoda.

—¿Si?—Contestó con voz ronca por mis atenciones.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Ainoa? Ya sabes, cuando hicimos el "sándwich"—Inquirí con curiosidad, recordando cómo se había sonrojado mi hija.

—¿Nada?—Obviamente no me lo creí, su "nada" sonó más a una pregunta. Levanté mi cabeza, lo miré fijamente y enarqué una ceja—Esta bien. Le dije que pasara lo que pasara, ella sería mi pequeña princesita por siempre—Fruncí el ceño cuando él rodó sus ojos. Me costó mucho aguantarme la risa. Edward Cullen, celoso de Víctor, su ahijado de seis años. Finalmente me reí fuertemente—¿Qué? Es difícil verla crecer. Ella mira a Víctor como si fuera su sol personal o algo así—Se cruzó de brazos infantilmente e hizo un puchero. Besé y mordisqueé su labio para deshacer su deliciosa mueca.

—Amor, son niños. ¿No tuviste un amor a esa edad? Ya sabes, ¿Una chica a la que pegaras _plastilina_ en el pelo para hacerla ver que te gustaba?—Enarqué una ceja con diversión.

Edward entornó los ojos pensativo y acarició su barbilla. Observé sus marcadas facciones.

—¡Oh sí! Ahora que lo mencionas hubo alguien, ella era una chica rubia que…—Ahora fui yo la que se cruzó de brazos y levantó un dedo para silenciarlo. Esa historia no me estaba gustando—Mm ¿Quién está ahora celosa de una niña de seis años, cariño?—Edward comenzó a dejar besitos por mi cuello, sonreí. Me costaba mucho enfurruñarme con él—¿Sabes una cosa?—Negué con la cabeza, Edward se acercó a mi oído y mordió levemente el lóbulo—Te amo—Sonreí y giré mi cabeza hacía él. Por muchas veces que repitiera que me amaba, yo adoraba escucharlo de sus dulces labios.

—Yo también te amo—Susurré, Edward metió las manos por mi corto camisón y me acarició los muslos mientras nos besábamos.

—¡Yo también los amo!—Giramos nuestras cabezas a tiempo para ver como Ainoa saltaba dentro de nuestra cama. Miré a Edward con diversión. Definitivamente esta noche, no tendríamos acción.

Ainoa le pidió a su papa que le cantara su canción-él también hizo una para ella, una hermosa nana que aún me emocionaba al escucharla-minutos después cayó profundamente dormida.

Edward y yo estábamos tumbados a cada lado de nuestra pequeña, ambos de lado y con la cabeza sujeta en una mano y los codos enterrados en la almohada. Nos miramos fijamente, escuchando la acompasada respiración de nuestro ángel. Los ojos de mi marido brillaron de malicia. Le sonreí, no tenía que leer su mente para saber qué pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

—Doctor Cullen, lo veo ansioso. ¿Será que necesita de mis atenciones?—Murmuré bajito, mirándolo fijamente. Edward se humedeció los labios.

—Oh…No sabe cuan ansioso me encuentro Señora Cullen—Susurró, mordí mi labio inferior. Oh sí, yo podía sentir que él estaba muy, pero que muy ansioso.

Me levanté de la cama despacio y después de besar a mi pequeña me dirigí hacía la oficina de mi marido. Muchas noches-en las que mi hija no quería dormir sola-nos encontrábamos allí. ¡Amaba esa bendita oficina! Casi corrí por el pasillo, llegué y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me senté en la mesa de madera y crucé mis piernas en una pose sexy. Edward llegó minutos después me sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a mí con ese caminar elegante que me volvía loca.

—Entonces…¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado Señora Cullen?—Edward se plantó frente a mí y recorrió mis brazos con las yemas de sus dedos. Sus ojos fijos en mis labios. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje hacía mí. Rocé mis labios con los suyos, él gimió en respuesta.

—Creo que nos quedamos por aquí Doctor Cullen—Devoré sus suaves y exquisitos labios mientras mis manos vagaban hambrientas por su torneada espalda.

Finalmente, parecía que esa noche sí habría un poco de acción en la casa Cullen-Swan.

…**Fin…**

&

&&

&&&

**N/A:** _¡Bueno chicas, este sí es el final! Ya conocieron a los adorables hijos. Amé a esos niños imaginarios. Jejeje, ahora me da pena terminar. Pero bueno, algún día tenía que pasar ¿Cierto? Así que espero haber cumplido con las expectativas. _

_Pensé en hacer el epilogo desdé la boda de Bella o alguna de las chicas…pero nop. ¿Por qué? Porque para las que me han leído, saben que no suelo hacer las cosas que se esperan de mí, hay demasiados epílogos con bodas y yo quería algo distinto. Quería mostrarles a sus pequeños hijos y que las relaciones entre ellos siguieron iguales, incluso más fuertes. Que la amistad prevaleció y creció como la espuma. Y por supuesto quería hacerlo con un toque de humor, como siempre. Espero que les guste, yo disfruté escribiéndolo para ustedes. Ahora como estamos en el final, tengo que dar las gracias-otra vez-. _

_Son muchas las que me apoyaron siempre…Pensé en nombrarlas a todas pero ¡Son tantas! Dios, es impresionante. Así que para evitar saltarme alguna y quedar como una desarmada mal agradecida, lo diré generalmente._

_A todas las que me apoyaron, a todas las que me enviaron mensajes y rr, a todas las que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas, a todas las que me recomendaron con sus amigas/os, a todas las que esperaron mis actualizaciones, rieron y lloraron con mis capítulos, a todas las que se enamoraron de los chicos Cullen y se mordieron los labios pensando en cómo se verían los chicos de la manada sin camisetas, a todas las que se sonrojaron con mis lemons…etc. ¡GRACIAS! ¡Las adoro y siempre me acordaré de ustedes! Jamás pensé que mi primer fic-técnicamente el segundo, el primero tuve un problema técnico con el y en un arranque de ira lo borré- tuviera tanta aceptación. Eso me dio las ganas para seguir haciendo lo que hago. Así que no se extrañen si vuelvo pronto con otra de mis locas ideas. ¡Las adoro y si quieren hablar conmigo o lo que sea, mi msn esta en mi perfil! Las invito a agregarme. ¡Besos!_

_Cathy, guardaré tu oscuro secreto. Tkm amiga. Besitos para ti. _

**Recomendación:**

_En mis favoritos tengo la historia de mi amiga Cathy-la que esta participando en un contest-y las invito a leerlo, es fantástico les encantará-lo sé-así que ya saben. Si quieren leer algo bueno de verdad, pasen por allí. No me despido-como dice mi querida y leal Liduvina-y nos seguimos leyendo._


End file.
